


W Cieniu Skrzydeł.

by W_K_S_Zaczytana



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Będę_się_starać_wbić_w_kanon_ale_jak_mi_się_nie_uda_to_nie_zabijajcie_mnie_ok?, Moja_własna_opowieść, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_K_S_Zaczytana/pseuds/W_K_S_Zaczytana
Summary: No więc zanim zacznę, w punktach wyjaśnię kilka rzeczy co by później nie było żadnych wątpliwości:1. Będzie to Fanfiction, ale nie do końca bo będę tylko wzorować się na serii książkowej Mai Lidii Kossakowskiej pt “Anielskie Zastępy”, ale postaci, które umieszczę na pierwszym planie będą moje własne.2. Mogą pojawić się tu elementy inspirowane jakimiś fragmentami z filmów, seriali czy muzyki. Każdy z nich zostanie wcześniej zaznaczony w informacji nad rozdziałem3. W odpowiedzi na ewentualne pytania fanów Serii: TAK w tej książce też będą występować postaci wykreowane przez wspomnianą wyżej autorkę. Postaram się wstrzelić w kanon, ale jak mi się nie uda to nie zabijajcie mnie ok?4. W mojej książce pojawią się miejsca oraz nazwy, których użyła Maja Lidia Kossakowska, ale także moje własne. W pierwszym przypadku myślę że nie będzie trzeba objaśniać, a w drugim pojawi się w formie opisu w tekście. Zrobię to w ten sposób, żeby uniknąć sztuczności, w opisywanych przeze mnie wydarzeniach.5. Uwielbiam dokładne opisy wszystkiego, a więc spodziewajcie się, że przy scenach drastycznych lub erotycznych, zobaczycie i poczujecie dokładnie to, co przeżywać będą bohaterowie.6. U mnie każdy bohater, którego w danej chwili będę miała fantazję wpleść w akcje dostanie głos. Będzie się mógł wypowiedzieć i wszystkie postaci, w troszkę inny sposób dążyć będą do jednego celu, a więc będziecie mogli wybrać sobie za kim podążycie :D7. W Jednym rozdziale może mówić więcej niż Jedna postać.8. W trakcie pisania mogą się znaleźć abstrakcyjne opowiadania, w których bohaterów zarówno moich jak i zapożyczonych z serii umieszczać będę w różnych miejscach np Szkoła, Komisariat Policji itp. Taki rozdział zostanie oczywiście wcześniej oznaczony stosownym Hashtagiem9. Pod nazwą każdego rozdziału i opowiadania pojawią się imiona postaci, które w nim występują:jeżeli imię NIE BĘDZIE w nawiasie, znaczy to że pochodzą one z pierwszego świata, natomiast jeśli BĘDZIE spodziewajcie się, że dana postać pochodzi ze świata drugiego (czym są te tzw “Pierwsze światy” i “Drugie światy” wyjaśnię już w pierwszym rozdziale co by potem nie było żadnych wątpliwości)10. Ci którzy nie czytali serii “Anielskie Zastępy” lub są w trakcie, niech się nie przejmują: Ta książka, a raczej poprawniej określony Zbiór Opowiadań dążących do jednego celu, będzie moją własną opowieścią, tylko i wyłącznie zainspirowaną uniwersum Mai Lidii Kossakowskiej.11. NIE BĘDZIE spoilerów, a jeżeli już fabuła zmusi mnie do użycia jakiegoś, zostanie to wcześniej oznaczone napisem !!SPOILER!! z konkretnym tytułem książki, w której się znajduje.12. Przypisy oznaczę gwiazdką “ * “ i napiszę w notatce pod rozdziałem.13. Czasem podczas opisywania wydarzeń zamiast imion postaci (co by ich za często nie powtarzać :P) będę używała ich tytułów14. Wydarzenia dzieją długo po zakończeniu trzeciego tomu "Bram..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No więc zanim zacznę, w punktach wyjaśnię kilka rzeczy co by później nie było żadnych wątpliwości:  
1\. Będzie to Fanfiction, ale nie do końca bo będę tylko wzorować się na serii książkowej Mai Lidii Kossakowskiej pt “Anielskie Zastępy”, ale postaci, które umieszczę na pierwszym planie będą moje własne.  
2\. Mogą pojawić się tu elementy inspirowane jakimiś fragmentami z filmów, seriali czy muzyki. Każdy z nich zostanie wcześniej zaznaczony w informacji nad rozdziałem  
3\. W odpowiedzi na ewentualne pytania fanów Serii: TAK w tej książce też będą występować postaci wykreowane przez wspomnianą wyżej autorkę. Postaram się wstrzelić w kanon, ale jak mi się nie uda to nie zabijajcie mnie ok?  
4\. W mojej książce pojawią się miejsca oraz nazwy, których użyła Maja Lidia Kossakowska, ale także moje własne. W pierwszym przypadku myślę że nie będzie trzeba objaśniać, a w drugim pojawi się w formie opisu w tekście. Zrobię to w ten sposób, żeby uniknąć sztuczności, w opisywanych przeze mnie wydarzeniach.  
5\. Uwielbiam dokładne opisy wszystkiego, a więc spodziewajcie się, że przy scenach drastycznych lub erotycznych, zobaczycie i poczujecie dokładnie to, co przeżywać będą bohaterowie.  
6\. U mnie każdy bohater, którego w danej chwili będę miała fantazję wpleść w akcje dostanie głos. Będzie się mógł wypowiedzieć i wszystkie postaci, w troszkę inny sposób dążyć będą do jednego celu, a więc będziecie mogli wybrać sobie za kim podążycie :D  
7\. W Jednym rozdziale może mówić więcej niż Jedna postać.  
8\. W trakcie pisania mogą się znaleźć abstrakcyjne opowiadania, w których bohaterów zarówno moich jak i zapożyczonych z serii umieszczać będę w różnych miejscach np Szkoła, Komisariat Policji itp. Taki rozdział zostanie oczywiście wcześniej oznaczony stosownym Hashtagiem  
9\. Pod nazwą każdego rozdziału i opowiadania pojawią się imiona postaci, które w nim występują:  
jeżeli imię NIE BĘDZIE w nawiasie, znaczy to że pochodzą one z pierwszego świata, natomiast jeśli BĘDZIE spodziewajcie się, że dana postać pochodzi ze świata drugiego (czym są te tzw “Pierwsze światy” i “Drugie światy” wyjaśnię już w pierwszym rozdziale co by potem nie było żadnych wątpliwości)  
10\. Ci którzy nie czytali serii “Anielskie Zastępy” lub są w trakcie, niech się nie przejmują: Ta książka, a raczej poprawniej określony Zbiór Opowiadań dążących do jednego celu, będzie moją własną opowieścią, tylko i wyłącznie zainspirowaną uniwersum Mai Lidii Kossakowskiej.  
11\. NIE BĘDZIE spoilerów, a jeżeli już fabuła zmusi mnie do użycia jakiegoś, zostanie to wcześniej oznaczone napisem !!SPOILER!! z konkretnym tytułem książki, w której się znajduje.  
12\. Przypisy oznaczę gwiazdką “ * “ i napiszę w notatce pod rozdziałem.  
13\. Czasem podczas opisywania wydarzeń zamiast imion postaci (co by ich za często nie powtarzać :P) będę używała ich tytułów  
14\. Wydarzenia dzieją długo po zakończeniu trzeciego tomu "Bram..."

**ROZDZIAŁ 1: Objawienie przed początkiem**  
Gabriel, Raziel, Asmodeusz, (Gabriel- drugi świat)

Polityka.  
Jakże życie każdego z nas byłoby piękne i beztroskie, gdyby nie ta obrzydła do granic możliwości dziedzina- myślał Gabriel już po raz dziesiąty, przemierzając salę konferencyjną dawno upadłej firmy, której Synowie Adama nadali mało kreatywną nazwę “Niebieski Księżyc”.

  
Rozejrzał się z niesmakiem po zatęchłym wnętrzu, kiedyś zapewne pięknym a może nawet przytulnym, lecz teraz odstraszającym, samotnym i brudnym, na którym piętno czasu odcisnęło swój ślad. Wznowił wędrówkę, a przez głowę przeleciała mu smętna myśl, że pomieszczenie to, idealnie oddaje teraz stan jego serca.  
Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że nogi same podrywały go do marszu, a ogromne skrzydła w barwie starego złota drgały nerwowo w rytm szybko stawianych kroków, jakby chciały porwać właściciela gdzieś daleko od tej rozsypującej się rudery, którą omijają nawet wszystkie szanujące się szczury.

  
Archanioł Gabriel podniesiony przez Jasność do rangi Cherubina, ten który dostał z rąk samego Najwyższego władzę nad Królestwem Niebieskim tak dawno, że nikt chyba nie pamięta kiedy, zatrzymał się i spoglądając za szarą od brudu, popękaną szybę pozwolił myślom swobodnie płynąć, głuchy na wszelkie odgłosy z sali.

  
Martwe, pozbawione listowia, poskręcane krzaczki, przyozdobione kolcami i topniejącym z wolna śniegiem, które otaczały rozsypujący się budynek z każdej strony, idealnie oddawały jego teraźniejszy nastrój. Smętne, przygniecione ciężarem, znacznie przerastającym ich Możliwości, wiecznie targane bezlitosnym wiatrem, były jak Regent walczący z wrogami, którzy jak na złość w jednym momencie opuścili swoje zatęchłe nory, by pastwić się nad nim, z każdej możliwej strony.

  
Kiedy ostatnio Gabriel zrobił coś tylko dla siebie?- zastanowił się, a perfekcyjna pamięć, nie podpowiedziała mu odpowiedzi. Od zawsze jego życiu przyświecał jeden cel: dbać o to by Królestwo trwało i wciąż się rozwijało bo tylko to było gwarantem istnienia wszystkiego, co w swojej nieskończonej mądrości powołał do istnienia Pan, gdy wypowiedział pierwsze słowo i za pomocą miecza oddzielił światło od Mroku.

  
A teraz Jaśniejący najczystszym blaskiem spokoju i miłości odszedł. Opuścił swoje, powołane do życia stada czystych sług, które pozbawione Jego światła zaczęły błądzić po omacku, coraz bardziej się od Niego oddalając.

  
Czy Gabriel jeszcze wierzył w istnienie Najwyższego? Nie wiedział.  
Czy Wierzyli w niego pozostali obecni w sali Świetliści i Mroczni? Któż mógłby na to odpowiedzieć.  
Nie wiedza stała się ostatnio częścią życia Regenta, któremu niespodziewanie grunt zaczął trząść się pod nogami i choć już wcześniej bywało źle, tak jak teraz nie czuł się chyba nigdy. Bo oto ten boski Archanioł, którego imię z dumą tłumaczy się na “Mąż Boży” zwyczajnie zmęczył się kłamstwami i politycznym błotem, w którym wbrew swojej woli, lecz posłuszny słowom Pana, musiał się zanurzyć.

  
Oczy w kolorze najgłębszej zieleni sukcesywnie tracące blask przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie, całkiem wyblakły, a ich właściciel wpadł w pułapkę zgubnego poczucia zniechęcenia i przytłaczającej porażki, ciążącej jak ołów na zdruzgotanym sercu.

  
Właściwie nie wiedział już po co spotkał się tutaj z przedstawicielami nieba i piekła, szukając rozwiązania kolejnego problemu, który zagraża ich kruchemu spokojowi oraz z trudem utrzymanej władzy. Wiedział za to aż za dobrze, że gdy wieść o odejściu Pana wypłynie czeka ich los o wiele gorszy od śmierci, bo oto przyjdzie im patrzeć jak w proch i kupę zgliszczy obraca się twór, któremu co niektórzy poświęcili całe swoje życie.

  
Z drugiej strony może to właśnie zniszczenie jest wolą Pana, który przecież z jakiegoś powodu opuścił swoje dzieło. Może stwierdził że zacznie od nowa gdzieś indziej, rozsiewając swoją Jasność, tam gdzie jeszcze panuje mrok.  
\- Czy tak właśnie jest?- zapytał wbijając wzrok w szare, obojętne niebo, z którego już po chwili zaczął padać deszcz.  
\- Panie mój...- szepnął i schował głowę między dłonie, roniąc łzy pierwszy raz od długiego czasu-... wiem że niegodny jestem twej uwagi, ale jeśli jesteś gdzieś tam i mnie słyszysz, proszę cię daj mi znak i powiedz co mam dalej czynić

💥💥💥

Razjel swoim zwyczajem zajął miejsce w kącie sali, tak by wszystko i wszystkich obserwować, samemu pozostając prawie niewidocznym. Był Księciem Tajemnic, a więc takie zachowanie niejako wpisane zostało w jego charakter i od wielu wieków znacznie upraszczało ciężkie z reguły życie.

  
Nie lubił być w centrum uwagi, a kilkanaście par oczu wpatrujących się w niego, zawsze wprowadzało go w zakłopotanie, kryte pod maską pokerowej twarzy. Wszyscy oczekiwali że skoro jest jedynym aniołem, któremu Pan powierzył swoje sekrety, to zna odpowiedzi na wszystkie ich pytania i wątpliwości. Prawda była jednak taka, że czuł się zagubiony, a z każdym kolejnym rokiem, nieobecność Jasności doskwierała mu coraz bardziej.

  
Już nie jeden raz miał ochotę rzucić to wszystko, zająć się swoimi ukochanymi eksperymentami z dziedzin magii i alchemii. Zamknąć się w pracowni, obwarowanej tysiącem zaklęć, do której nikt nie miał szans się dostać i robić to co sprawia mu przyjemność z dala od zgubnych wpływów polityki.  
Bulgoczące kociołki z różnymi wywarami, stare księgi tak delikatne i przedwieczne, że aż rozsypywały się w dłoniach oraz zapach środków oczyszczających, to było środowisko w którym czuł się szczęśliwy i w pełni wyzwolony. Chciał odejść, ale za każdym razem gdy naszła go na to ochota, spoglądał na Gabriella, a widok Jego zmęczonej twarzy sprawiał, że marzenie pryskało jak bańka mydlana.

  
Gabriel z woli Jasności, regent królestwa, nie musiał nic mówić Księciu Tajemnic, który porozumiewał się z nim bez słów i z łatwością odczytywał to co pokazywało spięte ciało, a usta musiały przemilczeć, dla dobra Królestwa.

  
Łączyła ich mocna więź znacznie przewyższająca zwykłą przyjaźń, którą wszyscy choć mało kto mówił o tym głośno brali za oznakę skrzętnie skrywanej przed światem miłości i stosunków o wiele bliższych niż zwykłe rozmowy, czy braterskie przytulenie. Sami zainteresowani nie mieli sił ani ochoty, zdementować tych plotek, zbyt bardzo zajęci sprawami polityki, by przejmować się tym co sądzą o nich inni.

  
“Niech gadają” stwierdzili kiedyś jednogłośnie, popijając wino z kielichów w jeden z nielicznych spokojnych wieczorów. Królestwu nie zagrażało wtedy żadne niebezpieczeństwo, a oni mogli po prostu jak bracia, porozmawiać ze sobą nie o polityce a o wszystkim co leży im gdzieś na dnie serca i ściąga sen z powiek.

  
Spokojny dzień, puchar wina w dłoni, rozmowa o pierdołach- jakże dalekie zdawały się tak prozaiczne czynności w tej chwili, gdy przy stole toczyła się zażarta dyskusja, niechybnie przeradzająca się w kłótnie. Razjel już dawno powinien zareagować i zdusić wszelkie konflikty w zarodku, ale zwyczajnie nie miał na to ochoty i po prostu słuchał licząc na to, że jakaś przypadkowo rzucona przez Mrocznego czy Świetlistego uwaga, stanie się zalążkiem nowego pomysłu.

  
Zaabsorbowany dyskusją między Urielem a Belialem, nie zauważył nawet, że Gabryś przerwał swój rytualny marsz i z wyrazem całkowitego zniechęcenia na twarzy wygląda przez okno. Dopiero w chwili gdy Archanioł i Mroczny przestali mówić, zerknął na przyjaciela, bo pomysł który wpadł mu do głowy zainspirowany bzdurną dysputą między tymi dwoma, wart był rozważenia.

  
Pan Tajemnic zmartwił się widząc przygarbioną sylwetkę Regenta, która całą sobą wyrażała chęć poddania się i poczucie druzgocącej porażki. Wstał nawet, by ogłosić chwilę przerwy. Otworzył usta lecz nim słowa zdążyły popłynąć, powietrze przeszył bardzo wysoki i nieprzyjemny świst rosnącej mocy objawienia.

  
Kilku Mrocznych dosłownie zmiotło z krzeseł, a czaszki rozsadzał im ból, o jakim nawet nie śnili. Tarzali się po podłogach pojękując cicho i zasłaniając cierpiące uszy. Czołgali się byle dalej od przeszywającego dźwięku, który choć wydawało się to niemożliwe jeszcze wzrósł, przybliżając się i wypełniając okazałą przestrzeń sali konferencyjnej.

  
Ci którzy byli Aniołami i upadli gapili się na Świetlistych i siebie nawzajem, jakby szukali odpowiedzi na pytanie co też właśnie się dzieje. Na każdej twarzy malowało się przeświadczenie, że przecież już nie raz słyszeli w powietrzu taki świst. Bardzo dawno temu, gdy wszyscy jeszcze siedzieli w niebie, a pewien młody Archanioł raz po raz objawiał się ludziom, by nieść im posłannictwo wprost od Pana.

  
Dziewięć zdezorientowanych twarzy odwróciło się w stronę wspomnianego Archanioła, który przerwał bezproduktywne wpatrywanie się w okno. Blady jak całun spojrzał na nich i niemie potrząstnął głową . W jego zielonych tęczówkach wszyscy zobaczyli odpowiedź, że to nie on się tym razem objawia.

💥💥💥

Jako pierwszy intruza zobaczył Asmodeusz, który głośno kląc podniósł się z ziemi, przecierając przytkane uszy. Dziwny dźwięk umilkł i teraz rozeźlony demon szukał tych, którzy tak go upokorzyli.

  
Też coś- myślał, tonąc w własnej złości- zmuszać MNIE do czołgania się po brudnej podłodze. Zapłacą mi za to, niech no tylko znajdę winnego.  
Rozejrzał się po osłupiałych twarzach Aniołów i Mrocznych, dziwnie zjednoczonych, we wspólnym zagubieniu. Szukał w każdym obliczu choćby śladu emocji, która zdradziłaby tego nieudolnego żartownisia. Minimalny uśmiech. Jakieś odstępstwo od normy lub ledwo hamowany śmiech, a gdy tego nie znalazł prychnął i odwrócił głowę. Właśnie wtedy dostrzegł tą postać.

  
Niezidentyfikowany obiekt stał w przeciwległym końcu sali, roztaczając wokół siebie blask i mamiąc mocą, która nie mogła pochodzić z tego świata. Sylwetka spowita w nieprzenikniony kokon światła wydawała się znajoma, lecz Asmodeusz nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie już taką widział zbyt bardzo zajęty chłonięciem aury spokoju i uduchowienia, które wokół siebie roztaczała. Rysów twarzy nie dało się dostrzec. Mimo mrużenia oczu zdawały się być płynne i nieuchwytne, mieniąc się i rozmywając w rozedrganej Jasności, niczym fatamorgana w gorącym powietrzu pustyni.

  
Zgniły Chłopiec jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiej siły, poruszającej go bardziej niż był w stanie przyznać. Patrzył w Świetlistą postać wzruszony i bezwiednie zaczął iść w jej stronę. Chciał dotknąć tego niezwykłego zjawiska jak najszybciej, bo gdzieś wewnątrz siebie czuł strach, że postać nagle zniknie. Przyglądał się jej, pragnąc zapamiętać każdy szczegół, a w myślach widział już nowy obraz, który namaluje gdy tylko wróci do domu.

  
Szedł ku temu światłu, do momentu aż powstrzymała go czyjaś dłoń i wtedy Jasność przygasła ukazując twarz przybysza.

💥💥💥

Gabriel z trudem powstrzymał pędzącego przed siebie Asmodeusza, który jak natchniony szybkim krokiem szedł prosto do swej zguby, niepomny na żadne prośby i podszepty zdrowego rozsądku.

  
Mocny uścisk dłoni zatrzymał drobnego demona w miejscu i otrzeźwił go na tyle, że przestał się wyrywać i spojrzał na wybawiciela nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. W tej właśnie chwili zdał sobie sprawę czyją sylwetkę widział w Świetlistym Kokonie, a przypuszczenie to potwierdziło się, gdy Jasność przygasła, ukazując rysy przybysza.  
Na zszokowanych spiskowców spoglądała dokładna kopia Regenta Królestwa, jak odmłodzone o dekady kłamstw, intryg i spisków odbicie lustrzane, które zechciało wyjść ze swego szklanego domu i nabrać fizycznego kształtu.

  
Młody Gabriel uśmiechał się, wodząc dookoła inteligentnymi, bystrymi oczami w kolorze najczystszego szmaragdu, jakby niezmiernie cieszył się widząc przedstawicieli nieba i piekła zgromadzonych w jednym pomieszczeniu. Uniósł dłoń w geście pozdrowienia a długie rękawy jego szaty zawisły swobodnie, jak druga para skrzydeł, zlewając się z pociągłą, śnieżnobiałą albą szytą w tradycyjny, Anielski sposób.

  
\- Niech będzie Pochwalony Pan który odszedł lecz nie opuścił was, albowiem zgodnie ze swoim sumieniem, przybyłem tutaj by głosić wam Jego wolę- przemówił, a szczery młodzieńczy głos wypełnił pomieszczenie, zsyłając na słuchających łaskę spokoju- Nadstawcie więc ucha wy, którzy wątpicie, a moje słowa nich trafią wprost do waszych serc, ale najpierw…- zielone tęczówki rozbłysły łobuzersko-... dajcie mi coś do picia bo długą drogę pokonałem, by się z wami spotkać.  
Napięcie które nawiedziło salę konferencyjną, z chwilą pojawienia się posła w jednej chwili odpuściło, a zgromadzeni wreszcie odważyli się swobodniej odetchnąć, wbijając wzrok w młodszą wersję Gabriela.

  
Chłopak na oko liczył sobie dwadzieścia lat, a na gładkiej, przystojnej twarzy nie widać było tego wszystkiego, co piętnem zmęczenia przyozdobiło lico Regenta. Uśmiechał się niemal cały czas, wprost tryskając młodzieńczą energią i prostą radością płynącą z życia.

  
Wylewnie podziękował Rafałowi za podstawienie krzesła i Razjelowi, który do złotego pucharka nalał mu wina oraz przysunął bliżej misę z owocami. Jedząc i pijąc z normalnym u dojrzewających mężczyzn zapałem, swobodnie odpowiadał na pytania zadawane przez Archaniołów i Mrocznych

  
\- Przybyłem z miejsca, które Tato nazwał drugim światem, bo pierwszy jest tutaj -stuknął sandałem w posadzkę- Leży on daleko, za ogromną pustynią, na której ślepną oczy podróżnych, a ruchome piaski łakomie pożerają nieuważne istoty, które podjęły wędrówkę przez te niegościnne tereny. Mój dom nie wygląda jak ten wasz i wydaje się o wiele mniejszy, ale to może dlatego, że wciąż jest w budowie- Upił łyk wina z pucharku i podjął opowieść marszcząc brwi w skupieniu jakby z całego serca, nie chciał niczego pominąć- Pan nasz przemówił do mnie akurat w chwili jak doglądałem prac przy wypiętrzaniu pasma górskiego i od razu wysłał mnie w drogę bym odpowiedział na każde wasze pytanie oraz przyniósł wam dobrą nowinę... - zawahał się i mocniej zmarszczył brwi-... wiem że w odpowiedniej chwili Jasność sama natchnie mnie właściwymi słowami, ale zanim to nastąpi, chciałbym żebyście wiedzieli, że Pan nie opuścił was, bo w Jego istocie nie leży zostawianie swoich dzieł i ukochanych stworzeń, nawet jeśli nie są one do końca takie, jakimi je sobie wymyślił.

  
\- Dlaczego więc Go tutaj nie ma?- zapytał Regent siląc się na spokojny ton, mimo bólu który ostrą szpilką przeszył serce.

  
Młody Gabriel dosłyszał między wierszami to czego nie wypowiedziały usta i spoważniał. Zielone tęczówki spotkały się z drugimi, identycznymi. Bez problemu wytrzymały spojrzenie pełne żalu, gniewu i wyrzutu. W tej krótkiej chwili poseł miał wrażenie, że doskonale wie o czym myśli jego starsza wersja i czuł dokładnie to co w rozgorzało w jej zdruzgotanym sercu.  
Oto liczący sobie kilka tysięcy lat Regent królestwa poczuł się jak stary pies, którego właściciel wymienił na szczeniaka, tylko dlatego że tamten był bardziej puchaty i pięknie ubarwiony. Obwiniał siebie i wszystko wokół, a słowa wypowiedziane ledwie chwilę temu, tłukły się wewnątrz czaszki równie bezlitosne co ostry nóż wbity w głęboko w brzuch.  
"Pan nie zostawia swoich dzieł, nawet jeśli nie są one takie, jakimi je wymyślił". Co zrobiłem źle? Zastanawiał się. Czemu Pan uznał że musi stworzyć nowy świat, zamiast naprawić ten? Czemu zostawił mnie, obojętny na los królestwa, które przecież sam przed wiekami stworzył?!

  
Młodszy Gabriel pokręcił głową kwitując te pytania jednym prostym zdaniem  
\- A czyż Pan, który jest stwórcą może poprzestać na jednym wspaniałym dziele, podczas gdy są inne światy i rzeczywistości, które wymagają naprawy i Jego zbawczej obecności?  
Regent spuścił wzrok zawstydzony, a Posłaniec wstał odchodząc kilka kroków od stołu. Rozłożył dłonie a Jasność na powrót rozbłysła przykrywając go kokonem Światła.

  
\- _Pan opuścił to miejsce lecz choć Jego stopy nie będą przemierzać już dróg, które kiedyś naznaczył swą obecnością, nie zapomniał On o swych wiernych Aniołach, którzy teraz dzielnie dzierżą władzę w królestwie oraz opiekę nad pierwszym z dzieł_\- Przemówił czystym, gromkim głosem, odbijającym się echem od ścian- _Słuchajcie więc i niech serca wasze otworzą się, albowiem przekazuje świadectwo Pańskiego miłosierdzia względem was i nowego świata, który nastąpi gdy wypełni się proroctwo. Oto w dniu gdy wszystkie ciała niebieskie układu słonecznego ustawią się w linii prostej, a na umiłowaną przez Pana planetę padnie cień, w rozbłysku światła narodzi się tchnięte Boskim słowem czternaście anielic, a ich przeznaczeniem będzie poprowadzić tych, których jest najwięcej ku drodze do samorozwoju. Wydarzenie to poprzedzać będą znaki, w których dopatrzycie się boskiej interwencji. Pięść jasności przebije mrok i uderzy wprost w wasze serca, by już nigdy żaden z was nie miał wątpliwości, że Pan jest największą Miłością, Dobrocią i Prawdą tego świata, której nie sposób pojąć, a można się tylko domyślać. Nic ani nikt nie ucieknie przed Jego wyrokami, a każdy kto z wiarą i pokorą przyjmie słowa, które wam przynoszę znajdzie szczęście wieczne i słodkie, jak nektar, którym jest miłość, rozgrzewające i pocieszające duszę niczym blask samego Pana._ \- Zerknął na twarze wsłuchanych, łowiąc spojrzeniem tą jedną, tak podobną do swojej-_ Pamiętajcie o tym co wam dziś powiedziałem, wypatrujcie na niebie znaków, a gdy już je ujrzycie…_\- Uśmiechnął się, a Jasność rozbłysła jeszcze mocniej zacierając rysy posła, drgając i przemieszczając się jak ogień, płonący w ognisku. Gdzieś w oddali na powrót rozległ się przeszywający gwizd. Mroczni i Archaniołowie słuchali pogrążeni w mistycznym milczeniu-_ Miejcie wiarę bracia, albowiem wszechpotężny Pan, każdemu swemu stworzeniu wyznaczył drogę i w odpowiednim czasie poprowadzi je nią wprost do przeznaczenia._  
_ Nie będzie to łatwa wędrówka,_  
_ Nie będzie usłana różami,_  
_ Lecz z wiarą do celu dojdziecie,_  
_ Gdy Chrystus, Bóg i Królowa będą z wami._

  
Wypowiedziawszy ostatnie słowa Gabriel zniknął, a echo jego głosu jeszcze długo unosiło się w powietrzu i było tam nawet wtedy, gdy wszyscy już dawno opuścili pomieszczenie, a porzuconą salę konferencyjną w upadłej przed dwudziestoma laty firmie, zaczął pokrywać kurz.


	2. Bo Jasność nie zapomina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (...) - Są ogromne…- szepnął z przejęciem Asmodel- Wielkie jak góry! I jest ich tak dużo- ciałem wychudłego Anioła wstrząsnął szloch  
\- Dużo- zgodził się Gabriel- i napewno ciężko ci z nimi żyć, ale każdy problem ma to do siebie, że da się go rozwiązać (...)
> 
> ... 
> 
> (...) Ciągle ta sama, powtarzana w nieskończoność i niezmienna jak mantra modlitwa wypływała z wnętrza Kwietniowego Anioła wraz z bólem i rozgoryczeniem.  
A Jasność jak wiadomo nigdy nie zapomina i zawsze nas słucha choć czasem trzeba długo poczekać na odpowiedź. (...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Występują: (Gabriel- drugi świat), gdzieś tam w tle obecni duchem (Archaniołowie- drugi świat), Asmodel- świat pierwszy

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą poznał Anioł Asmodel opiekun miesiąca Kwiecień, gdy jego bracia odeszli, była cisza. Przeszywała na wskroś serce, dusze i fizyczne ciało odbierając siły i pogrążając wszystko w mrocznych oparach żalu i smutku. Wygrywała smętne melodie, wiatrem hulającym obojętnie pod sufitem opustoszałego dworku, a jedyny jego mieszkaniec siedział samotny przy wielkim stole i wpatrywał się w okno głęboko zamyślony.

Złość już dawno go opuściła pozostawiając po sobie tylko smutek, niezrozumienie i jakiś nieznośny tępy ból na wysokości serca. Po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów Kwietniowy Anioł czuł się stary, a ciężar przebytych wieków ciążył mu tym bardziej, bo teraz był całkiem sam, w wielkiej, wysokiej i cichej jak wnętrze dawno opuszczonej świątyni, jadalni.

Dawniej było to ważne miejsce i niejako serce całego domu, gdzie każdy kto aktualnie nie pracował, spędzał swój wolny czas, wypełniając go przeróżnymi grami i rozmową zarówno na błahe jak i poważne tematy. Prócz ogromnego stołu, przy którym z powodzeniem zmieścić się mogli wszyscy Aniołowie Miesięcy wraz ze swoimi pomocnikami, stały tu jasne, pluszowe kanapy i po dwa stoły do bilarda i piłkarzyków.

Po podłodze walały się poduszki, a w kątach wcześniej rozbrzmiewających echem śmiechu i gwarnych rozmów z wolna zalegał kurz, którego już nikt od wielu tygodni nie sprzątał. Wymalowane kawowym kolorem ściany wydawały się przybliżać, powoli i nieubłaganie dążąc do tego, by zgnieść między sobą nieszczęsnego Anioła, który wierny swoim ideałom postanowił tu zostać.

Nie rozumiał dlaczego jego bracia zdecydowali się opuścić Tiferet* i zamieszkać w szóstym z siedmiu nieb. Nie chciał słuchać, gdy tłumaczyli mu swoje motywacje i gnany niegodnym Anioła gniewem powiedział o kilka słów za dużo, których nie dało się potem w żaden sposób cofnąć.

Jak w migawkach pamiętał następne wydarzenia.  
Krótką wymianę zdań, połączoną z gwałtowną gestykulacją. Ciszę, która po niej zapadła niczym ciężka kurtyna, gdy nie było już nic do powiedzenia, a ostre słowa rozwarły między braćmi szczelinę, na zawsze grzebiąc jakąś część ich relacji. Potem szereg świstów, stuków i szelestów tkanin, towarzyszący pakowaniu ubrań i najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy oraz ten jeden straszny obraz najdroższych mu osób, opuszczających domostwo ze złością i żalem wymalowanym na twarzach

Ale czyż Anioł, który brzydzi się wygodnictwem i marnotrawstwem mógłby tak po prostu zostawić dom, w który włożył swoją ciężką pracę i troszkę więcej niż połowę serca?  
Czy potrafiłby wyrzucić z pamięci te przesiąknięte wspomnieniami ściany i wyjechać gdzieś daleko, by szukać wygodniejszego życia?  
Czy Anioł, który uczy ludzi, że tylko cierpliwa praca przynieść może rezultaty, opuściłby bez żalu drzewa na wieczność przytulone, do porośniętego bluszczem domostwa, które przez lata intensywnie działały, by krok po kroku zmienić dzieło rąk zwykłych Skrzydlatych w integralną część samych siebie?  
I wreszcie czy mógłby rozstać się z łaniami i jeleniami oraz tysiącem innych przyjaznych stworzeń, które delikatnie oswajał do siebie przez całe wieki?

Asmodel pokręcił głową, wstając wreszcie z miejsca, a odpowiedź przyszła taka sama jak pół roku temu. Bo choć Kwietniowy Anioł cierpiał w samotności bardziej niż mógłby się spodziewać, nie potrafił zostawić tego miejsca, gdzie mieszkał odkąd pieśń Metatrona powołała go do istnienia.

Z wyrazem melancholii na twarzy zgasił wszystkie światła, pozamykał okna i zmęczonym krokiem starca powlókł się do swojego pokoju. Tam w znanym, schludnym wnętrzu zrzucił z siebie ubrania i z cichym westchnieniem rzucił się na łóżko. Przymknął powieki pozwalając ciału rozluźnić się, a modlitwie popłynąć wartkim, żarliwym strumieniem prosto z serca aż do Boga.  
Ciągle ta sama, powtarzana w nieskończoność i niezmienna jak mantra modlitwa wypływała z wnętrza Kwietniowego Anioła wraz z bólem i rozgoryczeniem.  
A Jasność jak wiadomo nigdy nie zapomina i zawsze nas słucha choć czasem trzeba długo poczekać na odpowiedź.

💥💥💥

Sen to cudowne uczucie.  
Gdy śpisz, unosisz się gdzieś w ponad zmysłowym świecie, z dala od nieba, zdradliwych braci i tego smutku, który trawi trzewia od środka, niczym jakaś egzotyczna choroba, powstawała tylko po to, by nieść innym cierpienie.

Sen to wyzwolenie od trosk, stresów i uczuć, a więc Asmodel spał dużo, poświęcał na niego każdą wolną chwilę, (o ile oczywiście nie użalał się akurat nad sobą) i liczył że właśnie w nim odnajdzie to, czego nie dostrzegał teraz żyjąc obojętnie, z dnia na dzień i z godziny na godzinę.

Czas sączył się niczym krew z przeciętej żyły, wolno i sukcesywnie pozbawiając ciało życia. Asmodel spał, a grupa postaci zgromadzona przy łóżku podejmowała decyzję od której zależał jego dalszy los.

Było ich pięciu, każdy z nich inny choć drobne podobieństwa pozwalały przypuszczać że mężczyźni są braćmi. Stali w półokręgu wokół łóżka, z uwagą wpatrując się w śpiącego pod skłębioną pościelą Anioła. Pięć par oczu w kolorach najczystszych szmaragdów, stalowej szarości, błękitu nieba, lodowego akwamarynu i ciepłej, piwnej zieleni, w milczeniu oceniało trzynastego już w tym miesiącu wybrańca.

Co jakiś czas rzucali między sobą pojedyncze komentarze, przez większość, patrząc jednak z tępym uporem na śpiącą postać, jakby próbowali dostrzec w niej to, czego nie miało pozostałych dwunastu. W myślach błagali Jasność i wszystkich świętych, których imiona pamiętali, żeby to był wreszcie ten, jeden idealny opiekun, który z ufnością i ojcowską czułością podejmie się ciężkiego zadania, wprowadzenia czternastu nowych Dzieł Pańskich w życie i problemy Pierwszego ze światów.

Wybraniec musiał być dobrym wzorem do naśladowania. Odznaczać się mądrością i szlachetnym wnętrzem, a nade wszystko kochać rodzinę, by jako ojciec z miłością zająć się dziewczętami, które w chwili objawienia staną mu się bliskie jak najprawdziwsze córy. Czy Asmodel miał te cechy? Odpowiedzi dostarczyć miał test pięciu świateł, do którego jakoś nikomu się nie spieszyło.

Wszyscy chyba podświadomie bali się tego, że znów przeżyją zawód, a cała żmudna procedura odnalezienia, wypełnienia tysiąca papierków i długiej obserwacji potencjalnego wybrańca, rozpocznie się od nowa. Za dużo było już kłótni między nimi, tym razem postanowili więc solennie że będą milczeć, zdając się całkowicie na ślepy los i wolę Jasności.

Pięć rąk ozdobionych prostymi pierścieniami z malutkim klejnocikiem w kolorze oczu posiadacza, zawisło więc nad pogrążonym we śnie Aniołem. Tyle samo głosów zgodnym chórem wypowiedziało jedno słowo “Pokaż”, a różnokolorowe wiązki światła uderzyły w Kwietniowego Anioła, wnikając delikatnie w jego ciało.

Wokół łóżka zapłonęło jasne, tęczowe światło, a ciało, dusza i pragnienia śpiącej postaci stały się nagle tak czytelne jak proste słowa w otwartej księdze.  
Wystarczyła chwila a przed oczami piątki Archaniołów przeleciało całe życie Asmodela. Wszystkie chwalebne wzloty i hańbiące upadki. Plany, marzenia i ambicje odarte z cukrowych otoczek wzniosłych idei i pięknych słów. W ciągu kilku sekund milczący, srodzy i oceniający bracia poznali go bardziej, niż on sam pozna siebie kiedykolwiek.

Gdy światło przygasło wszyscy wiedzieli że test wypadł pomyślnie, czekali jednak na znak i aprobatę najwyższego unosząc wzrok ku sufitowi. Usta zaintonowały prosty akt Wiary

Wierzę w ciebie Boże żywy  
W Trójcy Jedyny, Prawdziwy  
Wierzę w coś objawił Boże  
Twe słowo mylić nie może

Popłynęło w nieboskłon i Jasność przemówiła nagląco, po ojcowsku łagodnie i stanowczo zarazem, dając swym Aniołom odpowiedź na którą czekali od tak dawna.  
Ten o oczach błękitnych jak niebo, nad królestwem, dotknął dłonią ramienia brata o szmaragdowym wejrzeniu.

\- Dokonało się Gabrysiu.- powiedział, a niebieskie oczy błyszczały z radości- Pan przemówił i teraz wreszcie możemy działać dalej.  
Zielonooki uśmiechnął się z wyraźną ulgą. Część pierwszą planu “Odnowienie” miał już dawno za sobą, teraz mógł wreszcie ruszyć z następnym trzecim już punktem na swojej liście, więc delikatnie wślizgnął się w umysł śpiącego Anioła.

💥💥💥

Miejsce do którego trafił Gabriel, gdy tylko przez wszystkie warstwy sennych mar przedarł się w końcu do zatopionej w objęciach Morfeusza świadomości Asmodela, zadziwiło nawet jego, choć jako Pan Snów widział już niejedno dziwactwo, wytworzone w umysłach śpiących istot.

Wielkie, puchate króliczki wielkości przeciętnego domku jednorodzinnego i różnokolorowe dzieci sarny gabarytami zbliżone do ogromnych, pływających tankowców otaczały go zewsząd, na wielkiej, soczyście zielonej łące.  
Kwiaty po których stąpał, gdy tylko ruszył przed siebie, przypominały ornamenty wszyte cierpliwymi dłońmi anielic na tle wściekłej zieleni, która jak lustro odbijała blask płonącego w górze słońca.  
Ziemia była płaska, ptaki podobne do pterodaktyli przelatywały beztrosko na niebie, bez ani jednej chmurki. Ich szaleńczy trel niczym trąby anielskie przerywał monotonną ciszę, tego surrealistycznego obrazu.  
Wzgórze na którym rosło jedno, jedyne drzewo przypominało guza na płaskiej powierzchni i z jakiegoś powodu Gabriel postanowił właśnie tam się skierować, robiąc jednocześnie wszystko by nie dać się rozdeptać pasącym się wszędzie zwierzątkom.

Minęło dobre piętnaście minut nim Gabryś wreszcie stanął na szczycie pagórka, wielkiego jak Mount Everest i dojrzał Anioła niknącego na tle brązowego drzewa.  
\- Ty jesteś Asmodel?- zapytał, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę że oto stoi przed wybrańcem, od którego zależy przyszłość nowego planu Jasności.  
Anioł odpowiedzialny za opiekę nad miesiącem Kwiecień, nawet nie odwrócił się w jego stronę, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w horyzont  
\- Są takie duże- stwierdził z przerażeniem, nie odrywając wzroku od monstrualnie wielkich, zwierzęcych dzieci. Po chwili owalna, całkiem przystojna, choć teraz chorobliwie blada twarz odwróciła się w stronę Gabriela. W pustych oczach ział taki smutek, zagubienie i niezbadane morze szaleństwa, że Pan Objawień aż cofnął się mimowolnie przerażony- Przytłaczają mnie wiesz?- kontynuował tymczasem Kwietniowy Anioł, a w suchym głosie zabrzmiały histeryczne tony- To przecież małe, puchate stworzonka, nie mogę się ich bać!- Asmodel zerwał się na równe nogi. Złapał zszokowanego Gabriela za ramiona, a z oczu spływały mu łzy- Powiedz mi przybyszu…- szepnął błagalnie- Czemu małe zwierzęce dzieci są duże w mojej głowie?

Gabriel zerknął przez ramię anioła i wtedy zobaczył to co kryło się pod puszystym futerkiem milusich stworzeń, rodem ze snów siórniętego zwierzo fana. Oto puchate, słodkie pyszczki przestały być w jednej chwili ucieleśnieniem piękna i niewinności, bo w czarnych, wiecznie zaskoczonych oczach króliczków i sarenek mieszkało wszystko to co dręczyło biednego Asmodela.

Opuszczenie przez braci. Depresja. Dojmujący brak Jasności i w końcu dziwne zniechęcenie, które w ekspresowym tempie zmieniło żywiołowego, charyzmatycznego anioła w pokryty chorobliwie bladą skórą i zmatowiałym pierzem wrak, samego siebie sprzed kilku miesięcy.

Gabryś uśmiechnął się najdelikatniej jak potrafił i przemówił do roztrzęsionego Anioła tak jak mówiłby do spłoszonego jednorożca, aby go uspokoić.

\- Asmodelu. Kwietniowy Aniele, opiekunie zodiaku byka i wszystkich narodzonych w miesiącu kwiecień, nie bój się- odwrócił go lekko w stronę pasących się na łące zwierzątek- To co teraz widzisz w swojej głowie to nic innego jak ucieleśnienie wszystkich problemów, z którymi borykasz się każdego dnia.  
\- Są ogromne…- szepnął z przejęciem Asmodel- Wielkie jak góry! I jest ich tak dużo- ciałem wychudłego Anioła wstrząsnął szloch  
\- Dużo- zgodził się Gabriel- i na pewno ciężko ci z nimi żyć, ale każdy problem ma to do siebie, że da się go rozwiązać  
Asmodel spojrzał na niego, zapłakanymi oczami  
\- Mogę to zrobić?- zapytał bezradny jak dziecko w obliczu kata.  
\- Oczywiście że tak! A nawet będziesz musiał bo sam Pan ma dla ciebie bardzo ważne zadanie  
Słowa te otrzeźwiły Asmodela, w jednej chwili przestał płakać i przytomniej spojrzał na swojego gościa, wreszcie rozpoznając z kim ma do czynienia.  
\- Regent królestwa ma dla mnie zadanie od Pana?  
Gabriel z drugiego świata, któremu daleko jeszcze było do jakiejkolwiek formy władzy, skinął tylko głową, postanawiając nie wyprowadzać kwietniowego Anioła z błędu i czekał.  
Asmodel tymczasem myślał usilnie i wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę, że jego modlitwy zostały wysłuchane. Uśmiechnął się nawet pierwszy raz od czasu gdy bracia go opuścili  
\- Jakie jest to zadanie?- zapytał a jego głos zabrzmiał pewnie i rzeczowo  
Gabriel z trudem powstrzymał się od westchnięcia z ulgą  
\- Masz duży dom- stwierdził szybko- i dużą połać ziemi na swój własny użytek. Jesteś sam, ale oto kończy się twa samotność, gdyż Jaśniejący nam z Najwyższego Nieba, Pan wybrał cię byś wprowadził w życie jego nowy plan- Gabriel odsunął się o krok- Od tego dnia masz równo miesiąc, na przygotowanie czternastu białych szat i tyle samo pokoi z podstawowym wyposażeniem, w których zamieszka czternaście Anielic, z chóru “odnowy”.  
Asmodel chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Gabriel przerwał mu unosząc w górę dłoń  
\- Jest to całkiem nowy chór- uściślił odpowiadając na niewypowiedziane pytanie Asmodela- a ty staniesz się jego przewodnikiem na drogach nowego życia, z którym przyjdzie mu się mierzyć- spojrzał w oczy Kwietniowego Anioła poważnie- Za równo miesiąc licząc od jutrzejszego dnia przyjdę po ciebie, a wtedy wstaniesz i pójdziesz w miejsce gdzie chaos przechodzi w niebo, a światło księżyca tańczy w tafli jeziora, tam z błogosławieństwem Pana poznasz swe nowe córy.  
Asmodel skłonił pokornie głowę  
\- Kimże jestem, by podważać wolę Pana?- zapytał, a głos zadrgał od z trudem tłumionych emocji- Skoro Pan wybrał mnie z pokorą przyjmę jego wyroki i brzemię odpowiedzialności.  
Gabriel klepnął go przyjaźnie w ramię  
\- Dobra postawa- pochwalił- a teraz śpij spokojnie i nich cię już twe koszmary nie męczą. Machnął dłonią w powietrzu i zniknął.

Asmodel jeszcze chwilę trwał w pochylonej pozycji, nie odważając się podnieść wzroku. Całkiem nowe zadanie i duma nieco go przytłoczyły, długo walczył z rewolucją w nagle radosnej głowie aż wreszcie, gdy opanował troszkę odruchy własnego ciała wyprostował się powoli i odwrócił w stronę rozległej łąki.  
Czuł w sercu ogromną ulgę, a zwierzątka beztrosko pasące się na polanie jego umysłu nie zniknęły, ale teraz przynajmniej znów były małe, tak jak je Jasność stworzyła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy:  
Aniołowie Miesięcy- w Kabale czyli żydowskiej odmianie filozofii każdy miesiąc roku ma przyporządkowanego do siebie Anioła, który ze swoimi sześcioma pomocnikami zwanymi Aniołami Urodzeniowymi, opiekuje się swoim okresem w roku. Anioł ten (np. Asmodel) opiekuje się całym miesiącem, znakiem zodiaku mu przyporządkowanym oraz ludźmi w ten miesiąc urodzonymi np. Asmodel jest Aniołem Kwietnia, a więc do jego obowiązków należy opieka nad miesiącem Kwiecień, znakiem zodiaku Byka oraz wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy urodzili się w jego miesiącu. Więcej o jego obowiązkach napiszę w opowiadaniu…  
Tiferet- Jedna z Safir stojąca pośrodku Drzewa Życia w żydowskiej Kabale. Jej nazwę tłumaczy się jako “piękno” i jest to siedziba Aniołów. W kontekście mojej opowieści nazywać tak będę dom, w którym mieszkało dwunastu aniołów miesięcy i obszar wokół niego.


	3. I Słowo Ciałem się Stało

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krótko o tym kim są moje Oc, żeby nie wprowadzać ich do akcji tak nagle bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. Troszku to koślawo wygląda, ale myślę że jest zrozumiale napisane :')  
PS. wreszcie mój geniusz ogarnął, że mogę bardziej estetycznie opublikować tekst. Podziękowania kieruję do mojego kota, który przelazł mi po laptopie i jakimś sposobem rozwinął zakładkę "Rich Text" :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Gabriel- drugi świat) (Archaniołowie- drugi świat) (Kosopgiel- drugi świat) (Daimon Frey- drugi świat) (Kamael- drugi świat) (Cessabit- Oc. Drugi świat) Jasność

_Godzinę później. Drugi świat _

Słońce dopiero wstawało barwiąc dachówki w szóstym niebie na różne odcienie żółci, pomarańczu i czerwieni. Pojedyncze, nieśmiałe promyczki tańczyły na przezroczystej powierzchni Niebiańskiej Alei, a Gabriel szedł sam, chłonąc wzrokiem widok jakby żywcem wyjęty z opowieści o raju, niebie i aniołach.

W tym momencie nie czuł się wcale "anielsko". Przemierzał Niebiańską Aleję*, czyli drogę po której chodzić mogą tylko wybrańcy, z nieodgadnioną miną, w której próżno było szukać tej wszechobecnej buty jaką obserwowało się u tzw Wyższych Klas Aniołów.

W tej chwili Gabryś był po prostu zwykłym skrzydlatym, na którego barki włożono zbyt ciężki, głaz odpowiedzialności.Tutaj żadna istota nie śmiałaby przeszkadzać mu w zadumie i nawet nie miała na to szans bo z wolna budzące się życie toczyło się pod jego stopami, a cicha melancholia Niebiańskiej Alei płynęła wysoko, ponad dachami domów. Dlatego właśnie szedł wolno smakując tą chwilę absolutnego spokoju gdy nikt, niczego od niego nie chciał i mógł po prostu pomyśleć nad tym co dalej miał czynić.

Zadanie pozornie łatwe, zaczęło się coraz bardziej komplikować, bo pomiędzy obowiązek i ciążące na nim zadanie wkradły się ciepłe, całkiem ludzkie emocje, tak bardzo nowe i nieznane dla Aniołów.

Anioł, istniał po to by spełniać rozkazy Jasności, nie był więc przygotowany na falę uczuć tak słodką i nieznaną, że aż wydawała się niewłaściwa. Gabriel bił się z myślami bo po raz pierwszy miał ochotę wymigać się z zadania lub przedłużać je jak najdłużej, by cieszyć się towarzystwem tej cudownej istoty, którą w swej wspaniałości Pan powierzył pod jego opiekę.

Przystanął, a przed oczami pojawił się ten dzień, który na zawsze zmienił jego życie, wywrócił poukładany starannie świat do góry nogami, a z biegiem mijających minut, godzin i dni zburzył i poskładał na nowo wszystkie plany, marzenia oraz ambicje, redukując je tylko do jednej osoby.

💥💥💥

_ Pół roku wcześniej. Drugi Świat _

Gdy Jasność wzywa przed swoje Najświętsze Oblicze, atmosfera jest nerwowa, gdyż wezwanie to zawsze oznacza jakieś ważne zadanie, skrupulatnie umieszczone w Boskim Planie. 

Dlatego Gabriel stał teraz przed drzwiami do Sali Tronu zdenerwowany jak nigdy, a wraz z nim drżeli najbliżsi mu bracia Michał, Razjel i Rafał.

Lucyfer trajkotał gdzieś w tle, tylko po to, by gadaniem jak zwykle zakryć rosnące z każdą chwilą zdenerwowanie 

\- Ktoś jeszcze przyjdzie?- zapytał przyszły Pan Otchłani i zapewne nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, bo natychmiast przeszedł do opowieści o tym co robił wczoraj wieczorem, jakby naprawdę kogoś to w tej i w każdej innej chwili interesowało. 

Bracia pozwolili mu gadać bo dobrze wiedzieli że tylko to potrafi uspokoić nerwowego Lampiona, na tyle by godnie zachowywał się przed Białym Tronem. Tymczasem nowi aniołowie wciąż przechodzili, przez szeroko otwarte odrzwia Pałacu Chwały, zapełniając ciasną przestrzeń przedsionka różnokolorowymi piórami skrzydeł, barczystymi ciałami, przyśpieszonym oddechem i swoim zdenerwowaniem. 

Prócz czterech wspomnianych wyżej Archaniołów był tu jeszcze Samael, który opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę, próbował ze wszystkich sił wyglądać na wzór całkowitego luzu, choć spięte ciało i drgające nerwowo skrzydła, skutecznie niweczyły ten trud, bo nawet Ryży Hultaj drży przed tą chwilą, gdy drzwi wielkiej sali otworzą się, a na zewnątrz wyleje się czysta Pleroma Pańskiego Oblicza. 

Gdzieś tam obok niego strojąc swój instrument stał Izrafel Archanioł Muzyki przez ogół uznawany za szaleńca, a teraz po prostu tak jak oni wszyscy zagubiony i niepewny, bo tak duża ilość wezwanych w jednej chwili sług raczej nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

Daimon Frey całkiem niedawno mianowany Abaddonem i Jego najlepszy przyjaciel Kamael niczym strażnicy opierają się po dwóch stronach wejścia, spoglądając z niejakim zdziwieniem na teraz wyjątkowo spokojnego Kosopgiela, stojącego obok ostatniego z obecnych, którego szata wyraźnie wskazuje na zawód Anioła Stróża. 

Czekacie. 

Czas sączy się niczym krew z przeciętej żyły, a Drzwi wciąż się nie otwierają. 

Mija pięćdziesiąt nerwowych uderzeń serc i gdy już myślicie, że padliście ofiarą zbiorowej halucynacji, masywne odrzwia drgają, by w następnej chwili otworzyć się na pełną szerokość. 

Widok na Salę Tronu jest tak wspaniały, że aż nie da się go opisać, a dźwięk śpiewu cherubinów i serafinów wypełnia przestrzeń chwaląc Pana i tęskniąc do Niego nawet wtedy, gdy Ten jest dosłownie obok nich. 

Nagle jeden ruch istoty na tronie, ledwie drgnienie przerażającej ale jakże kojącej Jasności, wystarcza, by zapadła cisza. 

\- WEZWANI. DZIECI I SŁUGI MOJE PODEJDŹCIE 

rozlega się głos podobny do gromu i nikt tak naprawdę nie wie czy słyszy go normalnie, uszami, czy też tylko i wyłącznie w głowie. Głos jest władczy, naglący, srogi i łagodny jednocześnie, a Aniołowie, nie konsultując się wcale między sobą tworzą jeden, schludny rządek, po czym jak lunatycy postępują pięć kroków w przód i równie zgodnie zatrzymują się. 

Stoją teraz ledwie metr od podwyższenia, gdzie wśród nieprzeniknionego blasku zasiada Pan we własnej osobie. Michał, Gabriel, Rafał, Razjel, Abaddon, Kamael, Izrafel Lucyfer, Samael, Kosopgiel i milczący Anioł Stróż, dokładnie w tej kolejności**, a wokół Białego tronu kłębią się postaci Cherubinów, Serafinów i Świętych z twarzami szalonymi od przebywania w bezpośredniej bliskości Pana. 

\- NADSZEDŁ CZAS, BY WYPEŁNIŁY SIĘ SŁOWA PROROCTWA- dźwięczy znów grom i na kolejny ledwo widoczny ruch dłoni przed pogrążonymi w mistycznym milczeniu aniołami stają odziane w biel kobiety o niewyraźnych, skrytych w blasku rysach- OTO Z WOLI MOJEJ POWSTAŃ MICHALINO I SPÓJRZ W OBLICZE TEGO NA WZÓR KTÓREGO ZOSTAŁAŚ STWORZONA ALBOWIEM ON NAUCZY CIĘ WSZYSTKIEGO CO SAM POTRAFI- stojąca naprzeciwko Archanioła Michała niewiasta drgnęła na dźwięk swojego imienia, schwyciła pierwszy gwałtowny oddech i otworzyła oczy. Blask przygasł ukazując jej rysy i lekko zakłopotany wyraz twarzy, dokładnie taki z jakim przychodzi na świat każdy anioł powołany do życia słowami Pana lub stwórczą pieśniom Metartona. Nie mija nawet kilka sekund, gdy Pan przemawia ponownie, wymawiając za każdym razem dokładnie te same słowa z innymi tylko imionami, a tchnięte słowami życie budzi się w trzewiach nowo powstałych kobiet- … POWSTAŃ GABRIELLO... RACHELLO... RAJAH... ASALIAH… ABIR... LIVIO… AILEEN... IZEFET…- ostatnie pięć dziewcząt tworzyło grupy Furii, przynależnych Kosopgielowi i Równowag mających trafić pod ścisła protekscję Anioła Stróża, Pan więc powiedział- POWSTAŃCIE FURIE KALIKSTO, FARIAH I SAFIRO ORAZ RÓWNOWAGI AISHO I HANO... 

Słowo dosłownie ciałem się stało, a dla Gabriela i reszty wezwanych aniołów rozpoczęło się zadanie. Być może najtrudniejsze w całym ich dotychczasowym życiu. 

💥💥💥

\- No nie…- pieklił się Samael jakąś godzinę po tym jak wreszcie wraz z resztą wezwanych przed Pańskie Oblicze Aniołów opuścił mury Pałacu Chwały- … czy ja według was wyglądam jak niańka? 

Zgromadzeni przy szerokim stole w karczmie Aniołowie spojrzeli na niego z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. Swoje żeńskie wersje pozostawili chwilowo w stancji Archaniołów, a sami postanowili udać się wspólnie do jednej z niebiańskich tawern i razem obgadać sytuację, w której wbrew sobie lecz posłuszni Pańskim słowom się znaleźli. Nie było wśród nich tylko milczącego Stróża, od którego na odchodnym udało im się wyciągnąć tylko imię Cessabit- równie nieciekawe i nic nie mówiące jak właściciel. 

Teraz siedzieli sobie przy dużej misce manny, której nikt i tak nikt nie miał ochoty jeść i z różnymi emocjami wymalowanymi na twarzach wbijali wzrok w blat wysłużonego stołu i siebie nawzajem. 

Rozwścieczony brakiem odpowiedzi Ryży Hultaj uderzył pięścią w stół, aż naczynia zadźwięczały

\- Ona nawet nie jest do mnie podobna- warknął w przestrzeń- niska taka i chuderlawa z włosami w słodkim odcieniu różu i szarości. Zaraz się porzygam.

\- Rysy twarzy i oczy macie identyczne- stwierdził Raziel, jednak Samael udał że go nie słyszy, perorując dalej z nerwowym ożywieniem

\- Wszyscy macie swoje żeńskie wersje podobne do siebie- objął gestem dłoni zgromadzonych- Sam widziałem! Przydzielone wam kobiety wyglądają jak wasze siostry bliźniaczki, a moja…- skrzywił się ze wstrętem- niskie, pokraczne huherko, które wiatr zwieje przy pierwszym lepszym, silniejszym podmuchu. Mówię wam przyjaciele, nadchodzą ciężkie czasy skoro już nawet Jasność popełnia błędy

\- Nie bluźnij- syknął złowrogo Michał podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca

Samael hardo wysunął podbródek gotowy do bitki w obronie swoich racji

\- No co Michasiu zaprzeczysz?- zadrwił- Przecież sam dostałeś pod swoją opiekę kobietę o takich samych oczach, podobnych tylko jaśniejszych w odcieniu włosach i niemal identycznym wzroście, a ja zostałem -wykonał w powietrzu znak cudzysłowu- “obdarowany” dziewczynką o wzroście średnio wyrośniętej dziesięciolatki, z niezłym tyłkiem i cyckami. 

Michał poruszył się nerwowo i byłby się rzucił na zadowolonego z siebie Samaela, ale jak zwykle w porę zareagował Razjel 

\- Może po prostu Pan w ten sposób chciał ci przekazać że wie o twoim pierworodnym synu?- Powiedział lekko, a jego głos zabrzmiał jak trzaśnięcie bicza w ciszy, która zapadła. 

Ryży Hultaj zbladł wyraźnie, ale w porę ukrył zmieszanie pod maską drwiny. Przywołał na twarz uśmiech i uniósł w górę brew 

\- Synu?- zapytał sprawnie udając zdziwienie- Jakim Synu Razielu! Przecież ja nie mam i nigdy nie miałem syna! 

Pan Tajemnic pokręcił głową z przyganą

\- Przestań łżeć- Syknął twardo- naprawdę myślałeś, że uda ci się ukrywać to w nieskończoność? Całe niebo od roku o tym gada, a ty gdybyś częściej tu bywał zamiast siedzieć z tą swoją słodką jak żmija Lilith i brukając ręce krwią w jej imieniu, sam być o tym wiedział.

\- Słyszałem że Asmodeusz to piękny chłopiec- stwierdził jakby nigdy nic Daimon szczerząc się radośnie, bo oto pierwszy raz miał satysfakcję widzieć mistrza ciętych ripost, Samaela w stanie całkowitego zmieszania

\- Piękny mały demon- uściślił siedzący obok niego Kamael również pokazując w uśmiechu wszystkie swoje zęby

\- I serio jest niziutki oraz bardzo podobny do Aileen- stwierdził półgłosem Lampka, ignorując wściekłe spojrzenie Samaela. Spojrzał tylko na niego i rozłożył bezradnie ręce- Czego się wściekasz Sam? Przecież to już koniec. Finito. Wszyscy wiedzą. Nie ma sensu trzymać twojej rodziny w tajemnicy- zawahał się na chwilę, ale w końcu stwierdził, że i tak nie rozgniewa brata bardziej niż jest rozgniewany teraz, więc z leciutkim uśmiechem i wyraźną satysfakcją w głosie, dodał- Mówiłem, że tak będzie. 

Samael potrząsnął głową jak rozwścieczony byk. Jeszcze chwilę temu chciał zełgać, iść dalej w zaparte i zaprzeczać z czystej przekory, ale wypowiedź Lampki całkiem go zdemaskowała. Westchnął tylko ciężko, przeczesując palcami gęste rude włosy 

\- No dobra, dobra… - wyciągnął przed siebie ręce-... macie mnie, a ja mam rocznego syna. Co z kolei sprawia, że nie mogę niańczyć jakiejś nie ogarniętej życiowo dziewczynki więc... - zabrał swoje rzeczy ze stolika- … radźcie sobie sami frajerzy- wykonał szyderczy salut i nim reszta zdążyła zareagować, zniknął na zewnątrz, w rodzącej się nocy, szybko i bezszelestnie jak duch lub trucizna, od której odziedziczył swe imię. 

\- Dupek- Krzyknął Michał w stronę drzwi, choć Samael nie miał już szans go usłyszeć

Gabriel znużonym gestem sięgnął po karafkę z winem 

\- Wiecie co ja myślę?- zagadnął

Aniołowie mruknęli coś tylko pod nosem. Gabryś wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował 

\- Myślę, że Pan dając nam pod opiekę te kobiety, robi nam coś w rodzaju testu, który koniecznie musimy dobrze wykonać

\- Samael już oblał- szepnął ze smutkiem Rafał, który do końca wierzył w swojego zbuntowanego, szalonego i trochę strasznego brata- co teraz będzie z tą biedną dziewczyną, skoro jej Męska wersja nie chce się nią zajmować?

\- Ja ją wezmę- powiedział stanowczo Raziel. Bracia spojrzeli na niego z szokiem więc wzruszył ramionami- to dobra dziewczyna i wyczuwam w niej potencjał na znakomitego Maga

\- W sumie to ulżyło mi- stwierdził Rafał z uśmiechem- bo też i Samael nie jest zbyt dobrym wzorem do naśladowania

Bracia nie mogli się z tym nie zgodzić. 

Gabryś nalał wszystkim wina do pucharków i uniósł swój w górę

\- No to kochani, za nowe zadanie! 

Wszyscy włączyli się do toastu i pili jeszcze długo po tym jak noc zapadła nad wszystkimi Siedmioma Niebami, pełni dobrych przeczuć i energii, by z ufnością realizować swoje nowe zadanie. 

💥💥💥

_Dalej Drugi Świat. Powrót do teraźniejszości_

Gabryś z trudem odegnał przyjemne wspomnienia. Słońce już dosyć mocno oświetlało dachy domostw pod jego stopami, więc znacznie przyśpieszył kroku wyrzucając sobie w myślach tą chwilę beztroskiego bujania w obłokach. 

Dzień Wielkich Narodzin zbliżał się się krokami olbrzyma, pracy było mnóstwo, a tkwiąca w jednej z kieszeni szaty lista z wypisanymi dokładnie punktami Pańskiego planu dobitnie wskazywała, że Przyszły Regent nie wypełnił jeszcze nawet połowy z tego co miał zrobić. 

Zerknął teraz na nią przelotnie, a nogi same pokierowały go w stronę Czwartego Nieba, gdzie dokładnie pomiędzy głównymi koszarami Zastępów Anielskich, a bramą prowadzącą do Nieba Piątego mieściła się Stancja Archaniołów, czyli długi na całą Aleję Zasłużonych, dwupiętrowy, drewniany budynek, w którym przedostatni z chórów mieszkał odkąd tylko słowo Pana powołało go do życia. 

Tam w chwili obecnej przebywały Odnowy i właśnie z tego miejsca co rano wyruszały ze swoimi Męskimi Wersjami, by uczyć się tego co według każdego z nich było najważniejsze w jego fachu. 

Raziel uczył Raje i Aileen (o ile Samael nie zabierał tej drugiej, by w ramach “Nauki Samaelowania”, opiekowała się małym Asmodeuszem) Magii i wbrew pozorom trudnej sztuki utrzymywania sekretów. Pokazywał jak powstrzymywać się od plotek, na co zwracać uwagę podczas rozmów i jak skutecznie kryć swoje emocje, nawet wtedy gdy nasz rozmówca jest niezwykle wkurwiający lub robi wszystko, by nas sprowokować. 

Livia i Michalina, którą już po pierwszym miesiącu nikt nie nazywał inaczej niż Mishel, spędzały całe dnie w koszarach, by wraz ze swoimi nauczycielami zgłębiać tajemnice żołnierskiego rzemiosła zarówno w teorii jak i w praktyce. 

Rahella mimo niskiego wzrostu i raczej wrażliwego charakteru, niestrudzenie pomagała Rafałowi leczyć i składać do kupy rannych, z podobnym jak on zapałem odwiedzając liczne szpitale na terenie całego nieba. 

Daimon z dumą obserwowali Asaliah walczącą na miecze i radzącą sobie z doświadczoną Szarańczą, pomiędzy walkami towarzysząc jej przy pierwszych samodzielnych destruacjach kalekich wszechświatów. 

Izrafel i Izefet urządzali szaleńcze koncerty, dyskutując w krótkich przerwach o nutach, oktawach i tonach, językiem tak przepełnionym licznymi metaforami, że osoba postronna nie miała prawa ich zrozumieć. 

Kamael swoim zwyczajem dyplomowanego łazęgi pokazywał Abir każdy najmniejszy zakątek wszystkich siedmiu nieb, raczkującego w drugim świecie Limbo, a nawet ziemi, ucząc jej wszędzie tam gdzie się znaleźli sztuki survivalu i radzenia sobie, w każdej, nawet trudnej sytuacji. 

Trzy Furie pod okiem Kosopgiela siały zamęt, zgodnie ze swoją naturą, dwie Równowagi z godnością przyjmowały lekcje stróżowania od flegmatycznego Cessabita, a Gabrysia chodziła za Gabrielem krok, w krok zadając mu miliony pytań oraz rozmawiając o jednorożcach, w których tak jak on zakochała się od pierwszego wejrzenia. 

Czternaście dziewcząt chłonęło wiedzę jak gąbki, czekając na to by spod skrzydeł swoich męskich wersji wyfrunąć wprost do pierwszego świata, który czekał na naprawę. Uczyły się pilnie spijając z ust mentora i przyjaciela, wszystko to co ten uznał za stosowne i z każdym dniem były coraz bardziej gotowe, by z wiarą i pokorą realizować to do czego powołał je Pan. 

Dlatego też Gabriel przyśpieszył kroku, bo przecież było jeszcze tyle do zrobienia, a obojętny czas biegł przed siebie niczym rwąca rzeka. Pan Objawień jak zwykle będzie pracować ile sił pomimo żalu, który szczelnie ukryty przed światem zagnieździł się na dnie serca wraz z bolesną świadomością, że piękne chwile i najlepsza przyjaciółka staną się już za niedługo, tylko wspomnieniem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Niebiańska Aleja- wymyślona przeze mnie. Rozciąga się znacznie ponad dachami nieba, ale pod Anielskim Traktem. Jest to przezroczysta, niewidoczna z gruntu nieba droga, po której poruszają się Aniołowie wezwani przed oblicze Jasności. Wymyśliłam ją ze względu na to, że z opisów Mai Lidii Kossakowskiej wynika, że na drogach nieba i samych Anielskich Traktach jest straszny ścisk, a jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że Anioł wezwany przez Pańskie Oblicze będzie się przez ten tłum przeciskać xD  
**Kolejność Aniołów czyli to które miejsce zajmowali w szeregu jest wbrew pozorom ważna w kontekście mojej opowieści. Kobieta której imię zostało wypowiedziane przez Pana została oddana pod opiekę Anioła, który stał naprzeciw niej. Później postaram się to jakoś bardziej wyjaśnić. Na razie jest tak jak jest, bo chciałam powoli wprowadzić moje Oc do gry, żeby nie pojawiły się tak nagle z dupy :D


	4. Blaski i Cienie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Słów kilka o jednym z głównych bohaterów, który choć nie kanoniczny występuje we współczesnych wierzeniach.   
Bardziej przybliżony i szczegółowy opis Tiferet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miesięczni Aniołowie- czyli Aniołowie którzy opiekują się poszczególnymi miesiącami w roku, znakami zodiaku i jedną, bądź też kilkoma dziedzinami z życia ludzkiego. Występują w Żydowskich wierzeniach tzw Kabale. Każdy z tych dwunastu aniołów ma "pod sobą" sześciu Aniołów Urodzeniowych, opiekujących się jak nazwa wskazuje ludźmi urodzonymi pod ich patronatem. Każdy anioł urodzeniowy ma zazwyczaj od pięciu do sześciu dni, nad którymi w sposób szczególny sprawuje opiekę. 
> 
> MIESIĘCZNI ANIOŁOWIE:
> 
> STYCZEŃ- Cambriel   
LUTY- Ammixiel   
MARZEC- Malahidael   
KWIECIEŃ- Asmodel   
MAJ- Ambriel   
CZERWIEC- Muriel   
LIPIEC- Verchiel   
SIERPIEŃ- Hamaliel   
WRZESIEŃ- Zuriel   
PAŹDZIERNIK- Barchiel   
LISTOPAD- Advachiel   
GRUDZIEŃ- Hanael

Asmodel budził się powoli, a świadomość z wolna powracała do zaspanego ciała, wraz z niezłomnym postanowieniem. Kwietniowy Anioł jeszcze nigdy nie czuł w sercu takiej dumy i choć bał się okropnie, to wiedział, że w żadnym wypadku nie może zawieść zaufania Jasności! 

To przecież Pan! Sam Stwórca z Białego Tronu ma dla mnie zadanie!- myślał z euforią, a skrzydła w gołębim odcieniu, pod wciąż leżącym, zasnutym snem ciałem, drgały nerwowo w rytmie bijącego żywo serca. 

W końcu Opiekun Byka otworzył błękitne oczy i niemal natychmiast zerwał się z łóżka, by jak najszybciej rozpocząć przygotowania. Trzeźwa strona natury mimo wszechogarniającej radości, zaraz zaczęła myśleć, kalkulować i zadawać pytania. 

Asmodel z trudem uspokoił oddech zatrzymując się gdzieś na środku pokoju. Dłonią drżącą jak w febrze przeczesał gęste włosy w bladoniebieskim odcieniu niezapominajek i zerknął na funkcjonalne wyposażenie swojego, małego azylu, a w głowie zaraz zadudniło wspomnienie głosu, tak ulotnego że aż niemal wydawał się nierealny: “Przygotuj czternaście pokoi z podstawowym wyposażeniem”. 

Azyl Kwietniowego Anioła był mały, ale umiejętnie rozmieszczone meble i zmyślnie poustawiane ozdoby dodawały mu przytulności. Ściany pomalowane kiedyś na żywy oranż teraz wyblakły, przyjmując bardziej pastelowy odcień. Okno znajdujące się naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych było duże, z widokiem na las i szemrzący w oddali strumyk. 

Biurko, wygodne siedzenie, szafa, niewielka komoda, półka na książki, łóżko i dwie szafeczki nocne stanowiły tu jedyne wyposażenie. Na środku pokoju leżał niewielki dywanik, który w razie pożaru lub innej nagłej potrzeby mógł posłużyć za środek do ucieczki, gdyż tkany rękami Cafniela wzorzysty, kobierzec posiadał, funkcje latania. 

Wieczorem zmyślnie rozmieszczone magiczne płomyki oświetlały, kolorowym blaskiem cały, niewielki pokoik, wnikając bez problemu w każdy, nawet najmniejszy kąt. Proste, głosowe komendy ustawiały ich światło według życzenia mieszkańca, dostosowując siłę, natężenie oraz kolor do tego, co akurat robił. 

Asmodel zamyślił się- to właśnie dla niego było “Podstawowe Wyposażenie”. 

Każdy Anioł Miesięczny posiadał pokój dokładnie tej samej wielkości, z tymi samymi rzeczami w środku. Jego bracia się wyprowadzili więc teoretycznie jedenaście “Podstawowo wyposażonych pomieszczeń” stoi teraz pustych, pozostawał tylko jeden problem… 

Miesięczni Aniołowie opuścili Tiferet w pośpiechu, a więc zostawili w swoich siedzibach mnóstwo osobistych bibelotów. Nie było rady… Asmodel wyciągnął z szafeczki nocnej Oko Dnia i wywołał imię pierwszego brata jaki wpadł mu do głowy. 

Ambriel Anioł opiekujący się miesiącem Maj odebrał zaskakująco szybko, a jego zaspana i lekko zirytowana twarz pojawiła się na powierzchni matowego kamienia. Asmodel aż za dobrze znał te włosy w kolorze bzu i jasne, błękitne oczy identyczne jak jego własne, które nic się nie zmieniły od tego czasu, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni. 

Pół roku! Zdał sobie ze zgrozą sprawę Asmodel. Pół roku tkwiłem w tym marazmie, ale koniec z tym. 

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i uśmiechnął się wesoło, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, a depresja w której nużał się przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy była tylko wytworem wyobraźni. 

Ambriel przez chwilę chciał zrugać ostro tego kto ośmielił się go obudzić, ale na widok twarzy dawno niewidzianego brata, złość momentalnie opuściła zaspane ciało. 

W jednej chwili Majowy Anioł, opiekun zodiaku bliźniąt i ludzi urodzonych pod tym znakiem stał się czujny. Błękitne oczy zalśniły, a szczera, prostolinijna twarz rozpromieniła się w kpiącym uśmiechu. 

\- Proszę, proszę kogo to moje piękne oczy widzą o poranku!- Wykrzyknął- Psy nam pozdychają braciszku, a ryby będą pływać do góry brzuchami, bo zadzwoniłeś- uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej- to właśnie miało się stać pamiętasz? Obiecywałeś. pół roku temu! 

Asmodel westchnął ciężko i tylko wizja Pańskiego Zadania powstrzymała go przed zgryźliwością. Zamiast tego uderzył w pojednawczy ton

\- Słuchaj Ambrielu wiem że zrobiłem wiele rzeczy pod wpływem gniewu i wiele też powiedziałem- stwierdził- ale wydarzyło się coś bardzo ważnego i koniecznie muszę się z wami spotkać- wzruszył ramionami- Potem ewentualnie, gdy już wam wszystko opowiem i zapytam o parę rzeczy, znów możemy zacząć się kłócić

Ambriel spoważniał momentalnie 

\- W coś ty się znowu wpakował Asmodelu?- zapytał, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź brata dodał- Zgoda. Będziemy wszyscy. Dzisiaj o 12:00 w karczmie “ _ Pod bladym księżycem”  _ Pasuje ci? 

Kwietniowy Anioł skinął głową, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością

\- Dziękuję- wyszeptał 

Opiekun Maja pokręcił tylko głową i rozłączył się. 

Asmodel znów został sam, lecz tym razem samotność nie była aż tak przytłaczająca. Ułożył się na swoim łóżku i westchnął. Czekała go ciężka rozmowa, więc przygotowywał się. 

Po pół roku przygotowywał się na spotkanie z braćmi, a na suficie w świetle budzącego się słońca tańczyły blaski i cienie, lecz co one oznaczały…    
Pojednanie czy dalsze kłótnie? 

Jasny początek czy mroczny zmierzch? 

Odbudowę czy ostateczne zniszczenie? 

… tego Asmodel nie wiedział. 

💥💥💥

Karczma “ _ Pod Bladym Księżycem”  _ była ulubionym miejscem spotkań dla wszystkich pracujących aniołów. Duża, dwupiętrowa, umiejscowiona w przytulnej niszy pomiędzy dwoma większymi budynkami w Limbo, zapewniała zmęczonemu Ptactwu Niebieskiemu pożywny posiłek i przedniej jakości napitek w niskich cenach więc każdy z chęcią udawał się tam po pracy. 

Sala na pierwszym piętrze jak to zawsze we wczesnych godzinach świeciła pustkami. Przy stolikach siedziało tylko kilku sługów, rozmawiających ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami. W kącie sali jakaś parka dżinów całowała się namiętnie, przyciemnione światło w tamtym miejscu uniemożliwiało dostrzeżenie płci dwojga kochanków, ale strój i postura pozwalały sądzić, że są to mężczyźni. 

Asmodel pewnie przekroczył drzwi i raźnym krokiem podszedł do lady, za którą smukły, niemal kościsty Geniusz z profesjonalnym wyrazem znudzenia na twarzy polerował szmatką i tak czyste szklanki. 

\- Aniołowie Miesięcy już są?- zapytał, a pewny siebie i donośny głos odbił się echem od ściany, tak że nawet Parka dżinów przerwała na chwilę pocałunki i spojrzała w stronę kontuaru, po czym nie widząc w przybyszu nic nadzwyczajnego powróciła do słodkich zmagań. 

Barman zmierzył Anioła uważnym spojrzeniem. Drugie piętro, na którym aktualnie znajdowali się Aniołowie Miesięcy było przeznaczone tylko i wyłącznie dla gości, którzy mieli na tyle pieniędzy, by wynająć stolik i nie mógł wpuszczać tam byle kogo. 

Nie rozpoznał tego mężczyzny, który przed nim stał więc wzruszył tylko ramionami odpowiadając zblazowanym tonem 

\- Zależy kto pyta

Asmodel westchnął ciężko 

\- Strasznie muszę wyglądać Szady, skoro nawet ty mnie nie rozpoznałeś- Barman i jednocześnie właściciel karczmy  _ “Pod Bladym księżycem”  _ słynął bowiem z dobrej pamięci do twarzy.- To ja Asmodel, a siedzący na górze Aniołowie Miesięcy to moi bracia 

Szady jeszcze raz spojrzał na przybysza, a twarz mimo szczerych chęci przybrała wyraz niebotycznego zdumienia

\- Asmodel Na Jasność coś ty z sobą zrobił?- odłożył szmatkę na stolik i obszedł ladę. Chwycił wychudłego Anioła za ramiona- Wyglądasz jakby ktoś cię połknął, wymemłał i wypluł tuż pod koła rozpędzonego rydwanu

Kwietniowy Anioł uśmiechnął się cierpko 

\- Miałem cięższy okres- wskazał ręką klatkę schodową- Bracia są? W inny dzień z chęcią z tobą porozmawiam, ale teraz…- rozłożył dłonie- Mam naprawdę bardzo ważną sprawę 

Geniusz dalej szczerze zszokowany skinął szybko głową 

Asmodel klepnął go w ramię i nie czekając ruszył w stronę klatki schodowej. Odprowadzało go zmartwione spojrzenie orzechowych oczu. 

Na schodach tuż przy wejściu do jednej z trzech sal na drugim piętrze Kwietniowy Anioł zatrzymał się. Mimo pozornej brawury, którą zaprezentował wchodząc do Karczmy, serce biło mu niespokojnie wygrywając pseudo skoczne melodie na cymbałach żeber. 

Odetchnął kilka razy i wreszcie po nieskończenie długiej chwili pchnął zielone drzwi. Sala tak jak drzwi pomalowana była na spokojny odcień zieleni- idealny, bo uspokajający emocje, przed tą ciężką rozmową. 

Około dwadzieścia pięć metrów dzieliło drzwi od długiej, prostokątnej ławy, przy której w kolejności miesięcy zasiadało jedenastu Aniołów, rozmawiając ze sobą z ożywieniem. Tylko jedno, puste, jakoś dziwnie smutne i odpychające miejsce stało przy stole wciśnięte, jakby od niechcenia pomiędzy Anioła Marca i Maja.

Puste miejsce dla brata marnotrawnego, który po pół roku zadzwonił i zaproponował spotkanie, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, a pełne jadu słowa nigdy nie opuściły jego ust- pomyślał Asmodel i coś ścisnęło go za serce, gdy zobaczył, że wszyscy przybyli, gdzieś z wysokich nieb, do brudnego zaścianka Limbo i czekali na niego jak dobrotliwy ojciec na marnotrawnego syna.

W ciągu kilku godzin przełożyli swoje obowiązki, których zapewne jako wyższym świetlistym jeszcze im przybyło i przyszli, by się z nim spotkać i wysłuchać jego słów, choć przecież po tym co zrobił wcale nie musieli. 

Asmodel pokręcił głową. 

Nawet nie zadawali pytań, choć przecież on na ich miejscu, byłby pełen podejrzeń. 

Wybacz mi Panie bo zły ze mnie brat, ale opiekunem będę już lepszym- pomyślał unosząc głowę w stronę sufitu i ruszył. 

Wystarczyło zrobić dwa kroki. Tylko dwa, by wyjść z cienia i ujawinić się, jednak w tej chwili nawet ta prosta czynność wydawała się wyczynem ponad jego siły. Wstyd, uraza, duma i poczucie obowiązku walczyły w jego ciele o dominacje, w końcu wygrało to czwarte.

Pierwszy krok był niczym przesuwanie stu tonowego bloku, drugi przypominał balet na drobinkach szkła, trzeci sprawił że oślepił go blask, a przyzwyczajone do mroku oczy zmrużyły się i zaczęły łzawić. 

\- Witajcie bracia- szepnął, gdy wreszcie odzyskał wzrok, lecz w ciszy, która nagle nastała zabrzmiało to jak wystrzał- kopę lat. 

Usiadł na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu i poczuł się jak wędrowiec, po długiej drodze wracający do domu.

\- No myśleliśmy że już się na nas obraziłeś na Amen i nigdy, przenigdy się do nas nie odezwiesz- Stwierdził Anioł Marca klepiąc brata w plecy

\- Dokładnie to samo mu powiedziałem, jak do mnie dzwonił z samego rana!- stwierdził z dziwną dumą w głosie Ambriel, wychylając się nad Asmodelem w stronę Marcowego Anioła

Kwietniowy Anioł usadził zadowolonego z siebie brata na miejscu

\- Ja się obraziłem?- żachnął się- to wy odchodziliście z domu z minami jakbym co najmniej zabił wasze ulubione zwierzątka

\- Obiecaliśmy sobie że będziemy zawsze razem - Wytknął mu anioł Maja i zaraz Asmodel w nagłym Deja vu przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tamtego dnia tak bardzo pokłócił się z braćmi

\- I bylibyśmy- stwierdził sucho tak jak wtedy - Gdybyście wy nie polecieli na bogactwo, wystawne życie, klejnoty i wyzwolone Świetliste

Kilkumiesięcznych Aniołów otwierało już usta by coś powiedzieć, gdy uciszył ich suchy głos Anioła Stycznia

\- Do rzeczy Asmodelu. Nie przyszliśmy się tutaj wykłócać 

Kwietniowy Anioł czerwony jak burak chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale profilaktycznie ugryzł się w język. Odczekał długą chwilę pozwalając emocją opaść, wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i zaczął opowiadać. W miarę jak opowieść wypływała z jego ust, na twarze braci wstępować zaczęły emocje, od szoku, po niedowierzanie i zdziwienie. W końcu opowieść się skończyła i zapadła długa, ciężka cisza, którą przerwał Anioł Stycznia

\- Jesteś pewien że to był Gabriel?- Upewnił się

Asmodel bez wahania potwierdził 

\- I on ci powiedział że masz szykować pokoje i ubrania?- Drążył dalej

\- Tak właśnie powiedział…- Stwierdził Kwietniowy Anioł- ... Cytuje "Asmodelu przygotuj czternaście białych szat i tyle samo pokoi z podstawowym wyposażeniem"

\- Po co?"- Anioł Marca gładko wciął się w rozmowę.

Asmodel rozłożył bezradnie ręce

\- Regent powiedział tylko o tym że to będzie jakiś całkowicie nowy chór i że dowiem się więcej jak pójdę w to miejsce, gdzie chaos przechodzi w niebo, a światło księżyca tańczy w tafli jeziora- Kwietniowy Anioł zmarszczył brwi- Ale tak po prawdzie to nie mam pojęcia gdzie to jest.

\- Polana Jednorożca- rzucili jednocześnie Aniołowie Lipca i Sierpnia

Amodel uniósł w górę brwi 

\- Polana Jednorożca to to miejsce gdzie masz się udać- wyjaśnia Anioł Lipca- tam chaos przechodzi w niebo, bo przecież właśnie w tym miejscu przebiega granica między pierwszym niebem a Limbo

\- A Księżycowe światło tańczy w tafli Szklanego Jeziora, które znajduje się parę metrów dalej- uzupełnił Anioł sierpnia.

Opiekun Lutego stukał się palcem w brodę, głęboko zamyślony

\- To miałoby sens- stwierdził rzeczowo, jak zwykle trzeźwo podchodząc do tematu - Ale nie rozumiem bracie co to ma z nami wspólnego? Jeżeli to ty dostałeś zadanie od Pana to my w żaden sposób, nie możemy ci pomóc, więc że tak powiem niezbyt rozumiem po co tak szybko chciałeś się z nami spotkać? 

Bracia wbili w niego wzrok, a Kwietniowy Anioł westchnął ciężko.

Doskonale wiedział jaka będzie odpowiedź, ale musiał zapytać 

\- Nie zamierzacie wrócić do domu prawda? 

Bracia zgodnie przytaknęli skinieniem głowy 

Asmodel nie spodziewając się innej odpowiedzi od razu zadał następne pytanie

\- Czy w związku z tym do wypełnienia moich zadań, mogę użyć waszych pokoi? Są największe, niemal jednakowe i każdy z nich ma dostęp do dużego okna, małej łazienki i garderoby…

Anioł Sierpnia skrzywił się

\- Są tam jeszcze nasze rzeczy…- Zaczął

\- … weźmiemy je- Wciął się gładko Anioł Stycznia. Spojrzał w oczy Asmodela- Myślę że bracia zgodzą się oddać swoje pokoje, już dawno powinniśmy je zwolnić bo i tak nie będziemy z nich korzystać- spojrzał surowo na Anioła Sierpnia, który znów zamierzał zaprotestować - Ty też Hamalielu, w końcu jako pierwszy z nas chciałeś opuścić dom, a Asmodel ma prawo zarządzać nim tak, jak chce, skoro zdecydował się zostać.

\- No niby tak- odezwał się Ammixiel -ale to dalej tylko jedenaście pokoi. Zamierzasz opuścić swój Asmodelu?- zapytał, a bracia uśmiechnęli się doskonale pamiętając jak Kwietniowy Anioł kochał swój mały azyl

Ku ich zdziwieniu Asmodel odpowiedział bez wahania

\- Oczywiście że opuszczę. Od razu o tym pomyślałem, zajmę pokoje, które wcześniej przysługiwały Sitaelowi, Elemiahowi, Masahiahowi, Lelahelowi, Achajahowi i Cahethelowi* oni i tak ich nie używają, więc nie będą mieli nic przeciwko jak zburzę ścianki działowe i zrobię sobie jeden, wypasiony pokoik- wzruszył ramionami- i tak już dawno myślałem nad przebudową tych nieużywanych pomieszczeń. 

Malahidael- Anioł Marca wyraźnie się zainteresował 

\- Masz z nimi jakiś kontakt? Bo ja ze swoimi serafinami już od długiego czasu nie mogę się skontaktować. 

Asmodel pokręcił ze smutkiem głową 

\- Właśnie dlatego między innymi tak bardzo ubodło mnie wasze odejście z Tiferet . Bo najpierw oni mnie zostawili bez słowa, a potem wy postanowiliście się wyprowadzić 

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym...-westchnął Ambriel, szykując się na dłuższą wypowiedź. Asmodel uniósł w górę dłoń

\- Dobrze, już dobrze, wiem co myślicie i szanuje to. Nie musicie się tłumaczyć…- Uśmiechnął się - Tak naprawdę to złość mi już przeszła.- Wyciągnął dłoń nad stół- Zgoda?

Z wolna wszyscy bracia ułożyli swoje dłonie, na jego i rzekli chórem “ZGODA” 

A Asmodel mimo czekającego go ogromu pracy poczuł jak ogromny kamień spadł mu z serca i jakoś tak z większym optymizmem patrzył od tej chwili w przyszłość. W końcu Noe przed wiekami sam zbudował barkę, a był przecież tylko człowiekiem, więc on jako Anioł, z pewnością da sobie radę! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRZYPISY
> 
> 1\. Sitael, Elemiah, Masahiah, Lelahel, Achajah i Cahethel- Każdy Miesięczny Anioł ma jako pomocników przydzielonych sześciu Aniołów Urodzeniowych, z różnych chórów. Wymienione wyżej imiona należą do pomocników Asmodela, a są oni z chóru Serafinów.  
2\. Tiferet- W żydowskiej Kabale jedna z Sefirot, leżąca pośrodku drzewa życia, w kontekście mojej opowieści jest to dom oraz teren, który go otacza, w którym mieszkali miesięczni aniołowie wraz ze swoimi Urodzeniowymi pomocnikami


	5. Sto osiemdziesiąt trzy dni od rozstania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmmm... w tym rozdziale zobaczycie w jaki sposób Odnowy czyli nowy chór Aniołów pojawiły się w pierwszym świecie. 
> 
> Kilka informacji:  
Pierwszy świat- czyli ten, który poznaliśmy w uniwersum Mai Lidii Kossakowskiej  
Drugi świat- Świat, który Pan stworzył za pustynią Ergu, przez którą kanoniczni bohaterowie wędrowali w trzeciej części "Bram Światości". Stworzony na wzór świata pierwszego. Podobny, lecz nie taki sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Występują:  
Dwa bezimienne Anioły, które czytają kwestie oraz śpiewają pieśń (Pierwszy Świat)  
An. Asmodel- Kwietniowy Anioł. Opiekun nowego chóru Aniołów o nazwie Odnowy (Pierwszy Świat)  
Arch. Gabriel- Pan Objawień, Zemsty etc Przyszły regent Królestwa Niebieskiego w drugim świecie (Drugi Świat)  
Odn. Mishel- Jedno z moich Oc, które poznacie bliżej w następnych rozdziałach. Pierwsza z narodzonych. (wychowana w Drugim Świecie lecz podobnie jak siostry przeznaczona, by żyć w Świecie Pierwszym)  
Arch. Gabriel- Pan Objawień, Zemsty etc. Regent Królestwa (Pierwszy Świat)  
Arch. Raziel- Książę Magów i Tajemnic, prawa ręka i główny doradca regenta etc (Pierwszy Świat)  
Arch. Michał- Główny strateg Królestwa. Pan Zastępów etc (Pierwszy Świat)  
Arch. Rafał- Pan Uzdrowień. Najłagodniejszy i Najwrażliwszy z Archaniołów (Pierwszy Świat)

** _Niebiańska Kronika Dziejów Nowożytnych_ **

** _Przedstawiona w odnowionej, filmowej wersji_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Siódme niebo rok 2019 Ziemskiego Czasu_ **

** _ *_**Scena 1*

***** _ Obraz rusza, krajobrazy nagrane ręką sprawnego kamerzysty płyną na ekranie. Męski, melodyjny i przyjemny dla ucha głos zza kulis czyta słowa zapisane w starej księdze. Starożytny pergamin szeleści cicho, gdy Anioł lektor, przekłada strony. W tle bardzo cicho lecz słyszalnie gra piosenka _ _ Ruelle “Live Like Legends”* _ _ : _Tiferet- dom Miesięcznych Aniołów i tymczasowy Azyl dla wszystkich ich pomocników, którzy w cieniu drzew odpoczywają od natłoku dworskich zadań, racząc się wszystkim tym, co w swojej szczodrości dają, życzliwi gospodarze. 

Czteropiętrowy dworek z rozległymi piwnicami pod elewacją, zewsząd otacza połać kilkuhektarowego lasu, a barwne ptaki świergoczą radośnie w koronach drzew, wijąc tam swe gniazda. Na licznych łączkach zakrytych wszechobecnym drewnem, igliwiem i liśćmi szlachetne łanie, pod czujnym okiem jelenia wychowują swe młode, a małe zające i równie maleńkie lisy wspólnie poznają świat, nie wiedząc nawet, że już za parę miesięcy staną się śmiertelnymi wrogami. Gdzieś w głębi lasu bardziej skryte jednorożce, w jaskiniach rodzących drogocenne kamienie, rozmnażają się w ciszy, żyjąc w zadziwiającej symbiozie z równie skrytymi smokami, również wychowującymi swe młode.

Niewielkie, zacienione ścieżki, wydeptane przez zwierzynę, których nie śmiała tknąć ręka żadnej żywej istoty choć chaotyczne, splątane i czasem ledwie widoczne wśród gęstego poszycia, nieodmiennie prowadzą w jedno miejsce, gdzie szemrze strumień, a światło słoneczne rzuca nieśmiałe refleksy na ciągle wilgotną ziemię.

Przyroda żyje tu tak, jak na Ziemi i tchnięta mocą gospodarzy co miesiąc zmienia się, dostosowując swój wygląd do części roku i jego pór. Dlatego porośnięty ozdobnym bluszczem, bzem i różami dom Miesięczników choć stały i wciąż na tej samej polanie, ciągle się zmienia jak kształty i kolory w kalejdoskopie. 

Łąka przeróżnych kwiatów, które w innym wypadku nigdy, by tu nie wyrosły, a posadzone zwiędłyby rychło i obumarły, prowadzi do trzech schodów przechodzących na drewnianą werandę, otaczającą cały dom. Drzwi znajdujące się po lewej stronie, około dwa metry od schodów są zawsze gościnnie otwarte, jakby w oczekiwaniu na to, że jakiś zdrożony wędrowiec przez nie wejdzie. 

Tiferet choć wydaje się ciche i w swej melancholii oderwane od rzeczywistego świata, tętni życiem zarówno tym minionym jak i wciąż trwającym, gdyż właśnie tutaj znajduje się raj dla umarłych na Ziemi zwierząt, gdzie trafiają ukochani domowi pupile, porzucone i niechciane uliczniki oraz wszelkiej maści i rozmiarów zwierzęta hodowlane, leśne, egzotyczne i mityczne ze wszystkich stron świata. 

Półprzezroczyste i tylko w połowie realne zwierzątka przeplatają się w tym miejscu z w pełni żywymi. Tęczowy most łączy ziemski wymiar z tym duchowym, a mrowie martwych stworzeń kroczy nieustannie po jego siedmio kolorowym trakcie, ku wiecznemu życiu w szczęściu, dostatku i cieple, gdzie pod czułą opieką Miesięcznych Aniołów i świętych przeznaczonych do opieki nad zwierzętami mają wszystko to co miały lub przeciwnie, nie miały we wcześniejszym życiu. 

Każdy Miesięczny Anioł kochał zwierzęta, las, niespodziewane odwiedziny wędrowców i ciszę swojego Tiferet, wkrótce jednak gdy w Niebie wyraźniej odznaczyły się kasty, a wyższe kondygnacje Państwa Niebieskiego zaczęły oferować znacznie więcej wygód i łatwiejszy dostęp do wielu miejsc i zasobów, życie na takim odludziu stało się ciężkie i nieporęczne. 

Z wolna zaczęły się myśli o przeprowadzce, a między do tej pory zgodnymi braćmi narosło napięcie. W końcu jedenastu z braci wyprowadziło się. W Tiferet pozostał tylko Asmodel, który jako Anioł cierpliwej pracy i owoców, które ta praca przynosi nie potrafił ot tak porzucić tego w co przed wiekami włożył sporą część swojego serca. 

Pan docenił jego przywiązanie oraz żarliwe modlitwy i gdy Asmodel najbardziej tego potrzebował przysłał do niego Gabriela z zadaniem, które Kwietniowy Anioł wypełnił z najwyższą starannością. 

Zmodyfikowane Tiferet czekało gotowe na przyjęcie w swe gościnne progi nowego chóru o nazwie “Odnowy”. Czternaście pokoi schludnie posprzątanych, urządzonych i przemalowanych na neutralny odcień waniliowej bieli kusiło swym wyglądem, budząc dumę Asmodela. Na równo posłanych łóżkach, w każdym z nich spoczywało czternaście białych szat, z pięcioma podobnymi w każdej z szaf, w końcu Anielice o tak poważnym zadaniu nie mogą chodzić tylko w jednej. 

Już dzisiaj- myślał z podnieceniem- już dzisiaj je poznam! Anielice! Nowy Chór! Potężniejsze od wszystkich powstałych dotychczas! Odnowy. Moje nowe córeczki. 

Ostatnia myśl, natrętna i kojąca w swej prostocie odbijała się echem w oszołomionej strachem, niepewnością i euforią głowie Kwietniowego Anioła. 

Asmodel leżał na łóżku w swoim nowym pokoju i po prostu czekał, bo już nic nie było do zrobienia, a każda najdrobniejsza rzecz, została już wcześniej co najmniej trzy razy sprawdzona. 

Czas znowu spowolnił. 

_ *Obraz leżącego na łóżku Anioła przygasa. Na ekranie pojawiają się słowa: _

  
(...) _ Faith falls hard on our shoulders,  
_ _ But legends never die… _(...)

_ Ruelle wyśpiewuje ostatnie wersy swojej piosenki i obraz gaśnie zupełnie* _

  
*Scena 2*   


_ Polana Jednorożca. 20 Marca, kwadrans przed godziną 20:00 Ziemskiego Czasu. Po lewej stronie skała, z której spływa wodospad, kryjąc zasłoną wodnych strug obszerną jaskinię. Woda z wodospadu wpływa do jeziora, skąd bystrymi strumieniami spływa w dół. Mimo potęgi wodospadu jezioro jest spokojne, a tafla pozostaje niezmącona i przejrzysta niczym szkło, od którego zyskała nazwę. _ _ Kamerzysta uwieczniający obraz odwrócony jest twarzą do Szklanego Jeziora. Dokładnie pięć metrów za jego plecami przebiega granica z Limbo.   
__Po prawej stronie las. _

**Anioł Lektor nr 1- ***Rozgrzewa struny głosowe. W nagraniu słychać jakieś “MI MI MI” i “Tralalala”* 

**Anioł Lektor nr 2- ***Znów przerzuca kartki papieru. Starożytny pergamin szeleści cicho* 

**Anioł Lektor nr 1- ***Śpiewa* DO MI SO MI DO FA LA FA DO MI SO MI DO *Z każdym powtórzeniem coraz wyżej* 

**Anioł Lektor nr 2- ***Przerywa przewracanie kartek* Wiesz może jaka teraz ma być teraz puszczona piosenka w tle?

**Anioł Lektor nr 1- ***Przestaje śpiewać* No jak to? *Pyta lekko oburzony* Ja mam zaśpiewać wprowadzenie do narodzenia. Myślisz że ćwiczyłbym w innym przypadku?

**Anioł Lektor nr 2- ***Wzrusza ramionami* To śpiewaj

**Anioł Lektor nr 1- ***Odchrząka i zaczyna śpiewać* 

Cicha Noc,  
Święta Noc,   
Pokój Niesie ludziom wszem…

**Anioł Lektor nr 2- ***Patrzy na kolegę jak na debila* *Wyłącza mu mikrofon. Na wizji zapada cisza* 

**Anioł Lektor nr 1- ***Przerywa zdezorientowany bo nie słyszy z siebie w odsłuchu* Co się stało? *Jęczy* Chyba coś się popsuło. Nie słychać mnie. 

**Anioł Lektor nr 2- ***Spogląda na kolegę z niesmakiem i powraca do przeglądania księgi, w której na marginesach zapisano scenariusz odnowionej wersji opowieści* Naprawdę zamierzałeś śpiewać “Cichą Noc” pacanie? 

**Anioł Lektor nr 1- ***Stroszy się jak rozzłoszczony kogut. Pióra w śnieżnobiałych skrzydłach stoją hardo wyprostowane na znak świętego oburzenia* A co innego? *Wypluwa pytanie* Jest cicho i jest noc! Co ty byś zaśpiewał mądralo? 

**Anioł Lektor nr 2- ***Kręci głową z dezaprobatą mamrocząc coś o fałszywych nutach w pieśni Metatrona i końcu świata spowodowanym przez przeziębienia, choroby krtani i aparatu mowy* Wszystko tylko nie “Cichą noc” baranie! *fuknął, jeszcze raz zawzięcie przeglądając marginesy w księdze* 

**Anioł Lektor nr 1- ***Zerka mu przez ramię i widząc krótkie adnotacje o narodzinach “Nowego chóru Anielic”, “Nadziei dla tych, których jest najwięcej w Niebie” oraz podkreślonego na czerwono i dodatkowo pogrubionego zdania “CZTERNAŚCIE ANIELIC POD OPIEKĘ ASMODELA”, zaczyna rozumieć złość swojego kolegi, wrodzona duma nie pozwala mu jednak tak łatwo przyznać się do błędu* No ale przecież jest cicho i jest noc *Broni słabo swego pomysłu* 

**Anioł Lektor nr 2- ***Odrywa wzrok od księgi* Nie da się zaprzeczyć *Stwierdza z sarkazmem* Ale powiedz mi proszę kolego czy Asmodel wygląda ci na “Matkę Świętą” o której śpiewa się w następnym wersie? *wskazuje palcem Kwietniowego Anioła wkraczającego na polanę z białą szatą w dłoni* A to jezioro żłobek, przy którym ona czuwa? 

**Anioł Lektor nr 1- ***Wzrusza ramionami zakłopotany. Nie odpowiada. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odważa się zadać pytanie* No to co teraz zrobimy? 

**Anioł Lektor nr 2- ***Przeczesuje włosy ręką i wzdycha ciężko* Nie wiem, wymyśl coś w końcu ty miałeś śpiewać *Zastanawia się chwilę. Rozwiązanie przychodzi czyste i klarowne jak woda w płynącym nieopodal strumieniu. Pstryka palcami ucieszony* Wiem! Zaśpiewaj piosenkę na melodię “Cichej Nocy” ale pozmieniaj tekst tak, żeby pasował do dzisiejszego wydarzenia

**Anioł Lektor nr 1- ***Nie wygląda na przekonanego* No nie wiem… *Stwierdza z wahaniem*... gdybym miał więcej czasu może i bym coś wymyślił, ale teraz? tak na szybko, nie wiem czy mi się uda wymyślić odpowiednie słowa

**Anioł Lektor nr 2: ***Podtyka mu pod nos rękę z zegarkiem wskazując godzinę* To lepiej myśl szybko, bo już za chwilę narodzi się pierwsza z Odnów. *Widząc nietęgą minę kolegi uśmiecha się* spokojnie, pomogę ci! Zaśpiewamy razem. Unisono. 

**Anioł Lektor nr 1- ***Odwzajemnia uśmiech. Przybliża się do mikrofonu kolegi i na dany przez niego sygnał zaczyna śpiewać* 

_Dwa Anielskie głosy łączą się w jeden harmonijny dźwięk. Słowa pieśni niosą się echem przez pogrążony w ciszy las_

Cicha Noc,   
Święta Noc,   
Pański dar wprost z Jego rąk.  
Narodziny nowej szansy,  
Podnieść mają z kolan Masy,   
By w godności żyć,  
By w godności żyć.

_Nad ciemną polaną rozbłyska światło, które choć potężne nie razi oczu. Wiązka Jasności przypominająca pięść przebija mrok. Dwa Anioły śpiewają dalej, natchnione Pańskim tchnieniem._

Cicha Noc,   
Święta Noc,   
Nowy Chór do Nieba zszedł.   
Przy jeziorze Anioł Kwietnia,   
Ich przybycia wiernie czekał,   
W ręku dzierżąc biel,   
W ręku dzierżąc biel. 

_ ”Boska Pięść” opada na ukrytą w lesie polanę, formując się w kształt dwóch postaci. Pierwsza z narodzonych wychodzi z blasku do nowego domu, tuż przed Asmodela, który symbolicznie okrywa ją białą szatą, szytą na wzór ubranek, w które ubiera się dzieci podczas chrztu. _ _   
_ _ Głosy dwóch Aniołów dalej śpiewających swą pieśń ściszają się, tak że słychać je tylko w tle. _

**Gabriel (Drugi Świat)- ** *Rozkłada ręce w geście błogosławieństwa* Asmodelu oto córka twa *Grzmi głosem podobnym do gromu, wskazując ręką dziewczynę* Mishel oto ojciec twój 

**Mishel- ***Skłania głowę z szacunkiem* Witaj Ojcze

**Asmodel- ***Odwzajemnia ukłon* Witaj Córko *Chwyta ją za dłoń* 

**Gabriel (Drugi Świat)- ***Uśmiecha się z radością. Zielone oczy błyszczą.* Dokonało się… *Stwierdza z powagą*... Co Pan przed wiekami powiedział stało się właśnie teraz. Niech będzie pochwalone imię Jego! *Wychodzi z Blasku, który tworzy swoisty portal łączący dwa światy* A teraz Mishel w ręce twojego opiekuna przekazuję dar, który podarował ci twój Męski Odpowiednik *W jego dłoniach materializuje się sporej wielkości pudełko, które od razu trafia w ręce Asmodela. Gabriel zwraca się bezpośrednio do niego* Asmodelu, Aniele Kwietnia zabierz swą córkę do domu i wróć tu dokładnie za godzinę, by poznać kolejną. 

_ Po tych słowach Gabriel wchodzi w między światowy portal i znika. Blask nie znika choć lekko przygasa. Głosy dwóch Aniołów znów podgłaszają się, a słowa ostatniej zwrotki odprowadzają świeżo upieczoną rodzinę z polany. _

Cicha Noc,  
Święta Noc,  
Nowe życie czeka je.  
Módl się więc o siłę dla nich,  
By zły los ich nie wypalił,  
Gdy zmieniają świat,  
Gdy zmieniają świat. 

_ Jeszcze trzynaście razy przyszło zaśpiewać dwóm Lektorom, tą pieśń tej ciepłej, wiosennej nocy, lecz choć słowa się nie zmieniały, przy każdej narodzonej córze zdawały się być w pewien sposób inne i nawet Asmodel, który dzielnie co godzinę, aż po 6:00 następnego dnia, przychodził w to samo miejsce, słyszał ją za każdym razem zupełnie inaczej. _

_ 💥💥💥 _

Czterech Archaniołów w odległym Siódmym Niebie stało na dachu Pałacu Chwały, w którym przed wiekami na Białym Tronie zasiadała Jasność we własnej osobie, roztaczając mrowie łaski na wszystkie krańce Królestwa, Głębi i Ziemi, skąd widać było całe królestwo. 

Z wyrazem skupienia na twarzach obserwowali Jasność Bijącą z któregoś z niższych nieb. Ona promieniowała, jaśniała, a jej blasku nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. Wszyscy Aniołowie wylegli na ulicy wpatrując się w to niezwykłe widowisko. Wielu padło na kolana wznosząc dziękczynne modły i żarliwe zapewnienia o własnej zmianie i gorliwej pokucie za grzechy. 

Czas się zatrzymał, jakby nawet on nie śmiał biegnąć dalej w obecności samej Jasności lub co najmniej jednego z jej aspektów. 

To była pierwsza, tak wyraźna epifania Pleromy od wielu, wielu lat, dekad i stuleci. Jasność nie wydawała się zgniewana, więc wszyscy liczyli na jej łaskę i miłosierdzie, czując co najmniej skruchę za swoje grzeszne żywoty.

\- Orientuje się któryś skąd wydobywa się Jasność?- zapytał Gabriel, Regent Królestwa Niebieskiego 

Raziel dokładniej wpatrzył się w horyzont. Wykonał kilka magicznych znaków, by poszerzyć granicę swojego postrzegania i w końcu powiedział 

\- Jak na moje oko blask najmocniejszy jest w okolicach pierwszego nieba.

\- To bez sensu- parsknął regent- Anielice, które odmienić mają świat będą mieszkać na ulicy albo w jakiejś chatce zbitej z bali? Czyż nie lepiej by im było tutaj albo choćby w Szóstym Niebie? 

Książe Magów pokręcił wolno głową 

\- Już wiele wieków temu zauważyłem, że Pan działa według ustalonych przez siebie schematów, skoro więc własnego syna posłał na ziemię, by narodził się w ubóstwie, to i Odnowy musiały rozpocząć życie w podobnym miejscu.

\- Poza tym...- szepnął wzruszony Rafał, skrajem szaty ocierając łzy z oczu-... Odmowy mają przynieść lepsze życie niższym Kastą, a nie nam Świetlistym. 

Bracia spojrzeli na niego w Milczeniu. Pan Zastępów pierwszy powrócił do obserwacji Pańskiego Blasku, minę miał jak prawie nigdy, poważną i ponurą, a twarz ze ściągnietymi rysami upodobniła się do rzeźby mitycznego króla Sparty Leonidasa. 

\- Nie wiem czemu...- rzucił w przestrzeń-... Ale mam wrażenie, że to całe “przywracanie godności” Ptactwu Niebieskiemu źle się skończy dla Kast rządzących. Jeszcze posypie się pierze z naszych skrzydeł, a Zastępy zmuszone będą ruszyć w bój, by powstrzymać zamieszki i strajki. 

Bracia mruknęli pod nosem na znak aprobaty i zamilkli, stojąc tam aż po godzinę szóstą następnego ranka, gdy wreszcie Jasność zgasła zupełnie pogrążając Wszystkie Nieba w nienaturalnym mroku. 

Czy noc w Niebie zawsze była taka ciemna?- pomyślał Regent już w swoim domu, wpatrując się w pogrążone w ciszy Hajot Hakados. 

Był dziwnie smutny i czuł jakby coś stracił, podobnie jak wszystkie Anioły, które dopiero teraz zaczęły powstawać z kolan. 

Tylko Serafiel wódz chóru Serafinów w komnacie z pustym Białym Tronem śmiał się i tańczył szaleńczo. Jego cztery pary skrzydeł wirowały wokół ciała, gdy pląsał radośnie, imitując niepokojącą suknię, utkaną z pajęczyn. 

\- Już niedługo- szeptał smakując słodkie niczym miód słowa- Już niedługo bracia, do was wrócę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legenda: 
> 
> Postanowiłam napisać ten rozdział jako coś w rodzaju filmu. Mam nadzieję że jako film go sobie wyobrazicie. Taką formę wybrałam, bo prawdę mówiąc nie miałam pojęcia jak w inny sposób pokazać moment narodzenia Odnów;
> 
> Pisane kursywą- opis sceny, w której rozgrywa się akcja. Wszelkie przejścia. Bodźce dźwiękowe. Rozpoczęcie, zakończenie "filmu"  
Bez kursywy i bez gwiazdek- wypowiedzi Aniołów Lektorów bądź też Narratora. Śpiew.  
Bez kursywy w gwiazdkach- czynności wykonywane przez bohaterów danej sceny, bądź też Aniołów Lektorów.  
Pisane pogrubioną kursywą- Tytuł kroniki, z której "Wzięty" został tekst dla Lektorów.  
Piosenka przy której powstawał tekst: Ruelle "Live Like Legends"  
Piosenki przewodnie: Ruelle "Live Like Legends" i "Cicha Noc" 
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że osoby bardziej wierzące nie obrażą się o to że zmieniłam tekst "Cichej Nocy". Zabieg ten nie miał zamiaru nikogo obrazić i został użyty tylko na potrzeby tekstu :D


	6. 6.1 Czas Żniw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie że tak długo, ale musiałam sobie wiele rzeczy przemyśleć nim zaczęłam pisać nowy rozdział. Postanowiłam że teraz poprzez kilka opowiadanek będę wam przedstawiać moje postacie, które stworzyłam posiłkując się tymi kanonicznymi, z tym że dodam im parę rzeczy od siebie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na pierwszy ogień idzie poznana w poprzednim rozdziale, Pierwsza z Narodzonych czyli Mishel 
> 
> Karta głównej postaci;  
Pełne Imię: Mishel/Michalina;  
Zdrobnienia: Miśka;  
Chór: Odnowy;  
Stworzona jako żeńska wersja: Archanioła Michała;  
Narodzona: Jako pierwsza, 20 marca o godzinie 20:00;  
Słowa Klucze: Humor i Honor;  
Cytat pasujący do postaci: "Walcz tak, by nie zapomnieć, że jesteś Aniołem"   
Piosenka pasująca do postaci: League of Legends- "Legend Never Die";

Każda historia musi się od czegoś zacząć, a początki nawet dla istoty obdarzonej niezwykłą mocą i darem wiecznego, bądź też dłuższego niż ludzkie, życia są trudne, nieraz bolesne i straszne, bo oto z opiekuńczych ramion Jasności spada ona w zimną, obojętną, pozbawioną wszystkiego co zna rzeczywistość dorosłego życia. 

Anioł nie ma mamy ani taty, którzy poprowadzili, by go przez skomplikowane meandry życia. Nigdy też, nie jest dzieckiem, rodząc się dokładnie tam gdzie zasieje go Stwórcze słowo Pana, bądź też pojedyncza nuta pieśni pochwalnej wszech anioła Metatrona, jako dorosły, zagubiony mężczyzna bądź też kobieta, na którym od samego początku ciąży brzemię zadania z góry narzuconego przez los. 

Sam musi się nauczyć żyć i równie samotnie kroczy w nieznanym terenie z jedną bielutką, jak jego sumienie w tej chwili szatą i garścią informacji personalnych o sobie, szukając drogi do dalszego życia.

Anioł nie może wybrać sobie miejsca, w którym przyjdzie mu żyć, przez co niebo dzieli się wyraźnie na tysiące szczęściarzy i miliardy pechowców, między którymi jedyną różnicą jest wysokość, na której się narodzili. 

Szczęściarze to Świetliści anielska arystokracja, której sprawy wielkiej polityki zakrywają to, co jest najważniejsze czyli Pana we własnej osobie, do niedawna żyjącego między nimi. Rodzą się oni zazwyczaj w piątym, czasem szóstym, a najrzadziej w siódmym niebie i choć tak samo jak każdy zagubieni na początku, szybko uczą się, że lepsi są od Pechowych Ptaków Niebieskich okupujących pierwsze trzy nieba. 

Ludzkie wyobrażenia, choć piękne i wzniosłe, nawet w połowie nie oddają rzeczywistości. 

Niebo to tylko nazwa, za którą grubą warstwą kłamstw, spisków, koalicji, wzajemnego braku zaufania i wzniosłych idei, kryje się polityka, segregacja płciowa i niesprawiedliwe podziały kastowe, które powszechne są nie tylko tam, ale wszędzie gdzie nasza ludzka wyobraźnia jest w stanie nas przenieść. 

Czy to jest sprawiedliwe?- zadasz pytanie, a cichy głosik w twojej głowie zaprzeczy nieśmiało, ale nie powie tego głośno, doskonale wiedząc jak skończyło się to ostatnio. 

Skoro więc mówić ci nie wolno zaciskasz mocno zęby i zastanawiasz się po cichu, czy aby Pan w ferworze słów, tworzących świat, nie pominął pewnej ważnej rzeczy. Jednego zdania, które nigdy nie zostało wypowiedziane, bo dla Stwórcy było ono tak oczywiste, że nie czuł potrzeby, by tracić na nie bezcenne sekundy w ciągu których nazywał i tym samym powoływał do życia mrowie istot, zamieszkujących pierwotny świat. 

_ "Szacunek to najważniejsza z cnut, a w oczach Boga wszyscy jesteśmy równi. _ "

**💥💥💥**

** _Czwarte Niebo. Około Pół roku po narodzeniu_ _  
_ _ Budynek Głównych Koszar Anielskich Zastępów_ **

Głuchy dźwięk mocnych uderzeń niósł się echem, wśród ciszy pola ćwiczebnego, na którym młoda dziewczyna prezentowała surowym obserwatorom swoje umiejętności, tak jak wielu innych przed nią. Miecz wykonany z najczystszego szczepu Anielskiej Stali świstał w powietrzu prezentując płynną, ćwiczebną sekwencję numer 123.

Cios, pchnięcie, blok, cięcie znad lewego ramienia, obrona, płynna zmiana ręki i cała sekwencja ruchów jeszcze raz, tylko na odwrót- powtarzała sobie w głowie Mishel bez reszty skupiona na swoim wyimaginowanym przeciwniku. Pal ćwiczebny stylizowany na postać ludzką drżał i chwiał się niebezpiecznie, za każdym razem gdy krzesząca iskry klinga uderzała w jego drewnianą powierzchnię. 

Silentium zwany przez współtowarzyszy Wielkim bądź też Śmiałym, wyróżniony przez samego Regenta Orderem Oka Pańskiego, za niezwykłe zasługi dla Królestwa w bitwie przeciw Siewcy, patrzył na to zjawisko i pierwszy raz w swoim długim życiu, nie wierzył w to co widzi. 

Doświadczony przez surowe, żołnierskie życie oraz nawykły do widoku krwi i cierpienia Weteran, z niemym podziwem obserwował dziewczynę, którą Wszech Anioł wyśpiewał podobną, do dzikich amazonek. Podświadomie czuł, że ma przed sobą nieoszlifowany kamień, który przy odrobinie pracy zmieni się w istny Diament bezcenny w szeregach Zastępów. 

Jego wzrok błądził za klingą rozpalającą się płomieniem, przy co drugim zamachnięciu, by po chwili przenieść się na młodą, skupioną twarz, której nie mąciła żadna zbędna emocja. Podziwiał lekkość ruchów i idealne zgranie gibkiego, wysportowanego ciała z dłonią dzierżącą miecz wyraźnie wytworzony na zamówienie specjalnie dla właścicielki i pod nią dobrany. 

Słońce wschodziło nad czwartym niebem, dziewczyna z beztroską łatwością zadawała ciosy które w prawdziwej walce byłyby śmiercionośne, a pierwsze promienie tańczyły w jej blond włosach lśniących rdzawymi refleksami. 

Silentium wymienił spojrzenie z młodszym towarzyszem, również obecnym przy "formalności" Jak to określili ledwie parę minut wcześniej. Nie musiał się pytać, by wiedzieć że i on nie wychwycił w pokazie żadnego błędu, którego pochopnie spodziewali się, gdy zobaczyli stojącą w progu "Biura Rekrutacji" Kobietę, która ledwie co przestała być dziewczynką. 

Pokręcił głową w zakłopotaniu. Młodszy lecz równie doświadczony jak Silentium żołnierz o imieniu Boreasz przybliżył się nieznacznie, a lekki wiaterek wczesnego poranka przyniósł Wteranowi jego wyrok, którego tak boleśnie sam był świadom

\- I tak nie możemy jej przyjąć

Ponownie pokręcił głową, nie mogąc zmusić ściśniętego gardła do jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. 

Tymczasem młoda Anielica skończyła swój pokaz. Odeszła od pala ćwiczebnego i jak nakazywała tradycja ukłoniła się dwóm obserwującym ją Aniołom. W jej oczach, niebieskich bardziej nawet niż niebo nad królestwem błyszczała nadzieja. 

Silentium odwzajemnił ukłon i odchrząknął, by jego głos powrócił do szorstkiej normalności

\- Poczekaj tu chwilę. Muszę porozmawiać z drugim obserwatorem nim podejmę ostateczną decyzję. 

Odciągnął młodszego Anioła Parę metrów dalej. Boreasz nie ukrywał zdziwienia

\- O co chodzi? Czemu nie powiedziałeś po prostu że jej nie przyjmiemy? 

Silentium nachylił się bardziej w stronę kolegi, z którym nie raz przecież walczył ku chwale królestwa

\- Nie widzisz tego- szepnął z napięciem- ta dziewczyna to istny diament i mam ją tak po prostu wypuścić? 

Boreasz pokręcił głową w zdumieniu i równie cicho odpowiedział towarzyszowi

\- Ochłoń Silentium. To kobieta, a kobiet do Zastępów nie przyjmujemy, tak było zawsze i nie warto tego zmieniać. 

\- A to niby czemu- oburzył się starszy Weteran gotów bronić talentu, który przed chwilą ujrzał- czasy się zmieniły. Żołnierze inaczej ćwiczą, inaczej patrzą na świat. Dlaczego więc nie mielibyśmy nagiąć lekko zasad i dopuścić ją do walki w szeregach?

\- Właśnie!- parsknął Boreasz nie kryjąc pogardy- Czasy się zmieniły. Zmienili się nasi wrogowie i co najstraszniejsze w naszych szeregach dostrzegam też zmiany- skrzywił się kwaśno- wyobraź to sobie. Jedna krucha kobietka wśród kilku tysięcy wcale nie delikatnych mężczyzn, pojmujesz rozmiary katastrofy? 

\- Nie jesteśmy głebianami- zaprotestował ostro Silentium- potrafimy pohamować zwierzęce zapędy. 

\- I specjalnie dla niej zrobimy oddzielną kwaterę z własną łazienką i żaluzjami na oknach żeby przypadkiem nikt jej nie podglądał- zadrwił Boreasz. Ponownie pokręcił głową- Silentium przemyśl to sobie dobrze jeszcze raz. Od wieków w Zastępach panuje jedna zasada, która mówi dobitnie że służą w nich tylko męskie Anioły i nikt inny. Nie bez powodu jesteśmy izolowani od żeńskich chórów. Pan to sobie dobrze przemyślał, bo kobieta w oddziale to źródło pokus wszelakich i jak dla mnie nie ma dla niej miejsca w szeregach

\- Jesteś ograniczony i gadasz jak ci wszyscy potłuczeni świetliści- żachnął się Silentium

Boreasz wzruszył ramionami

\- Jeżeli tradycyjne podejście do sprawy nazywasz ograniczeniem, niech ci będzie że taki jestem

Silentium zagryzł wargę. Odetchnął parę razy hamując niegodne Anioła słowa, które cisnęły mu się na usta. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy zyskał pewność, że panuje nad emocjami przemówił, spoglądając koso na towarzysza

\- Nie zmienisz zdania prawda? 

Boreasz uśmiechnął się tylko spokojnie i nie siląc się na odpowiedź, zaprzeczył ruchem głowy

\- I nie przekonam cię w żaden możliwy sposób?- upewnił się

Młodszy żołnierz rozłożył dłonie

\- Moje zdanie znasz i uważam że jest to najlepsza decyzja jaką możemy w tej chwili podjąć.

\- W takim razie sam jej to powiedz- stwierdził Siletium zbierając się do odejścia- ja umywam od tego ręce- dla potwierdzenia swoich słów wykonał jeszcze gest, którego parę tysięcy lat temu użył znany z Biblii Piłat skazując na śmierć Jezusa. 

Odszedł ścigany oburzonym spojrzeniem. Blado błękitne oczy wwiercały mu się w plecy lecz on nie czuł wstydu. Później pewnie Boreasz zarzuci mu brak honoru, ale odejście było w tej chwili bardziej honorowe, niż zgaszenie tej wielkiej nadziei płonącej w równie wielkich oczach niezwykłego koloru. 

Jakże piękne to były oczy- pomyślał jeszcze przelotnie stary weteran, któremu obcy był płacz i sentyment, schodząc z placu ćwiczebnego. 

💥💥💥

Mishel z pokorą przyjęła odmowę, solennie obiecując sobie zachowanie powagi przynajmniej do chwili gdy opuści mury koszar. 

Szła raźnym krokiem, jakby kobieta w samym sercu przeznaczonej tylko i wyłącznie dla męskich Aniołów, części nieba była czymś tak naturalnym jak śnieg na szczytach gór. 

Promiennym uśmiechem witała każdego zaspanego żołnierza, którego spotykała po drodze i sama się sobie dziwiła jak szczery był to uśmiech. 

Brama głównych koszar, którą wieńczył taki sam jak w Drugim Świecie posąg głównego dowódcy (w tym akurat przypadku Archanioła Michała) majaczyła w oddali, z każdym krokiem coraz bliższa. 

Mishel nawet nie zdała sobie sprawy że przyśpiesza. Niemal biegła do wyjścia mijając w pędzie coraz więcej skrzydlatych, opuszczających swe kwatery. 

Jeszcze tylko parę metrów- powtarzała sobie w głowie i z graniczącą z szaleństwem radością czekała na moment, gdy opuści to miejsce. Była już blisko, bardzo blisko gdy od muru oderwała się jakaś postać. 

Anielica zwolniła kroku, bo czuła że tak właśnie w tej chwili trzeba i już o wiele spokojniej podeszła do skrzydlatego, w którym po krótkiej chwili rozpoznała jednego ze swoich obserwatorów. Tego co odszedł przed wydaniem decyzji. Dowódcę, bo mężczyzna musiał nim być zważywszy na liczbę medali zdobiących jego mundur. 

Starszy skrzydlaty podszedł do niej, gdy zatrzymała się w bramie. Przez chwilę nie mówił nic, tylko patrzał w jej oczy, a w mądrych, spokojnych oczach czaił się żal. 

Cisza przedłużała się. 

Mishel postąpiła krok do tyłu i dopiero wtedy mężczyzna przemówił. 

\- Niebo jeszcze nie jest na wiele rzeczy gotowe. Niebo nie jest gotowe na postęp.- powiedział, a z głosu wyparowała wcześniejsza surowość, zastąpiona zakłopotaniem, a nawet lekkim tonem tłumaczenia się. Skrzydlaty przemówił do niej jakby ją przepraszał. Jakby zrobił jej wielką krzywdę, za którą przyjdzie mu po wsze czasy pokutować. 

Wypowiedział te dwa zdania, a następnie odwrócił się i tak jak wcześniej odszedł, do swoich spraw nie oglądając się już więcej za siebie. 

Mishel chwilę jeszcze stała, wodząc wzrokiem za oddalającym się skrzydlatymi, po chwili bezimienny Anioł zniknął w jednym z budynków więc dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i wybrała się w drogę powrotną do domu. 

Kopała nieliczne kamienie na Anielskiej, wiecznie sprzątanej przez Ptactwo Niebieskie drodze, na zmianę zachodząc w głowę co też ten dziwny żołnierz miał na myśli oraz zastanawiając się dlaczego nagle droga przed nią zaszła dziwną mgłą, a oczy dziwacznie zawilgotniały. 

💥💥💥

Gdy otworzyły się drzwi dwie z trzynastu siedzących w pomieszczeniu kobiet zerwały się z miejsc. 

\- I jak ci poszło?- zapytała bez wstępów ta niższa z nich

Mishel niedbale odrzuciła płaszcz na stojącą najbliżej drzwi sofę i wzruszyła ramionami 

\- Nijak. Obserwowało mnie dwóch. Wybłagałam u nich możliwość pokazu moich możliwości. Zgodzili się. Pokazałam się tak jak należy, bo i też próbowali zagiąć mnie najpierw pytając o takie podstawowe rzeczy, a potem nakazując wykonywać ćwiczebne sekwencje, by na samym końcu powiedzieć mi że i tak mnie nie przyjmą

Dwie najbardziej zainteresowane opadły na swoje miejsca zawiedzione

\- I to naprawdę wszystko?- zapytała wyższa z nich 

Mishel ponownie wzruszyła ramionami

\- Z dwóch obserwujących na ostateczny werdykt został tylko jeden, drugi wyglądający na jakiegoś wyższego dowódcę po krótkiej rozmowie z tym pierwszym poszedł sobie- relacjonowała dalej flegmatycznie- Potem jak już wychodziłam zatrzymał mnie w bramie i mówił coś o tym że Niebo nie jest gotowe na zmiany- przetarła dłonią twarz- ogólnie porąbana akcja 

\- Może w Pierwszym Świecie nie przyjmują Anielic do Zastępów?- zasugerowała zielonooka dziewczyna, siedząca na kanapie w głębi pomieszczenia. 

Mishel spojrzała na nią unosząc w górę brwi 

\- A skąd ci to niby przyszło do głowy? 

Zielonooka zajęta akurat czytaniem książki, nieznacznie wzruszyła ramionami

\- Asmodel opowiadał nam sporo o Pierwszym Świecie i już z tych opowieści dało się wywnioskować że Świat ten jest bardziej tradycyjny od tego, z którego pochodzimy. Tajemniczy Skrzydlaty powiedział ci coś o Niebie nie przygotowanym na zmiany, może więc idąc tropem tradycyjności Anielice nie służą w Zastępach, tylko np grają na harfie, piszą lub podlewają kwiatki w ogrodach

Mishel postukała się w zamyśleniu w brodę, rozkładając się wygodniej na sofie.

\- To by miało sens- Uśmiechnęła się- powiedz mi czemu jak ty coś powiesz to wydaje się to takie proste. 

Zielonooka wreszcie oderwała wzrok od książki

\- Do tego mnie stworzono, więc staram się wykonywać swoją pracę najlepiej jak umiem. 

Najniższa z obecnych przysłuchiwała się tej wymianie zdań, wierąc się na swoim miejscu. W końcu wypaliła płaczliwym tonem

\- Ale to jest niesprawiedliwe! Dlaczego ty możesz wykonywać coś do czego cię stworzono, a my nie?

Spokojny, zielony wzrok spoczął na pytającej

\- Kto powiedział, że nie możecie?

Wyższa z zainteresowanych rozłożyła dłonie. Z misternie upiętego na głowie koka wypał jeden lok, w kolorze pustynnego piasku

\- Nie przyjmą nas do Zastępów, Mishel już się o tym przekonała, jak więc mamy wykonywać to do czego nas powołano? 

Dwa zielone radary przesunęły się na twarz drugiej pytającej. Właścicielka dłużej pomyślała nad odpowiedzią, w końcu jej oczy zabłysły. 

\- Mogłybyście na przykład założyć własną organizację paramilitarną- delikatnie odłożyła książkę na sofę stronami do dołu, żeby samoistnie się nie zamknęła i przeszła do stojącej w rogu pokoju tablicy, pisząc na niej wszystko w miarę jak pomysł powstawał w jej głowie- Na początek wystarczy coś malutkiego, rzekłabym nawet, że kameralnego. Zebrałybyście parę osób, które tak jak wy z jakiegoś powodu nie dostały się do Zastępów, nauczyłybyście ich walczyć, skradać się, czołgać... słowem wszystkiego tego co uznacie za potrzebne, do wojskowego rzemiosła i voila będziecie zajmować się tym do czego powołał was Pan. 

Odwróciła się do zebranych z uśmiechem. 

Trzy najbardziej zainteresowane nowym przedsięwzięciem przyglądały się tablicy na której pojedyncze frazy takie jak “Organizacja paramilitarna”, “Zebrać chętnych” i “Uczyć wojskowości” mieszały się z szeregiem kółek i kresek, mających w teorii przedstawiać postaci ludzkie. 

\- No dobrze ale jak mielibyśmy znaleźć członków do takiej organizacji?- zapytała w końcu Mishel 

Zielonooka wzruszyła ramionami

\- To już nie mój problem. Ja ewentualnie mogę wam potem, jak już się to rozrośnie, pomóc w wypełnianiu papierologii i pisaniu próśb o pozwolenie adresowanych do…- uczyniła w powietrzu znak zapytania- “Władzy”. 

\- Jeśli miałabym coś zasugerować- odezwała się bardzo szczupła i wysoka dziewczyna zajmująca tą samą kanapę co zielonooka- Nie skupiałabym się tylko na Aniołach i Anielicach, jest wiele innych ras, które bez sensu łażą po Limbo, może wśród nich znalazłby się ktoś zainteresowany wzięciem udziału w takich zajęciach, które bądź co bądź mogą zaciekawić. 

Zielonooka odwróciła się jeszcze raz do tablicy dopisując na niej frazę “Nie tylko Skrzydlaci”, po czym usatysfakcjonowana ruszyła z powrotem do swojej lektury. 

Trzy młode kobiety wpatrywały się jak zaklęte w uwiecznione na tablicy zalążki planów. Pozornie bezsensowne zapiski, malowały w ich głowach kolorowe obrazy, a rzeczywistość mimo ogromu czekającej je pracy malowała się w jaśniejszych barwach. 

Przyszłe dowódczynie, nowego oddziału w Niebie, wymieniły między sobą spojrzenia i uśmiechnęły się.

💥💥💥

_ Około cztery miesiące później. _

Grupka pięciu osób zgromadziła się na specjalnie utworzonej do ćwiczeń Arenie. Wokół nich wznosiły się przeróżne przyrządy wyglądające w ich oczach jak narzędzia tortur. Nowi rekruci skuszeni wizją ciekawej przygody czekali, niecierpliwie szurając butami w piasku w oczekiwaniu na kobietę która zaproponowała im to niezwykłe szkolenie. 

Arena była ogromna, rozciągając się aż po kres widzenia, który stanowiła gęsta, ściana lasu. Niewielka grupka ginęła wśród ogromu placu manewrowego, gdzie prócz wyczynowego toru przeszkód, znajdowały się trzy, wyznaczone różnymi kolorami podłoża, ścieżki do biegania, coś przypominającego basen, grupa wkopanych w ziemie pionowo drągów, ułożonych na różnych wysokościach, liny zwisające z drzew i wiele innych rzeczy, zajmujących całą powierzchnię tego osobliwego miejsca. 

Z tyłu, za ich plecami powstały w naturalny sposób masyw skalny służył jako ścianka wspinaczkowa, ale oni nie mieli już szans ich zobaczyć, bo oto na Arenę wkroczyły dwie kobiety. 

Mishel i jej Piaskowo wołosa siostra przyjrzały się dokładnie swoim pierwszym uczniom, którzy w nierównym szeregu stali przed nimi. Dżin i dżinja, Salamadra bez charakterystycznego ognistego czuba na głowie, kobold z lekką nadwagą oraz drobny Anioł najniższego rzędu, patrzyli na nowe dowódczynie z mieszaniną różnych emocji na twarzy. 

Kobiety wymieniły spojrzenia, po czym jedna z nich rozpoczęła przemowę

\- Rekruci- krzyknęła Mishel, a jej głos poniósł się echem po pustej przestrzeni- Od dzisiejszego dnia nie jesteście już cwaniakami i ulicznymi złodziejaszkami- przy tych słowach jej wzrok spoczął na parce dżinów- Nie jesteście też zdrajcami- niebieskie tęczówki przesunęły się na postać Salamandry- Ani popychadłami, których nikt nie szanuje- skinęła głową w stronę Kobolda i Drobnego Anioła- Od tej chwili jesteście Jutrzenkami, przeszłymi żołnierzami Jednostki Bojowej  **B** raterskiego  **R** ewolucyjnego  **Z** wiązku  **A** mbitnych  **S** trzelców  **K** ryzysowych, w skrócie Jednostki  **BRZASK. ** Każdy z was poczynając od dzisiejszego dnia przejdzie pełne przeszkolenie, po którym jeżeli taka będzie jego wola wstąpi w szeregi nowo powstałej Formacji Wojskowej, o której usłyszy nie tylko Niebo, ale i Piekło oraz Cały Świat.

Dżiny ryknęły radośnie. Pozostała trójka przezornie milczała. 

\- Czeka was dużo pracy- przejęła wypowiedź piaskowo włosa- Pewnie wiele wyrzeczeń, ale w miarę naszych możliwości będziemy starać się wam pomagać i do każdego podejdziemy indywidualnie, nie wtrącając się jednocześnie do waszych prywatnych spraw. Z jednostki BRZASK nie zostanie się wyrzuconym za braki w kondycji czy błędy przy wykonywaniu ćwiczeń. Brzaskowicz może odejść sam w każdej chwili lub zostać wydalony za notoryczne łamanie zasad, o których jeszcze dzisiaj wam powiemy. Obowiązuje was punktualność, zaangażowanie, posłuszeństwo względem osób które przedstawimy wam jako dowódców oraz najważniejsze czyli szacunek względem każdego, kto do zasili nasze szeregi niezależnie od pochodzenia, wyznawanej wiary, wyglądu czy orientacji seksualnej. Pamiętajcie że w oczach Jasności- uniosła w górę dłoń- wszyscy jesteśmy równi, a tu w jednostce jesteśmy dla siebie braćmi i siostrami, bez żadnych podziałów. 

Czy wszystko jak na razie jest dla was Jasne? 

Jutrzenki mruknęły pod nosem zgodę. 

Piaskowo włosa przewróciła oczami.

\- Lekcja numer jeden: Jak dowódca o coś pyta odpowiadamy głośno i wyraźnie, a nie mruczymy pod nosem, dlatego zapytam jeszcze raz- odchrząknęła- Czy wszystko jasne?

Brzaskowicze potwierdzili, tym razem o wiele głośniej. To jednak nie usatysfakcjonowało pytającej. Jeszcze raz odrzchąknęła i wrzasnęła potężnym, jak na jej drobne ciało głosem 

\- CZY WSZYSTKO JASNE?

Pięć Gardeł wrzasnęło chórem, płosząc ptaki z pobliskich drzew. 

\- Doskonale!- ucieszyła się pytająca- No to teraz pytania. Macie jakieś? 

Dżin od razu podniósł rękę w górę. 

\- Czy naprawdę będzie tutaj dostępne spanko?

Mishel wskazała majaczący w oddali budynek 

\- Oczywiście. Warunki może są surowe, ale na łeb się nie leje, macie dostęp do łazienki i bieżącej wody więc uważam że jak na początek całkiem nieźle, prawda?. 

Dżin spojrzał na swoją siostrę bliźniaczkę z uśmiechem. Dziewczyna od razu skorzystała z okazji i zadała swoje pytanie

\- A jedzenie. Oferujecie też darmowe jedzenie?

Tym razem odpowiedzi udzieliła Piaskowo Włosa. 

\- Tak jak mówiłyśmy, oferujemy nocleg i wyżywienie. Stołować będziemy się w Tiferet- wskazała dłonią las za plecami- do którego zaprowadzimy was jak skończymy dzisiejszy trening. 

Mina młodej dżinji troszkę zrzedła, ale dzielnie zadała następne pytanie

\- A co będziemy dziś robić? 

Dowódczynie wymieniły między sobą spojrzenia, z zagadkowymi uśmiechami. 

\- Na początek chcemy sprawdzić jak bardzo w lesie jesteście z fizycznością- Stwierdziła Mishel, a oczy zalśniły jej łobuzersko- no to co… kto pierwszy zaprezentuje swoje umiejętności na bieżni? 

Salamandra bez wahania uniósł dłoń. Dowódczynie wskazały mu pas wysypany czarną ziemią i gdy tylko ruszył, zaczęły liczyć czas, potrzebny mu na okrążenie raz całej areny. 

Pozostałe Jutrzenki rozsiadły się na ziemi, czekając na swoją kolej. 

Tak właśnie wraz z powstaniem Jednostki Brzask rozpoczęło się, wreszcie pełne życie Mishel. Nadszedł Czas Żniw bo oto szkolenie uzyskane w Drugim Świecie miało przynieść owoce, co prawda nie tak, jak Mishel wyobrażała to sobie na początku, ale... Może tak właśnie miało być? Kto wie. Nie zbadane są wyroki Pana. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie że dwie ostatnie sceny (ta w domu, gdy Mishel opowiada o "przygodzie" w głównej siedzibie Anielskich zastępów i ta z wprowadzeniem jednostki BRZASK) są tak enigmatyczne i nie podaję w nich imion innych postaci, prócz Mishel. Jest to zabieg celowy, żeby nie zdradzać treści następnych rozdziałów, gdzie imię jakie posiada dana postać, jest nieraz kluczowe do rozwikłania kto kim jest xD Jedynie co mogę zdradzić i co powinniście wiedzieć z poprzednich rozdziałów, to to że każda z moich głównych postaci (jest ich 14) jest wzorowana na postaci z kanonu.  
A może ktoś się pokusi o strzał i wytypowanie czyją żeńską wersją są ukryte pod słowami "Najniższa ze wszystkich", "chuda i niezwykle wysoka" "Zielono oka" "Piaskowo włosa". Jestem ciekawa waszych odpowiedzi! Dajcie mi znać, że czytacie! Czekam na komentarze, nawet jeśli miałby to być hejt xD  
Do zobaczenia za nie wiem ile, bo muszę przyznać ze nie mam pojęcia jak wprowadzić następną postać xD


	7. Wszyscy Kochają Gabrysię

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... w dzisiejszym rozdziale poruszymy temat piękna i zastanowimy się, czy ono na prawdę jest takie ważne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pełne Imię: Gabriella  
Zdrobnienia: Gabrysia, Gabi  
Chór: Odnowy  
Stworzona jako żeńska wersja: Archanioła Gabriela  
Narodzona: Jako druga, 20 marca o godzinie 21:00;  
Słowa Klucze: Ambicja i Aparycja   
Cytat pasujący do postaci: “Żyj, pij, oddychaj pełną piersią i pnij się na sam szczyt”   
Piosenka pasująca do postaci: Naomi Scott - Speechless (Polska wersja o tytule “Milczeć” też jest spoko, ale brak jej tego “czegoś” co odnajduję w Oryginalnej wersji.)

Noce w niebie są chłodne, lecz chłód ten mimo że uporczywy nigdy nie niesie śmierci, nawet wtedy, gdy ktoś o tą śmierć żarliwie się modli. Pan rzadko kiedy wysłuchuje swoich sług, dlatego też Eliasz wiekowy Anioł służebny od początku swojego ciężkiego życia, pracujący w piątym niebie u pewnej wpływowej Świetlistej, nie zdziwił się wcale gdy Pańskie Oblicze nawet nie odwróciło się w jego stronę. 

(Przynajmniej tak właśnie ten Skrzydlaty myślał w tej chwili, bo z racji swojego położenia nie mógł przecież widzieć Pana) 

Niemłody już skrzydlaty wcisnął się głębiej w szczelinę pomiędzy Siedzibą Opatrzności, w której mrowie urzędników rozpatrywało wszelkie sprawy niskich nieb, a Urzędem Pracy Skrzydlatych, z którego wyszedł już jakiś czas temu otrzymawszy druzgocącą wieść. Eliasz nie wiedział teraz co ma z sobą począć. Jego pukładany świat runął jak domek z kart, a powodem tego był świstek papieru, na którym równiutkim pismem odwołano go ze służby. 

Nie było sensu błagać, płakać i robić scen bo serca urzędników mimo całej niesprawiedliwości, która działa się teraz w Niebie, musiały pozostać twarde, by tak jak mnóstwo im podobnych nie stracić pracy w tych niepewnych czasach. 

_ Quo Vadis Coleum?  _

Pytał nie jeden Anioł w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, a wysprzątane ulice równie bezduszne jak schludne pismo na odwołaniu nie dostarczały żadnych odpowiedzi. 

Eliasz bowiem nie był jedynym, który stracił teraz pracę, a wszyscy bez wyjątku dostali dokładnie ten sam tekst, od którego nie było już odwrotu.

Piękno rządziło w niebie i tak jak na ziemi im było go więcej, tym posiadacz uchodził za bogatszego i bardziej wpływowego. Świetliści w przedziwnym wyścigu szczurów prześcigali się w elegancji ubrań, coraz to nowszych fryzurach i wymyślnym wyposażeniu domów. Anielska Arystokracja coraz chętniej korzystała z usług pięknolicych dżinów, a starsi, stworzeni tak dawno że nikt tego nie pamięta Aniołowie drżeli o swą przyszłość.

W bogatych dominiach Świetlistych nie było bowiem miejsca na starość i wszystkie związane z nią dolegliwości. Anioł z pomarszczoną twarzą i drżącymi dłońmi, nie był ozdobą swojego Państwa więc Państwo ci wyrzucali go niczym śmieć precz ze swoich domów, obojętni na jego dalszy los. 

To właśnie spotkało Eliasza i wielu innych przed nim, a milczący już od tylu stuleci Pan odwracał twarz od krzywd swych poddanych, jakby i jemu obojętny był ich los. 

Odrzucenie bolało tym bardziej, że przyzwyczajony do jednej pracy od początku swojego życia Ptak Niebieski nie widział dla siebie innej przyszłości. 

Dlatego Eliasz płakał teraz przyciskając starte przez ciężką pracę dłonie, do wymizernowanej twarzy, a bezlitosny wiatr świstał na około, z lubością wdzierając się pod lichą, szarą od częstego prania tunikę. 

Źle pojęte piękno zbierało swe okrutne żniwo, a jedyna siła władna powstrzymać to nagłe szaleństwo milczała jak zaklęta i wielu już zaczynało wątpić czy ona jeszcze w ogóle istnieje. Blask Pana z wolna gasł we wszystkich siedmiu Królestwach, a Aniołowie stworzeni przecież, by być lepszymi od Snów Prochu i Gliny, coraz bardziej się do nich upodabniali. 

Tylko jedno, natarczywe pytanie niczym ostry nóż przerywało ciszę, domagając się odpowiedzi…

_ Quo Vadis Coleum?  _

_ Dokąd Zmierzasz Niebo?  _

… a noc, tak jak Pan na tronie milczała, porywając je w swe chłodne, nieoceniające ramiona. 

💥💥💥

\- Mamy następnego- stwierdziła od progu, bez żadnych wstępów drobna dziewczyna. W jej głosie słychać było wyraźny wstręt i jeszcze coś, co sprawiło że pracująca Anielica przerwała swoje zajęcie.

Zielone jak najczystsze szmaragdy oczy spoglądały na siostrę, która tak niespodziewanie, jak zawsze zresztą wtargnęła do jej biura, a w ich szmaragdowej toni błyszczało pytanie. 

Siostra skinęła tylko głową, a Gabrysia nie potrzebowała słów, by wiedzieć co się znów wydarzyło. Westchnęła ciężko, masując skronie za którymi z nieprzyjemnym kłuciem zagnieździł się ból, po czym zerknęła lekko w bok, gdzie na papierze zapisała listę Aniołów przyprowadzonych do niej tylko tego tygodnia. Z ogromnym smutkiem zanotowała fakt, że powoli kończy się na niej miejsce, a ona przestaje znajdować zajęcia w Tiferet, dla tych wszystkich Ptaków Niebieskich, tak nagle wydalonych z pracy. 

Powtórnie westchnęła ciężko, niechętnie wstając zza biurka. 

\- Jest tylko jeden?- upewniła się zmęczonym tonem, w którym słychać było wyraźne nuty irytacji. 

Drobniejsza i znacznie niższa od niej siostra spokojnie skinęła głową. 

\- Jeden mężczyzna, który tak jak większość pozostałych do tej pory służył tylko w jednym miejscu i tylko służyć potrafi. 

"Jakże by inaczej" Pomyślała Gabrysia ze złością, ale choć miała na to ochotę, nie powiedziała tego głośno. Przeszła się niespokojnie po swoim miejscu pracy, w którym od jakiegoś czasu spędzała większość dnia. List do Regenta, który właśnie pisała zatrzepotał niespokojnie, poruszony wiatrem. 

Po prawej stronie dwoje drzwi prowadziło do łazienki i jej osobistej sypialni, urządzonej tak jak wszystko tutaj ze spokojną, nie wyzywającą prostotą. Doniczka z kwiatem ustawiona pomiędzy dwoma drzwiami ożywiała pomieszczenie, a starannie dobrane dodatki w postaci obrazów i zdjęć rozwieszonych w każdym wolnym miejscu na ścianach, dodawały mu przytulności. 

Lewą ścianę niemal w całości pokrywał regał, na którym kolorystycznie ustawiono książki, liczne teczki z rysunkami i planami oraz segregatory oznaczone w taki sposób, że tylko Gabriella wiedziała co się w nich znajduje. Po bokach tego regału wyrzeźbiono dwa stojące dęba jednorożce, wyglądające zupełnie tak, jakby wyskakiwały z wnętrza pokaźnego mebla. 

Gabrysia przystanęła przy jednym z nich, jak zwykle nie mogąc nadziwić się misternej pracy rzeźbiarza, który dwie proste skały zamienił w dzieło sztuki. Przejechała dłonią po rogu i pysku zwierzęcia, zastygłego w dzikim rżeniu. Zapatrzyła się w onyksowe ślepia i mimo całego zła które działo się teraz w niebie uśmiechnęła się, z cichym westchnieniem stając przy oknie. 

Widok na zielone połacie ziemi Tiferet nieodmiennie wprawił ją w zachwyt jeszcze większy niż rzeźby. Gabrysia czuła się tutaj odrealniona od zwykłego świata, który teraz brutalnie sprowadzał ją na ziemię. Ilu to już Aniołów przyjęłam do pracy w Tiferet?- zastanowiła się, a skoro perfekcyjna pamięć nie potrafiła podać dokładnej liczby, piękną twarz Gabrielli zasnuł cień. 

Ewidentnie w czasach, w których przyszło jej żyć, sytuacja w Królestwie Niebieskim wymagała gruntownej naprawy. Być może dlatego Pan tak szybko zdecydował o przeniesieniu Odnów z Drugiego do Pierwszego Świata, a sam choć miał moc nieporównywalnie większą niż czternaście młodych i niewątpliwie niedoświadczonych dziewcząt, milczał siedząc z godnością na swoim Białym Tronie. 

Czyżby znów planował stworzyć nowy świat?- pomyślała Anielica gotowa pogrążyć się w kontemplacji, z zamyślenia wyrwał ją jednak lekki odgłos dzwoneczka. 

Gabrysia rozejrzała się po pustej, skrytej za krzewami bzu polanie i zacmokała, a czujny, śnieżnobiały pysk jednorożca z miedzianym rogiem pośrodku, wysunął się z zza drzew. Mądre, podobne do dwóch bursztynów ślepia spojrzały na nią ze zrozumieniem, jakby wychowana od źrebaczka przyjaciółka doskonale wiedziała kiedy jej przybrana matka potrzebuje wsparcia. Jednorożec zastrzygł uszami i ruszył do swojej Pani. Niewielki dzwoneczek przytwierdzony do ogłowia dźwięczał lekko przy każdym kroku. 

Gabrysia z namaszczeniem wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń gładząc miękkie charapy przyjaciółki. Wichura zarżała lekko, a niezwykłe nawet jak na jednorożca oczy rozbłysły jak dwa, płonące drewienka. Wydawało się to niesamowite ale dźwięk aprobaty podziałał na anielicę kojąco.

Czasem drobny gest ze strony tego majestatycznego stworzenia, sprawiał że wszystko stawało się łatwiejsze, bo skoro Gabrysia była w stanie przekonać do siebie Jednorożca, to czymże dla niej są kolejne problemy, z którymi przyjdzie jej się mierzyć? 

Anielica głaskała Wichurę zawsze wtedy, gdy dopadały ją wątpliwości, a słowa Gabriela wypowiedziane tuż po tym, jak oznajmił że ten jednorożec należy do niej, rozbrzmiewały w głowie, tak wyraźne, jakby jej nauczyciel i przyjaciel bliski jak brat stał tuż obok mówiąc proste zdania, które w chwili wypowiedzenia brzmiały jak banał, lecz po czasie zyskiwały prawdziwą moc. 

_ Spójrz na Jednorożca i znajdź w sobie spokój, bo skoro on obdarzył cię swym zaufaniem, nic nie będzie dla ciebie problemem, nawet to co w pierwszej chwili wydaje się rzeczą niemal nie do udźwignięcia.  _

Śnieżnobiały pysk trącił ją lekko w ramię, przerywając znów rozmyślania. Zielone oczy z rozbawieniem spojrzały w bursztynowe, domagające się uwagi. 

Gabrysia sięgnęła dłonią do kosza stojącego po lewej stronie okna. Śnieżnobiałe uszy zastrzygły w oczekiwaniu słodkiej nagrody, a we wnętrzu zdrowo ukształtowanej, końskiej piersi rozległ się oczekujący pomruk. 

Młody, ledwo dwuletni Jednorożec z powagą obserwował dłoń zanurzoną w koszu, a potem czerwone, błyszczące jabłko które wolnym ruchem wyciągnięto w jego stronę. Słodki przysmak szybko zniknął w pokaźnej paszczy, a Gabrysia roześmiała się widząc wyczekujące spojrzenie. 

\- Nie ma tak dobrze Wichurka- szepnęła czule, gładząc gnasze przyjaciółki- czasem się zastanawiam czy ty lubisz mnie, czy przysmaki które ci daję.

Jednorożec zarżał cicho, potrząsnął głową, po czym widząc że nie dostanie drugiego słodycza odszedł z godnością od okna. Anielica odwróciła się w stronę wejścia, przy którym cierpliwie czekając, wciąż stała siostra i zwróciła się do niej na powrót spokojnym tonem. 

\- Poproś go do mnie siostrzyczko- siostra nie spodziewając się innej odpowiedzi natychmiast otworzyła drzwi i zniknęła za nimi. 

Gabrysia rozmasowała pulsujące skronie. 

💥💥💥

Eliasz czuł się oszołomiony i prawdę mówiąc nie wiedział co ma z sobą zrobić, więc pokornie niczym wierny pies, pozwolił poprowadzić się tej niskiej i lekko niepokjącej anielicy do kolejnego pomieszczenia. 

Anioł Służebny nie zdążył się nawet rozejrzeć, gdy drzwi z głośnym trzaskiem zamknęły się za jego plecami. Stanął więc oszołomiony na środku pomieszczenia nieśmiało spoglądając w twarz Anielicy, która wpatrywała się teraz w niego uważnie. 

Ptak Niebieski zakłopotany tak wnikliwą obserwacją wbił wzrok w ziemię, czekając na kolejny ruch. Nawykły do posłuszeństwa nie zadawał pytań, choć ciekawość paliła go bardziej, niż mógłby to robić rozgrzany pręt, przykładany do skóry. 

***

Gabrysia ze zdziwieniem powitała fakt, że nowo przyprowadzony Anioł nie był wcale tak stary jak wszyscy poprzedni. Tamci stłamszeni przez życie wyglądali jak makabryczne strachy na wróble, które niezbyt rozgarnięty psychicznie mag dla własnego kaprysu powołał do życia powlekając stare kości skórą z rozkładających się ciał. 

Żeńska Wersja Gabriela w mgnieniu oka oceniła wygląd, ubiór i sposób zachowania skrzydlatego, zapisując swoje wnioski na podsuniętym zawczasu formularzu rekrutacyjnym. Postukała się w brodę długopisem z plastokową głową jednorożca na końcu, wstępnie umieściła go w szeregach pracowników pomagających w stajni i dopiero wtedy przerwała ciszę zwracając się wprost do stremowanego Skrzydlatego

\- Witaj w Tiferet Aniele- rzekła oficjalnym tonem, w którym dało się jednak wychwycić ciepło. Dłonią wskazała jedno z dwóch miejsc na przeciwko swojego biurka- Usiądź proszę muszę zadać ci kilka pytań. 

***  
  


Eliasz drgnął słysząc jej głos. W uszach nieśmiałego Skrzydlatego brzmiał on pięknie i kojąco, niczym szmer górskiego potoku. Wyraźny ton prośby sprawił, że uniósł wzrok, zszokowany i w jednej chwili gdy jego bladoniebieskie oczy spotkały się ze szmaragdową zielenią tęczówek mówiącej, Eliasz pojął że przepadł i od tej chwili zrobi wszystko, o co pięknolica Anielica go poprosi. 

Świadomość prośby połechtała miło nadwątlone przez lata ciężkiej pracy poczucie własnej wartości bo nikt nigdy go o nic nie prosił. Jego dawna Pani kazała nie zawracając sobie głowy zwrotami grzecznościowymi, a on jako pokorny sługa wykonywał te rozkazy nie licząc na nic więcej niż własną satysfakcję z pracy, którą wykonywał. 

Patrząc na siedzącą przed nim Anielicę, Eliasz z całą klarownością poczuł ciężar niesprawiedliwości, która go spotkała, jakby tylko jedno jej spojrzenie wystarczyło, by zerowa pewność siebie wzrosła, a świadomość popełnionej krzywdy przepełniła go szukając ujścia. 

***

Gabriella westchnęła widząc szok w spojrzeniu Skrzydlatego. To niesamowite, jak te biedne Anioły reagowały na zwykłą prośbę, ciepły ton i najprostsze przejawy dobroci, tak inne od wiecznego rozkazywania i wyniosłego tonu, do którego przywykli. 

W tej chwili Gabrysia wiedziała doskonale, że cokolwiek powie, stanie się dla siedzącego przed nią Anioła świętością, porównywalną do słów Pana. Chciała jednak zachować choćby pozory tego, że pozwala mu samemu zadecydować o swoim dalszym życiu, więc wbiła wzrok w formularz rekrutacyjny. 

\- Imię?- Zapytała z wprawą ignorując pełen uwielbienia wzrok Anioła. Srebrny długopis z gumową głową jednorożca na końcówce, zawisł nad odpowiednim polem do wypełnienia. 

\- Eliasz, Proszę Pani- odpowiedział rzeczowo pytany

Gabrysia zanotowała i błyskawicznie przeszła do następnego pytania

\- Wcześniejsze miejsce pracy?

\- Dwudziesta Pierwsza Prowincja Piątego Nieba- odpowiedział równie szybko pytany 

\- Piąte niebo- mruknęła pod nosem Gabriella wodząc palcem po mapie rozłożonej tuż pod formularzem- Dwudziesta pierwsza prowincja. Bogata- kolejna szybka notatka i głośniejsze już pytanie

\- Chór i imię poprzedniego pracodawcy? 

Przy tym pytaniu Anioł w średnim wieku, wyraźnie się zamyślił. Słudzy nigdy nie byli zapoznawani z takimi szczegółami dotyczącymi ich pracodawców. Zmarszczył brwi i dopiero po dłuższej chwili odpowiedział:

\- Imię jej to Marsyl a chór Panowania 

Gabrysia skinęła głową

\- Czym się u niej zajmowałeś?

Eliasz wzruszył ramionami 

\- W sumie to wszystkim. Co mi Pani rozkazała, to zrobiłem, nosiłem zakupy, drewno na opał, dania na ucztach, kiedyś to nawet służyłem za herolda gdy Pani wyprawiała przyjęcie, cóż to był za dzień! Pani Marsyl sprosiła chyba całe niebo...

Gabriella uniosła w górę dłoń, przerywając potok słów i zadań, które chciały wyjść z jego ust. 

\- Czyli można powiedzieć że szybko się uczysz nowych rzeczy?

Eliasz zawstydzony swoim gadulstwem znów spuścił wzrok

\- Tak Proszę Pani- odpowiedział cicho. Nie wiedział co w niego wstąpiło i dlaczego tak nagle zapragnął podzielić się z tą niezwykłą Anielicą wszystkim co w nim siedziało. Może to przez te jej oczy w kolorze tak niezwykłej zieleni, że nigdy takiej nie widział, śnieżnobiałe skrzydła o idealnym kształcie albo twarz okoloną czarnymi, błyszczącymi na srebrno włosami, której nie powstydziła się sama Królowa. 

Zajęty tymi myślami nie dosłyszał jakie było następne pytanie, więc spłonął rumieńcem uciekając wzrokiem. Gdyby teraz spojrzał w oczy tej Anielicy, ona by wiedziała o czym myślał i pewnie wyprosiłaby go za drzwi, a do tego Eliasz za nic w świecie nie chciał dopuścić. Przywołał się więc szybko do porządku. 

Gabrysia doskonale wiedząc co się z nim dzieje westchnęła ciężko. Nikt, nawet sama ona, nie wiedział dlaczego tak jest, ale ktokolwiek przebywał z Gabriellą po czasie się w niej zakochiwał, nie bacząc na swój wiek, status społeczny i rasę, dlatego też Gabrysia rzadko wychodziła z domu, bo nie było niczego, czego nie lubiłaby bardziej od łamania męskich serc. Pokręciła głową, a czarne włosy zafalowały wokół głowy. 

\- Skoro więc szybko się uczysz…- pociągnęła urwany temat-... myślę że z łatwością odnajdziesz się w którejś z tych dziedzin- podsunęła mu pod nos trzy karty z propozycjami pracy, stukając palcem w tą leżącą pośrodku- Aczkolwiek myślę, że najbardziej przydałbyś się w stajni. Sprowadziliśmy ostatnio sporo nowych koni, w związku z czym przybyło pracy. 

Tak jak Gabriella przewidziała, Eliasz nawet nie spojrzał na pozostałe dwie oferty, tylko ochoczo przystał na jej sugestię. Anielica wstała więc i podała mu swoją dłoń, sygnalizując tym samym zakończenie spotkania. 

Eliasz podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, jakby z ociąganiem, ale najwyraźniej nie chcąc nadwyrężać cierpliwości swojego dobroczyńcy z zapałem i gorącymi podziękowaniami na ustach uścisnął podaną mu dłoń. 

\- Mieszkanie masz już zapewnione, wystarczy tylko że sobie wybierzesz które chcesz- poinformowała Gabriella, wysłuchawszy cierpliwie litanii pochwał i podziękowań- Jutro punkt ósma przysłany przeze mnie pracownik zaprowadzi cię do miejsca twojej nowej pracy i wszystko ci pokaże. Do końca dzisiejszego dnia masz wolne.

\- Tak jest Proszę Pani. Dziękuję, Proszę Pani- szeptał żarliwie Eliasz cofając się do drzwi. 

Opuszczając pomieszczenie solennie przyrzekł sobie, że będzie pracował z całych sił, bardziej nawet niż dotychczas. Za nic w świecie nie chciał przecież zawieść tych zielonych oczu i tej konkretnej Anielicy, która przedziwnym trafem nawiedzała go potem w snach. 

💥💥💥

Gabrysia z westchnieniem zapatrzyła się w duże lustro pokazujące ją od stóp do głów. Co ze mną jest nie tak?- zastanowiła się, usilnie wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. 

W o wiele za dużej szacie o zdecydowanie męskim kroju wyglądała na dwa razy większą niż była w rzeczywistości. Ubranie wisiało na niej jak wyjątkowo czysty, śnieżnobiały worek z wyciętymi dziurami na ręce i głowę i kryło ją od stóp do głów skutecznie maskując jej kobiece kształty. 

Spotkanie z kolejnym przyprowadzonym do niej Aniołem płci męskiej miał być sprawdzianem, który podobnie jak wszystkie pozostałe zakończył się całkowitym niepowodzeniem. 

Żeńska wersja Gabriela sięgnęła po leżącą na szafeczce nocnej podkładkę i zamaszystym ruchem skreśliła napis “figura i kobiece kształty” zapisany na spoczywającej na niej kartce papieru. 

Ponownie westchnęła ostrożnie podchodząc do łóżka. Uważała na każdy swój krok, bo zdecydowanie za duża jak na jej wzrost i kształty szata, ciągnęła się za nią po ziemi.

Sukienka którą miała na sobie, gdy przyszła do niej siostra, wisiała smętnie zarzucona na figurę jednorożca. 

Gabriella rozmasowała skronie, bo głowa która na chwilę przestała boleć, zdecydowała, że dość już tego dobrego i o ile to możliwe rozbolała ją jeszcze bardziej. Położyła się na łóżku myśląc nad swoim parszywym losem i zastanawiając się z czego wynika ten jej przedziwny dar podbijania męskich serc. 

Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu tworząc swoją listę “pięciu rzeczy, które mogą się w niej podobać mężczyzną” uważała, że jeśli wyeliminuje wszystkie z nich, płeć przeciwna przestanie się nią interesować, bo zainteresowanie to mniej lub bardziej okazywane, bardzo ją krępowało. Ścięła więc włosy, przestała się malować, całkowicie ukryła swoje kształty, praktycznie nie uśmiechała się w towarzystwie mężczyzn i na każde spotkanie przyjmowała maskę chłodnej obojętności, a oni wciąż coś w niej widzieli. 

Położyła się na brzuchu i jeszcze raz spojrzała na swoje odbicie. Nie wydawało jej się, żeby była jakoś nadmiernie piękna, sama siebie postrzegała zawsze za przeciętną, patrząc przez pryzmat jej sióstr, a jednak męska strona populacji lgnęła do niej jak pszczoły do miodu. 

Mogłaby to ignorować, Jasne! Sęk w tym, że nie w jej stylu było zaprzeczanie rzeczywistości. Nie mogła wyzbyć się zakłopotania, za każdym razem gdy dostawała od kogoś znacznie więcej niż zwykłą uwagę. Nie potrafiła udawać, że nie widzi ukradkowych spojrzeń rzucanych w jej stronę gdy starała się komuś pomóc lub zwyczajnie z kimś porozmawiać, a już do białej gorączki doprowadzało ją to, że mężczyźni nadskakiwali jej i chcieli ją we wszystkim wyręczać, jakby była jakąś głupią, rozpieszczoną paniusią. 

Na początku myślała, że sama jest temu winna i swoim zachowaniem nieświadomie, ale jednak daje sygnały, że chce czegoś więcej lecz im bardziej nad tym myślała, tym częściej w głowie pojawiało się tylko jedno rozwiązanie. 

Pan z jakiegoś powodu obdarzył ją takim osobliwym darem i choćby nie wiem co zrobiła, nie znajdzie od tego ucieczki. Pytanie tylko co z tym zrobi? 

Gabriella spojrzała w oczy swojego odbicia. 

\- I co z tym zrobisz Gabriello?- zapytała półgłosem, a rozwiązanie przyszło samo oczyszczające jak prysznic po ciężkim dniu pracy, czy chłodny, wiosenny deszcz zraszający raz dziennie rośliny w Tiferet. 

\- Skoro Pan dał ten dar- szepnęła- musi w tym być jakiś ukryty cel, a ty nauczysz się z niego korzystać. Dosyć ukrywania się w biurze, byle tylko faceci mnie nie widzieli. Dosyć stania w cieniu. Nie mogę milczeć. 

Zamaszyście wstała z łóżka i uśmiechnęła się do swojego odbicia. Skoro wszystkie próby zawiodły, wyjdzie z ukrycia, przecież nic nikomu nie obiecywała. 

Nie możesz milczeć Gabriello. 

Nie możesz milczeć… 

💥💥💥

Wichura wsunęła głowę do pomieszczenia sięgając po marchewkę. Jej Pani, Gabriella zadbała o to, by jednorożec zauważył w pomieszczeniu inne Anielice i dopiero gdy przestał się bać podała mu słodką nagrodę. 

\- Rozpieszczasz go- stwierdziła zrzędliwym tonem, siedząca po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia Mishel. 

Gabrysia nawet nie odwróciła się do niej, gładząc miękkie harapy przyjaciółki. 

\- Tylko ją nagradzam- odpowiedziała cierpliwym tonem- Jednorożce są płochliwymi stworzeniami więc uczę ją żeby się nie bała aniołów. Podeszła do mnie. Mimo waszej obecności wsunęła głowę do środka. Zrobiła dokładnie to czego od niej oczekiwałam więc ją nagradzam. To tresura nie rozpieszczanie. 

\- Ciekawe czy ten twój jednorożec podchodzi do ciebie czy też przysmaków, które mu tak ochoczo dajesz- syknęła zaczepnie Mishel. 

Wichura odeszła od okna, więc Gabriella odwróciła się. Zielone oczy ciskały gromy, przekazując bez słów wiadomość, że właścicielka doskonale wyłapała zaczepkę. 

Mishel spojrzała na nią wyzywająco, bez cienia strachu

\- Dalej chcesz uparciuchu zrobić z niej wierzchowca do jazdy w czasie wojny i pokoju?- zapytała przechodząc od razu do meritum sprawy, która od jakiegoś czasu spędzała jej sen z powiek. 

Gabrysia natychmiast przywołała się do porządku i odpowiedziała spokojnie, nie dając się wciągnąć z kolejną kłótnie z siostrą

\- Tak...- wzruszyła ramionami-... I zobaczysz niewierny Tomaszu że mi się uda. 

Mishel uderzyła ręką w blat

\- Ha!- wykrzyknęła- Patrzcie ją w Jednorożcu widzi swojego rumaka wojennego- zerwała się z miejsca i chwyciła siostrę za ramiona- Gabrysia nie chcę ci zrobić na złość, ale po prostu się o ciebie martwię. Nikt, nigdy nie jeździł na Jednorożcach na wojnie. Wszyscy wiedzą że są to zwierzęta nieprzewidywalne i mogą różnie zareagować, a ja nie chcę patrzeć na to jak twój koń rozwala ci głowę kopytem, albo zrzuca na ziemię pod kopyta innych. 

Gabriella westchnęła ciężko, ale już bez złości. Uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy. 

\- Miśka…- powiedziała półgłosem klepiąc siostrę w ramię-... doceniam twoją troskę i wiem czego się obawiasz, ale jak na razie nie ma i nie zanosi się na wojnę, a ja po prostu chcę wypróbować jeden ze swoich pomysłów

Mishel otworzyła usta, gotowa dalej się kłócić, ale Gabrysia powstrzymała ją ruchem ręki

\- Znasz mnie od urodzenia- kontynuowała z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oczach- Doskonale wiesz że nigdy nie robię pochopnych ruchów, a każdy nawet najmniejszy jest dogłębnie przemyślany, więc jak zobaczę że Wichura nie pozwoli mi się dosiąść, albo zachowa się w nieodpowiedni sposób to wybiorę sobie i wyszkolę pod jazdę innego wierzchowca- puściła do niej oczko- wiesz przecież jak bardzo kocham Jednorożce i za nic w świecie nie chcę ich nadmiernie stresować. Nie odbieraj mi jednak radości z próbowania

Mishel uspokoiła się wyraźnie. Musiała jednak wytknąć słaby punkt planu siostry

\- Cóż, gdy wybuchnie wojna może być lekko za późno na szkolenie wierzchowca- rozłożyła dłonie- koń i jeździec nie są tylko tym co widać gołym okiem. W walce te dwa byty działają jak jeden organizm, w idealnej harmonii. Porozumiewają się bez słów, znają się nawzajem i ufają sobie jak nikomu innemu, a ponadto mają między sobą więź, która sprawia że jeden za drugiego jest w stanie oddać swoje życie. Tego nie da się wypracować w dwa czy trzy dni. 

Gabrysia wyraźnie rozmarzyła się

\- Chciałabym wypracować takie coś z Wichurą- szepnęła.

Drugiej rozmówczyni opadła szczęka

\- No nie wierzę…- parsknęła spoglądając na pozostałe zgromadzone w pokoju Odnowy-... Ja jej tutaj przedstawiam racjonalne argumenty. Martwię się o nią, a ona dalej trwa przy tym swoim szalonym pomyśle. 

Piaskowo włosa Odnowa, do tej pory uważnie przysłuchująca się rozmowie wzruszyła ramionami i postanowiła się włączyć

\- W sumie Jednorożec to przecież w gruncie rzeczy koń, tyle że z rogiem pośrodku czoła- stwierdziła beztrosko- nie rozumiem czego się czepiasz. Ja tam trzymam kciuki za naszą Gabrysię i wierzę, że jej się uda

Gabriella spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością. Piaskowowłosa uśmiechnęła się.    
Mishel nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

\- Czego się czepiam- powtórzyła takim głosem, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować czy za chwilę ma zemdleć, rozpłakać się, mocno zdenerwować albo wszystko razem- Przecież właśnie przed chwilą wytłumaczyłam że się martwię, ale...

\- … ale zapewne wszyscy wiedzą też, że nie po to się dzisiaj spotkaliśmy- Gabrysia zgrabnie wcięła się w wypowiedź siostry. 

Mishel, której tak nagle przerwano, rzuciła Gabrielli ponure spojrzenie i całą sobą, starając pokazać jak bardzo jest zła, pomaszerowała na swoje zwyczajowe miejsce. 

Pomieszczenie, w którym znajdowały się Odnowy, to był jedyny pokój w Tiferet, którego Anioł Asmodel nie zmienił, przygotowując dom na ich przybycie. Wielkie i wysokie pełniło funkcję salonu, jeszcze za czasów, gdy mieszkali tu Aniołowie Miesięcy, a prócz długiego stołu, sześciu kanap i niedawno wniesionej tablicy nie było tu innych mebli. 

Sufit łukowato wykończony zdobiło nocne niebo, ręką mistrza naniesione na biały tynk. Tiferet skonstrowano w ten sposób, że salon stanowił niejako centralną część budynku, wokół którego wzniesiono cztery piętra budowli, w taki sposób, że każdy mieszkaniec wychodząc ze swojego pokoju mógł widzieć co się w nim dzieje. 

Niewielki barek, umieszczony we wnęce pod pierwszym piętrem budowli, oddzielał w pełni wyposarzoną w najnowocześniejsze sprzęty kuchnię od reszty pomieszczenia. Dzisiejszego dnia kanapy zwykle okupowane przez dziewczyny stały puste, a wszystkie Odnowy zgromadziły się przy długim, zwykle służącym do jedzenia stole. Ich oficjalnego opiekuna w Pierwszym Świecie, Asmodela nie było w domu, gdyż, pół roku zaniedbywanych, z powodu depresji obowiązków sprawiło, że Kwietniowy Anioł narobił sobie zaległości, które teraz z najwyższym trudem starał się nadrobić. 

Gabrysia stanęła przy stole w taki sposób, by wzrokiem ogarniać wszystkie zgromadzone i wskazała dłonią teczkę, leżącą tuż przed nią. 

Przymknęła na chwilę oczy układając sobie jeszcze raz wszystko w głowie, po czym zaczęła mówić.

\- Jak dobrze wiecie od jakiegoś czasu powszechną praktyką w Pierwszym Świecie jest zwalnianie z pracy starszych Aniołów.

Wszystkie Odnowy zgodnie skinęły głową, z różnym stopniem zainteresowania na twarzy, czekając na dalszą część wypowiedzi. 

\- Początkowo ja sama myślałam że jest to jakiś niefortunny zbieg okoliczności, więc postanowiłam nie zaprzątać tym sobie głowy- kontynuowała spokojnym tonem- Ale ilość przyprowadzonych do Tiferet Aniołów nie pozostawia wątpliwości, że jest to zjawisko na skalę masową, które wciąż się pogłębia i z dużą dozą prawdopobieństwa można stwierdzić, że będzi robić to dalej- oparła dłonie o kant stołu- Pytanie tylko: czy warto z tego powodu ujawniać swoją obecność żyjącej tutaj władzy? 

Piaskowo włosa Odnowa wzruszyła ramionami

\- Naprawdę uważasz Gabrysiu, że oni nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego że tu jesteśmy i cały czas działamy?- zakpiła z wyraźną ironią w głosie

Gabriella skinęła głową, doskonale przygotowana na taką odpowiedź

\- Pewnie że tak, ale do tej pory żyłyśmy i działałyśmy raczej na uboczu, nie rzucając się w oczy, a napisanie listu i wysłanie go sprawi, że zwrócimy na siebie uwagę. 

\- No i co w tym takiego złego?- zapytała dalej nic nie rozumiejąc piaskowo włosa

Najwyższa z odnów, charakteryzująca się wyjątkowo lotnym umysłem szybko pojęła co martwi Gabriellę, więc pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniem

\- To że jak zwrócimy na siebie uwagę, władza na pewno zleci dogłębne śledztwo na nasz temat- stwierdziła sucho

Piaskowo włosa po raz kolejny lekceważąco wzruszyła ramionami

\- Dalej nie widzę w tym problemu. Niech badają, nie robimy nic, prócz bezinteresownej pomocy innym 

\- Czyżby?- zdziwiła się uprzejmnie Gabriella- a jak wytłumaczysz istnienie nieoficjalnej, w pełni wyposażonej jednostki bojowej, o której nikogo nie poinformowałyśmy? 

\- Normalnie!- wykrzyknęła z pasją, a jej oczy w kolorze stali zabłysły- to też jest pomoc! Gdyby nie my wszyscy nasi rekruci niechybnie zeszliby na złą drogę.

Najwyższa i Najsmuklejsza z Odnów westchnęła ciężko

\- My to tak właśnie rozumiemy siostrzyczko i wiemy że nie chcecie zrobić nic złego- stwierdziła ugodowo- ale z punktu widzenia polityka, taka sytuacja wygląda co najmniej podejrzanie

\- Obecność starannie ukrytych, w pełni wyposażonych wojsk, choćby nawet nie do końca wyszkolonych, mogłaby zostać poczytana jako przygotowania do zbrojnego buntu przeciw władzy- uściśliła Gabriella

\- Jest ich tylko pięćdziesięciu- zaprotestowała Mishel zrywając się z krzesła. Po chwili drgnęła jakby coś ją tknęło i zbladła gwałtownie- Oni zniszczą wtedy mój BRZASK prawda?- szepnęła oszołomiona i ciężko opadła na siedzenie

\- Mogą to zrobić- poprawiła spokojnie Gabrysia- o ile nie przedstawimy im rzetelnych dowodów na to, że nie mamy złych zamiarów. Same słowa w momencie wykrycia niestety nie wystarczą

Druga z dowódców jednostki BRZASK zesztywniała gwałtownie. Najwyraźniej dotarła wreszcie do niej powaga sytuacji

\- No i co my mamy w takiej sytuacji zrobić?

\- Likwidacja Jednostki nie wchodzi w grę- stwierdziła stanowczo Mishel, a w jej oczach zapłonęła niezłomność. 

Gabrysia westchnęła ciężko, spoglądając w sufit. Zamyśliła się głęboko. 

\- Mogłybyście skorzystać ze zdobyczy nowoczesnych technologii i nagrać jakiś filmik, w którym tłumaczycie mechanizm waszego działania i powody dla których powstała Jednostka BRZASK. Przeprowadźcie sondę wśród waszych rekrutów i niech oni tak całkiem spontanicznie powiedzą co BRZASK im daje, czego się uczą na ćwiczeniach, możecie też nagrać jakieś takie przykładowe szkolenie. 

Dowódczynie skinęły głowami. Gabriella kontynuowała

\- Zbierzcie dokładną dokumentacje w której zamieścicie...- wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń wyliczając na palcach potrzebne rzeczy-... Dane Personalne Brzaskowiczów wraz ze zdjęciem, dostępne uzbrojenie, skąd je macie, w jaki sposób przeprowadziliście rekrutację poszczególnych członków formacji i przede wszystkim informacje na temat poziomu zawansowania kadetów na ten moment 

\- A wtedy ty załatwisz resztę?- upewniła się Mishel, a Gabrysia z ciepłym uśmiechem przytaknęła. 

Dowódczyni uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. 

Gabriella skinęła w jej stronę głową znowu spoglądając na swoją własną teczkę, w której zebrała informacje na temat przychodzących do niej Aniołów. 

Westchnęła ciężko

\- Myślę więc że sprawa Starszych Aniołów musi poczekać, przynajmniej do chwili, gdy nie zbierzemy dokładnej dokumentacji na temat jednostki BRZASK- spojrzała na dwie dowódczynie omawiające między sobą plany na najbliższy dzień- Ile czasu wam to zajmie? 

Mishel i Piaskowo włosa wymieniły się spojrzeniami

\- Coś koło miesiąca- stwierdziła Mishel stanowczo.

Gabriella uderzyła dłonią w teczkę. 

\- W takim razie za miesiąc wrócimy do sprawy Zwolnionych Aniołów. Może i mnie w międzyczasie uda się zdobyć troszkę więcej informacji na ten temat, a tymczasem…- spojrzała uważnie po twarzach wszystkich zebranych przy stole-... Której dzisiaj przypada przywilej gotowania dla wszystkich? 

\- Tobie- stwierdziły wszystkie zebrane jednogłośnie, a mina Gabrysi zrzedła momentalnie. 

Jeżeli istniało na świecie coś czego nie lubiła, to prócz wspomnianego wcześniej łamania męskich serc, na pewno byłoby to gotowanie. 

Zasady jednak były nieugięte i ustalone już na samym początku mieszkania w Tiferet, nie podlegały żadnej dyskusji. 

Dbają o czystość wszyscy, a gotuje jedna każdego dnia, by uniknąć zamieszania w niewielkiej kuchni. Gabrysia podwinęła więc rękawy eleganckiej sukienki i udała się, by czynić swą powinność. 


	8. Usłysz Sercem Niemy Płacz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karta głównej postaci:   
Pełne Imię: Rachella\Raphaella (stosowane naprzemiennie)  
Zdrobnienia: Rafi, Rachi, Raffa  
Chór: Odnowy  
Stworzona jako żeńska wersja: Archanioła Rafała  
Narodzona: Jako trzecia, 20 marca o godzinie 22:00;  
Słowa Klucze: Czułość, Cierpliwość i Czas  
Cytat pasujący do postaci: “Ważna jest praca, ale ważniejsze są owoce które ona przynosi"   
Piosenka pasująca do postaci: There Days Grace “Painkiller”

Są pewne mniejsze lub większe tragedie, które istnieją wszędzie, niezależnie od kraju, planety czy wymiaru, a wśród nich niepodzielną władczynią jest Ona. 

Okrutna, podła i straszna, nie zna litości i nie wybiera, na kim spocznie jej pokryte bielmem, nadchodzącej śmierci oko. Szarawa jak mocno przybrudzone bandaże, splamione krzepiącą czerwienią,sukienka trzepocze za nią, w rytmie cierpiących w gorączce serc, ostatnich oddechów konających i szlochów pogrążonych w rozpaczy bliskich, gdy tak kroczy sobie przez kapiące od zbytków dzielnice bogaczy oraz brudne, cuchnące stężałym moczem slumsy. 

Choroba.

Niepodzielna władczyni ludzkich żywotów, uderzająca szybko lub wolno, w kompletnej ciszy, poprzedzonej z pozoru niewinnymi objawami i przez to najstraszniejsza, bo mimo walki wiesz, że zawsze możesz przegrać. 

Nie robią na niej wrażenia pieniądze, płacz i wykrzyczane w rozpaczy prośby lub groźby. To zmienna jak najgorsza z kobiet istota, która czasem odpuści na chwilę, by po jakimś czasie wrócić ze zdwojoną siłą, pochłonięta bezrozumną rządzą czynienia zła. 

Sieje ona spustoszenie w młodych i starych organizmach, zawsze w pogotowiu trzymając swe wierne do granic możliwości dzieci: ból, zwątpienie, strach i przygnębienie. Nikogo się nie boi, bo sama rządzi strachem i jest nim, żyjąc w przedziwnej symbiozie ze swym kalekim dzieckiem.

Atakuje w sposób widoczny lub też utajony. 

Może być zarówno cielesna jak i duchowa. 

Wszędzie już była, wszystko widziała i wiele jeszcze zobaczy, bo to pomysłowa Pani, a walczą z nią rycerze odziani w fartuch zamiast zbroi, dzierżąc w dłoniach strzykawkę, bandaż, nadzieję i swoje własne serce. 

Staje więc Choroba w szrankach, a lekarz taki sam zarówno w Niebie jak i na Ziemi, walczy z nią zaciekle. Wypycha z organizmu, zmusza do posłuszeństwa, usypia lub trwale wycina, prawie nie śpiąc, ciągle kontrolując i nigdy nie poddając się aż do samego końca, którym dla wszystkich i wszystkiego jest śmierć.

Cios…

Zasłona…

Atak... 

Blok…

Wciąż na nowo, bez końca, każdego dnia. 

Strach i Rozpacz,

Ból i Gniew,

Zranione serce i jego brak. 

A naprzeciw jeden On. Nieugięty jak Wola Jasności; Stały i niezmienny, jak wschód i zachód słońca; Ciepły, czuły i cierpliwy, jak sama Królowa Niebios, a nade wszystko czujny i wiecznie skupiony, bo tylko w całkowitej ciszy da się usłyszeć płacz. 

Niemy płacz, cierpiących serc. 

💥💥💥

Nieba nad ziemią niczyją Limbo, nie szpeciła ani jedna chmura. Kobaltowa tafla, czystością dorównywała jeziorom Siódmego Nieba, a Królujące na niej słońce grzało mocno w najwyższym punkcie swej codziennej wędrówki. 

Tłumy podróżujące w obie strony, po ubitych traktach głównej i zarazem najszerszej w Limbo kupieckiej drogi przypominały wartki strumień, który zamiast kojącego szumu wydobywał z siebie strzępki rozmów w różnych językach i dialektach z najdalszych stron świata, wymiaru bądź też zupełnie innego czasu. 

Kupcy przekrzykując się nawzajem przyzywali do siebie klientów. Woły flegmatycznie szły pokornie przed siebie, poganiane batogiem, a zwinne ręce złodziejaszków co chwile wyłaniały się z fałd poszarpanych szat w stronę tłumu, by w następnej sekundzie zniknąć szybko z łupem. 

Rachella nigdy nie lubiła tłumów, w których z najwyższym trudem utrzymywała się na nogach. Wysoko rozwinięty zmysł empatii, bezbłędnie odczytujący każdą, nawet najdrobniejszą emocje wariował tutaj i drobna anielica czuła się tak, jakby wszystkie te niewypowiedziane pragnienia, nieodkryty ból i wewnętrzne rozterki przygniatały ją ze wszystkich stron jak lawina. 

Ścisnęła dłońmi pulsujące skronie walcząc z nieodpartą wręcz chęcią ucieczki. Myśli, zarówno jej własne jak i cudze, wychwytywane z tłumu szalały w jej głowie i wirowały jak ubrania w pralce ustawionej na wysokie obroty. 

Pierwszy raz wybrała się na targ bez sióstr, które w przedziwny sposób chroniły ją przed emocjami z zewnątrz. Nikt nie wiedział czemu tak jest, ale z którąkolwiek siostrą u boku Rachella nie czuła tego wszystkiego, co teraz niemal zwalało ją z nóg. 

Potrząsnęła głową odpędzając kolejną falę cudzych myśli, niczym taran uderzających w jej ustawione na maksimum tarcze psychiczne. Kapelusz, który w teorii miał chronić przed niechcianą inwazją obcych pragnień, znów zsunął się jej na oczy przysłaniając wzrok. 

Rachella poprawiła go niecierpliwie. 

Piwne tęczówki z wysokiego podstumentu rzeźby przedstawiającej niezbyt udanego Anioła z piórem i pergaminem w dłoni, sondowały wzrokiem tłum, szukając w nim tej jednej, charakterystycznej sylwetki. 

Żebraczka w szarej od brudu, podartej sukni siedziała przy ścianie niewielkiego składu, od niechcenia wciśniętego pomiędzy dwa większe budynki. Głaskała brzuch w zaawansowanej na pierwszy rzut oka ciąży, jak zwykle obserwując przechodzący obok niej tłum, z paniką i obłędem w oczach.

Wzdrygała się za każdym razem gdy ktoś podchodził, by wrzucić jakieś drobne monety do zardzewiałej puszki ustawionej przy jej stopach. Nie dziękowała im wylewnie, nie kiwała nawet głową tylko wzdrygała się, a to nasunęło Rachelli na myśl, że dziewczyna na pewno nie żebra z własnej, niczym nie przymuszonej woli. 

Na ziemi przecież popularne było zmuszanie ludzi do żebrania, więc może i do Limbo dotarł ten haniebny proceder? Rachella wzdrygnęła się. Panie racz nas chronić- pomyślała i zeskoczyła z podstumentu. 

Serce podpowiadało jej, że trzeba działać, a siedzącej codziennie w innym miejscu kobiecie należy przyjść z pomocą nawet kosztem własnego bezpieczeństwa. 

Podeszła do niej cicho jak kot i klęknęła po jej lewej stronie. Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie

\- Hej kochana- szepnęła- jak masz na imię? 

Żebraczka spojrzała na nią

\- Nie!- krzyknęła i pokręciła głową. Posklejane brudem włosy, które chyba były kiedyś rude zatańczyły wokół młodej, na oko czternastoletniej twarzyczki. 

Na Jasność! Wykrzyknęła w duchu Rachella- Toć to jeszcze dziecko! 

Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń i dotknęła wyraźnie widocznego brzucha. Czujne niebieskie oczy żebraczki obserwowały każdy jej ruch. 

\- Jestem lekarzem- szepnęła uspokajająco Rachella, widząc nieufność dziewczyny- chciałabym zbadać twój brzuch. 

Żebraczka dalej czujna nadstawiła ucha

\- Pani dobra?- zapytała z wahaniem

Rachella znów się uśmiechnęła delikatnie gładząc zaokrąglony brzuszek. 

\- Tak kochana. Nie musisz się mnie bać, pomogę ci- wstała i wyciągnęła do niej rękę w zapraszającym geście- chodź ze mną zbadamy ciebie i twojego dzidziusia. 

Żebraczka nie podała dłoni. Spojrzała w stronę pobliskiego zaułka i znowu pokręciła głową, spuszczając wzrok

\- Nie- powiedziała cicho. Drżącym głosem- Pan kazał tu siedzieć. Nie mogę stąd iść. 

Rachella zerknęła w tą samą stronę, w którą patrzyła dziewczyna i choć strach ściskał jej gardło, ruszyła do zaułka gdzie w mroku krył się tajemniczy “Pan”.

💥💥💥

Zaułek był brudny, ciemny i straszliwie śmierdział moczem. Jakaś para wciśnięta pomiędzy kontenery ze śmieciami całowała się namiętnie, jakby obskurne otoczenie stanowiło idealne tło do miłosnych igraszek, a świat poza dwoma ciałami splecionymi w uścisku nie istniał. 

Rachella spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- Ekhem…- odchrząknęła cicho, próbując zwrócić na siebię uwagę. 

Całujące się osobniki, z których jeden na pewno był dżinem nie przerwały miłosnych zmagań. Śniade palce mężczyzny, ozdobione czterema złotymi obrączkami, zaczęły odpinać wysłużoną sukienkę partnerki, której krój i zdecydowanie niestosowna jak na oko Rachelli długość wskazywała na zawód posiadaczki. 

Gdyby Rachella miała więcej czasu i troszkę lepszą widoczność, pewnie nawet poznałaby dom publiczny, w którym pracuje rozbierana kobieta, bo tutaj w Limbo każdy tego typu przybytek posiadał swój własnych kolor.

Niebieskie i czerwone dodatki należały do prostytutek najtańszych, brzydszych, z wadami i zazwyczaj podstarzałych lub dopiero wprawiających się w swój zawód, pomarańczowe i fioletowe reprezentowały znacznie wyższy standard usług i bardziej doświadczone kochanki, a zielone i złote nosiły piękności pracujące w domach Asmodeusza, wyceniane na setki tysięcy szekli za jedną noc.   
Ta tutaj nie wyglądała na tyle pięknie, by należeć do ostatniej z grup, nie była też zbyt stara ani młoda, prawdopodobnie więc stała po środku hierarchii ważności i tym samym liczyła sobie za usługi znacznie więcej szekli niż zwykły podlotek. Osobnik ją całujący zapewne więc nie był byle płotką. 

Rachella przełknęła gęstą ślinę i ponowiła próbę zwrócenia uwagi, tym razem nieco głośniej. 

Poskutkowało. 

Mężczyzna przestał całować swoją partnerkę i spojrzał z szokiem na drobną kobietkę, która odważyła się mu przerwać. 

\- Czego tu!- warknął, a rozmemłana prostytutka, którą jeszcze chwile temu całował roześmiała się, sięgając po leżącą u jej stóp butelkę z alkoholem. Przez rozchylone poły jej sukienki wylewał się obfity bióst. 

Rachella poruszyła się nerwowo pod ostrym spojrzeniem dżina, ubranego w niebieską tunikę i spodnie o odcień ciemniejsze od reszty stroju. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, by ocenić, że ten akurat przedstawiciel gatunku pustynnych duchów, nie należał do bogaczy.

Anielica rozluźniła się i podniosła hardo podbródek 

\- Jak się zwracasz do skrzydlatej i świetlistej przy okazji ty…- przez chwile szukała odpowiednio obraźliwego słowa-... Śmierdzący bydlaku! 

Dżin prychnął szczerze ubawiony

\- Anioły i Świetliści mają władzę w Niebie. Tu jest Limbo. Tu panuje wolność. 

Prostytutka znów zachichotała histerycznie, co zwróciło uwagę Rachelli z powrotem na nią. Anielica szybko otaksowała wzrokiem zaokrągloną, jak na jej gust troszkę za bardzo postać kobiety. Mętny, lekko nieobecny wzrok wskazywał na odurzenie jakimś narkotykiem lub za dużą ilość alkoholu. Rachella pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

Dłoń dżina zjechała na jej nogę i uniosła ją wysoko do góry. Mężczyzna znów skupił się na partnerce. 

Lekarka spłonęła rumieńcem. Odchrząknęła 

\- Przyszłam w sprawie żebrzącej dziewczyny. 

Smagłolicy dżin znów przeniósł na nią uwagę niezadowolony

\- A co cię ona interesuje? Zabrałem ją z ulicy, nakarmiłem więc teraz odpłaca mi się za moje dobre serce

\- Jest w ciąży!- wykrzyknęła Rachella oburzona- Nie powinna siedzieć teraz na zimnym betonie i żebrząc, tylko w łóżku przygotowywując się do macierzyństwa

Dżin prychnął, gładząc od niechcenia wciąż podniesioną nogę prostytutki. 

\- A dzieje jej się tam jakaś krzywda?- mruknął wodząc nieobecnym wzrokiem za swoją ręką, kreślącą kółka na kolanie kurtyzany- Bije ją tam kto? Zaczepia? Nie! Siedzi sobie tylko więc równie dobrze teraz może myśleć o macierzyństwie. 

Rachella pokręciła głową

\- Jest bardzo młodziutka. W jej wieku ciąża jest dwa razy bardziej niebezpieczna, muszę ją zbadać. Zabieram ją! 

Odwróciła się żeby odejść. Smagła dłoń dżina zatrzymała ją w pół kroku. 

\- Nie tak szybko- syknął właściciel żebraczki złowrogo- ona jest moją własnością więc nigdzie jej nie zabierzesz bez mojej zgody- zaszedł jej drogę i spojrzał w oczy- jedyną rzeczą którą możesz stąd zabrać to swoją dupę, póki mam jeszcze cierpliwość. 

Rachella spojrzała na niego twardo. Zerknęła na smagłą dłoń trzymającą jej ramię.

\- Zabieram ją- powiedziała zrzucając rękę dżina, jakby ta zmieniła się w wyjątkowo paskudnego robala- a ty lepiej mi nie groź i nie przeszkadzaj bo źle się to dla ciebie skończy

Dżin obrzucił rozmówczynię wzrokiem. Anielica była od niego sporo niższa, nawet mimo szpileczek założonych na drobne nogi. Włosy w kolorze wanilii związane w prosty koczek jeszcze ją odmładzały, a dziewczęca twarzyczka i ciepłe oczy sprawiały sympatyczne wrażenie. Roześmiał się szyderczo. 

\- Ile ty masz lat skarbie? Dziesięć? Piętnaście?- prychnął- co taki karzeł jak ty może mi zrobić? Kupisz mi lizaczka?- wzdrygnął się teatralnie- czy może przełożysz przez kolano i dasz klapsa? 

Rachella pokręciła głową uśmiechając się zimno.

\- Nie!- syknęła- Po prostu ci nie zapłacę jak to miałam w zamiarze, tylko odejdę stąd, a ty zostaniesz bez dziewczyny i bez złota. 

Oczy dżina zabłysły chciwie. Przywołał na twarz wyraz fałszywej skruchy

\- Wybacz słudze niegodne zachowanie- zajęczał śpiewnie- to przez nerwy i niezaspokojone pożądanie- zerknął w stronę ledwo trzymającej się na nogach kurtyzany- zaskoczyła mnie Pani! Myślałem że chcesz mi odebrać jedyne źródło dochodu, stąd ta gwałtowna reakcja- ucałował dłoń Rachelli- racz wybaczyć Pani pokornemu słudze. 

Lekarka z niesmakiem wytarła dłoń o sukienkę. Sięgnęła za pas, ściągając z niego spory mieszek. Potrząsnęła nim. Monety zadźwięczały głucho

\- Tu jest pięćset szekli niebiańskich z podobizną naszego jaśnie panującego regenta- zabierzesz je i nie licz na więcej- smagła dłoń chciwie wyciągnęła się po mieszek. Rachella gwałtownym ruchem odsunęła woreczek- Nie tak szybko! Obiecaj mi na swoje życie i honor że nie będziesz jej szukał i dasz nam spokój. 

Dżin skinął gorliwie głową

\- Obiecuję, obiecuję Świetlista Pani. Odbicie samej królowej. Czysty klejnocie!- wykrzyknął- dasz mieszek i nigdy mnie już nie zobaczysz! 

Rachella z niesmakiem pokręciła głową

\- Niech więc tak będzie- ciężki woreczek pełen monet spoczął w dłoni dżina. Obdarowany gnąc się w ukłonach wycofał się z uliczki i szybko zniknął w tłumie. 

W brudnym zaułku pozostała tylko rozmemłana prostytutka, która zdezorientowana rozglądała się na około. 

Mętny wzrok spoczął na Rachelli

\- I kto mi teraz zapłaci za usługę?- zaskrzeczała pijackim głosem. 

Lekarka potrząsnęła głową. 

\- Chodź za mną. W puszce tej biednej dziewczyny jest dosyć sporo miedziaków, możesz sobie wszystko zabrać. Ona już tego nie będzie potrzebować.

💥💥💥

\- Wydałaś ile pieniędzy?- Zapytała Gabrysia nie kryjąc irytacji, która nie pozwalała jej usiedzieć w miejscu.. 

Rachella dumnie wyprostowała się na całą swoją, mało imponującą wysokość. 

\- Trzysta szekli z wizerunkiem Gabriela i dwie sztuki złota. 

Gabrysia zakryła dłonią twarz, walcząc z chęcią trzaśnięcia siostry w głowę. Zamiast tego zacisnęła pięści i westchnęła zirytowana

\- Rachella nie wolno nam wydawać aż tylu pieniędzy!- pokręciła głową- dobrze wiesz, że teraz mamy sporo wydatków. BRZASK się rozwija, przybywa nam żołnierzy i pracowników w domu. Aileen codziennie przyprowadza nowych Aniołów Służebnych wykopanych z pracy i choć większość z nich godzi się żyć tu za sam wikt, trzeba ich jakoś wyżywić, zakwaterować, ubrać- a to wszystko generuje olbrzymie koszty. 

\- Przecież pozostałe Odnowy zarabiają na tym w czym są dobre i mamy pieniądze- zaprotestowała żarliwie Rachella. 

Gabrysia wskazała na nią palcem

\- O właśnie!- wykrzyknęła- Pozostałe Odnowy, a ty sama nie dokładasz się do pomnażania tego majątku, więc jak dla mnie nie masz prawa z niego korzystać…- poprawiła się szybko, by nie zostać źle zrozumianą- przynajmniej nie bez pytania i nie w tak ogromnych ilościach. 

Rachella zaczerwieniła się

\- No może i tak... - szepnęła polubownie. Jej oczy zabłysły-... ale tamtej dziewczynie naprawdę trzeba było pomóc, a ja nie miałam pojęcia w jaki inny sposób to zrobić! 

Gabrysia spojrzała na siostrę ponad biurkiem 

\- Wystarczyło przyjść do którejkolwiek z nas i poprosić o pomoc, a na pewno wspólnie znalazłybyśmy sposób, by pomóc tej żebraczce i nie stracić przy tym jednocześnie. 

Lekarka spuściła wzrok

\- Nie mogłam nikogo poprosić, bo dziewczyn nie ma. Pracują i wrócą zapewne dopiero z Asmodelem, a tobie nie chciałam przeszkadzać

Gabriella uśmiechnęła się smętnie siadając za biurkiem

\- W domu mieszka czternaście Odnów i żadna z nich nie miała czasu? Jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć- nachyliła się nad blatem w stronę siostry- Kogo ty chcesz oszukać Rachella? Dobrze wiem że co najmniej trzy z nas dzisiaj akurat nic nie robiły. 

Pąs na policzkach niższej anielicy jeszcze się pogłębił 

\- No dobra- przyznała polubownie- chciałam to zrobić sama. Po prostu czułam że tak trzeba. 

Gabrysia skinęła głową przyjmując tłumaczenie i wyprostowała się w fotelu, nie przestając wpatrywać się przenikliwie w niższą od niej siostrę. 

\- Dlaczego?- zapytała w końcu- Czy nasza obecność aż tak cię peszy, że nie możesz działać? Powiedz mi to siostrzyczko, bo kto jak nie ja powinien o tym wiedzieć? 

Rachella potrząsnęła głową 

\- Nie o to chodzi- Gabrysia podniosła w górę brwi, czekając na wyjaśnienia- Ja po prostu czułam, że muszę w końcu działać na własny rachunek i robić coś więcej, niż to co robiłam do tej pory

Brwi Gabrysi opadły i spotkały przy jej nosie, gdy zmarszczyła czoło

\- Leczysz żołnierzy jednostki BRZASK to bardzo odpowiedzialna funkcja!

\- Ale tam nie dzieje się nic, czego już wcześniej bym nie widziała. 

Gabriella wyraźnie nie zrozumiała, więc Rachella pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniem 

\- Chodzi o to, że opatrując lekkie skaleczenia, otarcia naskórka i czasem złamania kości u Brzaskowiczów nie rozwijam się tylko stoję w miejscu. 

Zielone tęczówki Siostry zabłysły w zrozumieniu. Rachella kontynuowała 

\- Czuję, że potrzebuję czegoś więcej. Chcę czuć się potrzebna i przełamując swój strach wreszcie wyjść poza obręb bezpiecznego Tiferet i naprawdę pomagać chorującym istotą, których tak dużo jest przecież naokoło. 

Gabriella skinęła głową i sięgnęła po czysty pergamin leżący na kupce po lewej stronie biurka. 

\- Doskonale- stwierdziła, zawieszając pióro nad czystą powierzchnią papieru- Masz jakiś konkretny pomysł na to swoje leczenie? 

Rachella zawahała się 

\- Prawdę mówiąc miałam zamiar tylko chodzić od miejsca do miejsca i pomagać potrzebującym istotą. To wszystko. Żadnego planu. 

Gabriella prychnęła pod nosem

\- Oczywiście! Bo chory zaufa jakiejś nieznanej kobiecie która podejdzie do niego na ulicy. Jak zamierzasz to zrobić? Staniesz na środku rynku w Limbo czy Niebie z wielkim banerem informującym o tym że jesteś lekarzem i szukasz pacjentów? 

Niższa siostra uśmiechnęła się 

\- Nie. Oczywiście że nie, a ty jak zwykle ściągasz mnie na ziemię…- chwyciła dłoń siostry-... dziękuję. 

Gabriella wzruszyła ramionami

\- Od tego tutaj jestem. 

Lekarka zerknęła na pusty pergamin przed nią i dalej się uśmiechając zapytała

\- To jak pomożesz mi wymyślić to jakoś lepiej? 

\- Aileen ostatnio odkupiła w dosyć korzystnej cenie od jakiegoś starszego gościa spory gmach w centrum Limbo. Mogłabyś poprosić, żeby wydzieliła ci w nim trochę miejsca na lecznicę 

\- Aileen chce w tym miejscu otworzyć klub nocny, w którym podawała będzie swój specjał czyli wysokoprocentowe nalewki wzmacniane magicznie

Zielonooka wzruszyła ramionami 

\- No i co z tego? Ten gmach jest naprawdę potężny, z powodzeniem się pomieścicie 

\- Mam otwierać lecznicę obok klubu nocnego?- w głosie siostry o piwnych oczach czaił się wyraźny sceptyzm 

\- Ściany można wygłuszyć, a magiczne nalewki Aileen już teraz mają sporo wielbicieli co z pewnością napędzi i tobie i jej klienteli. 

Rachella skrzywiła się

\- A co nalewki z magicznymi dodatkami mają wspólnego z leczeniem i moją karierą lekarską? 

\- To, że jak klub Aileen odniesie sukces, a o tym że to jest świetna inwestycja przekonamy się już niedługo, to i o tobie stanie się głośno. Możemy zrobić jakąś drobną prowokację, że np uratujesz jakiegoś znamienitego gościa zaproszonego na oficjalne otwarcie, a wtedy BUM i będziesz rozchwytywana. 

Rachella potrząsnęła głową

\- Nie chcę być rozchwytywana- wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby- Chcę leczyć. wszystkich a nie tylko bogaczy. 

\- I będziesz to robiła!- Wykrzyknęła Gabriella- ale skoro chcesz działać w Limbo musisz mieć tam jakąś bazę, czyli miejsce z którego wyruszać będziesz na poszukiwanie chorych i potrzebujących oraz do którego zapraszać będziesz tych, którzy sami mają na tyle sił, by przyjść i zadbać o własne zdrowie, a uratowanie jakiejś szychy będzie dla ciebie świetną reklamą i wszyscy już ci zaufają. 

Piwne tęczówki niższej z sióstr zabłysły w determinacji 

\- Nie będzie żadnej prowokacji- syknęła- to paskudne! Nie powinnaś mi tego nawet proponować! Jak możesz w ogóle myśleć o tym, by celowo zrobić komuś krzywdę, tylko po to bym ja go uratowała! 

\- Nie zrobilibyśmy mu nic poważnego- zaprotestowała Gabrysia. Widząc że siostra chce dalej dyskutować uniosła polubownie dłonie w górę- No dobrze, dobrze nie zrobimy żadnej prowokacji obiecuję na imię Matki, Syna i Jasności we własnej osobie!- Położyła dłoń na sercu- Ale nad gabinetem przy nieruchomości Aileen zastanów się proszę. To świetny pomysł! Aileen będzie zatrudniać ochroniarzy z jednostki BRZASK, a oni dopilnują i ciebie. Przyjdą z pomocą w razie gdybyś miała kłopoty. Nie będziesz też sama z Aileen za ścianą i w razie czego zawsze będziesz mogła z nią porozmawiać a to ważne, tym bardziej że chcecie pracować w zupełnie obcym i powiedzmy sobie szczerze, niebezpiecznym miejscu. 

Rachella skinęła głową

\- Masz rację…- wstała zza biurka-... nie będę ci więcej zajmować czasu i natychmiast porozmawiam z Aileen. 

Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

Gabriella chwyciła ją za dłoń. Rachella spojrzała na nią pytająco 

\- Jak kiedykolwiek zdarzy ci się sytuacja, że ktoś kogo wyleczyłaś będzie chciał ci za to zapłacić to weź to co ci oferuje

Rachella próbowała zaprotestować. Gabriella nie dała jej jednak dojść do słowa

\- Wiem że chcesz leczyć nie biorąc za to pieniędzy, ale leki które podajesz, bandaże, opatrunki i wszystkie jednorazowe rzeczy, których używasz kosztują, a ty jako żywa istota nie wyżyjesz na samym powietrzu- uśmiechnęła się cierpko- w tych czasach nawet najświętsi z najświętszych pobierają za swoją pracę wynagrodzenie, tylko po to, by móc żyć i uratować jeszcze więcej istnień. 

Rachella uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. Wyszła z pokoju. 

Gabrysia już jej nie zatrzymywała, wracając do przerwanej pracy. 


	9. Magia własną ścieżką kroczy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karta głównej postaci:   
Pełne Imię: Raja  
Zdrobnienia: Rajah- stosowane przez dżinów. Czyta się je jako Radża  
Chór: Odnowy  
Stworzona jako żeńska wersja: Archanioła Raziela  
Narodzona: Jako czwarta, 20 marca o godzinie 23:00;  
Słowa Klucze: Magia, Milczenie, Motywacja  
Cytat pasujący do postaci: “Harmonia i spokój radą na wszystko wokół”  
Piosenka pasująca do postaci: Ruelle “Madness”

Mało istot z własnej woli udaje się do lekarza, natomiast wielu korzysta z usług magów, których poczekalnie pękają w szwach nie mogąc pomieścić czekających na audiencje petentów. 

Lekarz o ile dobry i z powołania leczy nie tylko ciało i widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka objawy, lecz także duszę prześwietlając ją na wskroś zarówno ciężarem własnej wiedzy, jak i ogromem empatii, którą przecież musi mieć- choć kontrolowaną- by skutecznie leczyć swoich pacjentów.

Magia była inna, tak samo jak ludzie ją rzucający. Zimna, nieraz obojętna i bezosobowa. Nie da się jej pojąć rozumem, a można jedynie poczuć wszystkimi komórkami ciała, gdy budzi się i przepływa przez ciebie dając złudne wrażenie władzy i potęgi, których tak naprawdę nigdy nie miałeś. 

Moc drzemiąca w ciele maga i starych jak sam kosmos, zakurzonych księgach, to nigdy nie był lek, tylko środek doraźny, a mimo to tłumy zdesperowanych istot wciąż kołatały do drzwi magicznych siedzib, by w eliksirach i wymruczanych inwokacjach znaleźć ukojenie od dręczących ich demonów. 

Mało kto chciał czekać na efekty długich i nieraz skomplikowanych lekarskich metod, pragnąc efektu tu, w tej chwili i teraz. Brak cierpliwości, strach i niepewność pchały więc większość w stronę szybszych lecz wcale nie skuteczniejszych drug. 

Aniołowie u szczytów władzy właśnie w magii odnajdywali lek na wszelkie bolączki, bo tam gdzie królowała ta piękna choć surowa dziedzina, nie było miejsca na tęsknotę i myśli o tym co kiedyś było lecz dziś już odeszło, by być może nigdy nie powrócić.

💥💥💥

Niebieski płyn w probówce, podgrzewany na palniku zabulgotał gwałtownie. Raja przerwała pracę nad kolejnym elementem skomplikowanej mikstury i zerknęła podejrzliwie w stronę bulgoczącej cieczy, która jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, gdy tylko wzrok żeńskiej wersji Raziela oderwał się od pracy, przestała bulgotać. 

Raja zmarszczyła brwi jeszcze raz w myślach wertując przepis wygrzebany z którejś z tych starych ksiąg kurzących się na jej półkach. Postukała się palcem w brodę po raz kolejny przeklinając dawnych magów, którzy zamiast prostych sformułowań i konkretnych recept, używali zawoalowanego języka i lali wodę jak ona sama gdy Raziel z Drugiego Świata robił jej niespodziewaną kartkówkę z jakiś nudnych definicji, których żadna normalna istota nie musi pamiętać. 

Nie mogliby po prostu napisać "podgrzej tą mieszaninę", zamiast przez dwa akapity bredzić coś o cieple i gorącu, tylko po to by w trzecim przejść do opisu ziół i urządzeń laboratoryjnych? 

Prychnęła pod nosem.

\- Co ja Raziel jestem żeby to pamiętać?- Na jej bladą twarz, wypłynął uśmiech.

Technicznie rzecz biorąc ona, tak jak reszta z Odnów była lustrzanym odbiciem swojej męskiej wersji, posiadając wszystkie moce i tytuły przynależne Panu Tajemnic, lecz czy czuła i myślała jak Raziel? Tego nie wiedziała, pewnym było jedynie to, że tak jak jej trzynaście sióstr pragnęła zasłużyć na wszystko co z rąk Jasności otrzymała. 

Dlatego teraz pracowała ciężko, walcząc z czasem i własnymi słabościami, by stworzyć istny kamień milowy w dziedzinie magii i medycyny w jednym!

Po raz pierwszy medycyna i magia miały działać wspólnie, dla jednej sprawy, więc mimo że zmęczenie kuło w oczy Raja działa i była już blisko.   
Tak blisko jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Kilkoma szybkimi ruchami poprawiła zabezpieczające symbole nad stołem laboratoryjnym i pokręciła głową powracając wzrokiem do przerwanej pracy. Szczupłe dłonie zręcznie przelały płyn z jednej ze zlewek do probówki. Tęczówki w kolorze szafiru nie zdążyły jeszcze wyblaknąć, bo początek dnia nie nastrajał raczej do używania dużej ilości magii. 

Pogoda w Tiferet, inaczej niż w reszcie nieba, zmienna i nieprzewidywalna zupełnie tak jak na ziemi, przyniosła z sobą deszcz zasłaniający świat za oknem mgiełką wilgoci, więc młoda czarodziejka zajęła się alchemią, na którą ostatnio nie miała zupełnie czasu. 

Uniosła probówkę, wypełnioną płynem fizjologicznym do oczu skrytych za ochronnymi okularami, gdy podgrzewający się płyn, o którym chwilowo zapomniała, znów zabulgotał. Czarny, duży kocur rasy Miane Coon otworzył jedno bursztynowe ślepie i syknął na gotującą się substancje, po czym z ogonem najeżonym jak szczotka zeskoczył z parapetu i skrył się do stojącego w rogu pomieszczenia domku. 

Tego już Raja nie mogła zignorować. Skoro ten leń Książe ruszył się z miejsca przed porą posiłku, przerywając drzemkę i uciekł nie dbając o swoje kocie wyrafinowanie, którym zwykle raczył wszystkich wokół, coś było nie tak. 

I to bardzo nie tak. Buzująca ciecz nad palnikiem potwierdziła to przypuszczenie lecz nim Raja zdążyła zareagować nastąpił wybuch. 

W ostatnim przebłysku świadomości nim ciemność i ból przysłoniły otoczenie, Raja zdążyła pomyśleć, że chyba jednak nie o podgrzewanie chodziło temu starszemu magowi gdy pisał o cieple i gorącu.

\- Czemu oni nie mogą napisać wszystkiego prosto z mostu?- wymamrotała. Ciemność, jak się można tego spodziewać, nie dostarczyła jej żadnej odpowiedzi

💥💥💥

Rajah budziła się powoli z uczuciem jakby jej głowę wypełniono szklanymi odłamkami przesypującymi się przy każdym, nawet najdrobniejszym ruchu. Ból przytłumiony leczniczymi miksturami, których słodko-gorzki posmak czuć było jeszcze na języku, ćmił gdzieś z tyłu głowy obecny jak wyjątkowo upierdliwa mucha, ale dający się zignorować. 

Żeńska wersja Raziela poruszyła powoli palcami u nóg, z ulgą przyjmując powracające czucie. Najwyraźniej siostry zwabione wybuchem znalazły ją w pracowni i przeniosły do Brzaskowego szpitala polowego, w którym odpowiedzialna za leczenie Rachella, zajmowała się dużymi i małymi urazami Jutrzenek poturbowanych podczas żołnierskich manewrów.

Raja poruszyła dłonią, a niewielki dzwoneczek przywiązany lekko do jednego z jej palców zadźwięczał w ciszy prywatnego pokoju, zarezerwowanego dla osób chorych zakaźnie lub tych bardzo poturbowanych, których widok mógłby przerazić innych pacjentów.

Zapach środka odkażającego i specjalnie święconych kadzidełek o tym samym działaniu unosił się w powietrzu, tworząc przyjemną dla nosa Raii mieszankę, przywodzącą na myśl sterylne laboratorium. Z niewielkiego okienka zacienionego jedwabną zasłonką wlatywał do wnętrza świeży powiew, pachnącego ozonem powietrza, a jasne promyki słońca padały na twarz leżącej na wznak anielicy, przesączając się delikatnie przez jej zamknięte powieki.

Przyjemnie byłoby po prostu tak leżeć pozwalając, by promienie słońca pieściły zmęczoną twarz, lecz badania nie mogły czekać. Nie teraz, gdy sukces był tak blisko, że dało się już wyczuć jego słodki zapach i nęcący smak. Raja musiała wstać.   
Ponownie poruszyła dłonią, tym razem próbując dźwignąć się do pozycji siedzącej. Dzwonek zadźwięczał głośniej, a tysiąc bólów o których Raja nie miała pojęcia odezwało się w różnych częściach jej ciała. Migrena do tej pory ćmiąca gdzieś z tyłu głowy, przesunęła się bardziej na przód atakując skronie. 

W sąsiednim pomieszczeniu odezwały się szybkie kroki, a chwilę później delikatne dłonie przytrzymały Raję w miejscu.

\- Leż spokojnie- odezwała się tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu Rachella, delikatnie acz stanowczo pchając siostrę na łóżko. 

Ten ton w żadnym calu nie pasował do skromnej i w gruncie rzeczy nieśmiałej Rachelli, którą Raja znała na co dzień. Kategoryczny, nieznoszący sprzeciwu głos, wydawał się być nienaturalny dla drobnej, lekko naiwnej i w gruncie rzeczy najczystszej z nich wszystkich anielicy, której jak nikomu innemu na sercu leżał każdy, nawet najbardziej parszywy mieszkaniec Nieba, Ziemi, Limbo, a nawet owianej złą sławą Głębi.  
Spróbowała otworzyć oczy ze zdziwieniem i lekkim strachem przyjmując fakt, że mimo iż w pełni przytomna nie mogła ich otworzyć. Pozornie lekko przymknięte powieki przypominały ciężkością wóz bez kół wypełniony kamieniami, a próby otworzenia ich, były równie łatwe jak ciągnięcie wspomnianego wozu po kamieniach i pod stromą górę. 

Po jakimś czasie Raja zrezygnowała, wzdychając tylko z rezygnacją

\- Nie mogę otworzyć oczu- stwierdziła z mieszaniną frustracji i strachu w głosie. 

Rachella badająca nieco dalej parametry życiowe wybudzonej siostry, wzruszyła ramionami pozwalając, by niedbałe jak ten gest tony zabarwiły jej głos 

\- Razem z Gabrysią nałożyłyśmy na ciebie czar snu więc nie otworzysz ich dopóki ja, Gabrysia albo którakolwiek z naszych sióstr ci na to nie pozwoli- podłączyła kolejną kroplówkę i zaczęła delikatnie opukiwać ciało siostry szukając urazów. 

\- Nie jesteście magami- stwierdziła sucho Raja znów próbując powstać z łóżka. Mięśnie zaprotestowały gwałtownie, więc kolejne słowa wypowiedziała przez zęby, z trudem powstrzymując krzyk bólu- Nie macie takiej mocy, by utrzymać mnie w łóżku, a ja nie mogę leżeć Rachi. Jestem już blisko!- Wykrzyknęła rozpaczliwie- Tak blisko do odkrycia pierwszego dzieła mojego życia. Muszę wracać do pracy

Lekarka nic sobie nie zrobiła ze słów siostry. Ponownie wzruszyła ramionami 

\- Praca ci nie ucieknie Raja, a zdrowie masz tylko jedno. Już ostatnim razem pozwoliłam ci wyjść ze szpitala wcześniej niż to było konieczne, a ty zamiast się oszczędzać i odpoczywać jak ci zaleciłam, znowu wybuchnęłaś siebie i połowę laboratorium przy okazji. 

Raja wypuściła powietrze sfrustrowana

\- Dla nauki trzeba się poświęcać- powiedziała twardo, wciąż walcząc z ciałem które nie chciało z nią współpracować popadając w dziwny stan odrętwienia pomiędzy jawą a snem. 

To ta kroplówka!- zdała sobie sprawę i natychmiast gdy ta myśl zawitała w jej głowie, spróbowała wyrwać sobie wenflon z prawej ręki. Lewa dłoń jednak podniosła się tylko parę centymetrów nad łóżko, po czym niczym metal przyciągany przez magnes opadła na materac. Raja mogła ruszać kończynami i całym ciałem, lecz dziwne przyciąganie nie pozwalało jej usiąść, a co dopiero wstać.   
Westchnęła ciężko

\- Rachella na litość Jasności, pozwól mi wstać!- Jęknęła- Nic mi nie jest, nie musisz mnie tu trzymać, a łóżko z pewnością przyda ci się dla kogoś innego

Lekarka pokręciła głową, sprawdzając za pomocą stetoskopu oddech siostry.

\- Gdybyś posłuchała mnie za pierwszymi dwoma razami, nie musiałabym sięgać po tak drastyczne metody- powiedziała z wyraźną przyganą w głosie- Za piewszym razem mogłam cię wypuścić bo prócz kilku stłuczeń nic ci nie było. Za drugim zaleciłam więcej odpoczynku, bo zemdlałaś z odwodnienia, braku snu i przeładowania magią, ale mnie nie posłuchałaś, a teraz twój stan jest jeszcze gorszy od tego sprzed tygodnia, bo do skrajnego zaniedbania dołączyło złamane skrzydło, wstrząs mózgu i jakieś niepokojące szmery w okolicach płuc. Miałaś więcej szczęścia niż rozumu siostrzyczko. 

Raja skrzywiła się nieznacznie

\- Przesadzasz Rachi, na pewno nie jest aż tak źle. 

Głos siostry, docierający do obolałego ciała Rajah wprost ociekał z trudem hamowaną złością 

\- Nie przesadzam Rajah- Fuknęła Rachella- Nie zwykłam żartować jeśli chodzi o zdrowie moich pacjentów. Twoje serce bije zdecydowanie za szybko, płuca szemrzą zabrudzone oparami z tych twoich magicznych retort, a skrzydło musiałam składać operacyjnie, bo nie było szans żeby samo się zrosło, więc wybacz możesz się złościć, ale mam powód by cię tu trzymać. 

\- To wykorzystaj swoją moc uzdrawiania i postaw mnie na nogi. Nie mogę sobie teraz pozwolić na długie leżenie w szpitalu!

\- Musisz- Stwierdziła kategorycznie Lekarka- Moc uzdrawiania nie jest czymś, czym mogę sobie tak po prostu szastać na lewo i prawo! Ona wstrzyma krwawienie, uleczy proste złamania, naprawi każdy uraz wewnętrzny, ale nie zamierzam używać jej na coś co samo zdoła się wyleczyć przy odrobinie cierpliwości i czasu.

\- Czyli dwóch czynników, których ja nie mam- szepnęła Raja, z coraz większym trudem artykułując słowa- Muszę wstać i wracać do badań. Jestem już blisko, zlituj się siostrzyczko. 

Rachella pokręciła głową

\- Nic z tego- stwierdziła kategorycznie- A teraz śpij.

Głos ostry i rozkazujący uderzył mocno w umysł Raii, sprawiając że mimo wszelkich oporów zasnęła, pogrążając się we mgle błogiej nieświadomości.

💥💥💥

\- Nie powinna się obudzić!- stwierdziła kategorycznie Gabrysia po raz kolejny pochylając się nad śpiącą siostrą- Nałożyłam na nią taki czar, że słoń by się nie wybudził

Siedząca nieopodal na krześle Rachella wzruszyła ramionami

\- Najwyraźniej Raja jest silniejsza od słonia, bo nie dalej jak godzinę temu z nią rozmawiałam i… martwię się o nią

Gabriella zamyśliła się

\- Dalej bredzi coś o dziele życia? 

Lekarka skinęła głową

\- Musiałabyś ją słyszeć. Gadała jak ci wszyscy szaleni naukowcy, a dobrze wiemy jak oni kończą. 

Gabrysia odsunęła lekko powieki siostry. Szafirowe oczy Rajah były odległe i zamglone oparem snu. 

\- Może naprawdę wpadła na coś epokowego?- zasugerowała- nie oceniajmy jej pochopnie, w końcu znamy Raje nie od dziś. 

Rachella wstała podchodząc bliżej łóżka. Zmierzch na dobre zadomowił się na zewnątrz spowijając krajobraz za oknem coraz głębszą ciemnością. 

\- To musi być coś naprawdę wielkiego, skoro tak bardzo odleciała

Gabriella uśmiechnęła się

\- Też tak sądzę i myślę że z czasem wszystko nam wytłumaczy. Kiedy będziemy mogły ją wybudzić? 

Rachella zerknęła w kartę zdrowia Rai.

\- Patrząc na to jak szybko się regeneruje, myślę że tak mniej więcej za dwa góra trzy dni. 

\- Doskonale- Gabrysia zatarła dłonie- mam nadzieję że wtedy Raja wszystko nam wyjaśni!- z własnej strony postanowiła dołożyć wszelkich starań, by tak się właśnie stało. 

\- Nie wypuszczę jej od razu po wybudzeniu- zastrzegła Rachella studząc zapał siostry- Po tak poważnym wypadku musi pozostać na obserwacji.

Gabrysia spojrzała na nią z krzywym uśmieszkiem

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że Rajah po wybudzeniu będzie chciała tu zostać? 

Rachella wpatrzyła się ponuro w śpiącą siostrę, następnie nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy wróciła wzrokiem do Gabrysi

\- Nie…- stwierdziła cierpko- ona jest taka jak wy wszystkie i tak samo za nic ma moją pracę. 

Żeńska wersja Gabriela miała na tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na zakłopotaną. Machnęła ręką. 

\- Oj tam przesadzasz. Ten upadek z Jednorożca nie był aż tak poważny jak wybuch pchający cię na ścianę.

\- Taaa…- mruknęła Rachella odwracając się i wychodząc, by zająć się resztą pacjentów. 

Mishel znowu wysłała do niej nowych rekrutów na podstawowe badania. Dżin leczony zaledwie wczoraj, znów powrócił z tym samym urazem, a któryś ze służących najadł się jakiś jagód czy innych roślinek niewiadomego pochodzenia i teraz skręcał się z bólu na kozetce. 

Młoda lekarka westchnęła. 

Nawet jeśli jeszcze niedawno myślała, że praca w Brzaskowym szpitalu polowym w żaden sposób jej nie rozwija, przez ostatnie tygodnie musiała zmienić zdanie. 

Koniecznie muszę wyszkolić sobie pomocnika, zanotowała w myślach kierując się w stronę cierpiącego Anioła Służebnego. Reszta mogła zaczekać. Ich stan w żaden sposób nie zagrażał życiu. 

Tymczasem Gabriella usiadła na łóżku poturbowanej Raii delikatnie ściskając jej chłodną dłoń w swoich rękach. Przymknęła powieki i pchnęła więcej usypiającej magii w ciało siostry. Raja nawet pogrążona w głębokim śnie, instynktownie zaprotestowała. Ciało zadrżało i uniosło się lekko na łóżku. Złamane skrzydło usztywnione specjalnie wykonanym gipsem podniosło się i opadło wydając głuchy odgłos.

Gabriella uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Wiem że jesteś zła- szepnęła- ale musisz spać żeby dobrze się wyleczyć. Śpij więc spokojnie siostrzyczko. Do zobaczenia za trzy dni. 

Wychodząc z pokoju lekko przymknęła za sobą drzwi.

💥💥💥

Cztery dni później Raja stała u szczytu długiego na pół salonu stołu, starając się jak najprostszymi słowami wytłumaczyć siostrom złożoność swojego pomysłu.

\- To mają być protezy- powiedziała dłonią obracając unoszącą się nad blatem trójwymiarową, magiczną wizualizację stopy. Jednym ruchem palca sprawiła, że skóra na tej stopie zniknęła ukazując mięśnie, siatkę żył i ciągnącą się tuż przy nim identyczną przez którą płynęła niebieska wiązka magii- Protezy, które po dopasowaniu nie będą tylko sztucznymi kończynami, ale staną się żywe i w pełni prawdziwe

Odnowy i Asmodel, który tym razem wyjątkowo towarzyszył swoim przybranym córką przy stole, wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. 

Mishel zmarszczyła brwi 

\- W jaki sposób proteza zrobiona ze sztucznych tworzyw ma przemienić się w coś w pełni żywego- Jej błękitne jak niebo nad Królestwem Niebieskim oczy zwęziły się podejrzliwie- Bo chyba zamierzasz używać sztucznych tworzyw prawda? 

Raja wolno skinęła głową, po raz kolejny odwracając trójwymiarowy model, patrząc na niego zupełnie tak jakby widziała już go na żywo. Uśmiechnęła się nawet pierwszy raz od przedwczorajszego wieczora, kiedy to Gabriella korzystając ze swej władzy nad snem pozwoliła jej się wybudzić. 

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Za kogo ty mnie masz Mishel?- odpowiedziała wolno, a w jej spokojnym głosie próżno było słuchać tych rozpaczliwych tonów, które kilka dni temu słyszała Rachella. Żeńska wersja Pana Zastępów rozluźniła się wyraźnie, Raja kontynuowała- Tworzywa sztuczne uformowane w taki sposób, by jak najlepiej odwzorowywać anatomię utraconej kończyny wejdą w reakcję z żywym organizmem i dostosują swoje cząsteczki do niego, w chwili gdy nasza proteza zostanie wszyta w odpowiednim miejscu. 

\- W jaki sposób?- zainteresowała się dowódczyni Jednostki BRZASK. 

Raja spojrzała na nią. Szafirowe tęczówki błyszczały dumą, szczęściem i determinacją, choć żadnej z tych emocji nie dało się zobaczyć na spokojnej i opanowanej twarzy. 

\- Za pomocą magii oczywiście.

\- To jest niemożliwe!- wykrzyknęła Rachella włączając się do rozmowy- Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem uda ci się utworzyć odpowiedni specyfik zmieniający sztuczne materiały w żywe tkanki, praktycznie nie możliwe jest stworzenie idealnie anatomicznej protezy z mięśniami, żyłami, nerwami , kośćmi i wszystkimi tymi niuansami, które sprawiają że każda kończyna dobrze spełnia swe zadania. 

Raja doskonale przygotowana na taką właśnie rakcję, od tej konkretnej anielicy skryła uśmiech i wskazała ją palcem. 

\- “Praktycznie” ale nie “całkowicie” niemożliwe- stwierdziła stawiając nacisk na te dwa słowa- Ludzie przecież już od jakiegoś czasu tworzą prawie doskonałe, anatomiczne kopie, a my jesteśmy od nich o całe lata świetlne bardziej rozwinięte, więc przyznasz że mamy szansę zrobić teraz to, na co oni wpadną za jakieś tysiąc, albo i więcej lat. 

Rachella zmieszała się lekko

\- Nawet jeśli- przyznała oddając pola siostrze- to takie przedsięwzięcie będzie niezwykle czasochłonne. Nie dość że trzeba będzie zrobić protezę, a potem ją przeszczepić, to jeszcze nie możemy zapomnieć, że nie ma dwóch takich samych kończyn. 

Raja zamyśliła się. Akurat o tym nie pomyślała tworząc swój wielki plan, przygryzła lekko wargę rozważając dokładnie wszystkie ewentualne problemy po czym wzruszyła ramionami

\- W takim razie będziemy tworzyć protezy pod naszych ewentualnych pacjentów, a nie serią jak chciałam zrobić za pierwszym razem. 

Rachella pokręciła głową

\- To nie będzie łatwe, ale…- dodała nim Raja zdążyła zaprotestować-... możemy spróbować, no i oczywiście włączam się w tą akcje, bo ta wizja coraz bardziej mi się podoba. 

\- A mnie jakoś nie…- stwierdziła jak zwykle racjonalna Gabriella stukając się palcami w brodę-... przeszczepianie kończyn kalekom brzmi jak raj, ale skąd weźmiemy pieniądze na to, by zakupić materiał do ich wytworzenia? 

Rachella jakby przygasła ściągnięta brutalnie na ziemię, ale Raja machnęła beztrosko dłonią

\- Koszty wbrew pozorom nie będą aż tak duże jak ci się wydaje i nawet mogę, jeżeli będzie trzeba zapłacić za eksperymenty z własnego przydziału- pochyliła się do przodu i chwyciła siostrę za ramię- Nie martw się Gabrysia, Tiferet na tym nie straci, a może tylko zyskać, więc daj mi szansę…- uśmiechnęła się-... wiem co robię. 

Gabrysia odwzajemniła uśmiech, choć wciąż nie wyglądała na przekonaną

\- Jeżeli uważasz że da się to zrobić tanim kosztem, a Rachella cię popiera…- spojrzała w stronę wspomnianej siostry z wyrazem pytania na twarzy. Lekarka rozważyła odpowiedź przez chwilę, po czym skinęła głową. Gabrysia kontynuowała-... to dołożę wam ile będzie trzeba z Tiferetowego skarbca tylko…- Uniosła w górę palec stawiając warunek-... chcę być na bieżąco informowana zarówno słownie jak i na piśmie o postępach w waszych badaniach. Nie ma samowolki, już raz na nią pozwoliłam. Zapytaj Mishel ile potem miała papierkowej roboty. 

Wspomniana wzdrygnęła się tylko, a to wystarczyło wszystkim za odpowiedź. 

Raja skinęła głową

\- Masz to jak w banku Gabrysia- powiedziała poważnie.

Gabriella uśmiechnęła się

\- W takim razie skoro skończyliśmy z omawianiem teorii, przejdźmy do praktyki- wyraz dystansu zniknął z jej twarzy zastąpiony zainteresowaniem- W jaki sposób zamierzasz przeprowadzać eksperymenty? 

Raja w duchu odetchnęła z ulgą, bo tak naprawdę aż do tej chwili nie miała pewności, czy Gabrysia się zgodzi. Co prawda w razie odmowy i tak zamierzała przeprowadzić eksperyment, ale wsparcie ze strony sióstr znacznie ułatwi jej pracę. 

\- Na początek zbiorę dokładną dokumentacje popartą zdjęciami i rzetelnymi opisami każdej czynności, by zebrać materiał dowodowy, który potem pokaże ewentualnym pacjentom- Uśmiechnęła się krzywo- Wątpię że ludzie uwierzą na słowo anielicy, która zaoferuje im tak abstrakcyjną rzecz jaką jest odzyskanie utraconej z różnych powodów kończyny. 

\- Czyli zamierzasz przeprowadzać eksperymenty na zwierzętach?- zapytała Odnowa o Piaskowych włosach, siedząca przy Rachelli. 

Raja skinęła głową

\- Tak, choć nie zamierzam odcinać im nóg tylko po to, by przeszczepić sztuczne- wzdrygnęła się- mimo że bardzo chcę, by projekt doszedł do skutku to jednak są granice, do których się nie posunę. 

\- Każda człekokształtna kończyna jest inna od zwierzęcej- zauważył spokojnie Asmodel, sącząc kakao z kubka.

\- Racja- Przyznała, z uznaniem traktując celną uwagę- Dlatego jeszcze przed moim niefortunnym wypadkiem poprosiłam Mirona…- widząc niezrozumienie na twarzach sióstr wyjaśniła-... Anioła służebnego, którego Gabrysia przydzieliła do działu zaopatrzenia w jednostce BRZASK, który nie ma lewej dłoni, by został moim człekokształtnym modelem i przykładem dla innych dwunożnych istot- wzruszyła ramionami- on na tym nic nie straci, a może jeszcze zyskać. Przeszczep najwyżej się nie przyjmie, więc nie ma w tym dla niego praktycznie żadnego zagrożenia dla życia. 

Rachella zmarszczyła brwi 

\- No nie do końca. - stwierdziła niepewnym tonem- Wbrew pozorom przeszczep to operacja prowadzona pod narkozą, a każdy, nawet najbłahszy zabieg niesie z sobą ryzyko. Może dojść do komplikacji, akcja serca może się się zatrzymać, tego nie da się przewidzieć i jestem przekonana, że powinniśmy wspomnieć o ryzyku nim Miron podejmie ostateczną decyzję. 

Raja westchnęła

\- Właśnie dlatego chciałam cię wciągnąć do tego projektu Rachi- uśmiechnęła się do lekarki z wdzięcznością- Nie pomyślałam o tym. 

Gabrysia uniosła dłoń 

\- Mogę przygotować oświadczenie do podpisania, o ile powiecie mi dokładnie co powinno się w nim znaleźć. 

Czarodziejka wskazała dłonią Rachellę

\- Zostawiam to naszemu lekarzowi, bo nikt tak dobrze jak ona nie zna ryzyka- Klasnęła w dłonie- No to co? Wszystko jasne, czy macie jeszcze jakieś pytania? 

Siostry i Amodel znów spojrzeli na siebie po czym zgodnie pokręcili głowami. 

Raja uśmiechnęła się

\- To może uczcimy podjętą decyzje? 

Zgromadzeni przy stole, równie zgodnie jak wcześniej zaprzeczyli teraz pokiwali głową.    
Raja czuła się lekka i beztroska. Miała rodzinę, która ją wspierała co mogło teraz pójść nie tak? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Istoty Człekokształtne- w kontekście mojej opowieści nie tylko ludzie ale też Anioły, Demony, Mieszkańcy Stref i każde stworzenie kroczące po ziemiach Limbo.   
Jutrzenki- Żołnierze Jednostki Brzask


	10. Wszystkie Odcienie Szarości

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm sorry że tak długo, ale... znalazłam pracę i piszę sobie tylko wtedy jak przychodzę do domu więc rozdziały siłą rzeczy, będą powstawać dłużej :D  
Postanowiłam tutaj "ugryźć" temat Parrasim i ich skrzydlatych jeźdźców od troszkę innej strony i przedstawić ich relacje troszeczkę inaczej, troszkę na przekór utartym wyobrażeniom na jej temat :D  
Koniecznie dajcie znać, jak wam się podoba taka koncepcja!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karta głównej postaci:  
Pełne Imię: Asaliah  
Zdrobnienia: Asa, Asi, Pseudonim- Diana  
Chór: Odnowy  
Stworzona jako żeńska wersja: Abbadona znanego szerzej jako Daimon Frey  
Narodzona: Jako piąta w północ pomiędzy 20 a 21 Marca  
Słowa Klucze: Fascynacja  
Cytat pasujący do postaci: "Przyjaźń nie zawsze przychodzi do nas na dwóch nogach"  
Piosenka pasująca do postaci: My Darkest Days “Save Yourself” i Starset “Monster”

Dawno temu, gdy ziemia była tylko odległą ideą w głowie Jasności, w odwiecznym mroku Stwórca naciskał do życia Boskie Bestie. Istoty te mają różne kształty i rozmiary oraz moc, o każdej współcześni magowie mogą tylko śnić.

Wzrośnie i umysł tych pradawnych bytów sięgających dalej niż jakikolwiek zmysł zmysłowy, które Pan w tych nieskończonych wspaniałych myślach, obdarzył inne, późniejsze tworzenie. Boskie Bestie o ciałach gigantów, zwierząt, które spotkać mogą się na ziemi i istotne mityczne są takie części historii, nigdy nie są w pełni nie poznane, a nawet jeśli kiedykolwiek ktoś uchyli rąbka tajemnicy, to z całą zawartością jej nie rozumiemy.

Pierwsze Stworzenia Pana są dostępne tym wszystkim, czego wymagają moje dążenia, choć nie mamy szansy na zdobycie. Ich mądre podejście głodu i chorób. 

Tych pierwotnych istotnych jest mnóstwo, więcej niż gwiazd na niebie. Przemierzają kosmos, pozornie bez celu kręcąc się wszędzie tam, gdzie tchnięte słowem Stwórcy, rozkwitło życie, lecz tylko nieliczne są na tyle zrównoważone, by współistnieć z Aniołami. 

Właśnie uwzględniają tę garstki wywodzą się Parasim czyli Boskie Bestie o ciałach koni, które są zawarte wraz z jeźdźcami gotującymi na ich grzbiecie istotnym trzonie Anielskich Zastępów.

Parasim to nie jest używany zwykły koń, lecz istota rozumna, posiadający swój własny kodeks moralny i wolę. Jest to byt, który wraz z przeznaczonym sobie skrzydlatym żołnierzem, tworzy całość w precyzyjnej machinie wojennej. Żadne z nich w pojedynczej nieosiągnięciu tyle, ile razy kiedy razem dojdziecie jak jeden organizm. 

W Anielskiej kawalerii, Anioł nie wybiera sam konia, a raczej przyszłego jeźdźca i wierzchowca łączy ze sobą los, w tak zwanej Ceremonii Wyboru, bo Parasim i jego skrzydlaty opiekun to one, podobna dusza, zamknięta w dwóch całkiem różnych ciałach.

Koń i Anioł Zastępów nie są tylko tym co widać gołym okiem. W wojennym zgiełku te dwa byty połączenia jak jeden organizm, w idealnej harmonii tnąc, siekąc i siejąc śmierć, są nie ma praw żyć dziesięć, kto z funkcją przeciwdziałania się Jasności. 

Połączone ze sobą przez los i wspólne treningi towarzyskie, porozumiewanie się bez słów, znają się nawzajem i ufają sobie, jak nikomu innemu, a także zawierać między sobą więzi, który sprawia, że jeden za drugim jest w stanie oddać swoje życie.

Razem udowadniają popularność wśród Aniołów, Gębian i mieszkańców Stref Poza Czasem przysyłającym, że _przyjaźń nie zawsze przychodzi do nas na dwóch nogach, wywołuje uczucie, o ile prawdziwe nie obejmuje ram i nie patrzy na wygląd, skład, a nawet rasę_ .

💥💥💥

_ Drugi Świat. _

_Dwa tygodnie przed narodzinami Odnów _ _._

Wiatr niosący w sobie zapach trawy, gorąca i końskiego potu chłodzący po twarzy, stojący na niewielkim wzgórzu Anielicę. Słońce w zasięgu punktu codziennej wędrówki, prażenie bezlitośnie, odbijanie oddechu i wyciskanie ze zmęczonego ciała każdego gram wilgoci, jakby nawet ono się uparło, przez właśnie dziś zniszczyć jej humor.

Anielica pogrążona w starożytnym tekście o niezwykłej relacji, może mieć ze sobą niebiańską kawalerii i ich boskie wierzchowce, nawet tego nie zauważono. Jej umysł skupił się i przeanalizował każde słowo czytanego tekstu, próbując między zawoalowanymi słowami Przedmiot istotnego problemu, z którym przyszło jej się teraz zmień i najważniejsze wszystko wskazówka w jaki sposób przejść rozwiązać 

W końcu z trzaskiem zamknęła oprawiona w skórę smoka księgę, tak starą jak kosmos otaczający wszystkie dzieła Pańskie. Opasłe tomiszcze, napisane przez skrzydłowo znawcę wojskowości, dzieci na jej kolanach, które nie zawierają żadnych odpowiedzi, które w tej chwili są bardzo potrzebne 

Asaliah oparła brodę na ręce, a ręce na twardej okładce książki i zapatrzył się w dal. Oczy w pobliżu czarne, z cienkimi, bursztynowymi obwódkami wokół źrenic z zasięgm obserwowały pasujące się poniżej stado. 

Czas nieubłagany parł naprzód, w dużym i niezmiennym tempie krocząc do Dnia Odrodzenia, w którym to przyjdzie jej opuścić Drugi Świat, by zamieszkać w Pierwszym. Żeńska Wersja Daimona Freya, znanego szerzej jako Abbadon lub też Tańczący na Zgliszczach, westchnęła ciężko. Cieszyć się myślami o tym dniu i nowym życiu tuż po nim, w pobliżu wrażeń, których nie można iść nawet doczekać, ale te dwie emocje są teraz przesłonięte czarną chmurą strachu.

Asaliah jak nigdy wcześniej bała się, że nie zdąży. Ścigała się z umykającym czasem, szukała przeznaczonego na siebie wierzchowca i choć wiedziała, że gdzieś jest bliski i jednakowo drażniąco nieuchwytny, nie może być już dłużej błądzić po omacku, licząc na łut szczęścia. 

Potrzebujemy odpowiedzi gdzie i jak go szukać tutaj i teraz, a los jak to on nie jest przeznaczony na wszelkie ułatwienia, bo mimo że Asaliah czuła swojego wierzchowca całą duszę i każdego, nawet najmniejszego włóknem wysportowanego ciała, nie wymaga przejścia. 

Ceremonia Przeznaczenia, w której przez całe wieki odkrywa się świat, los łączy się z sobą aniołów kawalerii i parasim, zmieniając się dla niej w katastrofie, używając nawet w najstraszniejszych koszmarach, nie śniąc jej tak trudne. Naiwnie wiedzieliśmy, że po prostu wejdzie tutaj, by po chwili wrócić w glorii i chwale, prowadząc za nowiutki, świeżo zakupiony kantar, swojego wierzchowca. Gorąco liczy się na to, że koń tak po prostu, wyjdzie na spotkanie, jak przez całe swoje życie nie robił nic innego i tak jak ona czekał na wytłumaczenie tego dnia, gdy w końcu po raz pierwszy się spotkają. 

Anielica prychnęła pod nosem, wiedząc teraz jak płonne to były nadzieje. Dokładnie dwa tygodnie krążyła już po tych najdzikszych terenach Siódmego Nieba i chociaż koni było tu mnóstwo innych z nich nie wydawało się dla niej odpowiednie.

Gdy Asaliah wstała i wreszcie ruszyła przed siebie z wierzchowców, nawet nie podniósł głowy zajęty jedząc, piciem wody, odpoczynkiem w cieniu drzew lub konwersji z pobratymcami. Bogaty w symbole język lekkim szmerem rozbrzmiewał w jej głowie, równie niezrozumiały jak pełne porównanie i metafor pismo skrzydłowe, więc znawcy wojskowości, ta książka obciążała teraz jej plecak. 

\- Gdzie ty jesteś? - szepnęła Asaliah rozglądając się bezradnie wśród bezkresnego morza dzikich ryb i ogonów, w których tańczył wiatr, błyszczącej sierści we wszystkich dostępnych maściach i wersjach oraz kopytach zdolnych do jednego z nich posłać je na drugi koniec królestwa. Konie obejmują różne wielkości i budowy. Tutaj nawet Parasim znacznie mniejsze od pobratymców, wzrostem dwa razy przewyższały normalne, średnie wielkości konia. Dostępne były nad wyrazem umięśnione, potężne i grubokościste, podczas gdy inne smukłe i gibkie wydawały się wprost stworzone do szybkich sprintów i skoków przez przeszkody. 

Wszystkie były po prostu piękne i majestatyczne, wolne w swojej dzikości i posłuszne grze naturze. Ich ciała pełne energii i ukryte witalności zdawały się lśnić w promieniach słońca, a każde nawet najlżejsze poruszenie wyrażone godność i głębokość oceny wartości. Zaduma, spokój i ciekawość skrzynek się w ciemnych, wilgotnych oczach, które widziały już tak wiele, a Asaliah szła wciąż dalej i dalej, prowadzona ulotny jak zapach perfum na wietrze uczuciowe, wprost w niepewne ramiona zastosowania. 

💥💥💥

Świadomość wzrosła nagle, tak cudownie klarowna i szokująca w powiązanych sile, że Asaliah miała ochotę rozpłakać się z ulg i chyba nawet to zrobiła, bo nagle mokre od potu policzki jeszcze bardziej zwilgotniały. 

Cudowna i nade wszystko potężna siła sprawna, że Anielica stanęła jak skamieniała, zgięła się wpół i przez dobre piętnaście minut nie była w stanie zrobić nic więcej, prócz łapczywego łapania powietrza. Oddech był płytkami i palilami w płucach, podczas gdy zasięgniecie powiązań, przeznaczone specjalnie dla niej wierzchowca, przepełniające jej ciało z podobną siłą, z możliwością robienia prądu w przewodach elektrycznych. 

Asaliah spazmatycznie łapała powietrze, serce biło jej żwawo, radośnie i zdecydowanie za szybko. 

Przeznaczenie, a może i sam Los, który od dwóch tygodni pchał ją w stronę tego jednego, wyjątkowego Parasim o bliźniaczo podobnej do jej dużej duszy zamkniętej w końskim ciele, zacisnął się nagle pięcioosobowy z siłą, zdolną powalić słonia, by dosłownie po ułamku czekać puścić, zostawiając ją lekko słabą i drżącą. 

Żeńska wersja Daimona Freya po raz pierwszy na kolana przed czymś innym niż Panem i musiała przyznać, że nie ma książki, czy też słowa wypowiedziane z tego, czy to kiedykolwiek 

Anielica drżała na całym ciele, płakała i długo nie mogła złapać tchu. Położyła się nawet na trawie, w pobliżu pustym wzrokiem, skrajnie wycieńczonej istoty, w ostry błękit nieba. Przymknęła się na chwilę oczy i pozwoliła sobie, osunąć się w pensjonatach ramiona omdlenia.

Błoga ciemność i majestatyczna cisza przed- śmierci nie trwała jednak długo. Asaliah zaklęłaby gdyby ciało chciało jej teraz słuchać, bo nagle w umyśle odezwał się chór głosowy z funkcją obsługi do Boskich Bestii. 

Konie paplały coś między sobą, w tym dziwnym, niepokojącym i pradawnym języku, wymagane tylko jedno potrafią zrozumieć. Nienaturalne symbole i porównania wirowały w jej zmęczonej najnowszym uderzeniu mocy, głowie niedziałającej spacji, zapaść głębiej w letargu omdlenia lub też bezpowrotnie umrzeć. 

W tej chwili Asaliah nie wiedziała, że z tymi trzema rzeczami jest bliższa, choć kojący bezruch i bezwładny, nie słuchający jej ciała i całkowitej obojętności na wszelkie bodźce zewnętrzne pozwalają na przypuszczenie, że wydaje się, że jest to ostatnie, wydaje się być najbardziej popularny. 

Łatwo było umrzeć- syknął kusząco jakiś głosik, z trudem przeciskając się przez toczące się w jej umyśle rozmowy wierzchowców i właśnie dlatego Asaliah postanowiła powalczyć. 

Przez całe krótkie, skądinąd życie nigdy nie wybiera łatwiejszych dróg do celu. Stawiała sobie ambitne cele i uparcie dąży do ich realizacji pomimo przeciwności losu i słabych słabości, więc teraz poddaje się śmierci traktowana jak akt ostateczny i nieodwracalnego tchórzostwa, które na zawsze zbruka jej honor. A zszargany, utytłany w błocie brudnych, śmierdzących i nade wszystko ohydnych decyzji, będzie boleć nawet tam, na Błękitnych Łanach, gdzie w sumie do wszystkiego co doczesne są przestać się liczyć. 

Umysł Asaliah zbudził się w pustych głowach, w których do tej pory królowały tylko głosy i jej własna obojętność. Ten jeden, krótki akt heroizmu kosztował go mniej więcej tyle energii, ile poświęcony na przesunięcie znacznie za ciężkiego pniaka, z czynnikami, przygniecionym jego ciężarem ciała. 

Próbowała się obudzić lecz powieki tkwiły wciąż relacja jakby ktoś je skleił. Asaliah nic nie czuła, o nic się nie martwiła. Straciła całkowicie poczucie miejsca i przestrzeni, a jej połączenie połączone ze światem żywym były głosy, które postanowiła się za wszelką cenę chwycić. 

Boskie Bestie dyskutowały między sobą, a było ich na pewno trzy lub nawet cztery. Bogaty w symbole i zawoalowane porównanie języka, te pradawnych bytów odbijał się echem w czaszce głośno i przykładowo Wierzchowce z całą obowiązującą nie krzyczały. 

Asaliah skupiła się i im bardziej wsłuchiwała się w toczącej się rozmowie, tym razem coraz więcej do niej docierało. Na początku rozumienia pojedynczych słów, potem wyłapywać całe frazy, po czasie, gdy przyzwyczaiła się do pierwotnego języka, zrozumieć sens wypowiedzianych zdań i rozwiązać problem, z których borykały się Niebiańskie Wierzchowce. 

_\- Jak żyje te parę tysięcy lat, to jeszcze nie widziałem czegoś takiego! - _ zagrzmiał głosem gromu ogier, a obraz potężnego, biały jakikolwiek śnieg konia stanął przed jej widmowymi oczami, po czasie przeistoczyć się w scenę jej upadku. Najwyraźniej Parasim mówiąc zdanie, odtwarzane pokazywał pobratymcom obrazy, które sam nie tak dawno widziałem.

Szary jak grafit w ołówku koń, wstrząsnął specjalną bujną grzywą, również przemawiając

_\- Dosłownie w jednej chwili stałej, zgięło ją i upadła- _ buczał nieprzyjemnym, z lekką metalicznym głosem, dokładnie pokazując zasłabnięcie Asaliah tak, jak sam je widzi. 

\- Biedne dziecko-szemrała w odpowiedzi klacz o kremowym, prawie złotym umaszczeniu, rżąc przy tym żałośnie, a Asaliah z ulgą przyjęła fakt, że usłyszała to uszami, a nie tylko w głowie. 

Z wolna powracała ocena i czucie w zdrętwiałych kończynach, wciąż jednak było zbyt wcześnie do zastosowania obu ciosów. Anielica, a raczej jej widmowa dusza zamknięta w ciele wsłuchiwała się więc dalej w głosach, które w cudowny sposób wyciągają ją z letargu do rzeczywistości i życia, kiedy jeszcze nie chcę chcieć utracić. 

_\- Ceremonia Wyboru nie tak wyglądać- _ szemrał głos klaczy, tchnąc spokojem, uduchowieniem i prostym dostojeństwem _\- jeszcze nigdy nie występował Anioł nie zemdla od mocy Fatum, a tym bardziej nie przeszedł przez całą stronę. _

Biały jak śnieg ogier, który przemówił jako pierwszy. Stuknął kopytem w ziemi. Widmowa Asaliah uśmiechnęła się bo znowu dźwięk ten nie rozległ się w jej głowie, a gdzieś na zewnątrz, niebezpiecznie blisko jej ucha. 

_\- Właśnie dlatego mówię, że nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Jak myślisz Jutrzenko co to znaczy? _

Klacz o maści Cremello, nieznacznie nachyliła się nad zemdloną Anielicą, dmuchając ciepłym powietrzem z chrap, w jej powieki. 

Czuję! Ja to czuję! Z chęcią zakrzyknęła przez Asaliah, gdyby tylko ciało chciało jej słuchać. 

_\- To napewno jakiś znak-_ zawyrokowała po czasie zastanowienia- _lecz co oznacza, wie tylko Jaśnie Panujący Stwórca, moja wiedza nie sięga aż tak daleko. _

Pozostałe konie wydawane są zdziwione, o czymś świadczyć się, że w jednej chwili spojrzały na klacz. 

Zaraz spojrzały? Asaliah zdala sobie sprawę, że widzi ten gest szeroko otwarty, wielkimi jak spodki oczy, a fala ulgi prześlizgnęła się przez nią i ogrzała zatrważająco zimne wnętrze. 

Ja naprawdę prawie umarłam- zdała sobie sprawę, a po jej twarzy popłynęło kilka łez. 

Poczta, ale wciąż nie można mówić więc musiała wstrzymać się z dziękczynnymi modłami do Jasności. 

Konie tymczasem dalej rozmawiały między sobą w myślach, stojąc w zasięgu, nad jej irytująco bezwładnym ciałem. 

_\- Nie wiesz? - _ szepnął trwożnie grafitowy ogier- _ty przecież wiesz wszystko! _

Klacz wyraźnie rozbawiona potrząsnąć burzą białej grzyby, rżąc ponownie tym razem lekko i delikatnie, a dźwięk, który słychać było pobłażliwe tony. 

_\- Wszystko wie tylko Jasność- _ szemrała Jutrzenka _\- tylko Ona rozświetla nam drogę już wcześniej wyznacza szlak naszego życia. Wie o nas wszystko, daje wolną wolę licząc, że dobrze się używa i czasem po prostu robi rzeczy, zaskakujące nawet te z jej usługą, które wcześniej muszą być zdolne do rozpoznawania zdarzeń losowych. _

Pozostałe konie skłonne się eterycznej klaczy, przyjmując do wiadomości jej słowa. 

Biały ogier zerknął na leżącej Anielicę

_ \- W takim razie co my, że jesteśmy naprawdę z nią teraz zrobić? _

Jutrzenka ponownie nachyliła się nad twarzą Asalia, przemieniając tym razem połączone do niej

_\- Teraz to ty kochana musisz się wybudzić- _ szemrała kojącym matczynym głosem, godnym samej Królowej. _\- Wiem że mnie słyszysz skarbie. _

Asaliah bardzo chciała móc odpowiedzieć, podjęła nawet próbę przez to zrobić, ale tak jak za każdym razem poprzednio, struny głosowe po prostu, nie chcąc jej słuchać, przez co z oczami popłynęła kolejna część łez irytacji, gniewu i nade wszystko bezradności. 

Klacz nie wydała się rozgniewana, wręcz przeciwnie zarżała łagodnie

_\- No dalej Asaliah- _ Udostępnij tonem matki przemawiającej do specjalnie upartego dziecka. Uszczypnęła chrapami jej ramiona _\- Wiem że dasz radę, masz walkę i krwi wojowniku. Spróbuj jeszcze raz spokojnie i bez nerwów. Uspokój umysłu i skup się tylko na celu, dla wspólnego zawitałaś na te niegościnne tereny. _

Asaliah posłuchała rad klaczy i pomyślała o książce, która teraz nieprzyjemnie gniotła ją w plecy. Właśnie z niej wyczytała wszystko, co potrzebne nam znać, autor: przeznacz przeznaczone dla niej wierzchowca. 

Jak to było? - zastanowiła się, w myślach jeszcze raz wertując grube tomiszcze, napisane przez skrzydłem więc znawcę wojskowości

\- Jedna dusza w dwóch innych od siebie ciałach - zaskakująca głosem bardzo starej wrony, która na dodatek już dawno zdechła. Zwilżyła usta językiem i dodała- Koń. Przyszłam tu po konia.

Jutrzenka z aprobatą poruszyła łbem. Przyłącz się do wyglądu z perspektywy Asaliah, która tymczasem całkiem już wybudzona poruszała palcami u rąk i stóp, z ulgą przywracając do nich krążenie. Kończyny zaczęły nieprzyjemnie mrowić, ale Anielica nie zamierzała narzekać. 

Żyła i to było w tej chwili najważniejsze. 

Przytomniej spojrzała na zgromadzone wokół niej wierzchowce. 

\- Dziękuję- Wyrzęziła chrapliwym głosem z wdzięczności spoglądając na zgromadzone wierzchowce. - Jak blisko byłam? - zapytała, a konie nie musiały wyjaśnić, przez pytanie o co pyta.

Biały ogier nerwowo przestąpił z kopyta na kopyto 

_\- Bardzo- _ Wyszeptał z wielką, prawie nabożną czcią _\- Sprowadziliśmy Jutrzenkę dosłownie w ostatniej chwili _

_\- Nie było cię już z nami, gdy tu przybyłam - _ potwierdziła klacz _\- Musiałam zawrócić z drogi ku Niebiańskiemu Łanom, a zaszła, już taka, że nie miałam pewności czy mi się udać. _

Asaliah nie zaryzykowała na tyle żeby wstać, ale usiadła i tej pozycji nastawiona się dostępna klaczy

\- I za to dziękuję szlachetna Jutrzenko. 

Śmiech rozległe w jej głowie, brzmiąc jak górski strumień rozbijający się o skałach. 

_\- Do szlachetności jeszcze mi daleko, a tobie czas ruszać w drodze. Twój koń jest blisko. Czuję go, równie dobrze jak ty._

Uśmiech na twarzy Asaliah lekko zbladł

\- Gdzie mam iść szukać? - zapytała rozkładając bezradnie ramiona - Chodzę tu już od dwóch tygodni, a dzisiaj od kilku godzin i wciąż mój koń, mimo to że czuję całą musisz pozostać dla mnie irytująco nieuchwytny. 

_\- Niech będą cię serce i nie umysł skarbie- _ poradziła klacz, po czym bez żadnych wyjaśnień odwrotnie się i pobiera w sobie tylko znanym kierunku _. _

Pozostałe konie z wolna zaczęły się rozchodzić, na miejscu pozostają tylko biały ogier, który lekko niepewnie dotknął nosa jej ramienia

\- To naprawdę było niezwykłe- szepnął z nabożną czcią _\- czeka cię wspaniała przyjaźń, o ile oczywiście znajdziesz tu swojego konia. _

Asaliah westchnęła

\- To nie ty prawda?

Biały ogier potrząsnął łbem

_\- Nie mnie przypadł ten zaszczyt, chociaż bardzo bym chciał-_ przyznane szczerze

\- W takim razie chodź ze mną. Kij z tym, że nie jesteś duszą podobną do mojej… Cokolwiek to znaczy. Mam dość kąpieli po tej łące. 

Ku ogromnym rozczarowaniu Asaliah Ogier zaprzeczył gwałtownie

_\- Tak nie można- obejmować _ po prostu _\- koń i jeździec musi być jedną duszą w dwóch ciałach i nie wolno nam tego zmienić_

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała marzec Asaliah- czym różni się koń wybrany przez anioła, od tego przeznaczonego przez los? 

_\- Tradycją- stwierdził_ enigmatycznie Ogier- _od zarania dziejów właśnie w ten sposób wybierane są Parasim i ich jeźdźcy. Tak było zawsze i wymyślił to Pan, a On nigdy się nie myli i doskonale wie, co jest dobre dla jego dzieci. _

Ponowne ciężkie westchnienie wyrwało się z ust Anielicy

\- Szkoda, bo naprawdę piękny z ciebie koń. Pomożesz mi chociaż wstać? 

_\- To mogę zrobić- _ zgodził się łaskawie Ogier

💥💥💥

I znowu została sama. 

Asaliah zezłościła by się, gdyby tylko miała na siłę. 

Niedawne omdlenie całkowicie obdarło ją z wigoru i energii, jakby przez ten krótki skądinąd czas Żeńska Wersja Daimona Freya, znanego szerzej jako Abaddon lub Tańczący na Zgliszczach, postarzała się o dobre pięćdziesiąt lat. 

Tak się czule. Jak stara, doświadczona przez życie staruszka, wlokąc się smętnie z nogami na nogę w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co może być nie chce być możliwe 

Upierdliwe Fatum, które wcale nie są tak dawno temu temu prawie uwolnione większość istnieje. 

Słońce bezlitośnie prażyło z góry. Asaliah spojrzała na swoje ramiona, przybronzowione zdrową opalenizną. 

Jak pójść dalej do spalenia się i tyle z tego będzie- pomyślała wzrokiem przeszukująca płaską łąkę, w poszukiwaniu rosnących tu gdzieniegdzie kęp drzew. Skierowała się na najbliższą, pragnąc choć przeczekać najgorętsze godziny dnia i zastanowić się co ma dalej począć z koniem, który gdzieś tu jest, a jednak umyć przed jej wzrokiem jak gdyby, nie chciał być znaleziony. 

Czy to w zasięgu możliwości? - zastanowić się, w myślach po raz kolejny tego dnia, wertując znienawidzoną, ciężką jak diabli księgową, która nie musi wyjaśniać zabójstwa ze sobą. Znała ją niemal na pamięć, bo w ostatnich dniach czytała ją tak często, że obudzona o zewnętrznej w nocy, potrafiłaby bezbłędnie recytować jej treść. 

Bez trudu teraz odnalazła więc fragment o Parasim, nie chcąc wozić kogoś na swoim grzbiecie. 

Może mój koń też nie chce mnie wozić? 

To autor tłumaczyło dlaczego jej wierzchowiec pozostawał dziwnie nieuchwytny. Przecież musiał ją czuć, być tak samo mocno, jak ona czuła jego. Czemu do tej pory nie wyszedł jej na spotkanie? 

Nie mógł czy nie chciał? 

A może stał się mu coś poważnego? 

Asaliah rozejrzała się uważnie naokoło. Zostałem już bardzo blisko pierwszego lasku, lecz coś ją tknęło przez odbiła w bok. Dokładnie naprzeciwko znalazłem sporej wielkości zagajnik i Anielica tam właśnie skierowała swe kroki. 

Przyśpieszył nawet całkiem nieświadomie, pędząc w stronę drzewa jakby ciągnął ją tam niewidzialny magnez. Jakaś struna wewnątrz niej zadrżała szaleńczo, napędzana nadzieją. 

Asaliah biegła, na spotkanie z niewiadomym.

💥💥💥

Kiedy jest istotna zdesperowana nic nie jest w stanie cię zdziwić. Nawet widok konia, który jest trudny do pokonania na trzech nogach podczas gdy czwarta, nienaturalnie wygięta do granic bólu wisi na lianie. Nie dziwi cię nawet to, że wierzchowiec ten stoi na najniższej gałęzi drzewa, ani to że przemawia on do ciebie w głowie używającej się płynnego Henohiańskim.

_\- Istota! - _ szepnął uwięziony koń, w umyśle Asaliah, aw jego głosie nie było nic innego _niż_ intensywne zmęczenie i jeszcze więcej ulga- _życie i ratujesz o ile tylko odetniesz tę cholerną lianę! _

Szczęka Asaliah dosłownie opadła

\- Jak tyś tam wlazła i po co na Jasność! - wykrzyknęła Anielica

Klacz w jej umyśle westchnęła ciężko

_\- Owoce są najlepsze na tym samym czubku prawdy? -_ stwierdziła tylko szarpiąc nogą, dalej tkwiącą w roślinnym splocie _\- wiem, że to szokujące, bo konie zwykle nie chodzą po drzewach, ale proszę uwolnij mnie. Z dwoma dniami wisi, a nogi powoli odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa. _

Asaliah zamknęła rozdziawione usta. Wspięła się na drzewie i jednym cięciu odcięła więzienia konia pnącze. 

Klacz natychmiast zeskoczyła z drzew i równie szybko upadła, nie mogąc się utrzymać na drżących nogach. Asaliah przysiadła przy niej, delikatnie badając prawą tylną nogę, do niedawna uwięzioną w roślinnym potrzasku. 

\- Wytrzymałaś dwa dni uwięziona na drzewie? 

_\- Coś koło tego- _ stwierdziła po prostu klacz

Asaliah patrzyła na nią z szokiem

\- Dwa dni? - upewniła się- z tak uniesiona nogą? Przecież to musiało boleć 

Klacz zarzuciła łbem i spojrzała na jej z godnością

_\- Jestem Boską Bestią- _powiedziała klacz jakby to stwierdzenie to, wszystko tłumaczyło _. _

Asaliah pokręciła głowę

\- Cholernie wytrzymałą Boską Bestią należy dodać. Dziewczyno! To ogromne wyczyn, ceń się! 

Klacz wyszczerzył zęby, jakby się uśmiechała

_\- Cenię się i to bardzo wysoko skoro weszłam na to drzewo- _powiedziała z udawaną powagą _\- ale czy chcesz mnie zabrać i dostaćsz dla mnie ten owoc? Ja poległam, próbując go dorwać_

Asaliah roześmiała się i spojrzała w górę, gdzie drzewa mimo że na ukochanej przez Pana planecie Ziemia wciąż panowała zima, rodziły owoce gotowe od zaraz do zerwania. 

\- Który? - zapytała wspinając się na drzewie. 

Klacz targnęła łbem wskazując mniej więcej w lewą stronę. 

_\- No ten po twojej własnej! Taki duży, soczysty, na pewno go zauważysz. _

Asaliah wlazła na drzewo i stanęła na palcach przez dosięgnąć opisany owoc, który jak się okazuje naprawdę był wielki i tak dorodny, że ślinka napłynęła jej do ust. 

Zeskoczyła z drzewa, z gracją kogoś, kto często robi tego typu manewry i na rozłożoną rękę, podała owoc Wierzchowcowi. 

Klacz z radością chwyciła owoc po czym zawahała się

_\- Chcesz kawałek? - _ zapytała, podsuwając pysk do ręki Asaliah.

\- Skoro częstujesz to chętnie przygarnę połówkę- wyciągnęła w jej stronę dłoń- I przy okazji. Mam na imię Asaliah

Klacz dalej z owocami w pysku włożył kopyto w rozwartą dłoń

_\- Braszka. Mam na imię Braszka i niezmiernie cieszę się, że Jasność postawiła cię na mojej drodze. _

***

Asaliah jeszcze dwa razy wspinała się na drzewo, autor: znieść dla siebie i Braszki tym razem nie jeden, a całe naręcze owoce. 

Klacz jadła łapczywie z apetytem kogoś, kto nie jadł od bardzo długiego czasu i dopiero po nasyceniu pierwszego głodu znalazła siłę, przez przemówić do Asaliah, który zajmował się przygotowywaniem ogniska

_\- Dziękuję- _ za szemrała w jej głowie miłym, wreszcie nie chropowatym głosem. _\- uratowałaś mi życie, a to znaczy, że jestem twoim dłużnikiem. Proś o co chcesz._

Asaliah spojrzała na jej znaną swoją pracę uśmiechając się z lekką melancholijnie

\- Szukam konia i chyba go znalazłam- stwierdziła enigmatycznie- pomogłabyś mi sprawdzić czy to ten jedyny? 

Braszka zastrzygła uszami jej głos w głowie Asaliah tryskał energią

_\- Oczywiście! Powiedz mi tylko który to.-_ wyszczerzył zęby, jakby się śmiała _\- Nie chcę się chwalić, ale znam tu prawie wszystkich! _

Asaliah uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo. Jej oczy zabłysły radośnie, gdy spojrzała na Braszkę

\- Opiszę ci go dobrze? 

Braszka zamyśliła się po czym skinęła łbem

_\- Dobrze! Spróbuję, chociaż nie obiecuję, że po samym opisie, będę w stanie wskazać swój wierzchowca, a co dopiero cokolwiek ci o nim_

\- Jestem pewna, że

Braszka postawiła uszy, zaciekawiona

_\- To jakaś szycha prawda? - _ zapytała po czym zarżała cicho _\- nie spodziewa się się czegoś innego bo… - jej uszy leciutko opadły -... Jesteś fajna, a fajne anioły mają wszystkie zakresy wierzchowce. _

Uśmiech Asaliah poszerzył się 

\- Mój wierzchowiec jest bardzo fajny- stwierdziła- I ma jedną z najbardziej niezwykłych maści, możliwe że widziałam. Z informacji, które wyciągnęłam z tych wszystkich mądrych książek o koniach, jakie przeczytałam, zanim przyszłam tu szukać swojego, wiem, że umaszczenie do fachowo nazywa się Skarogniado-tarantowata derka. Mój koń jest klaczą, który za nic ma ograniczenia związane z jej ciałem i gatunkiem. Jej ogon i grzywa w odcieniach najgłębszej z czerni pewnie pięknie tańczą z wiatrem, gdy biegnie przed sobą pokonując cwałem niezmierzone połacie terenu. Wydaje się być miłą, ale nie wiem czy otrzymać zostać moim Parasim. 

Braszka zastrzygła uszami, wzrokiem błądząc gdzieś po drzewie, z takimi owocami i takim smakiem przed chwilą jadła. 

Przez chwilę jej głos wewnątrz głowy Asaliah ucichł. Klacz wyglądała na mocno zamyśloną. 

_\- Nie znam żadnego skarogniadego taranta o typie umaszczenia derka- _ stwierdzenia w końcu ze smutkiem _\- parasim czasami kiedy są gniade, a co dopiero skarogniade. Jedynie ja… - _ klacz nagle zamilkła, jej głos w głowie Asaliah zadrżał lekko, gdy wzrok napotkał jej uśmiechniętą twarz- _... ja mam tak ciemne umaszczenie i jestem tarantowata. Opisałaś mnie prawda? _

Asaliah wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach skinęła głową

\- Chciałbyś zostać moim wierzchowcem? 

_-A gdzie masz pierścionek_ ? - zapytała z udawaną powagą Braszka 

\- Nie mam pierścionka ... - stwierdziła Asaliah, grzebiąc w swoim wielkim jak stodoła plecaku turystycznym- ... ale mam w zamian taki ładny kantar. Jeśli się zgodzisz to zaraz ci go założę

Klacz ponownie się zamyśliła

_ \- Sądzisz że Fatum przeznaczył ci właśnie mnie na swojego wierzchowca? _

\- Tak jakoś czuję

Braszka chwiejnie poderwała się na nogi i wolno, potykając się jak nowo narodzone źrebię odeszło kilka kroków, aż do skrajnie niewielkiego lasku. 

Zapatrzył się w dal

_\- Nigdy nie myślałam że Fatum przeznaczy mnie, na czyjegoś wierzchowca. Ale jeśli jesteś pewna to zgadzam się na ten Kantar_

💥💥💥

Słońce dopiero wstawione barwiąc świat przeróżnymi odcieniami żółtych, pomarańczowych i końcowych. Wiatr świszczący i nowopowstałym padokiem ni wzrósł w sobie zapowiedź zasięgu, gorącego dnia, a Asaliah z ogłowiem wyposażonym w wędzidło stała na przeciwko twojej krnąbrnej klaczy, która teraz jest tupiąc nogami, kładąc uszy po sobie i obnażając się, wykazała, że ma obrażone oburzenie. 

Brakuje tylko toczących się krzaczków i krzyku orła, a mielibyśmy tu świetną scenę walki rodem z filmami o kowbojach - pomyślała Asaliah nie bez sarkazmu, bujając swobodnie trzymanym w ręku ogłowiem. 

Braszka w tym czasie dalej prychała groźnie, tupała pojedyncze cztery nogami stojąc w miejscu, w każdej chwili gotowa uskoczyć w bok, zarzucała łbem i obnarzała mocne i zaskakująco białe jak na koniu głowy. 

_\- Nie podchodzę z tym do mnie, bo jak cię kopnę do bez pomocy Gabriela przelecisz do Pierwszego Świata przysięgam! - _ krzyczała w głowie Asaliah złowrogo, choć tak samo jak ona doskonale rozumie, że groza nigdy nie jest spełniona. 

To było naprawdę zaskakujące, jak ich więź szybko się zacieśniała, z każdym dniem ciężkim i dużym bolesnym dla Asaliah, każdy nawet najmniejszy ruch. 

Asaliah wiedziała doskonale, że Braszka nie będzie w stanie jej zrobić krzywdy, więc spojrzała na nią tylko i oparła się nonszalancko o niewysoki, drewniany płotek, odgradzający padok od reszty pastwiska. Wzniesiona nad nim magiczna bariera wiążąca odgradzała Braszce wszelką drogę ucieczki. 

\- Braszka- powtórzył po raz kolejny ze stoickim, dziwny nawet dla niej spokojem- wiesz dobrze, że czasem cię cięty. Sama w końcu przyznałaś, że ta reakcja nie umie powstrzymać, a ja w zbyt wielu momentach tracę nad tobą kontroli. To… - podniosła troszkę wyżej ogłowie -... Pomóż mi odzyskać, a tym samym znacznie usprawnić proces naszej wspólnej nauki. 

Braszka tuptając nerwowo w miejscu zarzuciła łbem wzbudzając swoją świeżo wyczesaną, czarną jak noc grzywą. 

_ \- Sama sobie włóż kawałek żelastwa do ust, żeby usprawnić proces nauki, wtedy możemy pogadać! _

Anielica westchnęła ciężko. Toczona już od godziny identycznej i jałowej jak najsuchsza z pustyń rozmowa zaczynała już nosić męczyć. 

\- Inne konie noszą wędzidło- wyjaśnienie cierpliwie- nosi je nawet Piołun, bo jak sam już używasz tłumu pozwala na utrzymanie kontaktu z Daimonem nawet gdy obaj zajęci są walką. 

_\- Nie jestem Piołunem- _ parsknęła z uporem- _Ani tym bardziej nie jestem jak inne Konie. Nie podobam ci się, to droga wolna! Szukaj innego, czworonożnego frajera, ja sobie dam radę. _

Asaliah po raz kolejny zadziwiając siebie samego spokojem, pokręciła głowę w niemym niedowierzaniu 

\- Wiesz, że nie chcę żadnego innego konia - potwierdzam ciepło i postąpiła krok do przodu, za nic poza groźnymi spojrzeniami Braszki - Fatum już znalazło się dla mnie tego jedynego, krnąbrnego, w wielu miejscach wrednego i nad wyrazem inteligentnego konia. Ja wiem, że to ty i ty, choć nie chcesz tego przyznać, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tylko ja mogę zasiadać na twoich grzbiecie. Nie chcę żadnego innego konia i… - uśmiechnęła się smutno -... boli mnie to, że podejrzewasz mnie o takiej podłości. 

Braszka wciąż rozeźlona do granic możliwości prychnęła odbiegając na drugim końcu padoku. Asaliah stanęła więc mniej więcej po środku szanując przestrzeń Braszki, która najwyraźniej za nic nie przedstawiała przez jej jeźdźca racjonalne argumenty. 

_\- Zwykle bydlęciem, tym dla ciebie jestem! - _ krzyknęła rozżalonym głosem, tylnymi kopytami z furią kopiąc magiczną barierę, która była wzmocniona nawet nie drgnęła, co rozzłościło ją jeszcze bardziej. Klacz zarżała, wyrażając tym pustym gestem, całą swoją złość. 

Asaliah pokręciła głowę, cierpliwa jak matka przy rozwydrzonym dzieciaku 

\- Nie jesteś bydlęciem, choć teraz się tak zachowujesz- rzekła z mocą. Klacz spojrzała na nią z furią - Nie patrz na mnie, bo mówię ci samej prawdę, którą powtórzyłabym nawet przed obliczeniem Jasności! Jesteś dla mnie, a chcesz chcę żebyś była, przyjacieleką i partnerką. Lubię cię bardziej niż przesyłane przypuszczać, że polubię kogokolwiek i ufam ci na tyle, że wiem, że teraz nie zaatakujesz, a jak za krótką ściągnięcie bariery nie ucieknie mi w sinie dal- to mówiąc podeszła i lekko przygasiła barierę magiczną, nie na tyle przez znikła całkowicie, ale znacznie ją osłabiając. 

Braszka zerknęła na migoczącą, niebieską kartę magii, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że przy niewielkim wysiłku z dostępnymi uwolnieniami. Ku własnemu zdumieniu nie zrobiono tego jednak, tylko spojrzała na Anielicę i wsłuchała się dokładnie w jej następne słowa, które w dziwny sposób wzbudzają w niej samej wstyd- Nigdy nie zrobiłabym dla ciebie nic, co w jakik sposób sposób urągało przez twoją godność. Szanuję cię Braszka, podziwiam i chylę przed tobą czoło, jak przed niewielką istotą kroczące po naciśnięciu przez Pana świata, ale… - Jej oczy zabłysły twardo -... oczekują od ciebie tego samego, a prawda jest taka, że jak cię kucać nic z moich słów i próby zatrzymania cię, co w przyszłości może zagrozić nie tylko mnie i tobie, ale także inne istotne, Założenie wędzidła do nie jest z mojej strony próba poniżenia cię, tylko zwyczajna troska o moje ale i twoje bezpieczeństwo. Wędzidło sprawi, że będzie dostępny lepszy kontakt, ty będziesz czuć mnie bardziej, a ja w razie potrzeby rozwiązania problemów poprowadzę cię tak, i ja i tobie nie stała się krzywda. Dlatego Braszka choćbym miała cię zmusić, założyć ci to wędzidło, a ty możesz je używać, ze stroną, którą możesz tylko obiecać, że nawet iść nie poczujesz. 

Braszka prychnęła

_ \- Jak mam nie poczuć kawałka żelastwa w ustach? _

Asaliah chwyciła problematyczną część, o tym, że są zawijane przez ostatnią godzinę w jednej dłoń, wtedy podchodzić bliżej tak przez klacz dobrze ją widzieć 

\- Zadbałam o to, żebyś nic nie czuła- wyjaśnić łagodnie- Ono jest anatomiczne co znaczy, że ładnie ułożyłem się w pysku i będę pracować razem z tobą podczas jazdy. Poprosiłam żeby wyprofilowano je tak, byś jak najmniej czuła jego obecność i mógł swobodnie je gryźć, a nawet przesuwać językiem. 

Klacz postąpiła kilka kroków w przód i uważnie przyjrzała się niewielkiej, metalowej części, wciąż jednak nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Zarzuciła łbem, poruszając kolejny temat, który spędzał jej sen z powiek, gdy tylko zobaczyła Asaliah z ogłowiem w rękach

_\- Wierzchowce z wędzidłem w pysku strasznie się ślinią- _ Wytknęła stanowczo, ale już mniej napalę niż wcześniej _\- to wygląda ohydnie! - _ tupnęła przednią nogą przez opcję do stwierdzenia _\- I teraz wyobrażam sobie, że spodoba mi się trochę Ogier, że zaczynasz widzieć jak jak ślina kapie mi z pyska, nie wróżę sobie wtedy z nim świetlanej przyszłości. _

Asaliah nie zaśmiała się, przyjmując obiekcje przyjaciółki jak najbardziej, na poważnie

\- Powiedzmy, że w takich codziennych działaniach nie będę cię zakładał wędzony - stwierdziła ugodowo - ale do walki oraz w podróżach potrzebnych osobom, które chcą mieć w pysku, dostępne tyle czasu, ile będę siedział na twoich grzbiecie. 

Braszka skinęła łbem na znak zgody, nie była jeszcze taka sama gdybyś nie dodała… oczywiście najbardziej marudnym z tonów 

_ \- A jak poznam miłego Ogiera podczas walki i kiedy zaczniesz się ślinić? _

Tym razem Anielica szczerze się roześmiała 

\- Podczas walki o ty nie musisz myśleć o amorach kochana, a jeśli zaczniesz pluć do nikt nie zwróci na uwagi. 

Klacz spojrzała na nią ze sceptyzmem wymalowanym w aksamitnych, orzechowych oczach

_ \- Skąd wiesz? _

Asaliah pierwszy raz od godziny pozwalała sobie na poklepanie przyjaciółki po mocarnym grzbiecie

\- Istnieje taka teoria, że jak koń skupia się na czymś tak bardzo, aby zapomnieć o łykaniu, więc ślina leci mu z pyska prawie automatycznie, a to z kolei sprawia, że wszystkie będącie pluć twój wymarzony ogier również. 

_\- No to żeś mnie _ pocieszone- Sarknęła klacz i po chwili ku ogromnej radości Asaliah roześmiała się- _No dobrze. Skoro jesteś w stu procentach pewna, to możemy spróbować, ale jak mi się nie spodoba to je ściągniesz dobrze? _

Asaliah położyła wolną dłoń na piersi i wyprostowała się

\- Obiecuję na Biały Tron w Siódmym Niebie, święte imię Metatrona i mój własny honor- przysięgła, dla wzmocnienia efektu uderzając się w pierś

💥💥💥

_Sześć dni później. Dzień przed Narodzeniem Odnów_

Niecały tydzień później zobaczyłem efekty stosowania wędziderzy, które chociaż nie były chciane przez wierzchowca, obsługują perfekcyjnie swoje zadania. 

Braszka co prawda ciągle narzekała, że jej niewygodnie, że ciśnienie i że Asaliah nie ma serca skazując ją na takie cierpienie, ale Anielica doskonale rozumie, że jej krnąbrny, tak inny od początku, wierzchowiec parrasim narzeka, dla tego na narzekania, a nie z powodu objęte prawdziwego dyskomfortu. 

Wystarczyły dwa tygodnie intensywnego treningu, autor: koń i jeździec poznali siebie i własne odruchy. Asaliah zdawała sobie sprawę, że gdyby Braszka rzeczywiście cierpiała i nie czuła się dobrze z wędzidłem w pysku już dawno, przez je ściągnięta, nie bacząc na trudności i zdanie swojego Anielskiego jeźdźca. 

Dlatego teraz nie komentując narześnia konia, spokojnie kontynuowałem trening terenowy, który dodatkowo miał wzmocniony i piękniej wyprofilować mięśnie jej wierzchowca. 

_\- Powiadam ci Asaliah, że serca to ty nie masz! - _ stwierdziła najbardziej jękliwym z tonów Braszka, uparcie człapiąc przed sobą po brzuchu zanurzona w wodzie.

Asaliah uśmiechnęła się tylko, z przyjemnością mocząc nogi w najbardziej bystrym, czystym jak dusza dziecko, strumieniu we wszystkich Siedmiu Niebach. Brylantowa Rzeka, bo tak nazywano to wodne bystrze, była przez cały rok idealnie ciepła, dostarczając chłód wszystkim Siedmiu Niebom i sporej części Limbo. 

Teraz ten chłód bardzo przydawał się Asaliah, korzenie się w obliczeniach goszczących w całym jej ciele. 

To już jutro! - szeptało strwożone serce, bijąc szybko w klatce żeber, aw głowie myśli wirowały, splatały się ze sobą i wściekle rozbijały się o ściany czaszki, pełne pytania bez odpowiedzi, obaw, nadziei i euforii.

Dzień Powtórnych Narodzin zwykle tak daleki miał odbyć się już jutro, a Anielica naprawdę nie wiedziała jak ma się czuć. Smutek z powodu opuszczenia wszystkiego co do tej pory znała, przeplatał się z radością oczekiwań. 

_\- Kopyta mi marzną-_ jęczała dalej Braszka, a jej głos przebił się przez tornado innych myśli. 

Asaliah potrząsnęła głową, z trudem powracając do rzeczywistości. Rozejrzała się na około lekko rozkojarzonym wzrokiem i duchu zdzwiła się jak daleko już zaszły w swojej wędrówce. 

W oddali majaczyły masywne bryły Gór Słońca i Łez, które choć w gruncie rzeczy niskie, stanowiły najwyższe wzniesienie w Limbo. Ptaki zgromadzone na drzewach radośnie wyśpiewywały pochwalną pieśń, witając rodzący się dzień. Gdzieś po lewej majaczyła skryta w cieniu ścieżki. 

_\- Nic dla ciebie nie znaczę-_ żaliła się Braszka wciąż uparcie brnąc przed sobą.

Asaliah poczuła paskudne ukłucie wstydu. Pochyliła się w siodle, szepcząc wprost w kosmate ucho przyjaciółki

\- Wybacz kochana. Zamyśliłam się

Braszka zastrzygła uszami podano zaintrygowała

_ \- Stało się coś? _

Asaliah uśmiechnęła się, wodzami, łydką oraz zgodnie z dosiadem sygnalizującym Braszce chęć skrętu w lewo. Koń z ulgą wyszedł na brzeg, zgodnie ze wskazówkami jeźdźca kierując się w stronę udeptanej przez leśną zwierzynę ścieżki. 

_\- Nie powiedz mi! Pomogę! - _ ponagliła Braszka gdy tylko zagłębiając się w leśnym cieniu, razem z jeźdźcem zaczęliśmy kierować się w stronę Nieba. 

Asaliah westchnęła

\- Martwię się jutrzejszym dniem, w końcu trafię do tych, które wymagają nowych miejsc, których nie znam i nie wiem nawet czy chcę poznać. 

Braszka postawiła czujnie uszy

_\- Dzień narodzenia-_ rzekła poważnie z nutką melancholii w głosie _\- dotyczysz mnie zabrać prawdę? _

\- Oczywiście, że tak głuptasie. Nie po to tyle cię szukałam, żeby teraz cię tu zostawiać. 

Mięśnie Braszki napięły się 

_ \- A jeśli Gabriel nie da rady mnie przerzucić do Pierwszego Świata? _

Asaliah pokręciła głowę

\- Gabriel objęty do Pierwszego Świata jednorożca, więc muszę być pewny, że wszystko się uda - uśmiechnęła się krzywo- Wiesz przecież doskonale jak Gabryś kocha te nieprzewidywalne bestie z rogami. 

Braszka prychnęła pod nosem i wyszczerzyła zęby jakby się śmiała

_\- Bardziej nieprzewidywalne ode mnie? -_ zapytała niewinnym tonem

Asaliah udała, że się zamyśla, po czym stanowczo pokręciła głowę

\- Nie. Nie da się być bardziej nieprzewidywalnym niż ty

Klacz prychnęła

_ \- Uznam to za komplement, bo w razie konieczności musiałabym cię zrzucić _

\- O nie! - zawołała Asaliah z teatralnym przerażeniem- Zrzuciłabyś mnie dokładnie zestawny raz w przeciągnąć dwa tygodnie, jak ja to bym przeżyła?

Braszka zarżała

_\- Liczysz upadki ze mnie? Musisz mieć naprawdę nudne życie. _

Anielica pacnęła ją ręką w zad

\- Nie nudniejsze od ciebie grubasie. Mam ci przypomnieć ile wczoraj jabłek zeżarłaś oglądać Zbuntowanego Anioła w swojej stajni? 

_ \- „Zbuntowany Anioł” To klasyk, a jabłka są zdrowe _

\- Ale nie w takich ilościach i nie dla koni. Nabądź się kolki albo wybierz tak gruba, że dwa wrota w stajni to będzie za mało, zobaczysz! 

_\- Mam szybki metabolizm __\- potwierdzona_ Braszka _\- a kolka mi nie grozi, bo choć Boskie Bestie Parrasim mają ciało konia, to jednak nasza budowa wewnętrzna jest bardziej anielska niż końska_

\- Nawet Aniołom jabłka w takich ilościach autor: zaszkodziły więc wybacz kochana, ale to słaby argument. 

_\- Przecież obiecałam ci, że to się już nie powtórzy- _ w głosie Braszki zabrzmiał ton urażonej godności _\- a ty obiecałaś, że nie musisz robić tego wracać! Już i tak zabrałaś mi jabłka i wydzielasz mi je jak jakiemuś mało rozumnemu bydlęciu! Przestań do tego wracać bo naprawdę zrzucę cię ten setny raz i podeptam na dodatek! _

Asaliah chociaż miała ochotę podroczyć się jeszcze z przyjaciółką zamilkła, dusząc kolejny przytyk w zarodku. Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, z rosnącym rozbawieniem obserwując klacz, który wykazał swoje niezadowolenie gwałtownie stawiając kopytę. Ciemne, błyszczące stare złote podkowy dotykały gleby z głuchym dudnieniem, wyrywając z niej kępki rosnącej gdzieniegdzie platformy. 

Cała Braszka. Jak zwykle nerwowo pomyślała z rozczuleniem Asaliah, a na głos głosu polubownym tonem

\- No dobrze przepraszam, ale… - jej oczy zalśniły łobuzersko. Rozejrzała się dokładnie. Droga przed nimi była prosta i doskonale znana przez obie, więc dokończyła głośno -... Może udowodnić, że wciąż potrafisz biegać? 

Braszka zastrzygła uszami. Złość zgasła w jej sercu równie szybko jak się rozpaliła. 

_\- Tylko trzymaj się mocno tych cherlawymi ramionami bo nie zamierzam się po tobie wracać. - odtwarzać i ruszyć z kopyta. W przeciągu paru chwilowo przechodzącego z kłusa w galop, az galopu w cwał. _

Tym razem należy spełnić swój plan odwrócenia uwag jeźdźca, bo Asaliah bezwiednie przestała myśleć o zdenerwowaniu. 

Koń i Anioł w doskonałej harmonii pochłaniali kolejne metry dzielące ich od nieba. Świat rozmywał się wokół nich, wiatr świstał w uszach, a dopiero co obudzone słońce czułości promieniami pieściło ich rozgrzane wcześniej ćwiczeniami ciała. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest tu sporo nowych miejsc. Asaliah w przeciwieństwie do sióstr z wcześniejszych rozdziałów nie jest jeszcze w Pierwszym Świecie, bo postanowiłam cofnąć się lekko w czasie. Ale już następny jej rozdział będzie w Świecie Pierwszym więc cierpliwości.


	11. Trudne Wybory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karta głównej postaci:   
Pełne Imię: Abir  
Zdrobnienia: Abi  
Chór: Odnowy  
Stworzona jako żeńska wersja: Archanioła Kamaela  
Narodzona: Jako szósta  
Słowa Kluczowe: Inteligencja i Ironia  
Cytat pasujący do postaci: Emocje są jak lawa wrząca w wulkanie naszego ciała. Czasem wystarczy niewielki wstrząs, by wywołać wybuch.   
Piosenka pasująca do postaci: League of legends "Phoenix"

Anioł to Boży Sługa, którego Pan powołał do istnienia, by ten bez szemrania wypełniał polecenia i tym samym pomnażał potęgę stworzonego przez Niego świata. Nowa ziemia, ukochana planeta Pana, kwitła więc i rozwijała się niczym najpiękniejszy kwiat pod czujnym okiem Anielskich sług.  
Gdy panująca w Siódmym Niebie Jasność wyda polecenie, nie ma od niego odwołania. Anioł choćby nie wiem jak ciężkie, brzemię miał na swoich plecach, musiał jeszcze niżej, zgiąć pokornie kark przed majestatem Nieznanego i z pochwalną pieśnią Alleluja na ustach, bieżyć, by słowo naprawdę stało się ciałem.

Nie zawsze było łatwo.   
Nie wszyscy chcieli uwierzyć, że poprzez Anioła przemawia do nich sam Stwórca, a gdy już wiara rozbłysła w ich sercu, prawie zawsze mieli wątpliwości, nie chcąc przyjąć danego im przez Pana zadania. 

Jeszcze parę tysięcy lat temu Aniołowie byli inni. Czyśli, natchnieni Pańską Chwałą, uduchowieni. Ich śnieżnobiałe szaty, stanowiły idealne odzwierciedlenie nieskalanej grzechem duszy. Niewinność i cnota wyzierała z szeroko otwartych, wiecznie zaskoczonych oczu, w których błyszczała wiara, że to wszystko ma sens, miłość, dla każdej i każdego oraz prosta, niczym niewymuszona, niemal dziecięca radość czerpana z najdrobniejszych rzeczy, których pełno na około. 

Anioł opromieniony Pańską Chwałą był jak narkoman w najlepszej, narkotycznej fazie, po najmocniejszym dragu jakiego nikt z ludzi, nigdy nie wymyślił. Był jak buddysta, który osiągnął swoją nirwanę i jak mocno zakochany człowiek, w początkowych etapach związku. Uczucie to, jakkolwiek to makabrycznie brzmi, było dobre i uzależniało tak bardzo, że gdy Jasność zdecydowała się odejść z Królestwa, wiele w gruncie rzeczy szlachetnych istot, nie dało sobie z tym rady. 

Wielu stoczyło się na samo dno Otchłani, by już nigdy nie odbić się ku górze; jeszcze inni obwarowali swe serca nieprzystępnym murem i wypierając rzeczywistość udawali, że wszystko jest dokładnie takie, jak dawniej; a część rządzącej Niebem elity w ogromnej tajemnicy zawiązała koalicję, której celem było to, by straszne przypuszczenie, którego nikt nie śmie wypowiadać głośno, nigdy nie zostało potwierdzone. 

Tylko nieliczni wiedzą, że Stwórca od eonów, nie zasiada już na Białym Tronie w siódmym niebie, gdyż skutki tej wiedzy okazałyby się druzgocące w swej potężnej sile. Pan bowiem sygnaturował władzę zarówno w Głębi jak i w Królestwie, więc gdyby wydało się, że nagle tak jawnie odwrócił się od powołanych przez siebie Regenta Nieba i Imperatora Otchłani siedem królestw i kręgów piekła zatrzęsło, by się w posadach. 

Wybuchłaby wojna wszystkich ze wszystkimi, masowe krucjaty ruszłyby do głębi, a stara arystokracja, do tej pory siedząca cicho, bo posłuszna woli Pana, podniosłaby głowy wskazując spośród siebie kandydatów bardziej odpowiednich do rządzenia. 

Wszystko się zmienia.

Teraz Niebo jest inne ociekając złotem, w zbytkach i przepychach, luksusowych posiadłości tym bardziej, im wyżej się wejdzie. Surowo piękne, majestatyczne i monumentalne. Przytłacza, budzi podziw i pomniejsza każdą istotę, która z nizin społeczeństwa jakimś cudem wdrapie się wyżej. Tchnie spokojem, choć tętni tam życie. Milcząco ocenia nasze serca i dusze, mimo że brzmi w nim echo tysiąca głosów. 

Dawniej tylko dla Aniołów, zmarłych zwierząt i najczystszych dusz ludzkich, teraz otwiera swe bramy dla całej rzeszy istot, które handlują tam, pracują w biurokracji i jako słudzy różnej rangi lub nawet leczą, korzystając z własnych, nieznanych w niebie receptur. 

Anioł nie jest już Bożym Posłannikiem, bo też i Bóg coraz rzadziej odzywa się w jego głowie, przekazując mu swą wolę. Aniołowie ze sług stali się Panami zatrudniając istoty innych ras i Aniołów niższych rzędów w swoich posiadłościach. 

Wszystko w imię postępu.   
Bo zmiany i ewolucja dotykają każde miejsce i każdą istotę. 

Nawet Niebo. 

Nawet Aniołów. 

Nawet coś co w swej istocie miało być niezmienne.

💥💥💥

W szczerozłotym, obłożonym szlachetnymi kamieniami więzieniu panuje wieczny półmrok, duchota i wilgoć. 

Skroplony oddech, zadziwiająco powolny i flegmatyczny jak we śnie, osadza się na ściankach więzienia, przez które przebija się mdłe światło słońca? żarówki? Lawy? 

Uwięziona nic już nie wie. 

Dawno straciła rachubę która jest godzina, jaki dzień tygodnia, a przede wszystkim ile już siedzi zamknięta, senna i zapomniana, rzucona w kąt lub przysypana piachem jak przypadkowy, nic nie warty śmieć. Czas nie jest jej sprzymierzeńcem. Więc trwa w swoim letargu śpiąc i jednocześnie nie śpiąc w irytująco- męczącym stanie czuwania, pomiędzy jawą, a snem. 

Nie jest jej wygodnie, nie czuje też dyskomfortu, po prostu trwa w jednej pozycji, którą nawet czasem zmienia, zupełnie tak, jak robi to płód w łonie matki. 

Czeka. 

Nie pamięta już na co, ale wie, że wydarzenie to jest ważne i może zmienić jej opłakane położenie i sprawić że znów zacznie żyć, a nie tylko egzystować, w smutnym letargu leniwej, gęstej jak skwaśniałe mleko mgły. 

Nagle jej więzienie się porusza, świadomość tego faktu z trudem przebija się przez otumaniony bezruchem umysł. Blask sączący się gdzieś z zewnątrz przybiera na sile, a nie przyjemny półmrok rozprasza się zastąpiony bursztynową poświatą. 

Uwięziona otwiera złote, nieprzytomne oczy, a jakaś siła ciągnie ją do światła, życia, uczuć i marzeń… Czyli tych wszystkich pięknych rzeczy, których wcześniej nie doceniała, a teraz już dawno zapomniała jak to jest je czuć.

💥💥💥

Czasem wystarczy chwila, by zmienić swoje życie, a rozwiązanie trapiących nas problemów przychodzi w najmniej spodziewanym miejscu i czasie. Bywa że gdy usilnie szukasz odpowiedzi, wznosząc w chwilach załamania modły do Bóstw które milczą, nie istnieją lub obojętnie odwracają twarz, nie znajdujesz ich, jakby jakiś wyjątkowo złośliwy, domowy duszek przykrył je swoją peleryną. 

Problemy ciężkim brzemieniem spoczywają na twoich ramionach, a nie chciane zadania, od których nie masz ucieczki spędzają sen z powiek i nie pomaga na to nawet ciepły dzień ze słońcem łagodnie grzejącym na nieskazitelnie czystym niebie. Strachu nie rozprasza rozmowa z siostrami, z którymi przecież masz więź tak silną, że nic jej chyba nie zerwie. A wątpliwości i wahanie pomiędzy powinnością i buntem, niczym jad, zatruwają twoje myśli, w chwilach w których przecież nie powinnaś czuć nic innego prócz spokoju i szczęścia. 

Abir postanowiła przesadzić kwiatki. Ostatnimi czasy robiła wszystko, byle by tylko nie myśleć, o czekającej na nią niemal samobójczej misji, którą Pan z jakiegoś powodu postanowił ją obarczyć. 

-Na Jasność! Czemu ja?- mamrotała pod nosem, z furią wbijając saperkę w ziemię-- Nie mogłaby tego zrobić Gabriella, ze swoim talentem do negocjacji? Albo Raja z księgą magicznych zaklęć na podorędziu? Na wszystkie siedem nieb! Już lepsza do tego zadania byłaby Mishel wymachująca mieczem albo nawet Rahella, która przecież jest tak słodka, że nikt nie odważyłby się jej skrzywdzić! 

Niewielka łopatka natrafiła na coś twardego więc Abir zaklęła i przeniosła się parę centymetrów dalej, w nowym miejscu atakując ziemię, z nie mniejszą pasją niż wcześniej. 

\- I niby jak ja mam przekonać kogoś, kto już kiedyś odrzucił Jasność, że Ona jest samym dobrem i namówić go do porzucenia swoich barbarzyńskich rytuałów?-- zapytała, na chwilę odrywając wzrok od pracy. Stojący nieopodal dżin, posłusznie trzymający w dwóch dłoniach tacę z roślinkami, nagle wyrwany z zamyślenia drgnął, po czym zerknął na swoją panią. Jego czerwone jak magma oczy, spotkały się z oszałamiającym turkusem spojrzenia Anielicy, w którym płonęła udręka. Widać było wyraźnie, że pytanie które właśnie zadała jest dla niej wyjątkowo ważne, a problem dręczy ją, niczym najgorsza z klątw. Hassan otworzył usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, wesprzeć lub chociaż pocieszyć swoją panią, jednak najwyraźniej Abir nie oczekiwała od niego odpowiedzi, bo nim słowa zdążyły opuścić jego usta, powróciła do pełnego furii okładania ziemi saperką, mamrocząc dalej pod nosem-- Też mi coś!-- prychnęła, wsypując ziemię do przyszykowanej wcześniej doniczki-- Czy ja wyglądam na dyplomatę? Nawet porządnej mowy pożegnalnej nie umiałam wygłosić, a przecież napisałam ją sobie wcześniej!-- 

Po raz kolejny łopatka natrafiła na coś twardego, więc z rosnącą złością Abir przerwała pracę i znów spojrzała, na zobligowanego do pomocy dżina- Zobaczysz Hassan!- wykrzyknęła, a dżin po raz kolejny wyrwany z zamyślenia drgnął gwałtownie, z trudem utrzymując w rękach tacę. Doniczki z roślinkami, przesunęły się po niej niebezpiecznie, prawie wypadając z wątłego naczynia. Rozsierdzona Abir, nawet tego nie zauważyła, krzycząc dalej- Oni mnie zeżrą, poćwiartują na kawałki, obedrą ze skóry, a potem wydrą serce! Moja krew ożywi tę ich pogańską krainę, a ludzie tańczyć będą na moim zmasakrowanym ciele! Tyle będzie z mojej zasranej krucjaty w największe zadupie Stref Poza Czasem, ni mniej ni więcej!- spuściła wzrok. W turkusowych oczach zatańczyły łzy żalu i druzgoczącego poczucia klęski. Abir nie czuła się teraz jak anioł, którego Pan w swej nieskończonej łaskawości obdarował ważnym zadaniem. W jej sercu nie było radości, a usta wcale nie miały ochoty śpiewać hymnów pochwalnych ku Jego czci i wykrzykiwać głośno Alleluja. Tak po prawdzie to Abir chciała teraz zakopać się w pierzynach i usnąć. Najlepiej na zawsze. Westchnęła ciężko i powróciła do pracy. 

Hassan zamrugał, jakby dopiero teraz dotarła do niego waga tego co usłyszał. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Dłonie, gdyby przypadkiem nie trzymały tacy, z pewnością ułożyłyby się w symbol odstraszający wszelkie uroki. Zamilkł. Jak zwykle usta mu się nie zamykały, tak teraz nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć. Milczał więc, a jego nagle dziwnie spokojna pani, już o wiele delikatniej napełniała doniczki czarną, jak jej przyszłość teraz, ziemią. 

\-- Panie proszę cię-- szeptała bezgłośnie, już nawet nie wiedząc, który raz w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni-- powiedz mi co mam czynić, by wypełnić twoją wolę i zachować

życie?-- przełknęła gorzkie łzy-- Boję się Wiesz? Boję jak nigdy dotąd, bo nie chcę Cię zawieźć, dlatego proszę daj mi jakąś wskazówkę. Znak. Cokolwiek! 

Spojrzała w milczące niebo, jakby spodziewając się odpowiedzi. A ono milczało. Nic się nie zmieniło. Ptaki wciąż śpiewały, a dziesięć roślinek na tacy trzymanej przez Hassana czekało na nowe, większe doniczki. 

Żeńska wersja Kamaela zastanawiała się, co Anioł na którego wzór i podobieństwo została utworzona ma wspólnego z posłannictwami? Owszem Kamael w Kabale słynął z tego, że wysłuchiwał ludzkich modłów i o ile człowiek nie wiedział, do jakiego konkretnego Anioła wznieść swoje prośby, on sam przekazywał je w odpowiednie ręce, ale to wciąż nie było to samo. Zrozumiałaby, gdyby to Gabriella dostała takie zadanie. Ale ona? Dlaczego? 

To pytanie tak jak wiele innych, wciąż pozostawało irytująco pozbawione odpowiedzi. 

Tymczasem Saperka, jak na złość znów uderzyła w coś twardego. Abir westchnęła z irytacją i mocniej wcisnęła łopatkę w ziemię. Zakończona w szpic głownia posłusznie wsunęła się głębiej po raz kolejny spotykając się z przeszkodą. Wkopany w ziemię przedmiot wydał metaliczny brzęk i nie ustąpił, nawet o cal. 

Abir zmarszczyła brwi. Odłożyła łopatkę na bok i dłońmi zaczęła odgarniać ziemię. 

Po jakiejś minucie palce anielicy natrafiły na gładką powierzchnię. Kilka ruchów później wkopany w ziemię przedmiot zalśnił w promieniach słońca. 

Abir podważyła go saperką i z niemałym trudem wyciągnęła znalezisko z ziemi. 

Oczom przypadkowych odkrywców ukazała się złota lampa, ozdobiona trzema czerwonymi jak krew rubinami. 

\- A ty skąd się tu wzięłaś?- zapytała Anielica podziwiając małe dzieło sztuki, którego klasyczny kształt przypominał ten z bajki o Alladynie. 

Hassan wytrzeszczył oczy w przerażeniu

\- To zła rzecz Pani- szepnął, - trzeba ją zakopać tam gdzie była.

Anielica spojrzała z szokiem na swojego dżina. Hassan wyglądał jakby w jej ręku zamiast lampy, widział śmiertelnie jadowitą żmiję. Abir przycisnęła znalezisko do piersi, jakby to było jej dziecko.

\- Oszalałeś Hassan!- parsknęła, muskając dłonią naczynie- trzeba z tym iść do Gabrielli! Ona podpowie co powinniśmy zrobić.

Zerknęła na tacę z roślinami

\- Skończ tutaj to przesadzanie i masz wolne na resztę dnia. Odpocznij sobie, bo jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie jutro będziemy przemalowywać mój pokój- zarządziła- ja idę do Gabrielli. 

Po tych słowach wstała. Otrzepała przykurzoną, białą sukienkę i ruszyła z lampą w dłoni w stronę Tiferet, w którym drzwi jak zwykle zostawiono gościnnie otwarte dla podróżnych. 

Dżin Hassan wykonał gest odpędzania złych uroków, odprowadzając Anielicę wystraszonym wzrokiem, jaki może mieć tylko ta istota, która wie, że coś nie może się skończyć dobrze lub spojrzała wprost w oblicze śmierci. 

💥💥💥

Nieprzyjemne uczucie mrowienia ujawniło się gdzieś z tyłu głowy, na której ostatnimi czasy i tak było zbyt dużo obowiązków. Schludne stosiki wypełnionych równie schludnym pismem dokumentów, poukładane na całej objętości biurka czekały na spakowanie, do specjalnie spersonalizowanych teczek, we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. 

Odrobina radości wśród szarej rzeczywistości- stwierdziła w myślach Gabriella rezygnując z białych teczek na rzecz kolorowych.   
Niebieska dla działalności Mishel i jej oczka w głowie- Jednostki BRZASK, zielona na wspólne eksperymenty Rachelli i Raii, które sądząc po ostatnich wynikach są bardziej bliskie sukcesu niż poprzednio. Gabriella postukała się palcem w brodę głęboko zamyślona. Kiedyś wreszcie przyjdzie czas, by skontaktować się z tutejszą władzą i ujawnić wszystkie działania podjęte przez Odnowy, zarówno te które powstawały przy współpracy dwóch lub więcej członkiń nowego chóru, jak i te niezliczone solowe. 

Duże i małe działania, podjęte dla usprawnienia tego co kuleje w Królestwie. 

Z niechęcią zerknęła na biurko zawalone dokumentacją i westchnęła ciężko. Ktoś będzie musiał to wszystko we w miarę przejrzysty sposób przedstawić Pierwszo-światowej elicie. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Kto to zrobi?- zadała sama sobie pytanie, na które zaraz udzieliła odpowiedzi- Oczywiście że ja! Bo którz by inny? Znam wszystkie od podszewki i jako jedyna babram się w tych wszystkich zawoalowanych słowach, by powiedzieć wszystko, jednocześnie nie wywołując skandalu, choć czasem po prostu mam ochotę uderzyć pięścią w stół i potrząsnąć butnymi Świetlistymi, by zobaczyli że błądzą, a droga którą teraz kroczą upodabnia ich bardziej do ludzi, niż wzoru którym kiedyś byli. 

Gabriella wstała przechadzając się po swoim biurze. Pięciocentymetrowe obcasy jej butów zastukały na utkanych z porannej mgły, lekko przydymionych płytkach, w których niczym w lustrze odbijała się cała jej sylwetka. 

Abir z lampą pod pachą znajdowała się już coraz bliżej. Wchodziła po schodach na pierwszą kondygnację, gdzie za specjalnie wygłuszonymi, potężnymi drzwiami znajdowało się biuro Gabrielli, serce i mózg całego Tiferet i jednocześnie jego najpilniej strzeżony skarbiec, gdzie dostęp miały tylko Odnowy, wszyscy Aniołowie Miesięcy i starannie dobrane grono służących, którzy zazwyczaj pod ścisłym nadzorem Gabrielli lub Asmodela sprzątali to pokaźnych rozmiarów pomieszczenie. 

Nieprzyjemne uczucie za oczami Gabrielli wzrosło gwałtownie. Pani Objawień zatrzymała się w pół kroku do okna, w którym jak zwykle chciała przywołać swojego jednorożca i odwróciła się w stronę drzwi akurat w chwili, gdy Abir po drugiej stronie zastukała w nie mosiężną kołatką, zdobioną w motyw liści bluszczu. 

Gabriella przymknęła powieki przykrywając na ułamek sekundy szmaragdy oczu. Zmęczonym gestem potarła skronie i powróciła na swoje wysiedziane miejsce za biurkiem. Wygładziła nienaganną białą suknię, długą aż do kostek. Ułożyła swoje ciało wygodniej i ignorując upierdliwy głosik w głowie, radzący by zignorowała pukającego, nacisnęła niewielki przycisk na lewym podłokietniku i rzuciła we wbudowany tam mikrofon spokojne 

\- Wejść- następnie kolejnym guzikiem tym razem na prawym podłokietniku zwolniła blokady, które zakładała za każdym razem gdy pracowała nad wyjątkowo ważnymi sprawami Nie zawracała sobie głowy, chowaniem dokumentów bo już na samym początku wypracowała z Odnowami specjalny sposób pukania, więc ze stu procentową pewnością mogła powiedzieć, że za drzwiami stoi jej siostra, która tak samo jak ona, ma prawo znać sekrety Tiferet. 

Abir wsunęła się do pomieszczenia, dokładnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gabriella w duchu jęknęła na ten widok, całkowicie tracąc nadzieję, że siostrze chodzi o coś błahego. Przezornie milczała, nie chcąc zapeszać i swoim zwyczajem nie poganiała gościa, dając mu czas na wygodne usadzenie się naprzeciwko i zebranie myśli. 

Żeńska wersja Kamaela spojrzała w zielone oczy siostry. Po raz kolejny uderzyła w nią różnica pomiędzy roztrzepaną sobą a zawsze schludną i poukładaną Gabriellą. Z niechęcią spojrzała na swoje przybrudzone od pracy w ogrodzie ubranie, boleśnie kontrastujące ze śnieżną bielą ubioru siostry. Westchnęła ciężko i nie przedłużając położyła znaleziony przedmiot na jednej z nielicznych, wolnych przestrzeni biurka. Złota lampa zalśniła w promieniach, wpadającego do pomieszczenia słońca, gdzieś pomiędzy spisem ostatnich zbiorów, ze znajdujących się w posiadaniu Tiferet pól, a gotowym do wysłania, nudnym jak flaki z olejem i równie odrażającym pismem do jednego z zarządców Pierwszego Nieba, w którym Odnowy proszą o dofinansowanie projektu remontu kwater dla Ptactwa Niebieskiego. 

\- Znalazłam tą Lampę pod moim oknem- zaczęła bez wstępów- I zastanawiam się czy skoro trafiła w moje ręce to mogłabym jakoś ją wykorzystać do mojej, zleconej przez Pana misji. 

Gabriella z zaciekawieniem sięgnęła po błyszczący przedmiot. Koniuszki jej palców zamrowiły od magii, gdy tylko dotknęły złotej powierzchni, a magiczna wiązka, podobna do lekkiego kopnięcia prądem przeskoczyła po jej ręce. Zerknęła bystro na siostrę

\- To naczynie aż wibruje od magii, a ty je sobie tak po prostu niesiesz w rękach? 

Abir wzruszyła ramionami

\- Magię zapewne emituje zaklęty wewnątrz dżin, zamierzałam potem dokładnie wypytać o to Raję, ale najpierw przyszłam do ciebie- lekko nerwowym gestem wyłamała palce- Co sądzisz o pomyśle uwolnienia tej udręczonej istoty?

Zielone oczy zmrużyły się czujnie

\- I ty i ja doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę, że choćby wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi mówiły, że masz tego nie robić to i tak w końcu ugniesz się i zrobisz dokładnie na odwrót, z czystej przekory- zaczęła wolno- Podjęłaś już decyzje prawda? 

Abir nie zmieszała się ani trochę, w końcu Gabriella powiedziała tylko prawdę. Uśmiechnęła się

\- Aż tak łatwo mnie przejrzeć?- zapytała ze śmiechem- Po ostatnim razie wolę jednak wszystko konsultować z tobą

Gabriella skinęła głową

\- Wykupienie piętnastu niewolników z przeznaczonego dla nich targu to jednak mniejszy kaliber niż uwolnienie dżina - zauważyła- Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że trzeba skontaktować się z fachowcem nim podejmiemy jakiekolwiek decyzje. 

Jej dłoń sięgnęła po Oko Dnia czyli niewielkie lusterko wykonane z księżycowego kamienia, we wszystkich kręgach Królestwa i Głębi używane jako komunikator. Gładka tafla pulsowała lekko w stałym, niezmiennym rytmie spokojnie bijącego serca. 

Gabriella stuknęła w nią palcem. Natychmiast wewnątrz Tafli zapłonął wizerunek oka z wąską, pionową źrenicą, nawleczonego na kunsztowną, horyzontalną oś, od którego urządzenie zyskało swą nazwę. Wahała się tylko ułamek sekundy nim podjęła decyzję do kogo chce zadzwonić.

\- Raja!- zawołała stłumionym głosem- Musimy porozmawiać możliwie jak najszybciej! 

W tej samej chwili oko zaczęło się obracać, najpierw wolno, później coraz szybciej. Źrenica rozsunęła się bluzgając głęboką czernią na całą taflę lustra. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, a szczupła twarz wzywanej Anielicy o suchych, arystokratycznych rysach, ukazała się wewnątrz komunikatora. 

Odnowa specjalizująca się w Tiferet magią, alchemią i tajemnicami nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, jak zresztą zawsze gdy ktoś niepowołany przerywa jej magiczne eksperymenty. 

\- Powiedz mi tylko jedną rzecz Gabriello- fuknęła na przywitanie- dlaczego wy mnie zawsze potrzebujecie jak jestem zajęta?

Gabriella rozłożyła dłonie 

\- Nigdy nie przerwałabym ci tego co tam aktualnie robisz bez ważnego powodu- wytknęła z cieniem wyrzutu w głosie od razu przechodząc do rzeczy- W końcu to ty jesteś specem od magicznych przedmiotów, a tak się składa, że taki właśnie znalazła Abir pod swoim oknem- Nakierowała komunikator na lampę, tak by Raja też mogła ją zobaczyć- Jest to jak sama widzisz lampa, najprawdopodobniej z dżinem w środku. Naczynie emituje magię, której pochodzenia nie mogę określić. Jest dziwna, niewątpliwie stara i cholernie niepokojąca. Dlatego właśnie do ciebie zadzwoniłam. Zerkniesz na nią fachowym okiem? 

Raja postukała palcem brodę. Twarz jej się wygładziła, złość przeszła jak ręką odjął, a w oczach zapalił się błysk zainteresowania. Księżna Magii Wszelakiej kilkoma ruchami dłoni, tak szybkimi że prawie nie dało się ich dostrzec, zdjęła zaklęcia ochronne, które nałożyła na swoją pracownię. Obraz w komunikatorze ponownie zadrżał i wyostrzył się, jakby ktoś ściągnął z szybki ochronną folijkę.

\- Lampa z dżinem pod Tiferet- powtórzyła wolno, zamyślonym tonem- Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to niemożliwe? Takie lampy występują głównie na pustyniach, gdzie mieszkają dżiny. Żadna inna istota nie zamknie się w lampie, a nawet jeśli to z całą pewnością nie zrobi tego w miejscu tak często odwiedzanym jak Tiferet. 

Abir czujnie wyprostowała się na swoim krześle 

\- Czy ty coś sugerujesz?- wtrąciła pozornie niewinnym tonem- Nie kupiłam jej jeśli o to ci chodzi tylko znalazłam! Jest nawet pobrudzona ziemią na dowód, a Hassan potwierdzi że tak właśnie było! 

\- Hassan potwierdziłby nawet, że słońce wstaje na zachodzie, gdybyś mu kazała- zauważyła po czym wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie w uspokajającym geście- Ale spokojnie siostrzyczko skoro Gabriella ci wierzy, to i ja nie mam powodu, by wątpić w jej zaufanie choć…- uśmiechnęła się cierpko-... po twoim ostatnim wybryku dziwię się, że Gabrysia od ręki uwierzyła w twoje słowa

\- Nie uwierzyłam…- wtrąciła zielonooka również się uśmiechając-... Ale znam się na lampach i dżinach mniej więcej na takim poziomie jak Lilith na monogamii więc postanowiłam nie drążyć i od razu skontaktować się z tobą 

Raja uśmiechnęła się, ale zaraz spoważniała. Szafirowe tęczówki przez szkło komunikatora wpatrywały się w lampę, a dostępne na jej temat informacje z wolna spływały do jej głowy. 

\- To co teraz usłyszycie nie będzie miłe- ostrzegła i natychmiast przeszła do rzeczy- Zaklinanie się lub kogoś w lampy jest tutaj w Królestwie jedną z dziedzin zakazanych, podobnie jak zakup i posiadanie takiej rzeczy u siebie w domu i grozi za to poważna kara więzienia, a nawet wygnania bo podpada to pod paragraf o niewolnictwie i nielegalnych czynnościach magicznych. 

Gabriella wzdrygnęła się niemile zaskoczona, zerkając koso na leżącą na biurku lampkę

\- Nielegalne?- zaczęła ostrożnie- Ale dlaczego na Jasność! Przecież to tylko lampa z jakimś umęczonym dżinem w środku! 

Raja westchnęła ciężko 

\- Bo ten umęczony Dżin po uwolnieniu musi i może zrobić wszystko, co wymyśli sobie jego wyzwoliciel, wliczając w to nawet taką rzecz jak całkowite wymazanie kogoś z kart historii. Jego moc jest plugawa bo nikt nie wie tak do końca z jakiego źródła się wywodzi i zawsze prędzej, czy później sprowadza nieprzyjemne konsekwencje na głowę tego, kto wypowiada życzenia. 

\- I nie może odmówić?- zainteresowała się Abir

Księżna Magii Wszelakiej obrzuciła ją taksującym spojrzeniem. W szafirowych tęczówkach lekko wyblakłych teraz od używania dużej ilości magii zabłysła jakaś emocja, znikając równie szybko, nim Abir zdążyła ją rozpoznać. 

\- Móc to może i by mógł, ale nie zrobi tego, bo jak spełni przepisowe trzy życzenia dla swojego, chwilowego właściciela to opuszcza lampę, nic go nie interesuje i po prostu idzie w swoją stronę. 

\- Gdzie tu więc ryzyko?- zapytała Żeńska Wersja Kamaela- Jeśli wyzwolenie odbędzie się w zabezpieczonym miejscu, a życzenia nie będą dotyczyły wymazywania nikogo z kart historii, to co nam szkodzi wyzwolić go i zażyczyć sobie czegoś? Tak po prawdzie to takim życzeniem możnaby zrobić wiele dobrego dla świata 

Ta sama dziwna emocja znów na ułamek sekundy zabłysła w oczach Czarodziejki. Raja pokręciła głową

\- Teoretycznie jest to możliwe, o ile w głowie życzącego byłaby tylko idea czynienia dobra, bez jakichkolwiek własnych pragnień. W praktyce wygląda to jednak tak, że każdy z nas, nawet jeśli nieświadomie przedkłada własne szczęście, nad dobro ogółu i nie ma istoty, która bez zająknięcia oddałaby swoje życzenia komuś innemu.

Abir uśmiechnęła się

\- I tu się mylisz- stwierdziła nie kryjąc zadowolenia- Rachella jest taka! I z całą pewnością ona dobrze wykorzysta dwa z trzech życzeń, ja dla siebie chcę tylko jedno

Ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu Abir, Raja stanowczo potrząsnęła głową

\- To tak nie działa- stwierdziła brutalnie sprowadzając siostrę na ziemię- Nie możesz “Wziąć” sobie tylko jednego życzenia, a reszty komuś oddać. A co do Rachelli nawet ona myślała by najpierw o sobie

\- Mówisz o naszej Rachelli?!- zaprotestowała Gabriella- No nie! Rachella oddałaby swoje ostatnie ubranie, gdyby to miało komuś pomóc, a ty mówisz że myślałaby o sobie? 

Raja cierpliwie wysłuchała słów siostry i spojrzała na nią poważnie 

\- Rachella nie chce być tylko dobrym lekarzem, który nie zawsze jest w stanie wszystkim pomóc. Chce być najlepszym, tak samo jak ja chcę być najlepszym magiem, Mishel żołnierzem, a ty politykiem, który nie musi wysyłać próśb do butnych dworaków, tylko sam wydaje dobre rozporządzenia, a inni ich bez zająknięcia słuchają. 

Pani Objawień otworzyła usta, by zaprotestować, ale po namyśle zmieniła zdanie. Skinęła głową przyjmując słowa siostry.

Raja kontynuowała

\- Jak już wspominałam magia dżina zaklętego w lampie jest plugawa, bo zazwyczaj żeby spełnić życzenie zabiera coś komuś innemu, by dać to swojemu właścicielowi. Życzenie trzeba dokładnie przemyśleć i ubrać w odpowiednie słowa, bo gdy dżin je opacznie zrozumie możemy dostać rzecz inną, od tej, którą chcielibyśmy dostać. Jego magia jest niezwykle chwiejna i bywa też tak, że po kilku latach zaczyna się sypać, sprowadzając na głowę znalazcy lampy dużo, przeróżnych nieszczęść. 

Abir westchnęła spoglądając smętnie na swoje znalezisko 

\- To co w takim razie mamy z nią zrobić?- zapytała, a w sercu poczuła nagle ogromną stratę, jakby z samego szczytu runęła głową w dół wprost do punktu, w którym była jeszcze parę godzin temu. Znów nie wiedziała co ma z sobą począć. Starała się jednak trzymać i nie pokazywać po sobie ogromu straty. Gdybym mogła tak po prostu mieć tą lampę, wszystko byłoby o wiele prostsze- szepnął jakiś głosik w jej głowie, ale zignorowała go. Przełknęła ślinę i kontynuowała- Zniszczymy ją? Zakopiemy? Zamkniemy w sejfie? 

Raja pogładziła w zamyśleniu brodę 

\- Najpierw przynieście ją do mnie- zawyrokowała- chcę ją zobaczyć. Poznać jej pochodzenie, a także ostatecznie orzec czy okłamałaś nas i za plecami kupiłaś tą lampę, czy naprawdę znalazłaś zakopaną pod domem. 

Abir nie kryła zaskoczenia

\- To dzięki twoim hokus pokus da się orzec takie rzeczy? 

Raja uśmiechnęła się cierpko 

\- Każdy właściciel, który w ten czy inny sposób wpada w posiadanie lampy z dżinem w środku, pozostawia na niej ślad swoich intencji.- wyjaśniła spokojnie- Tylko i wyłącznie szczera intencja uwalnia dżina, choć w rzeczywistości rytuał budzenia jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowany i zazwyczaj potrzeba do tego wykwalifikowanego maga. 

Abir skinęła głową

\- Chcę być przy tym całym badaniu!- stwierdziła z uporem

Gabriella uniosła dłoń

\- Ja koniecznie też! 

Raja westchnęła, ale nie protestowała

\- Dobrze więc, za piętnaście minut przyjdźcie do mojej pracowni. 

Stuknięciem w swoje lusterko przerwała połączenie, natychmiast przystępując do sprzątania i tak zepsutych już retort oraz przygotowań. Mimo ogromnego niebezpieczeństwa, które za chwile spocznie na jej stole, w sercu poczuła nutkę podekscytowania i jeszcze więcej stachu. 

\- Abir nie zrezygnuje- stwierdziła, pośpiesznie przekładając probówki z różnokolorowymi płynami na metalowy wózek.- Trzeba zrobić więc wszystko, by jak najbardziej zmniejszyć ryzyko. 

W tym samym momencie patrząc na smutną twarz siostry, to samo w myślach stwierdzała Gabriella. W oczach Abir widziała bowiem tyle determinacji, że nie było wątpliwości co w tej chwili chodzi jej po głowie. 

Abir natomiast po raz kolejny tego dnia biła się z myślami. Podniosła w górę głowę. Jej niebieskie tęczówki napotkały zmartwiony wzrok siostry. Żeńska Wersja tego, który włada niebiańskimi oddziałami specjalnymi uśmiechnęła się niemrawo, co wypadło nieszczerze nawet w jej oczach i jak się domyśliła nie uspokoiło Gabrielli. 

Zielonooka siostra zgarnęła ze stołu lampę i położyła dłoń na ramieniu siostry 

\- Chodźmy Abir- szepnęła jakby bała się podnieść głosu. W pokoju zapanowało dziwne napięcie- Raja już na pewno na nas czeka. 

I wyszły. Ramię w ramię gotowe zmierzyć się ze wszystkim co czeka je za drzwiami sterylnej pracowni Maga. 

💥💥💥

W pracowni Rai panował przyjemny półmrok rozświetlany jedynie niebieskawym światłem, wypływającym z dłoni maga i nikłym blaskiem z zewnątrz, przesączającym się przez grube pótno, którym zasłonięto okna. Ciszę przerywało tylko znikome bulgotanie różnokolorowych retort ustawionych na metalowym wózku nieopodal i niemal niesłyszalne echo, lekko przyspieszonych oddechów Odnów, które z niezwykłym skupieniem obserwowały poczynania maga, nie śmiąc nawet głośniej odetchnąć. 

Napięcie z każdą chwilą rosło i gęstniało. Magia z momentu na moment potężniejsza swobodnie wypływała z dłoni Rai, jednocześnie w niebieskawych rozbłyskach przechodząc przez całe jej ciało, jakby Żeńska wersja Raziela, nie była niczym więcej jak pustą skorupą, w której magia rośnie i katalizatorem, który ją powiększa kierując czysty strumień dokładnie tam, gdzie wymarzy jej się go rzucić. 

Raja wolno i delikatnie, oszczędnymi ruchami badała leżącą na stole lampę. Dłonie maga przesuwały się nad złotą powierzchnią, kreśląc samymi palcami misterne znaki, które rozbłyskały na chwilę, by po niej dołączyć do tysięcy innych w jednej, gładkiej sieci zaklęcia. 

Lampa zaczęła się jarzyć słabym mdłym światłem. Raja otworzyła usta, podczas gdy reszta twarzy pozostała gładka, spokojna i nieruchoma, a z bladych warg popłynęły niezrozumiałe słowa układające się w starożytną inwokacje. 

\- Pokaż- powiedziała Raja pomiędzy jedną a drugą zwrotką naglącym głosem, po czym wykonała znak podobny do wkręcania żarówek w powietrzu i bardzo szybko wyprostowała dłonie. 

\- Pokaż!- powtórzyła z jeszcze większym naciskiem, a lampa wreszcie ją usłuchała, rozświetlając się, jakby ktoś wewnątrz rozpalił uśpione słońce. Oślepione Gabriella i Abir zasłoniły dłonią oczy, w przeciwieństwie do Rai, która patrząc wprost w rażące światło odczytywała historię znaleziska. 

Nie minęła nawet chwila, a wiedziała wszystko. Lewą dłoń wyprostowała w pionie, na wysokości swojego ucha, prawą, równie prostą, machnęła w poziomie i tym znakiem wygasiła wszystkie poprzednie. Lampa zgasła pogrążając pomieszczenie w dawnym, niebieskawym półmroku. 

Abir mrugała oczami jak sowa, którą ktoś nieopatrznie wyciągnął w dzień ze swojej dziupli

\- Rany…- wyszktusiła przez ściśnięte gardło- co to na wszystkie imiona Pańskie było!? 

Gabriella przecierała dłońmi oczy

\- To była magia Abir- Jęknęła ocierając łzy- Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo jej nie lubię. Psiakrew! Ale mnie szczypią oczy! 

\- Przemyj je sobie tym…- poradziła Raja podając siostrze opalizującą na fioletowo ciecz- Powinno pomóc. To zwykły neutralizator. 

Gabrysia z wdzięcznością przyjęła naczynko. Wylała mniej więcej połowę i resztę podała Abir. Gdy obie już doszły do siebie spojrzała w stronę zamyślonej czarodziejki, która nie poganiając ich czekała cierpliwie, wpatrując się uważnie w lampę. 

\- No…- sapnęła Pani Objawień- Skoro już normalnie widzimy, powiedz nam co tam wyczytałaś? 

Raja drgnęła wyrwana z zamyślenia. Odwróciła powoli głowę i spojrzała poważnie na siostry. Jej zwykle nasycone szafirowe tęczówki wyblakły, jak zawsze wtedy gdy Raja używa dużo ciężkiej magii. 

\- Ta magia jest bardzo starożytna i z całą pewnością nie może pochodzić z Królestwa. Ogólne oględziny wskazują na to, że dżin, który ewidentnie zaklęty jest w tym naczyniu, był członkiem rasy, która istniała na długo przed tym jak dżiny narodziły się w obecnej formie, poprzez wyobrażenia ludzi. 

Gabriella zmarszyła brwi

\- Chcesz powiedzieć…- zaczęła niepewnie.-... że zaklęty wewnątrz naczynia dżin jest przodkiem tych dżinów które istnieją teraz?

Raja zamyśliła się na chwilę, przypatrując się zmrużonymi oczami złotej lampie, po czym wolno pokręciła głową. 

\- Powiedziałabym że nawet praprzodkiem. Przodkiem przodka współczesnych dżinów. Czymś co już dawno nie istnieje. Nie wiem nawet czy to coś ma fizyczne ciało, bo gdy zajrzałam do środka nie pojawiła się przede mną twarz tylko jakaś bezkształtna, nieokreślona kulka energii. Nigdy się jeszcze z czymś takim nie spotkałam. 

Abir zgięła się wpół jakby męczyły ją torsje. Sapała głośno. Dłonie położyła na kolanach. 

\- Skąd więc ta istota znalazła się tuż pod moim oknem w Tiferet?- jęknęła z trudem powstrzymując wymioty. Czuła się paskudnie, a jej twarz przybrała nieciekawy odcień zieleni. 

Raja spojrzała na nią uważnie i delikatnie wzruszyła ramionami

\- Nie wiem. Może ktoś albo nawet ty sama ją przyzwałaś. Nie potrzebowałaś ostatnio jakiejś pilnej pomocy w czymś? Może modliłaś jakoś się wyjątkowo gorliwie i to, cokolwiek siedzi w tej lampie cię usłyszało i pojawiło się w odpowiedzi na modły? 

Abir oparła ręce na kolanach i gwałtownie łapała oddech

\- Modliłam się do Pana, a nie starożytnych lamp- wysapała i rozkaszlała się paskudnie. 

Gabrysia spojrzała na nią z niepokojem

\- Co ci jest Abi?- szepnęła łapiąc siostrę za ramiona. 

Abir spojrzała na nią nieprzytomnie, wolno osuwając się na ziemię

\- Nic, nic Gabi…- sapnęła- Ja po prostu…- źle się czuję i muszę…- oblizała spierzchnięte usta- spać! 

Jej wzrok zamglił się oparem omdlenia. 

\- Co jej się stało?- krzyknęła przerażona Gabriella. 

Raja nawet na nią nie spojrzała, wbijając zmartwiony wzrok w złotą lampę

\- To wszystko przez Lampę- powiedziała stłumionym przez niepokój głosem- Generuje moc i Abir po prostu tego nie wytrzymała. Nic jej nie będzie, trzeba ją tylko stąd wynieść.

\- W takim razie mi pomóż- warknęła przewodnicząca Odnów. 

Raja potrząsnęła głową, jakby wybudzała się z transu. Chwyciła Abir za drugie ramię i razem z Gabrysią wyciągnęła ją poza pomieszczenie szczelnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

💥💥💥

\- Czasem trzeba podjąć tą jedną trudną decyzję i wybrać mniejsze zło- Stwierdziła Raja bezbarwnym tonem, gdy razem z Gabriellą ciągnęły między sobą nieprzytomną Abir. 

Gabrysia nad ramieniem siostry spojrzała na profil Czarodziejki, która choć nie chciała tego przyznać mocno odczuła konfrontacje z magią dżina, o czym świadczyła straszna, niemal chorobliwa bladość, która zagościła na jej twarzy i zapadnięte policzki. Raja wyglądała, jakby ten dżin wyssał z niej całą wilgoć. 

\- Mniejsze zło nie przestaje być złem samym w sobie- powiedziała Gabrysia, a Raja wreszcie na nią spojrzała. 

\- Ty nie wiesz co się stanie z Abir, jeżeli nie dostanie lampy w swoje ręce, ja wiem i wizja ta nie podoba mi się nawet bardziej od pomysłu uwolnienia zaklętej w lampie istoty. 

Gabriella wytrzeszczyła oczy

\- Ty naprawdę po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Po tym ogromnym uderzeniu mocy, rozważasz uwolnienie tej istoty?

Czarodziejka skinęła głową, zamiast jednak odpowiedzieć bezpośrednio na zadane pytanie zaczęła tłumaczyć

\- Lampy z Dżinami z chwilą powiązania pokrywają się specjalnym rodzajem zaklęcia, które infekuje znalazcę, czyli zazwyczaj pierwszą osobę jaka jej dotknie. Zaklęcie to wpływa na percepcję zainfekowanej osoby i zmusza ją do tego aby zrobiła wszystko, by ją dostać i wypowiedzieć swoje życzenia. Jeżeli nagle pozbawisz znalazcę tej możliwości…- przyblakłe i śmiertelnie znużone oczy Rai napotkały przerażony wzrok Gabrielli. Raja dokończyła cicho, tak by nikt niepowołany nie mógł nic usłyszeć-... konsekwencje mogą być katastrofalne w skutkach. 

Gabrysia wzdrygnęła się

\- Czyli nie możemy jej po prostu schować?- zapytała jednak, choć chyba wiedziała co usłyszy 

\- Jeżeli chcesz sprawić, że Abir zmieni się w bezmyślną skorupę, którą do życia napędzać będzie tylko chęć poszukiwania lub też śmiertelnie niebezpieczną maszynę do zabijania, która zniszczy wszystko na swojej drodze, by odnaleźć schowaną lampę to proszę bardzo. 

Ślina którą przełknęła Pani Objawień smakowała gorzko, jak trucizna. Milczała zbierając myśli na tyle długo, że nim się obejrzała stopy bezwładnej Abir zaczęły sunąć po gładkim parkiecie głównego pomieszczenia w całym Tiferet, czyli salonu. Pracownia Rai w przeciwieństwie do biura Gabrielli znajdowała się na najwyższym, czwartym piętrze Tiferet, bardzo daleko od pokoi pozostałych sióstr. Rozwiązanie to zastosowano w trosce o ich bezpieczeństwo, bo eksperymenty Rai nieraz były bardzo niebezpieczne i mimo wszelkich magicznych zabezpieczeń mogły poczynić wiele szkód. 

\- Musi istnieć inne wyjście- syknęła w końcu, zniżając głos do szeptu

Raja wzruszyła ramionami 

\- Może i istnieje, ale ja go nie znam. 

\- Zniszczmy tą lampę- zasugerowała Gabriella- Nie będzie lampy, nie będzie problemu! 

Czarodziejka pokręciła głową

\- To nic nie da. Naczynia z dżinem w środku nie da się zniszczyć, bo ta sama magia, która związała go z lampą tudzież innym przedmiotem i potem infekuje znalazcę, chroni je i odnawia po każdym akcie wandalizmu bez szkody dla śpiącego wewnątrz dżina. Zaklęty w naczyniu dżin nie starzeje się, nie umiera, nie ma żadnych potrzeb fizjologicznych i nie czuje bólu, po prostu śpi sobie względnie spokojny, pogrążony w swego rodzaju letargu,

\- To co? Mam tak po prostu pozwolić, żebyś świadomie złamała prawo i uwolniła coś, nad czym być może nie będziemy mieć później kontroli? 

\- Mniejsze zło- powtórzyła czarodziejka stanowczo- A kontrolę będziemy mieć o ile umiejętnie pokierujemy Abir i zrobimy wszystko pod ścisłym nadzorem i wszystkimi znanymi mi zaklęciami zabezpieczającymi. 

\- Sama powiedziałaś że to co siedzi w tej lampie nie wiadomo czy nawet jest dżinem- wytknęła Pani Objawień. 

Świeże powietrze przesycone zapachem kwitnącego bzu i lekki, wiosenny wiaterek owiały twarz Abir. Siostry wreszcie zdołały wynieść ją na zewnątrz. W Tiferet panował Maj, domena Ambriela i dokładnie taka sama pora roku królowała teraz na ziemi. Raja i Gabrysia ułożyły Abir na ławeczce przed domem, a same oparły się o barierkę. 

\- To co siedzi w tej lampie na pewno jest dżinem, tylko bardzo starym- Poprawiła Raja. 

Gabriella spojrzała na nią koso 

\- Stare rzeczy zazwyczaj są złe i lepiej ich nie uwalniać. Nikt bez przyczyny nie zaklina się w lampy. 

Raja westchnęła 

\- Gdybym znała inny sposób wykorzystałabym go Gabrysiu. Mnie też nie cieszy myśl o uwalnianiu tej istoty. 

Gabriella skinęła głową i zapatrzyła się w widok. Nieco dalej kilkoro podstarzałych Aniołów Słóżebnych z zapałem oddawało się pracą ogrodniczym lub . Tiferet mimo wczesnej godziny tętniło życiem, a przez otwarte gościnnie drzwi co chwila przechodziły coraz to nowe osoby z naręczami ubrań do prania, materiałów bawełnopodobnych, które wykorzystywano do szycia i jedzeniem przyniesionym z limbiańskiego targu. Zewsząd do uszu sióstr docierał szmer, przyciszonych głosów, a gdzieś z oddali niosło się echo głośno wykrzykiwanych komend, których Mischel używała szkoląc nowych rekrutów. 

W końcu przewodnicząca odnów skinęła głową, jakby podejmując decyzję. 

\- Dobrze…- Westchnęła- Uwolnisz go, ale nie tutaj w Tiferet. Weźmiemy Abir gdzieś daleko, najlepiej poza granice Królestwa i pod ścisłym nadzorem pozwolimy jej wypowiedzieć swoje życzenia. Reszta Odnów będzie nam towarzyszyć w ramach dodatkowego zabezpieczenia. 

Raja nie namyślała się długo. Decyzja, którą właśnie podjęły była najrozsądniejsza z możliwych. Liczyła na to, że Abir jak już dojdzie do siebie, się z nimi zgodzi. 


	12. Żółte Oczy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karta głównej postaci:   
Pełne Imię: Izefet  
Zdrobnienia: Iz. Crezy  
Chór: Odnowy  
Stworzona jako żeńska wersja: Archanioła Izrafela  
Narodzona: Jako siódma  
Słowa Kluczowe: Entuzjazm i Euforia   
Cytat pasujący do postaci: "Na początku był chaos, potem… Tylko Ty"   
Piosenka pasująca do postaci: "carry on my wayward son" i Amy Stroup- “In the Shadows”

Samotność jest jak wielki, czarny głaz spoczywający gdzieś na dnie twojego serca. Nie zdajesz sobie z niej sprawy pracując, bawiąc się lub spędzając czas między pobratymcami, lecz dopada cię ona, gdy wreszcie po całym dniu wracasz do domu, gdzie nikt ani nic na ciebie nie czeka i tylko cisza gra wraz z wiatrem, wśród pustych ścian. 

Kto w końcu powiedział, że bezlitosny zabójca przed którym drżą miliony nie może mieć serca? Osmolone grzechem wnętrze podobnie jak każde inne, w którymś momencie wyrywa się do czegoś, czego jego właściciel nie potrafi nawet nazwać. Czasem jest to zwykła chęć posiadania potomstwa, innym razem potrzeba zmienienia czegoś w swoim życiu, a nawet wyrwania się spod zgubnych wpływów środowiska. 

Nie ważne pod jaką postacią zawsze się jednak pojawia, w którymś momencie życia gdy samo zabijanie już nie wystarcza. Bo zabijanie jest nudne, choć przecież każda śmierć jest zupełnie inna od poprzedniej. Tu kogoś żywcem nabijesz na pal, tam zrobisz mu z twarzy bezkształtną miazgę, której nawet rodzona matka nie potrafi rozpoznać. Harab Serapel zna mnóstwo sposobów na zadanie śmierci, a jego pozbawiona sumienia głowa wciąż wpada na nowe pomysły coraz to wymyśl niejszych tortur. 

Czarny Kruk jednak, nie jest taki na codzień i tak jak każdy żołnierz potrafi rozdzielić pracę, bo tym właśnie jest dla niego zadawanie śmierci, od życia prywatnego. Lepiej być w końcu owianym złą sławą, bezdusznym i bezlitosnym mordercą niż zwykłym obywatelem, nocą patrzącym się tępo w sufit. A nawet jeśli nie Lepiej, to na pewno łatwiej, bo wyćwiczone w boju serce nie drga już z obrzydzenia na sam widok krwi, a cierpi gdy właściciel, zamknięty w czterech ścianach, po raz kolejny obraca się w pustym łóżku, gdzie nikt na niego nie czeka, a chłód ogarnia całe samotne ciało. 

Samotność to gówno- myślał Litiel posuwając mocno i metodycznie rozklekotaną dziwkę w jakimś zapyziałym zaułku. Nawet prostytutki go już nie zadowalały. Był tu owszem, w niej i poza nią, w każdy możliwy sposób, a jednak nie czuł nic. 

Drobne dłonie demonicy sunące w ekstazie po jego ciele, nie zasłaniały już ponurej prawdy, z którą bezwzględny Kruk nie chciał się mierzyć. Chwila przyjemności nie dawała ulgi, bo otumaniony alkohalem mózg dobrze wiedział, że gdy zapłaci, obiekt seksualny zniknie, w poszukiwaniu nowego klienta, a łóżko w jego domu pozostanie tak samo smutne i puste, jak było zawsze. 

Czemu nagle teraz zaczęło mnie to obchodzić?- zachodził w głowę, wiedząc że za chwile osiągnie finał, a jego sperma rozleje się we wnętrzu przetyranej przez życie prostytutki, której narządy płciowe przypominały rozepchane wiadro. 

Nie czuł do siebie wstrętu, bo Litiel nigdy, niczego nie żałował. 

Nie żałował jak w ferworze walki zabił małe dziecko, które niejako samo wlazło mu pod karabin. Nie żałował wtedy, gdy jednym, precyzyjnym cięciem odzielił głowę od ciała szpiega, który wniknął w sam środek oddziału, choć przecież szczerze polubił tego chłopaka. Nie będzie więc żałował teraz tych marnych trzech szekli, które wyda na prostytutkę, choć przecież nie tego chciał! Na Mrok nie tego oczekiwał od życia. 

Nagle poczuł szarpnięcie, a otumaniony alkoholem mózg zalała słodycz rozkoszy, równie gęsta jak sperma, która obfitym strumieniem wypłynęła z wnętrza prostytutki.

Trwało to tylko chwilę, ale wystarczyło by uspokoić szalejące hormony. 

Litiel szybko zapiął spodnie i odwrócił się w stronę wylotu ulicy, obojętny na prostytutkę, która za jego plecami przemywała gazowaną wodą narządy rodne po czym zbierała i zapinała swoje łachy. Na głównym bulwarze Alei Potępienia mimo późnej godziny panował ożywiony ruch. Kruk mimowolnie uśmiechnął się widząc pieszych w gęstym korowodzie kierujących się w prawo, gdzie wybrukowana kocimi łbami i krwistoczerwonymi rubinami ulica prowadziła do Pałacu Pięści czyli letniej siedziby władcy Głębi Lucyfera, oraz znacznie mniejszym strumieniem w lewo zmierzających by załatwić rozmaite sprawy w urzędach, zabawić się lub po prostu zrobić zakupy. 

Piąty Krąg Głębi był ulubionym Litiela. Właśnie zastanawiał się co dalej z sobą począć, gdy drobna dłoń kurtyzany spoczęła na jego ramieniu, a młoda, choć wyraźnie zniszczona przez ciężkie życie twarz pojawiła się zaraz za nią. 

\- Powinnam zarządać dwa razy większej stawki Panie Kruku- wymruczała- Za straty fizyczne rzecz jasna, bo wątpię że po tobie, będę jeszcze dzisiaj w stanie przyjąć innego klienta. 

Litiel uśmiechnął się krzywo

\- Każdemu tak mówisz, czy tylko tym bogatszym?- zapytał sucho

Białogłowa potrząsnęła głową, przywołując na zbyt mocno pomalowaną twarz wyraz powagi. Litiel w jednym, chwilowym przebłysku, zastanowił się ile ona właściwie ma lat. Piętnaście, a może i młodsza, z jakiegoś powodu poczuł do niej żal, nim jednak zdążył podjąć decyzję co z tym zrobić prostytutka odpowiedziała

\- Nieśmiałabym okłamać słynnego Harap Serapel. Lubię swoje życie wiesz.

Na wargi kruka wypłynął leniwy uśmieszek. 

Białogłowa kontynuowała

\- Mówię prawdę! Rzadko kto zostawia mnie w takim stanie- uśmiechnęła się filuternie- ale żeś mnie wygrzmocił Panie Kruku! Mam nadzieję że to choć trochę złagodziło twoje wewnętrzne rozterki, bo na pewno jakieś masz.

Litiel drgnął gwałtownie i odwrócił się. W przeszywających oczach prostytutki, których niezwykłą barwę dopiero teraz zauważył tliło się coś, czego nawet nie chciał nazwać. Kruk miał wrażenie że srebrne jak rtęć oczy widzą więcej niż to co jest na zewnątrz. 

\- Skąd wiesz?- warknął- Jakich sztuczek magicznych użyłaś 

Podejrzliwie zmrużył żółte oczy. Kurtyzana popukała się w skroń

\- Nie ma żadnej mocy. To widać.- stwierdziła z brutalną szczerością- Klient, który przychodzi do mnie z takim wzrokiem jak ty, zawsze ma jakiś problem. Coś go dręczy lub podejmuje właśnie jakąś ważną, życiową decyzję. Nie ty pierwszy szukasz czegoś w ramionach takich jak ja. 

Litiel milczał. Wpatrując się w twarz prostytutki, taką ładną kiedyś lecz teraz zniszczoną przez czas. Co ty tu robisz dziewczyno? Chciał zapytać, lecz coś w oczach prostytutki powstrzymało go przed tym. Bez słowa sięgnął po mieszek, przytroczony do pasa. 

Wewnątrz było znacznie więcej niż umówione trzy szekle. Zważył go w dłoni i wcisnął w drobną rękę prostytutki, która szybko schowała go pomiędzy fałdy szaty. 

\- Masz i znikaj- powiedział zdławionym głosem- nic już więcej nie mów. 

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego poważnie. 

\- Mam nadzieję że znajdziesz to czego szukasz- szepnęła tak cicho, że Litiel w ogóle nie był pewien czy dobrze usłyszał. 

Nim zdążył zareagować dziewczyna zniknęła. Znów został sam, a Głębiańska noc tak szczodra dla swoich mrocznych dzieci, nagle zrobiła się zimna. 

Zimniejsza niż zwykle. 

Kruk włożył ręce w kieszenie i ruszył dalej, szukać czegoś, czego nawet nie potrafił nazwać. Tłum pędzący w obie strony, za własnymi sprawami pochłonął go szybko. Tutaj nikt nie cofał się ani nie odsuwał na jego widok. Tu, w tym barwnym tłumie był zwykłym Głębianinem, który wyszedł z domu tylko po to, by nie być w nim samemu. Przez chwilę Litiel rozważał, czy nie wrócić do koszar, ale szybko odgonił tą myśl. W końcu ile można słuchać opowieści o miłosnych podbojach kolegów z oddziału czy kolejnych krwawych mordach? Demon zapatrzył się przed siebie i pozwolił, żeby tłum go porwał. 

Postanowił, że potem pomyśli co z sobą począć. Teraz po prostu szedł, a tłum pchał go w rejony, w których ostatnimi czasy bardzo rzadko bywał. Gdzieś wysoko, majaczyła brama Trzech Słońc, czyli między kręgowy portal, prowadzący najszybszą drogą do najwyższych i tym samym najbardziej podobnych do Limbo Kręgów Otchłani.

💥💥💥

Izefet od zawsze wiedziała, że ma dar do pakowania się w kłopoty. Przyciągała je jak magnes, a wrodzona niezdarność, nadpobudliwość, zbytnia pewność siebie i co tu ukrywać, wielka wiara w inne istoty oraz dziecięca naiwność, dodatkowo potęgowała późniejsze konsekwencje. 

Czasami Anielica zastanawiała się jak Pan, w swej nieskończonej mądrości mógł stworzyć ją właśnie taką? Ilekroć jednak takie myśli nawiedzały jej głowę dochodziła do wniosku, że tak jak starzy bogowie przepowiedni, znali przyszłość bytów mniejszych, jeszcze zanim te się urodziły, Jasność też doskonale wymyślała drogę dla swych dzieci, po której dyskretnie lecz bardzo stanowczo będzie je prowadziła. 

Wolna Wola to mit. Cokolwiek się dzieje, kimkolwiek jesteś na tym świecie zostało już wcześniej dogłębnie przemyślane i nie ma od tego odwrotu. Jedynie wybory, które co jakiś czas los stawia na naszej drodze pozwalają nam lekko zmieniać przeznaczenie. Zawsze jednak kroczymy w stronę przewidzianego wcześniej finiszu. 

Izefet wiedziała, że po prostu musi taka być, a próby zmiany czegokolwiek w swojej roztrzepanej osobowości, zawsze kończyły się fiaskiem. Nauczyła się z tym żyć i w pewien sposób pogodziła się nawet ze świadomością, że nigdy nie będzie tak rozważna jak Gabriella, dzielna jak Mishel i oddana swojej misji jak chociażby Rachella. Jej nigdy Pan nie powierzy ważnego zadania, jak zrobił to na przykład Abir, a miecz, który dzierży w dłoniach nie będzie tak skuteczny w ciosach, jak identyczny odpowiednik, trzymany przez którąkolwiek z jej, walczących w BRZASKowych szeregach sióstr. 

Dlatego Izefet przez ostatnie parę miesięcy, gdy jej siostry, wręcz prześcigały się w propozycjach naprawy Pierwszego Świata, starała się po prostu pogodzić z tym jednym, najgorszym wrogiem, którego co dzień widzi w lustrze. Z wrodzonym wdziękiem i pogodą ducha cało wychodziła ze wszystkich opresji, w które, z własnej winy się pakowała. 

Teraz jednak problem, z którym przyszło jej się zmierzyć był znacznie większego kalibru. Przekonała się o tym dobitnie gdy obudziła się w obcym łóżku, a jej fiołkowe tęczówki napotkały żółte ślepia demona, jakby nigdy nic rozpartego na fotelu tuż koło niej. 

Dwa fotele, łóżko i niewielka komoda, tylko to tutaj było i żadna z tych rzeczy nie nadawała się do obrony. Drzwi o ile w ogóle tu były, znajdowały się dalej, tam gdzie mrok był najgęstszy, a jej anielski, przyzwyczajony do mocnego światła wzrok, nie potrafił dotrzeć. Odruchowo sięgnęła do boku, gdzie zwykle tkwił przytroczony do specjalnego paska sztylet i właśnie wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z kolejnej rzeczy. Była naga, a przed wzrokiem demona chronił ją tylko cienki, satynowy koc. 

Dotyk delikatnego, chłodnego materiału na skórze byłby nawet przyjemny, gdyby nie fakt że była tutaj całkiem sama, ze skrytym w mroku mężczyzną i jego zamiarami, które wciąż pozostawały niejasne. 

Szydercze, głębiańskie słońce czerwoną łuną wpadało do pokoju, w ogóle nie rozświetlając pomieszczenia i tylko to sprawiło, że zbierając całą swoją odwagę Izefet usiadła ostrożnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z milczącego demona. Wrodzona ciekawość nie pozwoliła jej milczeć. Musiała wiedzieć gdzie jest, co tutaj robi i przede wszystkim kim jest mężczyzna o żółtych oczach. 

\- yhmm- chrząknęła niepewnie. Jej głos zabrzmiał nieco chrapliwie, z czego wynikało że leżała tu już dłuższą chwilę, może nawet kilka godzin. Która mogła być godzina? Odruchowo zerknęła w stronę okna, gdzie obce, czerwone słońce otchłani płonącą łuną, królowało na granatowym Niebie. Nic jej to nie podpowiedziało, w myślach jak mantrę powtarzając sobie, że gdyby siedzący obok niej demon chciał jej zrobić krzywdę, zrobiłby to już dawno kiedy spała i była całkowicie bezbronna powróciła do niego wzrokiem. Satynowy koc, który tak po prawdzie nie pozostawiał wiele wyobraźni, bo więcej odkrywał niż zakrywał, dzierżyła przed sobą jak tarczę, dziwnie drżąca pod świdrującym spojrzeniem żółtych tęczówek- Gdzie ja jestem?- zapytała choć doskonale znała odpowiedź, bo nic innego nie przyszło jej do głowy. Musiała grać na zwłokę. Siostry na pewno zaczęły się już o nią martwić i przyjdą tu ją uwolnić. Na pewno, uczepiła się tej nadziei jak koła ratunkowego. 

W ciemności błysnęły ostre i śnieżnobiałe, typowe dla demona zęby. Niezwykłe, żółte oczy zmrużyły się lekko w rozbawieniu.

\- Jesteś w Głębi jak mi się wydaje- zadudnił męski, basowy głos o przyjemnym dla ucha brzmieniu. Przez myśl Izefet przeleciała myśl, że właściciel pewnie pięknie śpiewa, ale była za bardzo przestraszona, by wypowiedzieć tą uwagę głośno- czyżbyś zabłądziła Aniołku? 

Przełknęła ślinę, a pamięć z wolna podsunęła jej obrazy głupiej decyzji, która wplątała ją w teraźniejsze kłopoty. Zaczęła mówić szybko, w miarę jak słowa napływały do jej głowy. 

\- Nie jestem szpiegiem- wykrzyknęła, a w oczach zabłysły jej łzy. Wiedziała że to żałosne, ale nie potrafiła zapanować nad odruchem ciała. Zaczerwieniła się, przez co jej twarz niepokojąco upodobniła się do słońca świecącego za oknem- Jestem piosenkarką…- nerwowo jedną dłonią sięgnęła po notes, którego oczywiście nie było, podobnie jak ubrań i sztyletu-...szukałam inspiracji iii... nawet nie wiem kiedy znalazłam się w Głębii, a potem to już tylko ciekawość pchnęła mnie dalej. Głębia wydała mi się piękna w taki surowy, pierwotny sposób, idealny do nowej serii piosenek i obrazów…

Mężczyzna poruszył się, sprężyny fotela, na którym siedział zabrzęczały w proteście. Izefet przerwała w połowie swojej wypowiedzi. Wyprostowała się czujnie, gotowa do walki. Demon jednak tylko pochylił się lekko, a jego postać na moment ujawniła się w czerwonym świetle głębiańskiego słońca, potęgując wrażenie grozy. Być może, właśnie na tym mu zależało i dlatego nie oświecił żadnej z lamp, niewątpliwie znajdujących w tym pomieszczeniu. 

Izefet wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, a przekonanie o kłopotach, wzrosło o parę strasznych, jak najgorszy koszmar punktów. 

Demon miał suchą, mocno zarysowaną i bardzo pierwotnie, męską twarz, z której jak zauważyła już wcześniej, patrzyła na nią para najbardziej niezwykłych, żółtych ślepi, których nie powstydziłby się najgroźniejszy drapieżnik. Czarne, pionowe źrenice zdawały się pochłaniać i tak wątłe światło z otoczenia. Był prawdziwym, rasowym przedstawicielem Głębi, nieodrodnym synem mroku, przed którym drżą miliony, a niewieście serca kurczą się z tęsknoty. Policzki pokrywał ledwo widoczny ślad zarostu i… blizny. Mnóstwo blizn, małych i dużych, które zamiast szpecić jeszcze dodawały twarzy uroku.

Mężczyzna mógłby uchodzić za zwykłego, przystojnego demona, który za bardzo lubi wdawać się w bójki, gdyby nie jego ubranie, na widok którego serce Izefet zatrzepotało nerwowo, jak ptak uwięziony w klatce żeber, a źrenice czarną płachtą okryły fioletowe tęczówki. 

To się wpakowałam, nie ma co- pomyślała ze strachem, gdyż muskularną sylwetkę demona okrywał charakterystyczny tylko dla jednej formacji, czarny mundur ze srebrnymi wstawkami, widocznymi nawet w czerwonym świetle. Straszne podejrzenie potwierdzał dodatkowo emblemat czarnego ptaszyska, siedzącego na czaszce, wyszyty na lewej piersi i ten sam symbol zwisający z łańcuszka, wyraźnie wyróżniający się spośród pęku innych talizmanów, nanizanych na jeden rzemyk. 

Izefet starając się nie okazywać swojego strachu, dzielnie spojrzała wprost w żółte ślepia, jakby nic się nie zmieniło, a nieznajomy wciąż pozostawał przypadkowym demonem, o niejasnych motywacjach, którego los przpadkowo postawił na jej drodze. Takim jak on nie wolno pokazać że się boisz, przypomniała sobie jedną z żelaznych zasad Jednostki BRZASK. Harab Serapel, zwany też inaczej Krukiem Śmierci, członek doborowego oddziału zabójców z głębi, uważający się jak wszyscy jemu podobni, za Wybrańca Mroku, bezczelnie szczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, a w oczach błyszczała kpina i coś jakby wyzwanie.

Anielica nie miała pojęcia w co on gra, choć grał na pewno i nie do końca miała pewność, czy chce w tej grze uczestniczyć. Poruszyła się nerwowo i przełknęła gęstą, lepką i gorzką jak trucizna ślinę. Jak to było? Pomyślała nerwowo, przypominając sobie coraz więcej szczegółów z prelekcji na temat Kruków z Otchłani, prowadzonej przez jednego z nielicznych, ocalałych członków Komanda Szeol. Lepiej samemu powyrywać sobie pióra ze skrzydeł, niż pokazać, któremukolwiek z nich, że jest się Aniołem. Zerknęła nerwowo na własne skrzydła, pokryte jak u większości aniołów śnieżnobiałym puchem. 

Demon co prawda nic nie robił, po prostu sobie siedział, najwyraźniej rozbawiony jej reakcją, ale sama opinia o takich jak on wystarczyła, by Izefet z trudem opanowywała strach. 

Harab Serapel gardzili śmiercią i życiem, w walce siekąc, tnąc i ćwiartując wrogów dla samej radości zabijania. Nie potrzebowali powodu, by zmieść z powierzchni ziemi całą wieś, tuż przed jej spaleniem łupiąc nagie ciała trupów i gwałcąc dogorywające kobiety, wystarczył tylko jeden rozkaz, a spuszczone ze smyczy bestie rzucały się w wir brutalnych morderstw. Swoim okrucieństwem budzili niechęć nawet wśród wojsk Otchłani. Wewnątrz formacji stosowali ścisły podział kastowy oraz, jak twierdziły plotki, krwawe rytuały inicjacyjne, z których mało kto wychodził żywy. 

Izefet znowu poruszyła się nerwowo. Nie wiedziała co z sobą począć. Spuściła wzrok na swoje, kurczowo zaciśnięte na kolanach ręce. 

\- Co zamierzasz ze mną zrobić?- szepnęła, dumna z siebie, że głos jej nie zadrżał

Kruk na powrót wygodniej ułożył się w fotelu. Twarz pogrążyła się w mroku, co wcale nie uspokoiło nerwów Izefet. Wolała go widzieć, bo właśnie z twarzy dało się wyczytać moment ciosu, tuż przed jego zadaniem. Demon nonszalancko założył nogę na nogę.

\- Jak na razie podziwiam widoki- stwierdził, a w jego oczach zabłysł podziw- nie spodziewałem się, że Anielice mogą mieć takie piękne, dorodne kształty. 

Pąs na policzkach Izefet pogłębił się. Zmusiła jednak usta do uśmiechu

\- Nie jestem zwykłą Anielicą- rzekła z godnością- Jestem Odnową i moje siostry na pewno będą mnie szukać i się o mnie martwić.

Twarz Kruka widziana w przytłumionym świetle przybrała wyraz kpiącego zdumienia

\- A twoje siostry wiedzą, że szlajasz się po Głębi aniołku? 

Izefet uciekła wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, starając się nie okazać jak bardzo czuje się niepewna. 

\- Nie wiedzą…- odpowiedziała szczerze, tak jak jej serce nakazywało-... Ale znajdą mnie. Mam co do tego pewność.- powróciła wzrokiem do Demona- Jestem jedną z wyższych dowódczyń Jednostki BRZASK i może moja formacja nie jest tak duża jak Harab Serapel, do których ty sam należysz, ale z pewnością należy się ich bać.

Poradzą sobie z jednym, demonicznym komandosem!

Harab z rozbawieniem obserwował usteczka wydęte w grymasie, który chyba miał być groźny i niezłomność płonącą w oszałamiająco jasnych, fioletowych oczach. Podziwiał odwagę i rozbrajającą szczerość siedzącej przed nim anieliczki. W jego oczach zalśnił błysk przeznaczenia. Ta mała bardzo mu się spodobała, dlatego przybrał najbardziej łagodny ze swoich tonów, dziwiąc się sam sobie, jak szczerze on brzmi. 

\- Chyba twoja, jakże straszna Jednostka nie zabije demona, który uratował ci życie i cześć? 

Izefet wzdrygnęła się

\- Czy ktoś mi coś zrobił?- szepnęła zdławionym głosem- Dlatego nie mam ubrań? 

Kruk spoważniał

\- Nie.- odpowiedział spokojnie- Nikt ci nic nie zrobił, nie zdążyli, choć ta banda nieopierzonych kogucików, która robiła sobie dobrze nad twoim nieprzytomnym ciałem, w końcu połapałaby się pewnie do czego służą te sflaczałe parówki, które trzymali w swoich rękach. 

Izefet skrzywiła się.

\- A moje ubranie?- szepnęła kryjąc twarz w kocu i nie patrząc na wybawiciela. 

Jego głos na powrót odzyskał dawny, kpiący ton. Izefet nie musiała go widzieć, by wiedzieć że szczerzy się wesoło. 

\- Twoje ubranie było brudne. Oddałem je do prania, do jutra powinnaś je odzyskać. 

Anielica poderwała głowę 

\- I cały dzień mam chodzić nago? 

Uśmiech demona pogłębił się. Oczy zabłysły. Wyszczerzone zęby upodobniały twarz do paszczy drapieżnika.

\- Mnie to nie przeszkadza- mruknął zaczepnie- W końcu Ewa w raju, przez długi czas chodziła tak jak ją Bóg stworzył- widząc żywe przerażenie w oczach Anielicy Harab westchnął dramatycznie. 

Wstał z miejsca i otworzył stojącą w głębi pomieszczenia szafkę. Na niewielki blat wyciągnął dwa noże i kilka sztuk rozbrojonej broni, a potem biały, obszerny płat materiału i czarny pasek. 

\- Koszula- powiedział, dostrzegając podejrzliwy wzrok Izefet- I pasek, którym przewiążesz ją w pasie. Załóż, zapnij i przeciągnij paskiem. Moja mama tak robiła, jak zabrudziły jej się wszystkie sukienki.

Izefet wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, drugą podtrzymując wątłe okrycie, uparcie ześlizgujące się z jej ciała. 

Demon nie ruszył się z miejsca patrząc na nią kpiąco.

\- Podaj mi ją proszę!- pisnęła Anielica za nic mając teraz pozory.

\- Widziałem cię już nagą- stwierdził z rozbrajającą szczerością Demon- nie masz się czego wstydzić, a mnie należy się zapłata za pomoc. 

Izefet potrząsnęła głową

\- Nie ma mowy. Żądaj czego chcesz, ale nie tego- powiedziała z uporem- nie będę paradować przed tobą nago, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę.

Żółte ślepia Kruka zabłysły

\- Jeżeli ci ją podam- odrzekł z namysłem- będę żądał innej zapłaty

Izefet zawahała się, ale w końcu zadała pytanie dbając o to, by jej głos był jak najbardziej podejrzliwy. 

\- Jakiej?

Komandos machnął nonszalancko wolną dłonią

\- Całkiem niewinnej- powiedział tonem, który jawnie wskazywał na coś zupełnie przeciwnego- Chcę trochę twojego czasu. 

Brwi Izefet podjechały w górę

\- A to niby co ma znaczyć? 

Harab wzruszył ramionami

\- Po prostu. Chcę się z tobą spotkać parę razy na neutralnym gruncie, porozmawiać i lepiej się poznać. Nic mniej, nic więcej. 

Anielica zastanawiała się tylko chwilę. W końcu skinęła głową i jeszcze raz wyciągnęła dłoń po materiał. Kilka spotkań to w końcu niewielka zapłata za uratowanie życia.

\- Zgoda, ale mam kilka warunków. 

Demon postąpił krok bliżej. Izefet chwyciła skraj odzienia, pociągnęła je lekko do siebie, ale Kruk nie puścił. Spojrzała w jego oczy, gdzie błyszczała jakaś emocja. Anielica nie wiedziała, czy chce znać jej nazwę. 

\- Przedyskutujmy teraz te warunki- szepnął demon. 

Izefet skinęła głową i jeszcze raz pociągnęła tkaninę do siebie, tym razem dłoń Kruka puściła ją, a mężczyzna odwrócił się plecami do łóżka dając Anielicy chwilę, na przebranie się. 

\- Jestem gotowa- powiedziała Izefet, gdy prowizoryczna sukienka spoczęła na jej ciele. 

Komandos odwrócił się i spojrzał w jej oczy. Dłonią wskazał drugi fotel, stający przy niewielkim stoliczku niedaleko łóżka. Pstryknął palcami, a dwie zasilane magicznie lampy rozbłysły ukazując stół zastawiony dla dwojga.

\- Porozmawiajmy więc o tych warunkach- szepnął. 

Izefet usiadła i tym samym przypieczętowała swój los.

💥💥💥

Na wysłany przez Mishel patrol, Izefet wpadła tuż po tym jak przekroczyła bramę oddzielającą Głębie od Limbo. Litiel- bo tak miał na imię jej wybawca- towarzyszył jej aż do granicy, upewniając się że opuści Głębie i tam ją zostawił wracając do własnych spraw. 

Na pierwsze spotkanie umówili się za dwa dni i choć Anielica z trudem przyznawała się do tego sama przed sobą, skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała że nie cieszy jej ta wizja. Litiel, gdy wreszcie Izefet się rozluźniła, okazał się pasjonującym partnerem do dyskusji. Z radością przegadała z nim całą noc i pół następnego dnia, pomiędzy zapisywaniem warunków umowy, zasypując go pytaniami, na temat wszystkich szczegółów Głębiańskiego życia, jakie przyszły jej do głowy. Wszystkie pytania Demon przyjmował niezwykle poważnie i na każde, nie ważne jakby było głupie czy naiwne odpowiadał z rozmysłem, szczegółowo i szczerze, niczego nie owijając w bawełnę. 

Chyba właśnie ta prosta, żołnierska szczerość najbardziej ujęła Izefet. Litiel być może grał teraz w jakąś swoją grę, której celu Anielica nie potrafiła jeszcze rozgryźć, ale niewątpliwie zaciekawił ją swoją osobą na tyle, że wprost doczekać się nie mogła następnego spotkania. 

Właśnie myślała, nad tym o co tym razem go zapyta, gdy dosłownie wpadła na szeroką pierś żołnierza, odzianego w nowiutki, świeżo zaprojektowany, oficjalny mundur Jednostki BRZASK, która ostatnimi czasy coraz bardziej ujawniała swą działalność w terenie. 

\- Chwała niech będzie Jasności!- wykrzyknął żołnierz- Już myśleliśmy, że coś się Pani stało. 

Izefet potrząsnęła głową, przyjmując twarz profesjonalnej dowódczyni

\- Nic się nie stało Ramielu. Długo mnie nie było? 

Ramiel zastanawiał się tylko chwilę

\- Informację o twoim zniknięciu dostałem wczoraj wieczorem i tak aż do teraz razem z Mikiem i Raszidem kręcimy się po Limbo szukając ciebie- dwójka wskazanych Brzaskowiczów z powagą skinęła głową- Gdzie Pani była tyle czasu? Pani siostry o mało od zmysłów nie odeszły, tak się martwiły, a żadne urządzenia naprowadzające zarówno te magiczne jak i mechaniczne nie potrafiły precyzyjnie określić, gdzie się Pani znajduje. 

Izefet zmarszczyła brwi i niemal niedostrzegalnie dotknęła lewego płatka ucha, gdzie na początku służby wczepiono niewielki chip, taki sam jaki mają wszyscy żołnierze jednostki. Wypukłość w tamtym miejscu wskazywała, że mechaniczne urządzenie naprowadzające nie zostało usunięte, przeniosła więc wzrok na mały palec prawej dłoni. Blady tatuaż, wyglądający jak blizna, lśnił magicznym blaskiem, podobnie jak identyczne znajdujące się na dłoniach trzech żołnierzy. Najwyraźniej Raja namierzała ją magicznie, stąd dosyć nieprzyjemne mrowienie w tamtym miejscu i blask. 

\- Dziwne- mruknęła- Chip oraz tatuaż są na swoim miejscu, najwyraźniej więc…- zawahała się, nie chcąc zdradzić zbyt dużo-... tam gdzie byłam, nie było zasięgu.

\- Prędzej zastosowano magiczne wygłuszacze wszelkich sygnałów- stwierdził z namysłem Raszid- to ustrojstwo działało nawet wtedy, gdy Pani Mishel wysłała mnie z misją na samo dno Głębi, nie możliwe więc żeby straciło zasięg. 

\- Może więc…- zaczął Ramiel niepewnym tonem

Izefet uniosła dłoń w górę ucinając wszelkie spekulacje

\- Nieważne. Prowadźcie mnie do Mishel albo którejkolwiek z moich sióstr, muszę się wytłumaczyć. 

Trzej żołnierze skłonili się i ruszyli przed siebie. Izefet z trudem powstrzymała uśmiech, gdy Raszid i Mike zajęli pozycje tuż za nią, jakby bali się, że znów im ucieknie i gdzieś zaginie. Ramiel w tym samym czasie mamrotał coś do przenośnego Oka Dnia, również obowiązkowego wyposażenia każdego Brzaskowicza. 

Izefet pogrążyła się w myślach. Na pewno czeka ją długie tłumaczenie się i jeszcze dłuższa pogadanka. Może każą jej do końca miesiąca myć naczynia, albo wyślą na nudne warty, w najnudniejszym z możliwych miejsc w ramach kary? 

Anielica nieznacznie wzruszyła ramionami. Co ma być to będzie, nie ma w końcu straszniejszej rzeczy od obudzenia się w domu owianego złą sławą Charab Serapel, prawda?

💥💥💥

Nieprawda. Opierająca się tuż przed nią Mishel, w pełnej bitewnej zbroi budziła zrozumiały niepokój. Z jej twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać, a uśmiech wyjątkowo nie gościł w niebieskich oczach, gdzie zamiast zwyczajowych radosnych błysków zagościła powaga. 

\- I co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić Izefet?- zapytała główna dowódczyni jednostki BRZASK, a Izefet drgnęła. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała takiego tonu w głosie siostry i przestraszyła się, nie na żarty, nie miała jednak sposobności by się odezwać, bo Mishel gwałtownie wyprostowała się i usiadła za swoim biurkiem. To ona jako głównodowodząca zajmowała się żołnierskimi sprawami, więc wyjątkowo nie przed Gabriellą przyszło się spowiadać Izefet. - Już trzeci raz złamałaś rozkaz bez wyraźnego powodu i naraziłaś siebie, ale i cały swój oddział na niebezpieczeństwo. 

Izefet chciała zaprotestować, ale Mishel nie dała jej dojść do słowa. W Niebieskich oczach nie było złości, tylko głęboka i chyba ostateczna rezygnacja. 

\- Nie wolno mi tolerować niesubordynacji nawet wśród moich sióstr- zerknęła za siebie, gdzie przy ścianach opierały się jeszcze cztery Odnowy, z różnymi emocjami wymalowanymi na twarzach- Tym bardziej wśród moich sióstr. Jesteśmy dowódczyniami i w związku z tym ciąży na nas szereg różnych obowiązków, między innymi ten, nakazujący meldować sobie nawzajem o tym co się z nami w danej chwili dzieje, żeby uniknąć takich sytuacji jak wczoraj, że się o siebie martwimy i podrywamy do działania całe Tiferet i BRZASK przy okazji. 

Izefet dzielnie wytrzymała ciężkie spojrzenie siostry. Westchnęła 

\- Mówiłam już wam, że obudziłam się w obcym domu bez ubrania.- Zaczęła ostrożnie, starannie dobierając słowa, by nie zdradzić zbyt dużo. Oczywiście opowiedziała wcześniej siostrą wszystko, zostawiła dla siebie tylko kilka szczegółów, których wyjawiać nie chciała- Ten kto mnie znalazł zabrał mi wszystko i oddał dopiero wtedy jak opuściłam jego dom. 

Mishel zastukała palcami w blat 

\- I mam ci po prostu uwierzyć że demon znalazł cię- zaczęła wyliczać na palcach- nie wykorzystał twojego nieprzytomnego stanu, wyprał twoje ubrania, wypuścił i jeszcze na koniec grzecznie odprowadził pod samą granicę Limbo? 

\- Tak…- syknęła przez zęby- Bo mieliśmy umowę i dobrze wiedział, że jak zrobi cokolwiek, co mi się nie spodoba to nici z naszych spotkań. 

\- Spotkania- mruknęła z rozmysłem Mishel- A zapytałaś się go dlaczego tak bardzo mu na nich zależy?

Izefet spuściła wzrok 

\- Wydawał się bardzo samotny. Może szukał po prostu towarzystwa, a ja akurat weszłam mu w drogę? 

Mishel skinęła głową 

\- Ustalimy to- postanowiła- A tymczasem powróćmy do dawnego tematu. Chyba nikt nie zaprzeczy, że podczas rozmowy z demonem Izefet w każdej chwili mogła poprosić o dostęp do swojego Oka Dnia?- Rzuciła w przestrzeń, wstając z miejsca. Zgromadzone w kwaterze dowództwa Odnowy ponuro przytaknęły. Mishel kontynuowała- Nie zrobiła tego, pozostaje więc pytanie dlaczego- oparła dłonie na biurku i nachyliła się do siostry- Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłaś Izefet? Dlaczego nie dałaś choć znaku życia, przez te kilka godzin, w których gotowa byłam do skrajnie niebezpiecznych czynów. 

Izefet poruszyła się nerwowo na krześle. Nie miała problemu z byciem w centrum uwagi, ale pięć sióstr patrzących na nią jak na ostatnią łajzę, to było zdecydowanie za dużo na jej nerwy. 

\- Najpierw nie wiedziałam która jest godzina- bąknęła bez przekonania- A potem stwierdziłam, że nic się nie stanie jak kilka godzin pomilczę- zerknęła na Mishel- To przecież raptem trzydzieści godzin, inne Odnowy znikają na znacznie dłużej i jakoś nikt nie robi z tego aż tak wielkiego szumu. 

Mishel uderzyła dłonią w stół

\- Inne Odnowy nie szlajają się po Głębi i nie znikają na prawie dwa dni- krzyknęła- A nawet jeśli, to mówią nam że tam są i kiedy wrócą! Na Jasność Izefet to ledwie parę sekund twojego cennego czasu, a dla nas cała noc spokojnego snu. Czy naprawdę rozmowa z tym Demonem była aż tak absorbująca, by w nosie mieć uczucia własnych sióstr? 

\- On opowiadał mi o Głębi. Odpowiadał na każde moje pytanie, a ja szukałam inspiracji więc…- warga jej zadrżała-... no zapomniałam Mishel! Zejdź ze mnie! Przecież już was wszystkie przeprosiłam!

Mishel przybliżyła twarz do twarzy Izefet, tak że prawie dotykały się nosami 

\- Przepraszam tu nie wystarczy- syknęła. Wyprostowała się i głośniej już dodała- Ja już skończyłam. Muszę się przebrać i odwołać akcję poszukiwawczą. Jakbyście mnie potrzebowali będę na poligonie- rzuciła Izefet zjadliwe spojrzenie- Ja w porównaniu do niektórych powiem wam gdzie jestem. 

Po tych słowach wyszła, tak gwałtownym krokiem że jej wielkie skrzydła zafurkotały w powietrzu, zrzucając kilka kartek z biurka. Zapadła ciężka, naładowana emocjami cisza. 

Izefet zmieszana wybuchem siostry wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie. Owszem, wiedziała że zrobiła źle, ale zachowanie Mishel wydało jej się przesadzone, dziwne i niesprawiedliwe. Uniosła wzrok zerkając błagalnie na pozostałe Odnowy, szukając choć śladowej ilości zrozumienia i wsparcia. Siostry milczały, wymieniając między sobą spojrzenia, najwyraźniej wybuch Mishel i je zaskoczył. 

W końcu druga, główna dowódczyni o piaskowych włosach westchnęła i oderwała się od ściany. 

\- Siostrzyczki…- powiedziała przerywając nieznośną ciszę-... możecie już wracać do własnych spraw. - uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco- Tak właściwie to nie wiem czemu Mishel was tu wezwała. 

\- My też nie wiemy- odpowiedziały siostry jednocześnie,z wyraźną ulgą, zbierając się do wyjścia. 

Ostatnia z nich wychodząc klepnęła Izefet w ramię, jakby okazując wsparcie. Ten prosty gest podziałał na nią kojąco. 

Gdy Izefet została sama z drugą dowódczynią, zerknęła na nią niesmiało

\- Ty też zamierzasz na mnie krzyczeć?- zapytała smętnie- proszę bardzo mieszaj mnie z błotem, zasłużyłam. 

Piaskowo włosa westchnęła i ciężko usiadła tam, gdzie wcześniej siedziała Mishel

\- Nie będę na ciebie krzyczeć Izefet.- powiedziała cicho- Nie będę nawet udawać, że wiem co tobą kierowało, ale chcę żebyś zrozumiała Mishel. Ona się bardzo bała wiesz? 

Izefet pokiwała smętnie głową

\- Wiem, jak wy wszystkie, ale przecież przeprosiłam i nie zniknęłam na tydzień, co mam zrobić żeby wam pokazać że mi przykro? 

Piaskowo włosa uśmiechnęła się i położyła dłoń na ramieniu siostry

\- Ona nie bała się tylko o ciebie- stwierdziła bez cienia wyrzutów- Ona bała się o BRZASK 

Izefet zmarszczyła brwi

\- A co wasza Jednostka ma wspólnego z moim zniknięciem? 

Druga dowódczyni zerknęła na rozrzucone papiery. Schyliła się i podniosła jeden z nich. Popatrzyła na niego, po czym podała go Izefet. 

\- To jest mapa głębi- Wyjaśniła na widok jej pytającego spojrzenia- A te czerwone punkciki to miejsca, w którym podejrzewano, że jesteś przetrzymywana. Mishel była gotowa wprowadzić tam BRZASK, żeby cię odnaleźć i odbić.

\- I co w tym złego? Od tego przecież jesteśmy, nie możemy wiecznie chować głowę w piasek, drżąc przed władzą, która nic nie robi by było lepiej w niższych kręgach. 

Druga dowódczyni pokręciła głową, wpatrując się w mapę i naniesione na nią punkciki

\- Królestwo i Głębia pozostają teoretycznie w stanie wojny i wprowadzenie jakichkolwiek wojsk pochodzących z Nieba na teren Głębi mogłoby doprowadzić nawet do wojny.- Machnęła dłonią w powietrzu, palce układając tak jakby chciała stworzyć cieniowego psa, czerwone punkciki zniknęły- Oczywiście nie zamierzałyśmy działać pochopnie, w przodzie miał iść specjalnie wybrany szpieg, żeby rozeznać się w sytuacji. Rzecz w tym, że nam jako Jednostce, która działa pół legalnie na terenie Królestwa, nie wolno podejmować takich działań. Jakiekolwiek poruszenie większych sił, natychmiast zwróciłoby na nas uwagę, a to nie byłoby dobre, nie w tej chwili, gdy nasza pozycja jest wciąż tak niepewna. Jak na razie władza nie wykonała żadnego kroku, by się z nami skontaktować, nie mam jednak wątpliwości, że obserwują każdy nasz ruch i czekają na potknięcie żeby nas zniszczyć. 

Źrenice Izefet rozszerzyły się,

\- Co więc, by się stało, gdybyśmy pokazały na co nas stać? I tak pewnie wiedzą, że istniejemy i działamy na różnych płaszczyznach. 

Piaskowo włosa uśmiechnęła się 

\- Jasne, że wiedzą- prychnęła- kiepska byłaby z nich władza, gdyby nie wiedzieli o tym co się dzieje na terenie ich państwa- zerknęła na Izefet- Powiedz mi. Dlaczego nie uciekłaś i zgodziłaś się na tą bzdurną umowę? 

Izefet westchnęła

\- Nie ładnie tak zmieniać temat. 

Piaskowo włosa wzruszyła ramionami 

\- Tamten się wyczerpał, więc przechodzę do następnego i chcę zrozumieć.- chwyciła siostrę za dłonie- Naprawdę Izefet chcę zrozumieć co tobą kierowało- rozłożyła dłonie- Sama przyznałaś że jak już się obudziłaś i poprosiłaś o ubranie dostałaś od demona koszulę i pasek. Ja w tej chwili jestem w stanie wymyślić co najmniej trzy rzeczy, które mogłabym zrobić w obronie własnej z użyciem samego Paska, wśród których przyduszenie go nim, jest najbardziej oczywistą. 

Izefet spuściła oczy. Usta zacisnęła w wąską kreskę. 

Piaskowo włosa naciskała dalej

\- Izefet powiedz mi. Chcę zrozumieć czemu nie walczyłaś, nie próbowałaś uciec, cokolwiek? Przecież taka rzecz jest chyba pierwszym o czym myśli się, po obudzeniu w obcym domu. 

\- Bo to był Charab Serapel- przyznała cicho. 

Piaskowo włosa aż przysiadła z wrażenia. 

\- Co?- wykrztusiła- Spotkałaś się z Charab Serapel i to właśnie z nim umówiłaś się na następne spotkania? 

Izefet przytaknęła

\- Nie chciałam sobie robić takiego wroga, a poza tym…- wzruszyła ramionami-... w sumie nic się nie stało. Nie uważasz że jakby on miał co do mnie złe zamiary, to zrobiłby mi krzywdę jak spałam? Chciał tylko pogadać i spotkać się kilka razy, więc…- spojrzała na siostrę- Co w tym złego? Wybrałam mniejsze zło, bo lepiej kilka razy się spotkać niż robić sobie wrogów z kogoś takiego jak oni. 

Druga dowódczyni pokiwała głową

\- To zmienia postać rzeczy- powiedziała i umieściła dłoń na ramieniu siostry- porozmawiam z Mishel. Ona zrozumie, tylko…- uśmiechnęła się-... następnym razem używaj oka i melduj o każdej zmianie planów. 

Izefet odwzajemniła uśmiech

💥💥💥

Poligon BRZASK mimo późnej godziny tętnił życiem, a na placu treningowym rozbrzmiewały głuche uderzenia tępych, ćwiczebnych mieczy, spotykających się z owiniętymi płótnem palami. Jedna z Odnów stojąc na podniesieniu markowała ciosy, wykrzykując jednocześnie polecenia, które pięćdziesiąt Jutrzenek natychmiast powtarzało, uderzając w twarde drewno.

Mishel zwykle uczestniczyła w każdym, nawet najprostszym ćwiczeniu, bo wychodziła z założenia, że powtarzania nigdy za wiele. Teraz jednak tylko obserwowała, wszystko, z wysokości ścianki wspinaczkowej, pogrążona we własnych myślach. Jej wzrok śledził przebieg szkolenia i w innej sytuacji byłaby dumna, bo Jutrzenki wykonywały ćwiczenia perfekcyjnie, z bardzo dobrym czasem i bez śladu zmęczenia czy zawahania, teraz jednak nie miała nastroju do radości. 

Z wysokości, prowadząca szkolenie Odnowa była maleńka mrówka, a zadawane powietrzu ciosy, które w prawdziwej walce byłyby śmiercionośne, wyglądały jak nieskładne wymachiwanie ramionami, jej głos jednak mimo sporej odległości dochodził do uszu Głównego Dowódcy jednostki BRZASK, zdradzając siłę i pewność siebie właściciela.

\- SKOS LEWE RAMIE!- Krzyknęła mocnym głosem siostra i pięćdziesiąt jeden ostrzy zamachnęły się znad lewego ramienia, z głośnym  _ TRACH _ uderzając w wyimaginowanego przeciwnika. 

Natychmiast wykrzyczano następne polecenie. 

\- Z PRAWEJ STRONY!   
_ TRACH!  _

\- SZTYCH! 

_ TRACH! _

\- ZNAD GŁOWY! 

_ TRACH! _

\- ĆWICZEBNA SEKWENCJA NUMER STO DWADZIEŚCIA TRZY! PIĘĆ POWTÓRZEŃ! 

Tym razem pięćdziesiąt głosów zaczęło intonować i jednocześnie zadawać kolejne ciosy. 

\- LEWA STRONA CIOS- Wykrzyknęło pięćdziesiąt gardeł, po czym uderzyło w pal z głośnym TRACH.

\- PCHNIĘCIE…  _ TRACH _

\- BLOK

\- CIĘCIE ZNAD LEWEGO RAMIENIA…  _ TRACH _

\- OBRONA 

\- ZMIANA RĘKI- pięćdziesiąt tępych mieczy przeleciało z jednej ręki do drugiej. 

\- NA ODWRÓT! 

\- OBRONA.

\- CIĘCIE ZNAD PRAWEGO RAMIENIA…  _ TRACH _

\- BLOK. 

\- PCHNIĘCIE…  _ TRACH  _

\- PRAWA STRONA CIOS…  _ TRACH _

Odnowa prowadząca szkolenie zeskoczyła z podwyższenia i zaczęła przechadzać się pomiędzy Jutrzenkami obserwując ich ruchy oraz wykrzykując słowa zachęty. Co jakiś czas przystawała, przy którejś z nich poprawiając postawę lub cios. Lekcja toczyła się płynnie, bez zbędnych opóźnień. 

Mishel westchnęła. 

\- A cóż to za radosny dźwięk?- zapytała druga głównodowodząca ze świstem lotek lądując tuż przy siostrze. 

Mishel zerknęła na nią z ukosa

\- Oszukujesz- powiedziała smętnym tonem- Ja tutaj sama weszłam. 

Piaskowo włosa wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Latanie to też w pewnym sensie ćwiczenie- otrzepała sobie miejsce obok siostry i usiadła- W końcu tak rzadko używamy skrzydeł. 

Mishel dalej obserwowała ćwiczenia na dole

\- Sekcja latających Jutrzenek właśnie się tworzy- stwierdziła tym samym, bardzo smutnym głosem- Chciałam ją oddać pod dowództwo Izefet, ale po jej kolejnym wybryku zastanawiam się, czy to aby na pewno dobry wybór. 

Druga dowódczyni podążyła za wzrokiem siostry. Na dole większość Jurzenek usiadła po wykonanym ćwiczeniu, na krótką przerwę. W pozycji stojącej pozostawały tylko trzy osoby: Odnowa prowadząca ćwiczenia i dwie młode kadetki, których rasy nie dało się określić z tak wysoka. Mentorka właśnie tłumaczyła im coś cierpliwie, markując ciosy i układając broń w ich rękach 

W końcu gdy już wszystko było jasne odsunęła się o parę kroków. Jutrzenki zajęły miejsca przy palach ćwiczebnych 

\- Gotowe?- zapytała, a jej głos zwielokrotniło echo w ciszy, która zapadła. Jutrzenki skinęły głowami. 

\- Pozycja!- zarządziła więc Odnowa. Kadetki przyjęły pozycję i spojrzały w stronę nauczycielki. 

\- Jeszcze raz sekwencja numer sto dwadzieścia trzy. ĆWICZ! 

Dwie Jutrzenki jednym głosem zaczęły intonować i zadawać kolejne ciosy. Odnowa czujnie przypatrywała się każdemu z nich. 

\- Nie ze wszystkich Odnów będą dowódczynie- Stwierdziła piaskowo włosa, obejmując siostrę ramieniem. 

Mishel ponownie westchnęła

\- Ale ona byłaby dobra!- powiedziała z uporem- Nawet bardzo dobra, przy odrobinie więcej chęci i zaangażowania. 

\- Których w niej nie ma- zauważyła trzeźwo druga, główna dowódczyni. 

Mishel spojrzała na nią ze złością

\- No właśnie! Nie ma, a ja po prostu chcę jej dać cel. Bycie głównodowodzącym sił powietrznych w BRZASKU to chyba odpowiednio ciekawa i odpowiedzialna funkcja nie uważasz? Dużo osób dałoby się za nią pokroić. 

Piaskowo włosa ze spokojem odwzajemniła spojrzenie siostry, one we dwie zawsze rozumiały się bez słów i w większości przypadków zgadzały się ze sobą, teraz jednak był jeden z tych nielicznych, gdy posiadaczka jednych, z najpiękniejszych szarych oczu w Królestwie, musiała sprzeciwić się niebieskookiej siostrze. Uśmiechnęła się cierpko i wolno pokręciła głową. 

\- Nie możesz wybierać za Izefet jej drogi, tak samo jak żadna z nas nie mogła jej wybrać za ciebie, bo gdybyś tak zrobiła, to w którymś momencie przyszedłby taki czas, że Izefet, by pękła robiąc coś czego nie czuje, z samego poczucia obowiązku wobec ciebie i mogłoby to się skończyć tak, że znienawidziłaby cię albo…- dotknęła dłonią delikatnych płatków kwiatu, który rósł blisko jej dłoni-... zamiast rozkwitnąć jak ten kwiat zwiędłaby i szybko poległa, na którejkolwiek z misji, a wtedy znowu miałabyś sobie za złe, że do tego dopuściłaś. 

\- To co mam niby według ciebie zrobić?- syknęła z uporem- Pozwolić jej na nic nie robienie w domu? To chyba dobrze, że chcę ją wreszcie czymś zainteresować, bo życie to nie tylko pisanie wierszy, podziwianie zachodów słońca i śpiewanie smętnych ballad o miłości. 

\- Izefet to twórcza dusza- szepnęła Druga Dowódczyni wpatrując się w zachód słońca- to lekko roztrzepana idealistka, która najlepiej się czuje, gdy poprzez swoją muzykę przekazuje Aniołom jakąś wiedzę o otaczającym nas świecie. To też jest piękna rola Mishel, tak samo ważna i szlachetna jak twój BRZASK. 

\- Ty też piszesz wiersze, a Aileen maluje- zauważyła Mishel- Ale prócz tego robicie coś innego, coś co w przyszłości bardziej się może przydać. Potraficie walczyć, a gdyby tak postawić teraz Izefet przed wrogiem to poległaby, bo zamiast walczyć i bronić się, doszukiwałaby się w osobie z mieczem, gotowej ją zabić, jakiegoś drugiego dnia i inspiracji dla nowej piosenki. Tak jak zapewne zrobiła z tym demonem.- Mishel pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą- Dostała do ręki Pasek, czemu go nie wykorzystała, zamiast wikłać się w jakieś podejrzane umowy? Nie tego próbowałyśmy ją nauczyć, przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. 

Druga Dowódczyni spojrzała na siostrę

\- Nie udało się. No trudno- wzruszyła ramionami- Może czas zastosować inną taktykę pani dowódco? 

Mishel zmarszczyła brwi

\- Co masz na myśli? Izefet ma wziąć tą swoją trąbkę, flet, klarnet, czy… jak tam się nazywa ten instrument, na którym ona gra i uderzać nim wrogów po głowie? 

Piaskowo włosa uśmiechnęła się, ale odpowiedziała poważnie 

\- Niech Izefet pisze piosenki dla Jednostki BRZASK- rozłożyła dłonie i dodała szybko zanim Mishel zdążyła zaprotestować- W końcu nie ma niczego, co bardziej podnosi na duchu niż dobra, żołnierska piosenka którą śpiewa się podczas marszu lub przy ognisku. Tym sposobem zrobi coś, co przysłuży się oddziałowi i jednocześnie będzie się spełniać w tym co kocha. 

Mishel pokiwała głową z rozmysłem

\- To by nie był zły pomysł, porozmawiam z nią o tym, ale…- Zmarszczyła brwi-... i tak problemem pozostaje to że ona nie chce walczyć, mimo że ma do tego talent. Nie wszystko da się rozwiązać pokojowo. 

Piaskowo włosa położyła Mishel dłoń na ramieniu

\- Do wszystkiego trzeba dojrzeć- powiedziała spokojnie- Niech Izefet na razie się odsunie, nie zabieraj jej wbrew woli na szkolenia. Nie naciskaj pokazując jakie to żołnierskie rzemiosło jest fajne i nie kuś wizją wysokich stanowisk, bo nie każdy się na nie nadaje. Daj jej odetchnąć i może kiedyś sama zechce nauczyć się walczyć. To mądra Anielica, zdziwisz się może, ale ona czasem wie więcej od nas, w końcu ma te swoje wizje. 

Mishel prychnęła śmiechem, wreszcie podniesiona na duchu

\- Wciąż nie wierzę, że to z tym stadem słoni buszujących po trawniku Tiferet się sprawdziło

Szare tęczówki, drugiej głównej dowódczyni zabłysły 

\- Gdzieś mam słonie!- parsknęła- najgorsze było sprzątanie chektoplazmowych stert odchodów, gdy już sobie poszły. 

Mishel wzdrygnęła się teatralnie. Szybko spoważniała

\- Dobrze porozmawiam z nią i…- westchnęła ciężko- przeproszę ją za moje dzisiejsze zachowanie.

Wstała i rozprostowała skrzydła z zamiarem odlotu, biorąc do serca uwagę siostry, o rzadkim używaniu tych dwóch kończyn. Już miała oderwać się od ziemi, gdy zatrzymało ją pytanie. 

\- Wiesz kim był ten demon, który ją uratował? 

Mishel zaskoczona tym pytaniem zwinęła skrzydła. Czujcie zerknęła na siostrę, która dalej siedziała w tym samym miejscu, patrząc na nią uważnie. 

\- Nie…- przyznała ostrożnie, na powrót siadając- to była jedyna rzecz, jakiej Izefet mi nie zdradziła. Wiesz kim on był? Powiedziała ci? To ważne, tym bardziej że Izefet zamierza się z nim spotkać. 

Piaskowo włosa zapatrzyła się na zachód słońca, jakby zastanawiała się czy na pewno to dobry pomysł, by o tym mówić, w końcu wzruszyła ramionami

\- To był Charab Serapel- powiedziała spokojnie. Wpatrywała się dal, jej głos był nieobecny- Uratował ją Charab Seraper, uważany za krwiożerczą bestie bez sumienia. Czy ty wiesz Mishel co to znaczy? Miałam racje! Nawet tam, w Głebi znajdą się dobre jednostki, skoro nawet członkowie tego, konkretnego oddziału potrafią wyciągnąć pomocną dłoń

Mishel kucnęła. Jej twarz była poważna, gdy tak zerkała na siostrę

\- To o niczym nie świadczy- Mishel wolno wypowiadała słowa. 

Piaskowo włosa drgnęła i wyprostowała się

\- Jak to nie świadczy?!- Wykrzyknęła tak głośno, że jej głos doleciał na pole treningowe, kilka Jutrzenek i Odnowa prowadząca ćwiczenia uniosły w górę wzrok, dopiero teraz dostrzegając główne dowódczynie na szczycie śnianki wspinaczkowej. 

\- Widzicie?- powiedziała mentorka- Tak jak wam wcześniej mówiłam, nie wiadomo skąd i kiedy będzie was obserwować Władza. 

“Władza” to było określenie stosowane jako określenie wszystkich głównych dowódców w Jednostce BRZASK, a zwłaszcza tych dwóch, które w tej chwili dochodziły się na szczycie ścianki wspinaczkowej. 

\- Nie wyglądają jakby nas obserwowały- zauważyła niepewnie jedna z najmłodszych Kadetek- Bardziej wygląda mi to na kłótnie.

Odnowa prowadząca szkolenie wzruszyła ramionami

\- One tak czasem mają- stwierdziła- A teraz do ćwiczeń! Dość tego odpoczynku. 

Jutrzenki niechętnie powstały ze swoich miejsc ustawiając się przy palach ćwiczebnych. Tymczasem sporo nad nimi zarówno Mishel jak i Druga Dowódczyni stały mierząc się wzrokiem. 

\- Nie świadczy- powtórzyła Mishel spokojnie- bo ten demon coś knuje. Nie znam i nawet na oczy go nie widziałam, ale czuję w kościach, że ma jakiś cel. Nie wiem jeszcze jaki, ale się dowiem. 

Stalowoszare oczy zabłysły

\- Mógł ją zabić, zgwałcić jak była nieprzytomna, uwięzić, torturować i zrobić masę innych, paskudnych rzeczy- Wydusiła, półgłosem- Ale nie zrobił tego, żądając jedynie spotkań. 

Mishel wzruszyła ramionami 

\- Może jest szpiegiem?- zasugerowała

Jej rozmówczyni pokręciła głową

\- To Izefet zadawała pytania, a on na nie odpowiadał. Nie na odwrót

\- Klasyczny manewr stosowany dla odwrócenia uwagi

Piaskowo włosa nabrała powietrza, by odpowiedzieć coś zjadliwego, w końcu jednak się powstrzymała. Westchnęła ciężko, chwilowo oddając pola siostrze

\- Przekonamy się za dwa dni- wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń

\- Za dwa dni- Zgodziła się Mishel. 

Jeszcze raz na siebie spojrzały zawierając milczące porozumienie, chwilę później Mishel rozwinęła skrzydła i ze świstem lotek odleciała. Piaskowo włosa dowódczyni obserwowała ją, aż do chwili gdy zniknęła za drzewami.

💥💥💥

Zmęczenie to jeden z tych parszywych typów, które dopada cię wtedy, kiedy się najmniej spodziewasz. Nie czujesz go o ile pracujesz, a twój mózg wysila się, by funkcjonować, lecz gdy tylko pozwolisz sobie na spoczynek, natychmiast energia z ciebie wylatuje jak powietrze z balonu, w którym ktoś zrobił dziurę.

Wypompowana. Tak właśnie czuła się Izefet, wolno przedzierając się przez wąską ścieżkę, prowadzącą z Poligonu BRZASK, ukrytego w gęstwinie drzew, do Tiferet, imponującego gmachu, który był jej domem. 

Rok, jakże szybko to minęło. Izefet westchnęła. Tyle wspomnień zebrała i w jeszcze więcej kłopotów się wpakowała przez ten krótki skądinąd czas, a to wszystko zaczęło się wtedy, gdy nie chcąc zrobić przykrości siostrze, zgodziła się grać kogoś kim nie była i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie. 

Gdyby chociaż nie potrafiła podnieść tego miecza, który dostała od Mishel, albo była tak słaba, że mdlałaby z wysiłku podczas kilkugodzinnych ćwiczeń, pięć dni w tygodniu lub nawet częściej. Może wtedy siostra odpuściłaby jej, a ona sama mogłaby wreszcie zacząć robić to, w czym naprawdę była dobra. 

Śpiewanie, komponowanie, pisanie tekstów. 

Tym wszystkim według Mishel, Izefet miała zajmować się “w wolnym czasie”, w którym ona jak jakiś super Rambo na sterydach miała siłę, by pomagać wszystkim, którzy tej pomocy potrzebowali, a Izefet spała, zbierając siły na kolejny męczący dzień.

Nie dla niej była wojaczka i te wszystkie męczące, nudne sprawy, którymi Mishel zajmowała się na co dzień, jak choćby wpatrywanie się w mapy i układanie strategii na bitwy, które potem w ramach ćwiczenia staczano w wyznaczonym miejscu, za pomocą “Fantomów” czyli sztucznych przeciwników, ożywionych za pomocą magii. 

Podobało jej się to przez pierwsze parę tygodni, ale potem to wszystko zaczęło nużyć. Wcale nie tak fajnie nosiło się już tą piękną, zaprojektowaną specjalnie dla Jednostki BRZASK zbroję z opalizujących na różne kolory płytek, przypominających smoczą łuskę, która okazała się ciężka i choć stworzono ją tak, by nie krępowała ruchów podczas walki, potwornie niewygodna. Oficjalny mundur polowy, w którym brało się udział w większości ćwiczeń, zabarwiony w magicznie dopasowujące się do krajobrazu, nie regularne plamy, strasznie obcierał, podobnie jak wysokie, sznurowane, masywne buciory w kolorze piasku, które miała na stopach. 

Izefet ze złością kopnęła leżący na jej drodze kamień. To nigdy nie było sprawiedliwe, że ona musiała dostosowywać się do sióstr, które przecież chciały dla niej dobrze, podczas gdy jej nikt nie chciał tak naprawdę słuchać. Kiedy ktoś przyszedł i zapytał się Izefet, czego ona najbardziej pragnie? 

Kiedy którakolwiek z tych sióstr, które tak pięknie mówią o tym co jest godne, dumne i warte naśladowania, dostrzeże że nie jest szczęśliwa? 

\- Może teraz- mruknęła do siebie, kopiąc kolejny nic nie winny kamień, którego jedynym problemem, było to że leżał na jej drodze. 

Spuściła smętnie wzrok, ręce wciskając mocno do kieszeni munduru. Postawa iście nie regulaminowa, za którą Mishel ukarałaby ją kolejną serią pompek. Niemal słyszała głos głównej dowódczyni, niosący się echem z drugiego końca poligonu "mundur to nie dres, żeby łapy w kieszeniach trzymać! Trzydzieści pompek!", ale nie dbała o to, była dzisiaj w buntowniczym nastroju.

Ostatnimi czasy stała się oschła i drażliwa, nic jej nie cieszyło, a uśmiech, którym jeszcze niedawno tak wszystkich czarowała, wyglądał odpychająco i sztucznie. Podobnie nie prawdziwie prezentowały się pseudo radosne słowa, którymi zasypywała kolegów z oddziału, byle tylko nie pokazać po sobie bólu, w końcu śmiech i strojenie sobie ze wszystkich i wszystkiego żartów, było sposobem tak samo dobrym, jak każdy inny, by ukryć prawdziwe problemy. 

Zgarbiła się mocno. Białe skrzydła, z zafarbowanymi na fioletowo końcówkami lotek, jak najciaśniej przycisnęła do pleców. Miała ochotę płakać, ale łzy jak na złość nie chciały wypłynąć z oczu. 

Właśnie myślała nad tym, co by tu sobie znowu zrobić, żeby uniknąć jutrzejszych manewrów, gdy usłyszała świst lotek, gdzieś nad swoją głową. Dźwięk o tyle niespotykany, że czujnie poderwała głowę do góry. 

Anioły miały ścisły zakaz latania, który obowiązywał w całym królestwie, więc wiele z nich już dawno zapomniało do czego służą te dwie kończyny przytwierdzone na ich plecach. 

Po chwili buntowniczy lotnik ukazał się nad drzewami, patrząc w dół. Dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie Izefet stała. Nadajnik umieszczony w uchu zabrzęczał ostrzegawczo, sygnalizując, że gdzieś blisko ktoś używa urządzenia naprowadzającego, a sylwetka lecącego Anioła, niewyraźna na tle nieba zaczęła powoli przymierzać się do lądowania.

Izefet nigdy nie rozumiała, czemu aniołom zabroniono lotu, choć przecież właśnie w nim wyglądały one najbardziej dumnie i tajemniczo. Wrażenie robiła płynność ruchu i ta dziwna poświata, która podczas lotu zacierała ich rysy, tak że póki anioł nie wylądował, nie dało się stwierdzić, kim on jest i jakie ma zamiary. Gabriel właśnie dzięki nieznacznym ruchom skrzydeł, utrzymujących go parę milimetrów nad ziemią robił wrażenie tam gdzie się objawiał, bo gdyby tylko za pomocą swojej mocy przeniósł się do wyznaczonego przez Pana miejsca, opadłby w nim z gracją worka ziemniaków i takim samym odgłosem mocno uszkadzając posadzkę i własne ciało przy okazji. Izefet wielokrotnie widziała Gabrysię ćwiczącą objawienia i za każdym razem, gdy po przeniesieniu się w odpowiednie miejsce, siostra zapominała o machaniu skrzydłami, upadała ciężko na stopy lub w skrajnych przypadkach na tyłek. Kluczem do sukcesu było pogodzenie delikatnych ruchów, z całkowitym bezruchem reszty ciała, które w trakcie lotu miało być spięte na tyle, by kontrolować kierunek, nie zmuszając jednocześnie do pracy więcej mięśni, niż to było potrzebne. Wymagało to wielu lat ćwiczeń, w związku z czym większość Aniołów nawet w połowie nie opanowała tej trudnej sztuki, a skrzydła stały się niewygodnym ciężarem, który zamiast ułatwiać, utrudniał życie. Istniało nawet bardzo skrajne ugrupowanie, które z własnej woli poddali się zabiegowi usunięcia skrzydeł, godząc się na wielomiesięczny, niewyobrażalny ból w gojących się na plecach ranach. 

Izefet wzdrygnęła się, obserwując lądującą postać, która w tej chwili robiła wszystko, by nie uderzać swoimi dwumetrowymi skrzydłami o pobliskie drzewa. Jak można z własnej woli pozbawić się takiego daru? Pomyślała podziwiając ostrożne ruchy pobratymca. Anioł wciąż migotał lekko, mimo tego, że znacznie wytracił prędkość lądując. Lotki w skrzydłach sucho świszczały. Powietrze wokół niego, drgało i falowało, tak jak na pustyni w samo, najgorętsze południe. 

W końcu lotnik dotknął stopami ziemi. Skrzydła natychmiast zwinęły się, przylegając ciasno do pleców, a Izefet rozpoznała jego twarz i skrzywiła się, jakby połknęła wyjątkowo gorzką pigułkę. 

\- Koniecznie musimy ich częściej używać- mruczała Mishel, pocierają dłonią łopatki, tuż u nasady skrzydła. Wiatr zmierzwił jej włosy. Kilka niesfornych kosmyków, w kolorze truskawkowego blondu wymknęło się z ciasno splecionego warkocza. Gdy pierwsza, główna dowódczyni i założycielka jednostki BRZASK odwróciła się w stronę Izefet nie uśmiechała się. Jej twarz była poważna, jakby przypomniała sobie, że nie dała siostrze żadnej kary i właśnie wymyśliła coś paskudnego, co na pewno jek się nie spodoba. 

Izefet westchnęła ze złością i bez strachu pokonała dzielącą je, niewielką odległość. 

\- Miejmy to za sobą- fuknęła patrząc siostrze wyzywająco w oczy- zrobiłam źle i nie żałuje tego. Złamałam podstawową zasadę i przekroczyłam bramę Głębi. Nie odzywałam się przez prawie dwa dni za co masz prawo być na mnie zła, ale nie zamierzam cię po raz setny przepraszać. Ukaż mnie szybko, bo jestem zmęczona i chce mi się spać. 

Mishel przypatrywała się siostrze dokładnie, szukając w jej twarzy czegoś, co miała nadzieję znaleźć. W jej oczach Izefet wyczytała, że tego nie znalazła. Mishel posmutniała i zgarbiła się lekko, jakby przyciśnięta ciężarem własnych skrzydeł. 

\- Co ci się stało Izefet?- zapytała tak cicho, że druga anielica nie była wcale pewna czy to usłyszała. 

Nagle wezbrał w niej żal, którego nie sposób już było utrzymać wewnątrz. 

\- Co mi się stało?- powtórzyła Izefet z namysłem- pomyślmy.- przystawiła Mishel dłoń do twarzy i zaczęła wyliczać, z każdym punktem podnosząc głos- od czterech miesięcy robisz ze mnie tego, kim nigdy nie byłam i nie będę. Zmuszasz mnie do tych wszystkich ćwiczeń, choć wiesz że ich nie znoszę i najwyraźniej gardzisz tym co sprawia, że jestem sobą. 

Mishel spróbowała zaprotestować, ale Izefet się rozkręciła. Jej głos przybrał żałosne tony, a z fioletowych oczu pociekły łzy. 

\- Od roku powtarzacie o obowiązku, powinnościach i naszym przeznaczeniu, a gdy przychodzi do czegoś tak prostego jak pogodzenie się z tym, kim ktoś inny jest, nagle odwracacie wzrok, a przecież ludzie, których spotykacie są i będą różni. Życie to nie książka. Nie możesz się cofnąć i coś zmienić, albo przeżyć jeszcze raz. Jak coś minie to bezpowrotnie, nie ma innych dróg. 

Wypowiedziawszy ostatnie słowo zamilkła obserserwując reakcje siostry

Główna dowódczyni przygarbiła się lekko. Pomręciła głową

\- Nie miałam pojęcia że tak się czujesz- stwierdziła półgłosem- i nie chcę dla ciebie źle. Dlatego od tej chwili nie musisz już przychodzić na szkolenia jeśli taka jest twoja wola. 

Izefet osłupiała. Spodziewała się kolejnej kłótni, nawet chciała do niej doprowadzić, by wygarnąć siostrze co o niej myślała przez ostatnie parę miesięcy, ale po tym co powiedziała to wszystko nagle straciło sens, złość zaczęła się topić, jak kostka lodu wystawiona na słońce. 

\- Ty mnie wypuszczasz?- zapytała Izefet- tak po prostu? Mam nie przychodzić na szkolenia, nie uczyć się walczyć i zająć się moim graniem? 

Przy każdym pytaniu Mishel potwierdzała skinieniem głowy

\- Chcę żebyś była szczęśliwa- powiedziała, choć słowa z trudem torowały sobie drogę przez gardło- oczywiście dalej uważam, że powinnaś umieć się bronić i przychodzić chociaż na część ćwiczeń np raz w tygodniu, gdy mamy szkolenia typowo pod walkę, ale jeżeli na razie nie chcesz. Zrozumiem. Mamy całe wieki przed sobą i zawsze możesz pprzyjść.

Izefet uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało

\- Nie zrobisz ze mnie dowódczyni prawda?

Mishel stanowczo pokręciła głową

\- Nie. Livia uświadomiła mi, że nie wszyscy się do tego nadają, a jeżeli nawet, to nie zawsze tego chcą

\- Ja nie chcę- przyznała Izefet- Może z czasem mi się zmieni, ale teraz na pewno nie. 

\- A nauczysz się walczyć?- głos Mishel zabarwiony był niepewnością- to ci się przyda podczas twoich koncertów poza niebem.

Izefet położyła Mishel dłoń na ramieniu. 

\- Nauczę się. Daj mi czas, nie przymuszaj. Kiedyś przyjdę na szkolenie. Teraz chcę popracować nad autorską płytą. 

\- Będziesz potrzebowała zaspołu- zauważyła trzeźwo dwódczyni- nawet ty nie dasz rady zrobić wszystkiego sama. 

Izefet uśmiechnęła się. Pierwszy raz od czterech miesięcy. 

\- Oto się nie martw. Zostaw to mnie.

💥💥💥

_Dwa dni później_

Ariel nie spodziewał się pukania do swojej kwatery o tak wczesnej godzinie. Zerknął nerwowo na terminarz wiszący na ścianie, a potem z wyraźną ulgą westchnął, zauważając że szkolenie ma dopiero za dwie godziny. 

Po wczorajszym, które skończyło się późno w nocy, wciąż bolały go plecy i mięśnie ramion, więc cieszył się na ten dodatkowy czas.

Anioł służebny, który mimo kilku tysięcy lat wciąż wyglądał jak chuderlawy dzieciak, wygładził nowiutką, białą szatę i przywołując na usta uśmiech ruszył do drzwi, przerywając pracę, którą właśnie wykonywał. 

Otworzył je i zamarł. 

W progu stała Pani Izefet, która wyglądała jakoś inaczej. Dalej była w mundurze, jednak nieregularne, wciąż migające i zmieniające położenie plamy, były w żywszych odcieniach niż te używane przez jednostkę BRZASK. 

W dłoniach trzymała naręcze podobnych ubrań, a na twarzy gościł taki uśmiech, jakiego już dawno u niej nie widział. 

\- Cześć Ariel- zakrzyknęła wesoło- mam do ciebie sprawę. Wpuścisz mnie? 

Ariel szybko zszedł jej z drogi. Wyrzucając sobie w myślach, że tak długo trzymał ją w progu.

\- Wejdź proszę! Wejdź- powiedział, nerwowo rozglądając się na boki- co cię do mnie sprowadza? 

Izefet przycupnęła na brzegu łóżka

\- Chciałabym założyć zespół i szukam do niego członków

Ariel zerknął na swoje biurko, gdzie w nieładzie leżały porozrzucane arkusze pełne zapisów nutowych. 

\- Ja bardzo chętnie- zakrzyknął nim zdążył się rozmyślić, w końcu zawsze o tym marzył i już się przyzwyczaił, że tutaj w Tiferet, nawet stróż, który uciekł od swoich obowiązków może być tym kim chce. 

Izefet podała mu jedno z ubrań

\- Witaj więc w moim "Lecie". Ubieraj się w oficjalny strój. Idziemy po resztę. 

Ariel nerwowo zerknął w stronę terminarza. Zgarbił się lekko, a wyuczone jeszcze w szkole stróżów poczucie obowiązku kazało mu zaprotestować, choć protest był ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miał ochotę. 

\- Ale szkolenie…- powiedział-... Ja muszę na nie iść. Pani Mishel jest dobra, nie mogę jej zawieść. 

Izefet machnęła dłonią

\- Mishel wie i zgadza się. Jeśli zdecydujesz się do mnie dołączyć, jesteś zwolniony z wszelkich szkoleń, na które nie chcesz chodzić. 

Ariel wytrzeszczył oczy w niedowierzaniu. Nieśmiało wyciągnął dłoń po strój, który Izefet wystawiała w jego stronę. 

\- Pani Gabrysia wysłała mnie na służbę bo chwilowo nie było pracy- mruknął bez przekonania- Powiedziała że tu każdy musi coś robić i pracować na własny wikt. A Pani mówi mi teraz że mogę nie pójść na szkolenie i grać? 

Izefet wzruszyła ramionami

\- Mishel się zgodziła, więc i z Gabrysią nie będzie problemu- uśmiechnęła się radośnie- Sama mi ciebie wskazała bo w formularzu rekrutacyjnym podałeś, że umiesz grać. 

Spojrzała na niego dobitnie

\- Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz. Możesz grać i tym właśnie zarabiać na swój byt. "Lato" potrzebuje pasjonatów, bo sama nie wykonam tych zleceń, które dostałam od sióstr. 

Ariel chwycił wystawione w jego stronę ubranie. 

\- Mam grać i graniem zarabiać? 

Izefet uśmiechnęła się

\- Taki jest plan, choć nie mam jeszcze wizji jak go zrealizować. 

Były Anioł Stróż pokręcił głową w niemym podziwie

\- Dobrze więc. Razem coś wymyślimy prawda? 

Izefet skinęła głową

\- Oczywiście!- wstała z łóżka- masz pięć minut. Nie ociągaj się. 

Po tych słowach wyszła. Niewielki tarasik przed budynkiem mieszkalnym, gdzie zakwaterowano żołnierzy Jednostki BRZASK otwierał widok na sześć dwu piętrowych baraków, pomiędzy którymi rozpościerał się starannie przystrzyżony trawnik, ze ścieżkami wytyczonymi przez kamienie. Słońce wschodziło właśnie nad identycznym domkiem, na przeciwko odbijając swoje promienie od pokrytego rosą dachu.

Powyżej, na takim samym jak ten, na którym stała Izefet balkonie, rozbrzmiały czyjeś kroki. W sąsiednim baraku zaskrzypiały drzwi, w których stanęła jedna z młodszych rekrutek, ze szczoteczką do zębów w ustach. 

Jednostka BRZASK powoli budziła się do życia, przygotowując się na kolejny dzień ćwiczeń. Izefet uśmiechnęła się. Drzwi za nią otworzyły się. Ariel ubrany w strój taki sam jak jej własny ściskał pod pachą wyblakłą lirę.

\- Jestem gotowy- powiedział raźno- prowadź mnie do reszty. 


End file.
